Twin Times the Fun
by Ray of Starlight
Summary: Hannah never stood up for herself, letting people walk all over her. When a certain set of twins crash land on the wrong side of the country how will they be able to meet up with their comrades? Well, Hannah's got nothing better to do. Road trip anyone?
1. Hannah's Not So Good Day

A/N: So this is the story that won the most votes out of fourteen. This is going to be a challenge, but I think I can meet it. This chapter is gonna be short, think of this a pologue. I am really excited to kick this off, so I hope you like it!

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Hannah's Not so Good Day

Hannah James heard a lot of cold words in her life. She had always been an outcast amongst her peers and the black sheep in the family. She was plain, shy, and had a gentle heart, but when did that ever get you anywhere in this world? She was extremely passive, making it easy for people to walk all over her. Her clothing wasn't much either. Wearing a faded brown dress suit she didn't stand out. Her long, curly brown hair, frizzy and uncontrollable was pulled into a low ponytail. A pair of thin wired glasses sat in front of large chocolate brown eyes that held kindness and sincerity, but no confidence or pride. She didn't wear any makeup or jewelry. She was just another nameless face in the crowd. A nameless face that stood before a mahogany desk, mouth slightly gapped in shock, eyes wide in fear of her future, all because of two simple words that would only make her life that much more difficult.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

"You're fired," the older woman said behind the desk said, her short cropped hair framing high cheek bones blushed pink and shadowed dark eyes, "You are nothing but a disturbance to my office."

"But Mrs. Winters, I'm just a secretary," she tried pathetically, "How am I a disturbance?"

A single silver eyebrow lifted in cold, mocking question. "How are you a disturbance, you ask?" she leaned back in her leather chair and chewed on her pen. "You come to work looking like…_that_ and you don't expect to be a disturbance. I mean, come on, dear, when was the last time you hand your eyebrows waxed."

Out of pure reaction she ran a finger over one of her eyebrows. So they were a little bushy, who cares? It shouldn't affect other people in the work place. It was her personal business what her eyebrows looked like.

"And your wardrobe!" she said in aghast, "Always two sizes to big! You're a _mess_, my dear, and I can't have a _mess_ working in my office."

She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell the old hag to go to Hell, but she couldn't. Mouth snapped shut she turned on her heel and walked away. Gathering the things on her desk, Ms. Winters made it clear that she wanted her out ASAP. She didn't have much. She only had two photos. One was a picture of her cat Botchy and the other was a picture of her and her mother when she was a little girl. The woman had a bottle of Jack in her hand, but it was the only picture Hannah had that he mother was smiling in and not passed out on the bathroom floor.

She managed to fit everything into one box. Walking for the door, she had no dignity. Head bowed as she tried to hold back tears she ignored the hushed whispers from her former co-workers as she headed for the elevator. Standing in the confined space she hammered the lobby button until the doors shut. She still couldn't let herself cry knowing that Stan, the security guard, was manning the cameras. She would at least not let that pig have the pleasure of seeing her at her weakest.

Bolting across the lobby she shot passed everyone there until she went through the rear exit to the parking lot. Climbing into her rusty Chevy Cavalier she dropped her box in the passenger seat, tore of her glasses and released the most horrible sound a human can make. Mixed between sobbing and sounding like a dying animal she let her head drop against the steering wheel, only for her head to snap back when the horn blared. As if confused for a moment she stared at her steering wheel before releasing that same horrible cry again.

She made it back to her studio apartment in fifteen minutes. Living a tougher portion of New Jersey she had her rims stolen twice and her car radios stolen three times. She gave up on having one since she was sick of replacing broken windows. Locking her car she rushed into her apartment, mostly terrified that the gang of boys usually hanging outside her apartment complex would harass her again. Last time she had a run in with them she was lucky that some 'noble citizen' threw a beer bottle out the window at them, because they were too loud.

She didn't wait for the elevator since it was most likely broken again, vouching for the stairs instead. She noted the new graffiti on the wall on the second floor staircase. _We have a new artist in town, ladies and gentlemen,_ she though sarcastically, Carl is gonna love that. Carl Siers was the landlord of this fine facility she paid five-ninety-five a month for with no free utilities. How she was going to pay that now without a job was an issue she would soon have to address.

She fought another wave of tears at the thought and just continued her way to the fourth floor. Opening the door she was immediately greeted by a small black and white feline, not even a year old yet. She found Botchy playing in a dumpster when he hardly had his eyes open. The poor little guy got stuck so she climbed in and got him out taking him home with her. He was pretty darn smart and her one of her only true friends in the world and she was pretty sure he felt the same way. After all, she's the one who fed him.

"Hey, kitty!" she greeted. Dropping her box on the counter she knelt down in exchange for the purring kitten who thrived on the attention. "How was your day? Mine? It was pretty crappy."

Plopping a seat on her couch/bed she didn't have a TV since she really couldn't afford one. She couldn't afford a cat either, but he pretty much ate what she did and that only left her to get him a litter box and his shots. She ended up falling asleep on the couch. Botchy, deciding she wasn't good company anymore since she was stroking his back hopped onto the floor and wandered off. It was surprising that she actually fell asleep. Waiting on Mrs. Winters hand and foot the woman would some times call her in the middle of the night or extremely early in the morning to have errands run. Hannah never learned how to tell people no.

In school she was the one all the other kids threw paper balls at and teased endlessly. Her mother told her to ignore them. Her father had up and left one night without word when she was seven. He never wrote, called, and she didn't even know if the man was alive anymore. Growing up with an alcoholic mother only added to the strife of her childhood. She was probably one of the few five year olds that had to get herself up early in the morning to get ready for school and make her own breakfast, lunch and dinner. After high school she didn't go to college simply because she couldn't afford it, even with some scholarships and financial aid. Working for Mrs. Winters was heaven sent, even if the woman was a horrid hag, it was all she had. Part of her paycheck went to her Mother who was living on welfare already. Without a job she wouldn't be able to take care of herself or her Mom.

Suddenly, the small apartment shook, almost as though there was earthquake. Botchy hissed and darted under the couch. A loud crash and a flash of light outside tossed her to the ground in a crumpled, yelping heap. Just as she got herself to her feet a second crash knocked her down again. Groaning in misery she pushed herself up again more cautiously this time. When there were no more crashes she ran to the window, throwing the curtains apart.

"Oh, my God…" The parking lot was destroyed. Two huge craters, about thirty feet apart, had annihilated the concrete and the cars parked there…including hers. "This _cannot _be happening to me," she whispered softly, "It can't. God can't hate me _that_ much."

But that wasn't even the best part, oh no. Something in the crater closest to the building moved. A tall figure, constructed of metal emerged, its glowing blue eyes scanning the area. Her hands on the curtains tightened. She wasn't sure if she really comprehended what she was seeing. Another robot-thing climbed out of the other crater and looked to the first. Together they assessed the damage and one looked, dare she think, a little sheepish at the sight. Its eyes shifted up, towards her room. It stared right at her.

Hannah snapped the curtains shut and cursed in a harsh whisper. Would they come after her? Would they hurt her? She didn't hear any foot steps coming towards her window so she assumed that it was safe to take a peek. Drawing the curtains apart a crack, one brown eye gazed out.

They were looking across the street to the office building that towered over the apartment building. She assumed that they were looking a Lamborghini behind a barbwire fence surrounding the building. She didn't know much about the man that owned it, but he obviously made enough money to have one, a flashy silver one. The robots stared at the car, but not for long before **transforming** _into_ a red one and a yellow one. She probably resembled a gasping fish at this point, but the situation didn't exactly call for nerve.

As the sirens of police and fire trucks grew louder in the distance the two robots, disguised fancy-smancy sports cars, sped off into the street and away from the destroyed parking lot. Hannah blinked, dumbly, as she continued to stare out the window even when they were gone.

She was snapped out of her daydream by Botchy as he rubbed against her leg. Bending down she absent mindedly picked him up, stroking him as she watched the authorities stare at the damage. Would they figure out what did it? She couldn't even believe it herself and she saw them, but did anyone else?

She closed the curtains and returned to her couch/bed. Hopefully they wouldn't come up here and ask questions. She couldn't afford psychological help at this point she was in so much debt. She dropped her cat on the floor and pulled the couch out into a bed. Changing into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt she took off her glasses and turned off the lights she decided to clean up the mess tomorrow. Pulling the covers up to her chin she sighed heavily in the darkness, the only source of light coming from the red and blue flashes outside.

Botchy jumped up beside her and curled at her stomach like he always did. Hannah closed her eyes. Her alarm clock was already permanently set to six in the morning. She'd just have to get up and start looking for a job without a car. She just hoped that she'd never see those two Lamborghinis ever again. She lay there in silence for hours and never fell asleep. How could she after seeing what she just saw? She rolled onto her side and stared at the flashing lights outside her window. It was the most interesting thing to look at and it looked like they'd be there a little while longer so it gave her something to do.

* * *

"You know, that human female saw us." 

"So?"

"Well, what if she rats on us?"

"Who'd believe her?"

"I dunno, but do you think it's a good idea just to leave her?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you're communications work? Mine are out."

"Um…no…My navigation system is damaged too."

"…Great."

"Doesn't yours work?"

"No."

"Well this pretty much sucks. Now what do we do? Ask for directions?"

"From who, you slaghead? We just can't go up to a human and ask how to get to Nevada from here. How did this even happen?"

"That ride in was a little bumpy. I think we hit something on the way in."

"Then we'll just have to make it up as we go. Their sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Tranquility, Nevada is west from here so we just have to head towards the sun."

"Okay, but I still don't see why we just can't ask for directions. Try the World Wide Web thing they got here."

"I can't. Can you?"

"Ah! No! Ratchet's gonna kill us."

"If we ever get there."

"Don't be so negative. Let's just ask for directions."

"I'm not asking for directions. I don't need them."

"What is _with_ you and asking for directions?"

"We can get there without help."

"You're just being stubborn. I'm asking for directions whether you like it or not."

"Fine. Who you gonna ask? You go up to a human and they'll freak."

"Well, that female earlier already saw us. How about her?"

* * *

Short, but it got the point across right? I hoped you liked the beginning! Thanks for reading! 

Please Review!


	2. A Lamborghini Stalker

A/N: Sorry is tis seems late. First week back from Spring Break is never fun. Like�I said, this story is going to be a challenge for me, just because I've never written something like this before. Suggestions would be GREAT! I mean, I already have something planned, but hey! Still let me know if have any ideas from dialogue to the plot. I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
A Lamborghini Stalker

"I'm not crazy, Ken!" Hannah cried exasperatedly.

The said person was laughing still, sitting in a burgundy recliner. "Of course you're not," he assured sarcastically.

"God," she sighed, "Why do I even bother telling you anything?"

Ken laughed, removing his glasses to wipe tears from his eyes. "Because I'm your only friend?"

"Don't remind me," she huffed.

Hannah and Ken had been friends ever since high school. Both rejected by social clicks they stuck together through thick and thin, even tried dating, but that ended up not working out. Unlike Hannah, Ken's parents loved him and helped him get through school. Ken owned his own computer repair shop, one of the best in town, with decent prices and great service.

"So you say two robots just climbed out of the holes, turned into cars and drove away?"

Hannah glared at him, her lips pressed in a fine line.

Ken snorted and started laughing again.

"Shut up!" she ordered, "I had a rough day."

"I think you're better off not working for the crazy, old bat," Ken stated getting up from his chair, "You want another beer?"

Hannah's mouth twisted in disgust. She really wasn't a fan of the stuff, but it was the only alcohol that Ken ever really carried, so she nodded. She needed it right now anyways.

Popping the tab on the Bud Light she took a large swig, swallowing before it could rest on her tongue. She blanched afterward, giving Ken something else to laugh at.

"Will you stop laughing at me?" she pouted, "You're supposed to be supporting, not a butthead."

"Sorry," he said, "Sorry, it's just that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. Did you pay a visit to Dr. Green-Thumb last night or something?"

Mr. Hansen, aka Dr. Green-Thumb, turned his apartment into a very large greenhouse. No one really ever went in there, besides his customers, but apparently he had to sleep in a sleeping bag in the bathroom since even the bedroom had been put to use. But it was only a rumor. Hannah only _occasionally_ smelt something illegal coming through the ventilation system.

"No!" she said angrily, "You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Coulda fooled me…"

"I _don't!"_

After the events that ruined her car and left her without getting much sleep she came to Ken to vent. He was a sincere friend from the explanations of the firing and the decimated Cavalier, until she told him about the giant robots. The man first looked scared, like he was dealing with a crazy chick, but it slowly, but surely switched to amusement which Hannah did not appreciate.

"Look Hannah," Ken said in all seriousness, "there's no way you saw what you saw. Giant robots turning into cars? I don't think so. I think I saw that in a cartoon once, though."

"What if they were governmental experiments? What would you say about that?"

"That you've been watching too many movies."

"Ken," she sighed in exasperation, "I know what I saw. And I saw it without the help of a hazy high. You have to believe me!"

Ken sighed, but he couldn't bring himself to say that he did. It was not the reaction Hannah wanted. Slamming her beer down, she didn't care that some of it spilt onto the coffee table. Grabbing her tattered coat she walked briskly towards the door.

"Hannah! Wait!" Ken tried chasing after her.

"I can't believe you don't believe me," Hannah said in obvious hurt, "Why would I lie about this?"

"You're under a lot of stress," Ken stated, grabbing her shoulder. Turning her around he noted how Hannah refused to look at him. "Maybe you're mind's playing tricks on you."

"Do you wanna explain what happened to my car then?"

Ken really didn't have an answer for that one.

"I gotta go," she said wearily, "I have to feed Botchy."

"Call me if anything else happens," Ken ordered sternly, "I mean anything…Including giant robots."

Hannah smiled at his sincerity and nodded. Giving her lifelong friend a hug she opened the door and let herself out. She didn't live too far away so she'd be fine on foot. 

Hands in her pockets she started her trek home still frustrated. She wasn't crazy. She knew what she saw and it was two robots turning into cars after they crushed her own. Sighing heavily her breath formed a cloud in front of her. Looking down at her watch she noted how late it was. She had to get up early tomorrow to start her job hunt. _Oh, goody,_ she thought bitterly. As she approached her apartment she fisted the pepper spray that Ken had bought for her today since she was even more vulnerable without a car. The gang wasn't around. Maybe they found somewhere else to terrorize. Still keep her hand on the pepper spray she walked briskly through the parking lot, around the crime scene tape to the front entrance to the apartment complex. 

It was the rev of a powerful horse powered engine that made her pause mid-step, making her trip a little. Turning she looked around for the source of the noise, but there was nothing in side, no sports car, no huge diesel truck, nothing. But even though it looked like she was alone she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something watching her, so she spun on her heels and bolted into the apartment. When she was inside and heading up the stairs that's when the red Lamborghini rolled around the corner, heaving an irritated sigh.

"Good job," said the yellow one beside it.

"Think she saw us?"

"No, she heard you though. You're not very stealthy when you're excited."

"Well, she'll be the first human we'll have contact with. I just wanna talk to her."

"What makes her so different from all the rest? She's just another human."

"But she's the first one to see us and we don't have any cops looking for us. So why didn't she tell?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly! So I wanna meet her. She might be kinda cool."

"Cool?"

"It's a human word expressing something neat or interesting."

"I know what it is!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

The yellow Lamborghini revved irritably. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Well you haven't come up with anything better."

"Then hurry up and talk to her! The more time we waste here the lower the chances of finding Optimus and the others."

"Alright! Calm down! Geez! I'll get her tomorrow. Satisfied?"

"Hardly."

"Impatient son of a glitch…"

* * *

_Frizzy brown hair framed a young face, no older than seven, as chocolate brown eyes opened in the darkness of the small bedroom. There was angry shouting downstairs, voices of which were very familiar, but she remained in bed. Reaching over to her night stand she pulled off a pair of thin wired glasses taped together in the middle since Jimmy Montgomery thought it would be funny to break them. Putting her glasses on she sat up in bed listening to the argument, words a seven-year-old shouldn't have to hear. There was a crash of a glass, which either meant Mama threw a dish again or her bottle of Jack Daniels. There was a male shouting loudly and she knew the voice to be Daddy. The smack that pierced the air followed by the enormous thud is what made the girl grimace. _

_It wasn't an unusual night in the James' home that much was for sure, but Daddy must've hit Mama really hard to knock her down like that. He never hit that hard before. There was a slamming of the door and angry footsteps on the porch. Her mother was sobbing downstairs, probably scare out of her mind. The trunk of a car slammed. The little girl raced to the window and watched as her Daddy threw the last of his belonging in the passenger seat of his beet up Chevy truck. She watched, without tears, as her father climbed in a drove away, her mother racing out after him with some of the cruelest words she ever heard._

"_At least take your fucking brat with you!"_

_The little girl didn't cry as her Daddy's taillights disappeared down the drive and around the corner. Her mother paced the porch, taking a swig from that bottle clasped tightly in her fist. Must've been a plate than. Her mother released an angry scream, maybe even loud enough to make the neighbors call the police, before she stomped back into the house. The little girl raced to her bed, jumping in quickly, pulling the blankets up over her head and pretended to be asleep, only to realize she was still wearing her glasses. Tearing them off and practically throwing them onto the nightstand she tried again. Heavy footsteps, stumbling and shuffling down the hall came to her door. Without knocking, a haggard woman, who look much older than she should due to chronic alcohol abuse, entered in flannel pajamas and an old gray robe. _

"_Hey," she grunted, shoving the little girl's shoulder roughly, "Hey!"_

_The little girl pulled the blanket back and faced her mother timidly. "Hi Mama."_

"_Just thought you should know," the woman slurred, "Your good for nothing, son of a bitch father just walked out on us."_

_Her small hands clenched around her blanket. "When's he coming back?"_

_Her mother's face was blank in a boozed stupor before a sadistic smile came to chapped lips. "He's not coming back, sweet pea. He's never coming back."_

_And then she stumbled back out of the room, laughing almost manically, pausing to take another swig of whiskey. The little girl watched until the door was slammed shut and she was engulfed in the darkness of her room once more. She only stared at the closed door momentarily before rolling on her side to face the window staring out. She didn't cry. No, why cry over something you had been expecting. She knew Daddy was gonna leave. It was all just a matter of time and now that that time was here there was really nothing else but just get over it. _

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, a bitter expression on her face. Sitting up slowly she knocked Botchy off the bed merely by accident, the feline expressing his distain and a growling meow. Hannah ignored it. Getting up and reaching to smack the off switch on her alarm she immediately headed for the bathroom to start getting ready then if was off to search for her new job.

It was noon and Hannah had already put in nine applications to nine different office buildings. By now, she hated her name, her birthday, and her social security number. Pulled off her glasses she rubbed her eyes wearily. Sitting in a small coffee shop, outside, she tried to relax over her small caramel cappuccino. She wanted a medium, but it was a little too pricey for her range. Hell, she would've gotten a large if she could have afforded to splurge.

She pushed her glasses back onto her nose staring down into the magazine that had been left on the table by previous customers, trying to give herself a small break. The events of the previous night were still in her mind and it took every ounce of her will power to convince herself it was only a dream. There were no giant robots in the world. The terrorist attack on Mission City was just that. Another serious bombing or whatever they said. Not giant robots like the citizens seemed to think.

The magazine really wasn't doing a good job in distracting her. Sipping her drink, she looked towards the road, admiring all the cars that were there. Since he car was nothing put a pancake now it had only taken her seconds to realize how much she appreciated the automobile. Taking the bus would only be a hindrance since she would have to get on and off, pay the fair, and wait around all day waiting for it to even show up. She didn't have time for that so instead she stared longingly at the huge SUVs and Hummers, station wagons, rusty classics, the a hot red Lamborghini parked directly across the street. 

Hannah choked on her drink and ended up getting coffee all over her white blouse. Wiping frantically at the stain she muttered harsh words at her stupidity and buttoned up her jacket when it was apparent she wasn't going to clean the mess with a cheap napkin. She looked back towards the Lamborghini again. It was just sitting there, looking pretty like most Lamborghini's did, with no driver. It was parked outside a clothing shop, one Hannah never went into because she didn't believe in paying more then a hundred bucks for a pair of jeans, so the owner was probably inside. No biggie. Besides, the yellow one wasn't around. It was probably a normal Lamborghini.

Hannah left the coffee shop, heading home to change. Pulling her uncontrollable hair into a ponytail she began the trek, not noticing the driverless car pull out as well and drive, slowly after her.

It wasn't long, however, until Hannah began to feel uneasy. Stopping, she looked over her shoulder. Upon seeing the Lamborghini driving after her, no one inside, she picked up the pace. That really didn't help. In a race of woman and possessed sports car, Satan's Lamborghini had better odds.

Unfortunately, for her, as she got closer to her apartment the population of people dwindled. Living on a bad side of town, the rich folk typically stayed away. The car was still following her down the alley and Hannah really didn't see that changing. 

She stopped and faced the car. 

It stopped as well, seeming to watch her. 

She knelt down and pulled off her shoes as she forced a smile.

The car did nothing.

She took off running.

Tires squealed and it pursued.

Hannah raced down the alley. She had many talents. She could play the piano decently. She could stay in tune with the radio. She even had double-jointed elbows, which in retrospect really wasn't a talent, but she could not run in heels without breaking her neck. She was nearly to the mouth of the alley, her stockings filthy when a frightening familiar yellow Lamborghini pulled into the alley as well, blocking her escape root. Skidding to a stop in front of her it was also without a driver. Hannah was boxed in.

"Okay," she started, her eyes looking back and forth between the two cars frantically, "This is not happening. This is still a dream. This entire day has been a dream. A crazy, vodka spiked coffee induced dream."

The two cars suddenly pulled the reverse transformation from last night. Growing in size, she was standing between the two robots that crash landed in her parking lot. The red own knelt down before her and Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, he was actually smiling.

"Hi," he said, "Can you tell us how to get to Tranquility, Nevada?"

Hannah's mouth dropped.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

"Well, it was better then your idea."

Hannah's mouth was still hanging open.

"Sorry if we scared you," the first one said, "We couldn't confront you in public."

"So you stalked me?" Hannah slapped a hand over her mouth waiting to see her short, pathetic life flash before her eyes.

The robot laughed instead. "Yeah. Kinda had to. So do you know how to get there?"

That begged the question, "Why do you need to get to Nevada?"

"That's none of your business," said the other snidely, making Hannah leap in surprise.

"Sunny," the other said sternly.

"Okay…" she muttered to her, "Um, I actually don't know. I've never left New Jersey."

"I told you this was a bad idea," the one called "Sunny" stated.

The other glared up at him as he stood. "Well, fine," he said, "Let's just get lost on the way over there. That'll be loads of fun."

Hannah felt like she was watching a tennis match as an ant while the two bickered. Hell, they acted like siblings. Backing away she was tempted to make a break for the alley opening, but that wouldn't happen mostly because they could easily catch her. Even though she was quite scared at the moment she still wanted to march over to Ken's house bright him back and smack him repeatedly for not believing her. They needed to get to Nevada. That was interesting, because she couldn't think of anything over there that a couple of robots would want, but what did she know? Maybe they were some secret governmental experiment that escaped and were on the run!

"Holy crap…" she thought aloud.

The two robots looked down at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly.

"I have a question for you," the red one stated, "Why didn't you tell the police about us?"

"…Huh?"

"We know you saw us," "Sunny" stated.

"Of course I did!" Hannah said, "You destroyed my car!"

"Oops…" said 'Red', "Sorry! See we bumped into a couple of meteors on the way and they knocked us way of course. We were supposed to land in Nevada, but wouldn't you know it? We're on the opposite side of the country."

"Wait…" Hannah was able to put two and two together. "Are you…_aliens_?"

"Autonomous robotic organisms, or Autobots for short," "Red" said proudly, "We're from a planet called Cybertron."

Hannah's left eye started twitching.

"I think she's going to faint," "Sunny" pointed out.

"No," she said, her voice unnaturally high pitched, "Um, no. I'm, uh, g-good. It's just that you guys are a…al…um…"

"Aliens?" 'Red' grinned.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Well we're not here to hurt you," he said kneeling down, "I'm Sideswipe and this is my not as good looking brother Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms. "You're really funny, you know that?"

Sideswipe grinned cheekily. "I think I am."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Hannah whispered, testing the names for herself, "Well, I, um, I'm Hannah."

Sides grinned down at the human female kindly. "Nice to meet you, Hannah."

Sunny looked uninterested. "Whatever."

"Sorry to chase you like that," the more personable twin said, ignoring his brother with expertise, "You were the only human to see us as far I we know. We thought you might help us."

"We?" Sunny asked a single ridge rose over a blue optic, "This was your idea. _You_ wanted to ask for directions so is no 'we', only _you_."

Sideswipe sighed, shaking his head at Sunny's behavior. "Sorry to bother you and we'd really appreciate it if you kept this encounter just between us, dig?

Hannah nodded stiffly. "Digging."

And then the two transformed back into Lamborghinis Sunny peeled out first tires squealing, but Sides waited a moment longer. "Sorry again."

"No, uh, problem. Sorry I couldn't help."

"Well, see you later!"

She watched the red sports car speed away after his brother. Hannah stood alone in the alley, her mind still processing what had just happened. Slipping her shoes back on her feet, she suddenly didn't think she could handle anymore job hunting today, despite her need for it, so she hoofed it back home. Her mind was still wracking what had just happened. She was one to believe that the universe was far too big to be alone, but never in her life did she imagine to meet aliens. It was so unreal! She thought that she was handling it rather well considering, but then supposed that she was still in shock and she wouldn't initiate the formal "freak out" until she got home. But upon reaching her apartment she was very startled to see two men in beige trench coats standing outside her room.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked

The men turned and immediately flashed their badges. The older one spoke up first. "I'm detective Carl Johnson and this is my partner detective Al Viglione. We would like to ask you a few questions about what happened last night."

"It was a meteor shower," she spoke quickly. The detectives shot her suspicious looks. "Right? I mean…t-that's what I heard at least."

"No, Ms. James, it was not a meteor shower," Viglione said, his dark eyes calculating, "for there was a lack of meteors."

"Oh," she said meekly, "Well, what do you wanna ask me?"

"What you saw."

"I didn't see anything."

Hannah cursed herself for answering too quickly again. She probably should've pretended to think about it, but she was nervous. She didn't function well under pressure. She tried to smile, but her mouth only twitched oddly at the sudden strain on the muscles in her face. Biting her lip she shifted awkwardly, trying to play off her nervousness only to fail miserably.

"I mean, I was asleep, so I didn't see anything."

"Are you telling me that you're the only one on this entire block that didn't hear anything last night?"

"…Yes?"

"Ms. James," said Johnson, "I believe you may be hiding something."

"I-I'm not hiding anything."

"I think you should come down to the station with us."

"…O-Okay."

Hannah didn't bother asking for a warrant, knowing they didn't have one. They would've already been in her apartment if they did, but she really didn't want to give them cause to get one. She didn't have time to clean her apartment if they trashed it. When she felt Viglione put a hand on the small of her back to guide her to the stairs she shuddered fearfully. Not only was it uncomfortable it made her feel like she was already in a ton of trouble. Getting into the back of their car she pulled her purse onto her lap and sighed. She didn't notice that a certain red Lamborghini was watching the event closely from across the street with only a single word as a rebuttal.

"Slag."

* * *

Hurray for cliffhangers! Wonder what they're gonna want to ask Hannah about? lol! Thanks for reading! And remember if you have ideas let me know! 

Please Review!


	3. My Breaking Point

A/N: Third chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I have a new poll on my profile page just asking what your favorite partnership is from _The Ties that Bind_. It's nothing important, I'm just curious so if you have the time and you wanna answer please do. I wanna know what people think.

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
My Breaking Point

Hannah's knees bounced under the table anxiously as Johnson and Viglione paced the room around her. It was good cop, bad cop at the moment. Viglione, a handsome, dark Italian man was polite, asking her repeatedly if she wanted anything, while Johnson just continued to scare the heck out of her. She hadn't let it slip yet, but she was tempted after a certain amount of time. She had to go feed Botchy. The poor little guy was probably starving.

"Ms. James, we know that you're not telling us something," Johnson said wearily, "Would you like us to get a warrant?"

"No," she said softly, bowing her head, "But I don't know anything. I heard to crashes and looked out the window."

"Oh! So you did see something!" Johnson shouted, "Are you changing your statement?"

"Look," she sighed, "I looked out the window, saw the craters, saw that my car was destroyed and went to bed because, you see, I am without a job and I needed to get up early to find one. Don't you think that if something destroyed my car I would _tell_ you guys about it?"

"That's true, yet you never came forward. We had to find you. And you never reported anything about your car," Viglione pointed out flipping through various files.

Hannah slouched in her seat. "I don't have insurance." Bother detectives could see that this woman was in a financial bind. Johnson huffed and sat down at the steal table resting his chin on his laced fingers. Hannah looked up meekly and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Can I go? I have to get home."

"Yeah sure," Viglione held out a card, "Call us if you have any other information."

Hannah merely smiled again and took the card. Grabbing her purse off the table she practically ran for the exit shoving the door open. Viglione and Johnson sat in silence for mere moments before the latter said, "What do you think?"

"Oh, she knows something," the younger cop said, "Sweet girl, horrible liar."

"We got nothing to hold her on."

"We'll get her eventually."

Hannah was ignorant to the detectives' plans as she exited the police station, but upon seeing a red hot Lamborghini parked across the street she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She paused momentarily to stare at it and she knew who it was right away. Looking both ways before crossing the street she stepped up to it, her hand tight around the strap of her purse. The car was still, seemingly normal, but she knew better. The strange, faint insignia on the hood of the car really gave it away so when she asked, "Um, what are you doing here?" she still felt a little stupid.

"I saw you get in the car with those cops," came a whisper.

Hannah looked around cautiously. "Well, I didn't say anything."

"Thanks."

"Well, see ya."

Turning on her heel she moved to walk away when Sideswipe stopped her again. "Wait," she faced him as the passenger side door popped open, "Can I give you a ride home?"

Her mind told her to no. No, no, no, no! But it was a bit of a walk and she didn't want to ask the detective's for a ride. Taking a deep breath and passing another suspicious look around, she slid into the car, the door shutting on its own. It was unnerving to see the key turn in the ignition on its own as the car came to life. Quickly fastening her seat belt she clutched her purse in her lap. Her heart was racing and Sides was able to tell.

"Calm down," he laughed through the radio, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Oh, I-I know," she said, her voice teetering on fear, "It's just weird to see a car driving itself."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Well, how about this."

And then there was a man in the car, dematerializing out of nowhere, latterly. Hannah yelped and slammed herself against the car door in shock. The man was young, twenties, with tan skin and completely shaved head. He had toned arms from what she could see under the gray zipped sweater and red t-shirt he wore under that and she wouldn't put it past him to have a rock hard six pack or something. He wore light blue jeans with holes in the knees and black shoes. He grinned at her, probably because she was both shocked and thoroughly impressed, his unnaturally blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Holy Mother of God he was _hot._

"Wha…Wha…?"

The man laughed. "It's a hologram. It's a new program I got from a buddy of mine named Hound. Usually, holograms are just transmitted visible rays of light, but this thing," he held up a hand, "is completely physical. The projector wasn't damaged in the crash and since all you humans look a little different I picked different qualities from different human males," he explained, "Just so it doesn't look like no one's driving. Does this make you feel better?"

"…Oh, um, yeah. Thanks."

"No problem."

The "hologram" proceeded to drive, which was interesting, because she knew that he really wasn't. Hannah stayed pressed back in her seat still nervous because Sideswipe drove a lot faster than what she would've preferred. The engine roared as they raced down the street. Hannah's hands tightened around her purse as they took a bump really fast. Sideswipe had a large grin on his face.

"You know, you're the first human I've ever made contact with let alone drive around."

"Really?" she squeaked nervously.

"Yep! So how do I compare to Earth cars?"

"Well, uh, you're a lot faster."

Sideswipe merely laughed at her nervousness. "You need to lighten up, as your species says! Have a little fun!"

Then she asked something that she immediately wished she hadn't. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sides looked downright confused. "Do you want me to be mean?"

"No!" she protested, "It's just that, well, no one's ever been really nice to me except for Ken."

"Ken?" Sides asked, "Is he your mate?"

"What? No! No, he's my best friend!" she answered quickly, "We tried, but it didn't work out. He was the only friend I really have besides Botchy."

"Who's Botchy?"

"My cat."

"…What's a cat?"

Hannah gave him an odd look. "Did you come here without knowing anything?"

"Well, I normally would've been able to link up to the World Wide Web, but since we crashed we were pretty damaged. Not only can we not do that, but our communications were knocked out with or navigation systems. We only managed to learn the languages of Earth before we got knocked off course."

"So why do you need to get to Nevada?"

"Our leader, Optimus Prime, is there with more Autobots."

"There are more of you?"

"Sure are," Sides nodded, "Two factions, the Autobots and the Decepticons. As far as I know though the Decepticons have been eradicated from Earth since their leader, Megatron, was destroyed. Decepticons are the bad guys, by the way. They came here to destroy your race."

"Pleasant. And what about you?"

"I'm an Autobot. We protect. It's in our nature. So we came here to stop the Decepticons from killing you all."

"Oh, well, thanks…I guess," she said, amazedly, "So why did the Decepticons want to destroy us? What did we do?"

"You didn't do anything," he continued, "Our race was created by a power called the All Spark, a giant cube lookin' thing. We don't know how it was created, but it gave us life. Well, Megatron, the hulking-slaghead that he is, decides that he wanted the All Spark to rule the universe, so then the Great War began. The war killed our planet. The Autobots sent the All Spark into space. There weren't that many of us and the Decepticons have always had greater numbers. Well, guess where it landed?"

"Gonna go on a limb and say Earth."

"Yep and Megatron came here to get it. Well to make a long story short, there was a deciding battle and we won. Megatron was killed and as far as I know so where the Decepticons stationed here. But the All Spark was also destroyed in the fight as the only way to kill Megatron by using it on him. So without it, Cybertron is dead."

"I'm sorry," Hannah said softly.

"It's not your fault. We killed our planet, but now that the war is over Optimus sent a transmission through space calling all the Autobots to Earth. Your government has allowed us to stay, kinda of like refugees as long as your species doesn't know about us."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"So your friends are in Nevada and you need to get there," she mused thoughtfully.

"That's right."

"But you can't get there because some of your systems are down."

"…That's what I said."

"So you need to get there somehow."

"…Are you going anywhere with this?"

"How about I get you directions?" she suggested, "We can get a map off the Internet. I don't have a computer but my friend Ken does."

"Really?"

Hannah smiled sincerely. "Yeah! We can go right now if you want. I just have to stop by my apartment to feed Botchy."

"Alright!" Sides cheered excitedly.

Getting to her apartment she reassured him that she'd be right back. Rushing upstairs Botchy was waiting by the door with a look of indigence on his furry face. Quickly pouring some food in his bowl she rushed to change out of her clothes, still coffee stained into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that hugged her form nicely, showing the curves she tended to hide. Pulling her frizzy brown hair back into a ponytail she slipped on some tennis shoes and grabbed her purse before rushing back out the door again, making sure to pat Botchy before she left. The Lamborghini was idling there when she came out, the hologram still in place, looking like an excited kid about to go to the candy store. The door opened for her once again shutting as soon as she was inside. They were about to pull back onto the street when a yellow Lamborghini rolled to a stop in front of them with no one in the driver's seat. Hannah got another sinking feeling in her gut, especially when Sides muttered 'uh oh'.

"Where in Primus have you been?" Sunstreaker demanded angrily, "And what are you doing with the human?"

"Look, bro, the police took her in to ask her questions and I offered to drive her home. She knows as way we can get to Nevada so before you go ballistic on me just hear me out."

"What did you tell her? You never know when to keep your fragging mouth shut!"

Hannah slouched in her seat timidly as the yelling continued. She was never comfortable with yelling and for good reason, having grown up with it and having to deal with it even now from her mother. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to calm herself down. Sides noticed to fear radiating off her in waves and was immediately angry at his stubborn brother, knowing full well it was more his fault.

"Will you stop yelling?" he snapped, "You're scaring her!"

"I don't care! Tell her to get out! We're leaving right now!"

"Don't be stupid! We don't know where we're going!"

"Well, neither does she!"

"She's gonna get us directions off the Internet! Her friend has a computer so either come with us to check it out or don't, just stop yelling!"

Sunny growled and rolled backwards, allowing Sides to pass, but the red car was motionless, the hologram looking at Hannah worriedly with blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hannah looked down ashamedly and merely nodded. Sides glared at his twin, but she wasn't paying attention as he pulled onto the road, Sunny following at a small distance. Hannah hugged herself in her own little ball, timid and uncomfortable. Sides had no idea humans were so sensitive, not really understanding that not all humans were like her, just some mistreated ones with a lot of baggage to carry. Hannah gave him the directions softly, not really so eager to talk as she used to be. They arrived at a decent suburb and Sides pulled onto the drive way of a specified house.

"Okay," she said, "I'll rush in and out and give you the directions."

"Thanks a lot, Hannah," the hologram said, "You might not think we do, but we really appreciate this. I'm sorry about—"

"Be right back," she interrupted.

Jumping out of the car her eyes were drawn to Sunstreaker who she felt was using his headlights to glare at her right now. Bowing her head again she rushed up to the door and rang the doorbell. Ken answered immediately pleased to see his best friend, but she shoved him inside before he could really greet her, slamming the door behind her. Sunny monitored the front door edgily. While his brother was eager to trust the human, he was not.

"I need to borrow your computer real quick," she stated.

Ken frowned annoyingly. "Hello to you too."

"Hi," she greeted stiffly, "So can I?"

"Yeah sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said rushing over to the desktop on the table, "I just need to get some directions."

"Where you going?"

"They're not for me. There for some friends."

"And they can't get them themselves?"

"Nope."

Ken figured out that he wasn't going to get much out of her this way. "Are you sure you're okay? You're really jumpy."

"I'm fine," she said again typing away at the computer.

The man sighed and shook his head, shifting his attention to the computer screen, his eyes opening large in surprise. "Tranquility, Nevada? Why are they driving to Nevada?"

"To meet some friends."

"Why don't they fly?"

"They don't want to."

"Okay, enough! Hannah what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" she cried in exasperation, "I just spent a few hours at a police station and I'm tired okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Because the meteors that crashed in the parking lot were missing."

Ken laughed lightly. "Because they got up and walked away as giant robots, right?"

Hannah was not in the mood so she looked at him without a trace of amusement on her face. "That's right."

"Did you tell them that?"

"No."

"What'd you tell them?"

"Nothing."

Ken didn't really press for anymore when it was obvious Hannah was on a mission. Printing the directions from _Yahoo_ she took them from the printer and headed for the door.

"Where you going?"

"To give them the directions."

"Now?"

"Yep."

Ken's face looked a bit hurt as she adjusted his glasses. "Oh, alright. See ya."

Hannah immediately felt bad. Turning around she hugged him tightly. "Sorry," she said, "I just had a long day."

"It's okay," he responded hugging her back.

"But I really have to go," she stated stepping back, "They need these ASAP."

"Alright," he smiled, "Talk to you tomorrow."

Hannah nodded and smiled. Leaving the house and got into the Lamborghini. Ken's mouth dropped a little upon seeing the cars, one on the drive and one in the street. Hannah waved from the window as the cars pulled down the street, their engines piercing the night. Ken couldn't help but feel a little green with envy due to the fact that this was the first time he had ever seen a Lamborghini in person let alone ride in one.

"When the heck did she start hanging out with guys in Lamborghinis?" Ken asked himself.

* * *

Hannah smiled, her posture more relaxed as she held up the directions. Sides took them and looked them over with a grin. "Thanks a lot Hannah."

"No problem," she replied.

"Long trip though."

"You're going to the other side of the country. It's gonna be a long trip," she laughed slightly.

"Yeah. Want me to take you home?"

She nodded and they headed back for her apartment. The ride was silent minus the soft music playing over the radio. Upon reaching the complex she climbed out. "Thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome."

"Good luck finding your friends."

"Thanks."

"Drive safely. And don't speed. You'll get pulled over and I don't think you guys will have a driver's license and registration let alone the money to pay off a ticket."

Sides laughed. "Okay."

Hannah felt a little sad to see him go. His twin wasn't very nice, but Sideswipe was a lot of fun to be around. His happy-go-lucky nature just made her smile and want to have fun. "Alright, guys. Bye."

"If you ever get to Tranquility…" Sides hinted.

"I'll see if I can find you guys," she laughed.

The yellow one rolled away first, without so much as a thank you or goodbye, but she didn't think of it. Sides hesitated before following, the beeping of a horn filling the night air. Hannah smiled more sadly. Oh, well. At least she helped them out. Hopefully they would make it there. Directions off the Internet sometimes screwed you over by taking you on all sorts of unnecessary detours. Smiling she headed for the door only to see a strand of caution tape depicting that the door was broken and to use the other door. Sighing she stared around for the back of the building towards the parking lot. Walking around the craters still blocked by caution tape as well she moved towards the old white swinging door.

She was reaching for it when a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her back. She immediately started screaming and struggling, trying to reach for the pepper spray in her purse but the bag was snatched from her hands as she was dragged further away into the alley in the corner of the parking lot. She knew who her attackers were. That street gang that she thought had left was back, probably only MIA because of Sunny and Sides' landing and to avoid cops. Well, now that the cops were gone they must've seized the opportunity. She was vaguely aware of the orders being tossed around about getting her to shut up and hold her still. And they succeeded when something sharp and cool was pressed against her neck.

"Keep screaming and I slice you wide open," a voice hissed in her ear.

She remained still, clamping her legs together, staying completely stiff. The hand was not removed from her mouth and the neither was the knife. She was crying now, she knew she was, because the burning of tears in her eyes forced her to close them. Some hands were removed as an order was issued to keep watch. When someone climbed on top of her she thought 'fuck the knife' and immediately started struggling again. The knife pressed to her skin, drawing blood. Unfazed by the prick of pain she bit the hand, forcing the attacker to rear back as she inhaled deeply. She used the opportunity to scream as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear it, only to be smacked, hard, across the face. Knocked for a daze she wasn't really able to put up much of a fight anymore as her head spun in circles as hands groped at her chest.

The rev of two engines pierced the air as headlights shone down the alley brightly forcing her attackers to cover their eyes. They scrambled and as soon as she was free she curled into a ball and shook, scared witless. The voices faded and so did the lights. A car door opened and shut and someone was running towards her. Kneeling down beside her she didn't look at them because she was too afraid of who it might be, so she kept her eyes shut and stayed in her protective ball.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. Hannah?"

That was Sides. She sat up quickly and hugged him around the waist tightly, thanking whatever made them that their holograms were physical, because she really wanted to be held right now. Sides laughed a little nervously and gently hugged her back. Sunny's hologram stood a few feet away. Unlike his brother whose head was shaved Sunny had blond hair cut around his head, faming his strong cheek bones. He dressed a little more "prep" than his twin taking on a pair of faded blue jeans, brown shoes and fitting _American Eagle_ t-shirt. He also looked a little awkward, even feeling a little guilty about yelling at the poor girl who was only trying to help.

"We heard you scream," Sides said to her rubbing her back, "We came to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm not okay!" she cried, "I'm not okay, okay? I can't take this anymore! I can't do anything right! And, and I couldn't defend myself! I didn't do anything wrong so why does everything bad happen to me? I got fired from my job because of my EYEBROWS!"

If possible she cried harder, yelling at herself for her pathetic weakness and lack of ability to stand up for herself or to others. The stress of her childhood coupled with her meager existence finally snapped. She didn't understand why it all had to happen to her. She didn't understand why no one ever thought she was good enough. She tried her hardest to make everyone happy, not even stopping for a moment to think that maybe it was making her miserable. Well, now she just wanted to walk away. Walk away from her mother, trying to get a job and pay the rent. Now she just wanted to do something for herself for once. Sides looked up at Sunny helplessly, but not for long because the girl's sobs were reduced to quiet sniffles and deep breaths as she leaned back, rubbing her eyes of tears, apologizing repeatedly.

Sides smiled a little. "That's okay."

Hannah managed a smile, but it made her cheek hurt so she stopped. "Ow."

Sides gently took her chin and forced her to look up and to the side exposing the cut on her neck and the growing bruise on her cheek. For the first time since she met him, Hannah was a little afraid of Sides because of the angry expression on his face as he looked back at his brother. "Those humans are gonna pay."

"Wait!" Hannah cried, "Don't! Just think about what you're doing. You don't need the cops after you."

"We're not allowed to harm humans, Sides," Sunny said tersely, "No matter what."

"But they—"

"I'm okay," Hannah reassured, "You saved me. Thanks, you guys."

Sides still wanted to go after them, you could tell by the way his eyes seemed to glow, but he refrained, smiling at Hannah again. "Maybe you should come with us?"

"What?" both Sunny and Hannah gaped.

"Yeah!" Sides said cheerfully, "Come with us! You can help us navigate."

"We don't need help navigating," Sunny stated.

Sides glared at him, knowing that full well. "Listen," Sides said to Hannah, "it's not safe here for you anymore. You be better off coming with us."

"But I can't leave. I-I have to stay."

"Why?"

"Well, my Mom! She's on welfare and I take care of her and…and…"

That was really her only reason; the mother who didn't want her. But she still just couldn't up and leave. Who would take care of Botchy? Well, Ken loved the cat. Ken could take care of him no problem. Well, what about her apartment? She hated it and was on the verge of losing it anyways having not paid the rent recently. But…but…

"I'll slow you guys down," she stated, "It'll take longer with me. I have to eat, sleep, go to the _bathroom_, and if I sit in a car too long my knees really start to hurt and—"

"It's no problem! We don't mind, do we Sunny?"

"There you go with that 'we' thing again."

Sides just continued to smile. "C'mon!" he encouraged, "It'll be fun!"

"Fun?" Sunny asked skeptically, "Sideswipe, we're trying to travel across the country to find our comrades, not take some road trip."

"But that's what it is! A road trip! The more the merrier, right?"

"…No."

"You're just stubborn," Sides stated to his brother, "I want her to go. I'd miss her too much if we just left her!"

This made Hannah smile to the fact that he would miss her. Maybe she could go. She could leave her mother some money saved in her bank account and she could just go. Sure she knew no one in Nevada, but she would have these guys and she could just find another way to get back here when she needed to. Sides looked eager for her answer. Slowly, she looked up at him. With a small smile and the slightest nod she agreed.

* * *

I know that the whole "Autobot saving some chick from being raped" is kinda used a lot, but I needed something really dramatic to finally make her break you know? I don't like writing scenes like that so much which is why it's not my favorite. Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed the entire chapter. Thanks a lot for reading!

Please Review!


	4. Goodbye New Jersey

A/N: Sorry if this seems late. I've been focusing on school more. I'm an idiot and decided to take all hard classes this semester and I've come to learn the cold, hard truth, that my school no owns my soul. This is pretty much a filler. You learn a little more about Hannah's childhood with her mother, which isn't a good one. Thanks for sticking with me. I can't believe that the first three chapters have gotten 40 reviews! That's awsome! Please enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Goodbye New Jersey

"This is, by far, the worst thing you have _ever_ thought of."

"Will you stop?"

"And believe me you've had of a lot of pretty stupid ideas."

"I think she's nice."

"What are we gonna tell Optimus, huh? 'Picked up a little pet along the way, sir! Hope you don't mind'!"

"Sunny—"

"Sides promises to take care of it. Feed it, clean up after it, smoother it with _love!_ It'll be great!"

"She's not a pet!"

"You gonna burry her in a shoe box when she dies?"

Sideswipe was receiving a lot of grief from his twin at the moment. Hannah was currently in her apartment, backing some of her belonging while they waited. Sides wouldn't go back on what he said. He wanted Hannah to come with them. She was a sweet girl. She looked like she needed to get out anyways. She went over a few stops she had to make before they left, which was fine with Sides, while Sunny was practically seething in silence. The two hadn't resumed their true forms while waiting, not to risk exposure, but if they had, Sunstreaker would've already smacked his brother repeatedly for being so stupid.

"What's wrong with asking for a little help?" Sides asked.

"We don't _need _her! We're fine on our own."

"But—"

"But nothing! You know that as well as me."

"But I want her to come."

"We should just go now."

"What? No! We'll hurt her feelings!"

"Who cares? You've known her for less then twenty-four hours!"

"Well, I'm not abandoning her."

"You wouldn't be. She _lives_ here!"

Sides growled angrily. "Show a little sympathy, Sunstreaker! She was just attacked and we both know what was gonna happen to her!"

That was true. Those human males weren't just after the money and other valuables in her purse. He did feel a little bad that this had to happen to her. It's not like she was a bad human, just a timid, weak one, but not bad one nonetheless. Sides really seemed taken with her as well. The mech was excited already having a friend on Earth.

Sunny finally sighed, "Fine, but she's riding with you."

Sides would be smiling if he was in his true form. Hannah came out a few minute later with a backpack, a duffle bag, and her cat in her arms. Having never seen a cat that close before except the strays in the allies, Sides was excited, but he had no idea that the little creature was going to leave nothing behind but fur in his interior.

"Guys," she said holding the small cat up, "this is Botchy."

Botchy meowed.

Hannah laughed slightly. "I need to drop him off at Ken's."

"Okay," Sides agreed, "Is that everything?"

Hannah nodded. She looked over her shoulder at the home she was leaving. "Yeah. Everything important anyways."

"Then let's get going."

The trunk popped and Hannah threw her stuff in the back, keeping Botchy in her arms. Her cheek was still swollen and she had a large band-aid on her neck, but she was still smiling. Sliding into the passenger seat again, they peeled out of the parking lot. Sides had the directions to Ken's logged in his memory and it wasn't long before they arrived. Having Hannah at his door three times in one day was odd, but coming with two Lamborghinis and a fur ball was weirder considering who it was. But upon seeing the injuries on her face Ken was immediately on guard.

"Oh, my God, Hannah! What happened?"

"The gang outside my apartment."

"Are you okay? Did they…Did they…I'm calling the police."

"Ken, don't," she pleaded softly, "I just came here to drop Botchy off."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going on a road trip with my friends."

"You're going to Nevada?"

"Yep."

His face was a blank slate as he stared at her. "Get in here, please," he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, shutting the door, "Are you crazy? You can't drive to Nevada!"

"Why not?" Hannah replied in an offended tone.

"Because…Because you _can't!_ I mean, who are these friends of yours?"

"Well, Sunny's in the yellow one and Sides is in the red."

"…What kind of names are those? Are these guys?"

"Yeah. And their nicknames."

"What are their real names?"

"…Frank and Joe."

"Really?" it was more a skeptical statement than a question.

"…Yes."

"How'd you meet them?"

"At work. What's with the questions?"

"Because, Hannah, you suck at lying and you have a bruise the size Texas on your face!"

"Look, I know what I'm doing! I need to get out of here! I have no job, no one here, but you, and I need to get out of Jersey!" she cried.

"What about your mom?"

"What about her?"

"Who's gonna take care of her?"

"Who the hell took care of me?" Hannah shrieked, "I'm sick of everyone putting that responsibility on _me!_ She is the way she is because it's what she wanted! She's gets her government checks in the mail every month and she blows it on booze! The money I gave her from my pay check she blows on bar tabs and other things I don't even want to think about! I'm not taking care of someone who doesn't give a shit about her only daughter and her own Goddamn health!"

Ken reared back in surprise. The two Autobots outside heard every word, surprised by the young woman's sudden audacity. Hannah was left panting, Botchy actually struggling to get away from her. Her rage immediately dropped and she closed her eyes, trying to relax a little, stroking Botchy's black fur to try and get him to relax, kissing his furry head.

"I have to do this. Opportunity's knocking on my door and I'm answering this time."

"How, uh, how long you gonna be gone?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes I guess. My friends are staying in Nevada so I'll probably fly back."

"How you gonna get the money for this?"

"I figure something out."

"Hang on a second," he said walking away, "I'll be right back."

Hannah sighed and nodded. She stood in silence, holding her cat because she knew she wasn't going to be seeing him for a really long time. Ken came back with something in his hands and Hannah was immediately shaking her head.

"No."

"Take it," he said holding out a wad of money.

"Ken, that's too much. I won't be able to pay you back."

"It's only three hundred dollars."

"ONLY?"

"Look, I make enough fixing computers, okay? This is chump change. It'll get you started okay?"

"I don't want it. I can't—"

"Will you take the damn money?" he yelled tiredly.

Hannah took it, hesitantly pulling her hand back. "Can I leave Botchy here?"

"Yeah," he smiled taking the cat, "Love this little guy anyways."

"Take good care of him."

"I will."

"He likes to sleep on the right side of the bed."

"Okay."

"He likes to be fed early in the morning."

"Got it."

"He always—"

"I got it Hannah," he interrupted.

"Okay," she said softly. Scratching Botchy's ears one last time she felt sadden about leaving her baby for so long. Looking up at Ken, she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, minding that there was a cat between them.

"Drive safely."

"We will."

"Be careful. You're gonna be a Jersey girl in Nevada. It's gonna be a lot different."

Hannah laughed and pulled back. "I'll call you when I get there."

"You better and if these guys "Sunny" and "Sides" don't take care of my girl, they'll regret it. And you can tell them that."

Hannah imagined him taking on two giant robots, one hit each turning them to scrap and standing victoriously over their remains. It made her laugh a little, because if Ken knew the truth, he wouldn't be saying that with such courage. "I will. Thanks for everything."

"Yep. See you later."

Hannah smiled at him one more time before leaving the house shutting the door behind her. Walking down the steps her hands clenched tightly around the three hundred dollars she walked back over to Sides and climbed in as the door opened for her, like a ritual.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You seem sad."

"I'm just gonna miss him. He's my best friend. And I'm gonna miss my kitty."

"Anywhere else you need to go?" Sides asked.

Hannah took a deep breath. "One more stop, if you don't mind."

"Where to?" was the reply.

Sides followed her directions to a shabbier looking part of town. They just so happen to pull up to one of the shabbiest house on the block. Hannah didn't get out right away. She remained seated, staring at the chipped red door. A familiar man appeared in the front seat looking at her, back and forth between her and house. Hannah looked over at him and smiled timidly. Opening the door, she slipped out and approached the house cautiously wringing her hands together. Walking up the steps, she opened a rusty screen door and knocked softly almost like she didn't want the occupant to hear it. She waited mere moments before there was noise from inside. Stomping and crashing, making her take a huge step backwards. The old door flew open and a haggard woman glared through narrowed, bloodshot eyes at her, disgusted look on her face.

"What do _you_ want?"

Hannah expected the greeting, but she followed up with a polite. "Hi, Mom."

"What do you want?" she repeated loudly, "You got the money?

"…Can I come in?"

"Why? You said you couldn't wait to get outta here now you wanna come back?"

Hannah sighed heavily and shook her head. "I just wanna talk."

The cold woman pushed open the screen, not really caring that she almost whacked her daughter in the face. She took another deep breath before entering her childhood home and nightmare. The place was even shabbier looking than it was the day she turned eighteen and left. Bottles littered the ground, most were empty, but some still had some beer or whiskey in them. Hannah's mother shuffled into the living room sitting on a rickety recliner leaving Hannah the nastily stained couch. Hannah sat, placing her hands delicately on her knees as she watched her mother take a long swig of whiskey, her face translucent to the flavor, disturbingly accustomed to it.

"What happened to your face?" the woman spat, whipping her lips with the sleeve of her robe.

Hannah laid it right out there. "I was jumped at my apartment."

The woman stared at her, momentarily surprised by the usually timid woman's boldness. "How'd that happen?"

"Like it usually does. Grabbed from behind, pulled down a dark alley."

"Did they rape you?"

She cringed at the bluntness and deep fear of that once being a possibility. "No. Some friends saved me."

"Friends?" the woman scoffed, "I didn't think you had friends."

"Well, I do," she said.

The woman leaned forward to say something only to be interrupted by a gruff voice in the background. "JAN!"

Hannah's mother rear back and turned her head towards the kitchen. "WHAT?"

"Who was at the door?"

"My kid! Why?"

"…Does she have money?"

Hannah seemed unaffected by her mother's boyfriend in the kitchen probably cooking up something illegal, from the smell of things. The two shouted back and forth about her like she wasn't there. She bowed her head, clasping her hands together letting her mind drift until she realized her mother had directed her yelling at her.

"Hey!" she yelled, "You got money or don't you?"

The young woman timidly touched her purse where she stowed the money Ken had given her. Her mother greedily eyed the purse, waiting impatiently for her to hand it over. It seemed that Hannah's had was drifting in her purse out of pure habit, but something made her stop her fingers inches away from her wallet. Hand slipping out and folding on her lap, she stared her mother in the eye for the firs time in her life. That money was for her, not her mother to blow on booze and drugs.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going away for a while.

The woman looked more intrigued as well as annoyed. "Really? Where you goin'?"

"Nevada."

"What's in Nevada."

"Nothing. Just taking a trip with my friends."

"So give me my money and get going."

Hannah cringed at the tone of her mother's voice. "I…I…" _Just say it,_ she told herself, _don't let her keep pushing you around!_ She stared down at her hands as they clenched tightly into fists. "I don't have money for you," she whispered, "I lost my job.

Her mother looked livid. "How'd you loose your job?"

"It just…didn't work out."

Her mother was infuriated. "Then why'd you come here?"

"I thought I'd let you know where I was going."

"What am I? Your keeper? I don't fuckin' care!"

Hannah's lips took on an uncharacteristic smile. "No. No you don't."

"When are you gonna get me my money?"

Hannah looked back up from her mother. "I'm not."

Bloodshot eyes flashed dangerously. "What do you mean you won't?"

Hannah was filled with the fear of a seven year old girl verbally, mentally, and physically abused unable to escape, but she couldn't back down now. She had to get it out now. "You get your checks. You don't need my money."

"You owe me that money!"

"For what?" she cried leaping in her feet, "For making my life miserable? For telling me I was worthless? For hitting me? You were never a mother to me, only a bitter hag that got landed with a kid she didn't want! You think I _owe_ you something? I'm not giving you money I _earned _so you can _blow_ it on something that's _killing_ you! After everything you did to me, don't you dare say that I owe you something! I DON'T OWE YOU A DAMN THING!"

The woman was shocked by the outburst, rearing back in her chair, as much as Hannah was. She didn't think she would've exploded like that, but it felt a little good to get it off her chest, finally. Without another word, she spun on her heels making a break for the front door. Her mother screamed after her to "get her ass back here" but she ignored that and ran out onto the porch, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Seeing the two Lamborghinis waiting for her made her a little relived. She ran down the steps towards Sideswipe, but before she could get in a beer bottle sailed over her head, crashing on the ground behind Sides. Hannah shouldn't have been surprised her mother would do that. She's done it before. Looking at the woman, she merely shook her head and climbed into the car without a word as her mother continued to scream. Hopefully, the neighbors would call the police.

"Hannah—"

"Go."

"What about her?"

"I don't care. Let's just go."

Sideswipe complied. Starting up and backing out of the drive as the woman continued to scream at Hannah to come back. In her drunken haste, she fell to the ground, unable to push herself up. Sunny followed as well, disgusted by the human's behavior. Sides hologram looked over at the young woman, who was brushing tears out of her eyes. It was odd, because Sideswipe knew that tears were a sign of sadness, but Hannah was smiling. She picked up the directions from the dashboard, reading them carefully.

"Head for US-130 then the turnpike," she said softly, a smile still in place, "Then it'll be goodbye New Jersey."

* * *

Drama, drama, drama and this is supposed to be a comedy? Well, it's get funnier, I promise. I just need to fill y'all in on Hannah's past and why she is the way she is and give light to how she's gonna grow. I hoped you liked it despite the emo side. Hannah is somewhat based off someone I know and I'm dedicating this to her, even though she doesn't even read fan fiction or like _Transformers_. Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	5. Stop and Stare

A/N: I shouldn't be updating but I am, just because I wanted to take a break from studying. It's not a very long chapter, but I hope it can hold you over until this semester is finished and I don't have to worry about classes anymore, even though I'm taking a summer one (whooo...). Thanks for being so patient! Please enjoy, even though it's not much!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Stop and Stare

Hannah volunteered to pay the fee for both cars on the turnpike and since the next couple of highways were toll roads, she was once again feeling extremely grateful to Ken for lending her the three hundred dollars. She merely passed Sides the money and explained to the man in the booth that she was paying for the second Lamborghini too. She wasn't sure if that was legal, but the man let it slide and handed over the ticket to Sunny when he pulled up. Without the Internet to help him, Sunny had no idea what to do with it. Hannah told him not to worry about it and she would take care of it again. The ride had been really quiet since they left her mother's house. Sides was looking eager to ask questions, his holoform occasionally peeking over at her as she sat slouched in her seat, but she ignored the questioning glances. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

Sideswipe's mouth periodically opened, like he was going to say something, but stopped himself short, either worried about offending her or hurting her feelings. She understood that he was merely curious. She was the first human he came into direct contact with and he was trying to learn about the species through her. She wasn't the best specimen, she'd gladly admit to that. She cried easily, she was timid and weak and she wasn't attractive with big eyebrows and frizzy hair. She had actually considered the idea of the twins seeing a prettier woman. What would they think? No doubt she'd be compared, just from them trying to understand, and it made her nervous. She was afraid of what they would think of her. There was a flaw right there. She shouldn't care so much about what people thought of her, but never being socially accepted did her no good in the long run.

She was probably thinking about it too much. Maybe they wouldn't care? She supposed that since they lived in secret they really couldn't ditch her for someone more attractive. Did they event think along those terms? She really couldn't see them thinking human women to be attractive. Wait a minute. Were there girl robots? How in the heck did _that_ work? She realized she was starting to think down an alley that was making her red in the face, but curious at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Sides finally asked, "You've been really quiet."

"I'm just thinking," she replied softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

She managed a tiny laugh, as she let her head drop back against her seat, her eyes looked on to world outside her window. "What am I _not_ thinking about?"

They hadn't been on the road for very long, but it was three in the morning and she should've been sleeping, but it was difficult when her mind was on overdrive. She couldn't get her mind to relax, her thoughts keeping her awake though her body was trying to rest. Sideswipe knew this as well, but didn't say anything pertaining to it. He had been concerned for Hannah since they left that woman's house. He and Sunny had heard that she called the mean looking woman 'mother'. The woman didn't act like a mother. But he was foreign to the idea of human mothers. This species was created much more differently than his was through organic reproduction and relationships could be different.

"Hannah," he began, "why was that woman so mean to you? You called her 'mother'."

Hannah closed her tired eyes briefly. She turned her head, looking into the unnaturally blue eyes, that still seemed to robotic compared to the rest of his human appearance. "She _is_ my mother. She's just not a very good one."

"Why?"

"Well," she sighed, "she never wanted a kid. I was a mistake she made when she was sixteen. My grandparents forced her to marry my Dad so she hates me because I ruined her life, that's all."

Sides shook his head. "No, that's not all. It wasn't your fault."

"I know," though she didn't look completely convinced, "She made her own decisions. She just doesn't want to accept what she did, so she blames me. Then my Dad left."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. He just left one night and never came back. He and my Mom fought a lot. They hated each other. He didn't want to take me with him so he left me with my Mom."

"Did you want to go with him?"

Hannah shook her head. "No," she replied, "He wasn't a great parent either. I probably would've been a lot worse off if he took me with him."

"Why?"

Hannah didn't answer, mostly because she didn't want to rather than she couldn't. She looked back out the window and tried to ignore the curious looks she was getting again, but he didn't press, understanding that it was straying into an increasingly touchy subject. Hannah crossed her arms over her stomach and slouch further into her seat, despite the fact that her butt was going numb from the position. She closed her eyes, not sleeping, but not acknowledging she was awake, hoping Sides would take the hint. He did and she was grateful that at least one of the twins understood. She had no idea that Sunny had listened in on the conversation or that Sides let him.

* * *

Detective Johnson knocked on the door of Hannah's apartment, not too loud, but loud enough to alert her if she was sleeping. There was no response. "Ms. James?" he called, but there was still no answer. The two detectives looked at each other and Johnson tried the door knob. When it turned and the door popped open, he pushed it further as Viglione palmed his gun. "Ms. James, are you home?"

Again, nothing, so the detectives walked in trying to assess if there was any foul play. There was a little mess, but nothing suspicious. They ran over the house, trying to pick up on anything remotely helpful in indicating where she could've gone without violating her rights. They had merely stopped by to ask her a few more questions. Both of them were suspicious of her and her story, but had no grounds in which to hold her.

"Where's the cat?" Viglione asked, "Didn't she say she had a cat?"

True to that, there was no cat. Could she have lied? No, there was a clean litter box in the bathroom. The two detectives left the apartment, closing the door. She must've been in a rush if she forgot to lock it. They ventured to the door a little down the hall and next to Hannah's. Upon knocking, it was immediately answered by a stern looking elderly woman, her gray white hair in rollers. It was early so no doubt she was getting ready for the day. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and eyed the two men suspiciously.

"What?"

"Ma'am we were just wondering if you knew the woman next door?" Viglione said, "Ms. Hannah James?"

"Yeah," the woman answered, "Quiet girl, real timid. Why?"

"Did you see her leave at any time during the night?" Johnson asked, "Between 6 PM and now?"

"Well she ran in for a minute last night, but left again," the woman thought back, "Harold's always watching the peephole thinking some burglar is gonna try and come in since we got so much graffiti on the walls. She was a in a big rush, I guess. Then she came back again. Is she moving? Harold said she had a couple of bags and her cat when she left."

Both detectives' eyes darkened considerably at this new information. "May we speak with your husband?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah sure," she turned, "HAROLD!"

"WHAT?"

"Get over here! Some cops wanna talk to you?"

"…WHAT?"

"GET OVER HERE!" she took a drag from her cigarette, "Damn man can't hear a thing anymore."

Harold was indeed hard of hearing and talking to him was rather difficult. Sure enough, he confirmed what his wife had said. Hannah James returned twice and the last time she came to her apartment she had bags, but Harold also mentioned something that the detective's hadn't been counting on. Apparently, she had been crying and was sporting a nice shiner on her cheek. Harold had opened the door, just to be a little nosy and asked her what was wrong.

"She was real skittish, like a beaten dog or something," he explained, "She just kept on trying to leave."

The two detectives thanked the couple for their time before leaving. "What do you think?"

Johnson bowed his head. "I'm thinking Ms. James is in trouble."

"Anything to do with the craters?"

"It doesn't match up, but I'm not ruling it out," Johnson said, "You remember the newscast about four meteor landings like this in Nevada a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"They had the same problem as us," Johnson explained further, "They could find the meteors. One even crashed in a suburban _pool_."

"Holy shit…"

"Yeah and not even a day later there's a 'terrorist attack' on Mission City, but you know what I heard?" they stopped in front of the car, "That it wasn't an attack at all. It was something completely different."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he said, "But I got a feeling that these craters are related to the ones in Nevada and the attack on Mission City."

"Well I don't have to tell you that that's way out of our jurisdiction and you got no evidence for it."

Johnson sighed as they climbed into the car. "I know, but it doesn't make me any less suspicious about the whole thing."

"Let's talk to her former employer; Mrs. Amelia Winters," Viglione suggested, "Maybe she'll know something."

"Alright," Johnson agreed.

* * *

The next morning they made they're first stop. Hannah was already feeling like she was a hindrance, but Sides repeatedly assured her. Sunstreaker didn't say anything. They were in Pennsylvania at one of the toll road stops. She thought about getting something to eat. She could afford to splurge a little on artery clogging fast food and McDonalds was looking really good at the moment, so she got a burger and fries, even a _large_ chocolate milkshake, which she drank with a smile. She ate as quickly as possible, without choking herself, before returning to the twins, who had gained the attention of some envious onlookers. Hannah grinned slightly as she walked over to Sideswipe climbing into the passenger seat. Sideswipe was grinning, thinking the attention was great. Sunny was worried people would try to touch him and get their greasy fingers on his paint.

They pulled back onto the road, Sides turning up the radio to some rock station he had picked up. It was nice to have a little music. It didn't make it quiet and awkward. A song she particularly liked came on so naturally she started to sing along softly not to annoy Sides, but she didn't know that it had already gotten his attention.

"_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_," she sang softly staring out the window, "_It's time to make our move. I'm shaking off the rust. I've got my heart set on anywhere but here. I'm staring down myself, counting up the years. Steady hands, just take the wheel. And every glance is killing me. Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead. Stop and—_"

"You have a nice voice." Hannah's mouth snapped shut so hard her teeth clacked. Eyes wide like dinner plates she flushed embarrassingly. Sides laughed at her reaction. "What?" he asked, "No one told you, you could sing?"

"…Not…really…"

Sides still smiled. "Well, I think you can. Music is an interesting commodity you have here on Earth. You humans are very creative. "

Hannah hunched her shoulders and smiled genuinely. "Thanks."

Sides waited for her to start singing again, but she didn't. "Are you gonna sing?"

"No," she said, "I don't think so."

"I think you should."

"Um, no thanks."

"C'mon! I just told you, you can sing."

"I know."

"Then why are you so shy?"

Hannah looked at him, seeing the encouraging yet ignorant smile. She had never received praise about anything let alone singing. She was in choir in high school but she was unknown. She never tried out for anything and she didn't try to stand out in the crowd. She hated singing by herself without another voice. Singing to the radio was considered another voice so that's what she preferred, never, ever by herself completely with just the music. Sideswipe didn't know this. He thought she could sing. She couldn't help but feel the swell of pride in her chest from such praise.

She smiled as she looked back out the window. She wasn't going to sing, not when he was listening like that so she simply hummed. It was as good as it was gonna get. Sides merely shook his head and smiled at her shyness. But still. It felt good that at least one person thought she had something worthy of talent, even though he was biased since apparently they didn't have music on his home planet. It was heartwarming nonetheless.

It was later in the afternoon, Hannah fell asleep in her seat, curled on her side, her back to the window. Sides passed a glance over at her. Humans sure did sleep a lot. In fact, they spent a good portion of their lives sleeping. Mechs, like him, they could go for Earth days or weeks without recharge. But Hannah had mentioned that sleeping was one of her favorite hobbies. If she didn't have to get up early in the morning to work everyday she admitted she was capable of sleeping for more hours then a normal, healthy humans required, just because she didn't want to get up and since that option was now available to her she took advantage of it.

"_Is she still sleeping?"_ a voice asked from the radio. Sides immediately shushed his brother who took it as a yes. _"Well, at least she's a quiet human."_

"What's your problem, Sunstreaker?" Sides hissed, "She hasn't done anything to you."

"_She's slowing us down,"_ the twin repeated.

"We're not in a rush."

"_Well, maybe not you."_

"I like having her around," Sides said, "She's the first human we met and she offered to help us out even though she didn't have to."

"_And we should've said 'thank you' and just left."_

"But she wasn't safe there! What if those males tried to attack her again and we weren't there?"

Sunny didn't answer, because it was a pretty obvious conclusion. _"She could've gone to stay with that friend of hers."_

"Well, she didn't and she came with us. What do you wanna do? Leave her at a gas station?"

"…_It crossed my mind."_

Sides was feeling ready to smack his brother in the head for such a comment. "If you wanna get there so fast then go on ahead. I'm not leaving her."

"_Well, I'm not leaving you. Primus knows the trouble you'll get into with only a human as your keeper."_

"Not as much as we get in together."

Sunny allowed himself a light laugh. _"True to that."_

"Just lay off her okay? She's a nice girl."

"_Fine, but I'm still sick of all this stopping."_

"So is she. I heard her stomach growling and when I asked her if she was hungry she said she can wait."

"_Human's require a lot of fuel."_

"Well, I could use an energon cube right about now."

"_Me too,"_ Sunny said, _"but we'll make it, even with all the pit-stops."_

"Hope so, cause I don't wanna use any of those nasty fossil fuels. Bleh!"

"_I don't want to know what that stuff will do to my internal systems. I'm already getting sick of all these bugs out here on my windshield. I'm gonna have bug guts on my paint for days."_

"Oh, get over it you sissy."

* * *

The line of black SUV's rolled up in the destroyed parking lot of Hannah's apartment building. Who climbed out should have been no surprise. Agent Simmons of Sector 7 had been called in by the President himself to investigate to the "meteors" that had crashed in New Jersey. After flying in, he had no time to recuperate from jet lag before he was whisked off to the scene. Walking over to the adjacent craters, he stared down into them. The device he held in his hands crackled and popped as Tom Banachek walked up beside him.

"What do you think?" the tall, thin man asked.

"14 rads," replied the other, "We've got NBEs." Banachek nodded as Simmons addressed the surrounding people in black uniforms. "We need to know what side these guys are on," Simmons said, "I want this investigated to the fullest. I want every nook and cranny inspected and tested. Check police precincts, hospitals, and the locals in the area. Get going!"

The group disbanded. Sector 7 may have been terminated, but there was no way the United States government was not going to have someone working on this case of alien refugees on Earth, if merely for precautionary purposes. Simmons and Banachek were both dubbed most qualified for the job. Simmons knew what their newest comrades thought of him. Banachek they tolerated, but they did not like Simmons, especially the bug one, which even an egotistical bastard like Simmons had to understand why.

Simmons looked down into one of the craters. If these two mechs were Autobots they would've received a signal by now, but they hadn't and now they were missing. They had to be Decepticons. Oh, and he couldn't wait. Simmons had a grin on his face as he and Banachek headed back to the truck. Nabbing one of those suckers would be fun.

* * *

Like I said. Not much. The semester ends May 1st, so you can expect an update either before that or after...probably after b/c I have to study. Sorry if this seems late and sorry it's so short and sorry I won't update for awhile. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I hoped you liked it!

Please Review!


	6. False Accusations

A/N: I'm back. Sorry for taking so long. I don't really have an excuse. I've just been reading a lot of books lately. The next update won't take as long, I promise. Sorry for the wait. I don't know if this chapter will make up for it, but hopefully it'll help. Please enjoy!

I'd like to thank **DemonicSymphony** once again for being my beta reader. THANK YOU!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
False Accusations

Ken was leaning over a Toshiba laptop, replacing a bad motherboard. The student that it belonged had been frantcally trying to find out what was wrong with it and sent it to him since he was one of the best in the business. It really wasn't anything she could've done, just a bad mother board. Thankfully, the hard drive was fine and not much needed to be replaced, though it was still costing her a little more than three hundred dollars.

Botchy meowed and jumped up onto the table, seeking attention. Grinning, Ken scratched the kitten's ears before going back to work. Botchy would have none of that and immediately got in the way, purring and rubbed his face on Ken's hand. Sighing, the man plucked the cat off the table and leaned back in his chair, stroking his back and ears. He wasn't hungry, because he'd already been fed. Maybe he was just missing Hannah since she smothered the little guy with love every day. Ken was still a little baffled by Hannah's rush to get out of New Jersey, but he could hardly blame her. She didn't have one good memory of this place.

Ken lifted the cat so he was eye level. "You miss your mama don't you?"

Botchy lamented the statement with a meow, his tail flicking back and forth. Ken dropped the cat to his chest again and looked at the laptop. Placing Botchy on the floor he got back to work. Taking the hint, Botchy strode off, probably to get himself into trouble like he was prone to do if left unattended for too long.

When Ken heard a knock at his door he frowned in confusion since he wasn't expecting company. Getting up and opening the door he made sure Botchy wasn't around to sneak out like he seemed to fancy doing according to his owner. Seeing to detectives standing on his doorstep was something he really wasn't planning on seeing, so rightly his mouth dropped open when he saw Johnson and Viglione looking serious and grim.

"Ken Altman?" Viglione questioned.

"Yes?" came the tentative reply.

"Have you seen Hannah James in the past twelve hours?"

"Uh, yeah, just before she went on a road trip with a few friends. Why? Is she in trouble or something?"

The two detectives looked at each other before addressing the young man again. "How did she seem when she came here? Was she nervous or calm?"

Ken frowned but still answered the question, "Well she had a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her neck. She said the gang that was always outside her apartment attacked her so she was a little jumpy."

"And she didn't report it?"

"She was leaving for her road trip, so no, I guess not."

"Who did she leave with?"

Ken thought back. "Two guys, Frank and Joe, I think she said their names were but they had nicknames too and they drove Lamborghinis."

Johnson frowned in confusion as to the significance of the two models of cars but passed it up for another question. "What were their nicknames?"

"Sunny and Sides," Ken answered, "What's going on? Why you looking for Hannah?"

"I'm afraid we can't disclose that information to anyone but her family," Viglione stated.

"Her family?" Ken mocked, "She doesn't have a family. If your going to her mother's good luck in getting her to care and don't even bother trying to find her father. Just tell me if she's okay."

Johnson and Viglione looked at each other again before the latter sighed. "We don't know. You say she went on a road trip, but we have reason to believe she's covering for the incident outside her apartment."

"The meteors?" Ken asked.

"Yes."

"Why would she cover for that?"

"We were hoping maybe you could tell us."

Ken shook his head regrettably. "I don't know."

"These two men, Sunny and Sides, did you meet them?"

"No, they didn't get out of the car when Hannah came in to get directions off my computer."

"Directions to where?"

"Tranquility, Nevada."

Johnson's eyes narrowed. "Sir, does Ms. James have any means in which we could contact her?"

"No, she doesn't have a cell phone or anything."

"And you say she seemed uncomfortable when she came and got the directions?"

"Well, yeah, I mean she was a little banged up and scared. She was in a real rush too."

Johnson nodded and gestured to his partner who immediately whipped out his cell phone. Ken couldn't really hear what the man was saying and it was frustrating him to no end. "What's going on? Why are you looking for Hannah? She told me she already talked to you."

"Mr. Altman, believe that Hannah was forced to get directions for the ones responsible for demolishing the parking lot and now she's in over her head. We have a list of all the employees at Mrs. Winter's building and the vehicles registered for the parking structure and there's not one Lamborghini on the list, period, much less under the names Frank and Joe or Sunny and Sides," he whipped out a card and handed it over, "Call us if Hannah contacts you or you have any further information."

Ken was left with his mouth hanging open, terrified for his best friend and pissed off at his own stupidity. He should've known better then to pass off Hannah's injuries as an attempted gang bang. Now she was with two unknown suspects as their hostage.

* * *

_She ran into her room, to evade the thundering footsteps behind her, but she could close her door quick enough to prevent the massive shadow from throwing it open. The edge of the door smacked her smartly in the forehead, knocking her back onto the ground, cracking the lenses of her glasses. She whimpered in fear and scooted back and she had a very good reason to. The man that stood over her glared down at her, bloodshot eyes full of contempt. She cried out in terror when he raised his right hand in a large fist._

* * *

Hannah's eyes snapped open to someone shaking her shoulder. Frowning she turned over to see that Sideswipe, or at least his physical hologram was looking at her worriedly. She sat up, adjusting in her seat to look around, noting that it had gotten a darker since she fell asleep. She looked in the side mirror and saw the yellow Lamborghini not too far behind.

"Are you okay?" the man beside her asked, "You were crying."

Hannah brushed her cheeks and sure enough they were wet. "Oh," she muttered helplessly, "Um, it was just a bad dream. No biggie."

"But you were crying."

Hannah plastered her most convincing smile, but Sides saw right through it. "Just old memories, that's all."

Sides didn't press for more information taking the hint that it was something that didn't need to be discussed at the moment. Hannah leaned back in her seat and wiped away the rest of the remnants of her tears, cursing herself for behaving this way. She was an emotional train wreck and she was sure that neither of these guys needed to be witnesses to it. They had they're own problems and all she was doing was adding to the hindrance, so when her stomach growled she ignored it, tired of being so needy. She had thought about buying groceries or something to keep in the car so they didn't have to stop, but she got the feeling that Sides wouldn't take kindly to that at the risk of spilling food in him. She was fortunate enough to have a bottled water, which she was currently sipping trying to quench her hunger. It wasn't really working.

"Wanna stop?" he asked kindly.

Hannah figured he must've heard the monster that seemed to be living in her stomach, but denied it. "No, I'm good."

A thin brow on the young man's face rose skeptically, staring at her. It made her a little uncomfortable seeing that his eyes weren't on the road, but then she remembered that the "man" in the driver's seat wasn't really driving at all. She looked back and forth between him and the front window, trying to display some sort of meager authority, but she was failing.

"Sunny," Sides said, "We're pulling off at the next stop."

"_Got it."_

"But I'm not hungry."

Her stomach roared.

Hannah sighed, crossing her arms and pouting. Sides merely shook his head with a teasing smile. "It's no big deal," he stated, "We don't mind, do we bro?"

The voice on the short wave radio sighed, _"…no."_

Hannah bit her bottom lip. Yeah, Sideswipe may not have minded but she was pretty damn sure that Sunstreaker did. He, having voiced that fact on a few occasions, made it even more obvious that he didn't like the fact that she was tagging along. It was enough to make her cry, make her scream at her own stupid uselessness.

"What the hell am I doing?" she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

Hannah smiled at the hologram and shook her head. "Nothing."

Sideswipe frowned at the confusing human. She talked to herself a few times, including a few minutes ago in her sleep. She was begging for someone not to hurt her. He was incapable of having dreams. He wasn't sure if it was just an organic thing or not, but in his entire long life, at least compared to hers, he never had any sort of incident while in stasis. He could only imagine what she saw, maybe the group of men that assaulted her, but he was unsure and she was in no rush to tell him.

"Humans are confusing," he muttered.

Hannah looked over confusedly. "Huh?"

He didn't look at her, focusing on the road. "Nothing."

Hannah got the feeling he said it like that just to egg her and unfortunately it worked. She felt bad about not filling him in since he was so obviously curious. He wasn't from Earth. He didn't know much about humans, but the languages since his hook up to the Internet was damaged when they crashed. She shifted in the seat, a little uncomfortably and bit her lip again.

Sides didn't even notice her lips parting to speak until she did. "It was a nightmare about something that happened to me when I was a kid, before my Dad left," she kept her eyes on the road when he looked at her, "Like I said; he wasn't the greatest father. He left me with my mother and I think that was the only good thing he ever did for me. When he left I was sad. He was still my Dad after all, but in the long run it's probably why I'm still here."

"Hannah—"

"It's okay," she said, "I…I just have to learn how to deal with it. I always have nightmares about that kinda stuff. It's over now right? At least for now, until I go back home."

"How old were you when he left?" Sides asked tentatively.

"Seven."

"Oh."

"I was taken away from my Mother a few times because she was "unfit" to raise me, but they kept on giving me back. I left on my eighteenth birthday. Five years later and I still haven't gotten anywhere in my life."

Sides frowned, watching the young woman beat herself up. "Well, you're here with us. You're away from it all."

Hannah's smile turned sincere as she peeked up at him under her thick eyebrows. "Yeah, for now. This beats job hunting hands down."

They pulled off the road to another stop. Hannah, who hadn't been paying attention, would soon learn that they were now in Ohio. Entering the facility's bathroom she washed her face, happy to erase the traces of her tears. She was leave the bathroom and just so happened to look up at one of the TV's hanging in the corner on the dining area. There was a picture of her on the local news channel for a small barbeque at Ken's house. She was sitting at the patio table, smiling, her eyebrows bushier than ever, her hair frizzing in the high July sun. She didn't like that picture, but what could she do? She shrugged and headed over to one of the many counters to get something to eat.

Her steps faltered, her back ridged.

She turned back around, slowly.

Staring at the TV, which was on mute she stared at the photo of herself with extremely large eyes and gapping mouth. The text at the bottom depicted that, apparently, she had been kidnapped by the aliases "Sunny" and "Sides" driving two Lamborghinis. Mouth snapping shut she made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and shuffled towards the door. She paused, however, when some uniforms entered through the first set of doors. Hannah ducked behind a garbage receptacle. The cops walked by, talking about whatever it cops talk about and didn't even notice her. Hannah got up slowly and walked outside. Her knees were locked as she walked, looking quite odd, holding a hand to shield her face from other drivers, briskly making her way over to her ride.

Sideswipe noticed how panicky Hannah was immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I've been kidnapped," she stated, her voice an octave higher than normal. "It's on the news! _I'm_ on the news!"

"Kidnapped? We didn't kidnap you," Sunny said.

"Well apparently the state of New Jersey thinks otherwise," she sighed, "Look, you guys should just get out of here. I'm only causing you more problems."

"Good idea," Sunny said, engine revving.

"What? We're not gonna just leave you here!"

"You have to," Hannah hissed, "They have your names. They must've talked to Ken."

"Well, we're allies with the humans," Sides stated, "Why don't we just talk to them?"

"What is with you and talking to people?" Sunny growled, "Besides, Optimus said we live in secret in the transmission. Not all the humans even know about us."

"Get out of here," Hannah encouraged, "I'll be fine."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Probably just go back to New Jersey," she shrugged, "I won't tell anyone about you. I'll play the Stockholm Syndrome card or something."

"…What's that?"

"It means that I won't turn you in, now get goin'!"

"Let's go, Sideswipe," Sunny ordered.

Hannah got her duffle back out of the trunk and stepped back up on the curb smiling. Sides looked torn, well as torn as he could since a car didn't have a face. "But…But…"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for letting me tag along this far," she looked over at the yellow Lamborghini, "See ya later Sunstreaker. Good luck."

The car was silent, minus the engine, but then said softly, "You too."

Seeing that the other twin wasn't so eager to leave she placed her hands on the hood and pushed even though it was a pretty useless attempt. "Go!"

"Look! Is that her?"

"There are the cars!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Crap!" Hannah cried, "GO!"

"Sides, now!"

The mech sighed. Sunny took off, tires squealing while his brother followed, fishtailing as the pedal was floored. Hannah's smile was a combination of happy and sad. She was going to miss them, even though one of them really didn't seem to like her. They really didn't need to take her along as far as they did and yet Sides kept on reassuring that he wanted her to come. In the end, she got what she wanted. At least she wasn't in New Jersey.

Hannah turned to face the crowd that had assembled, the two cops that she had seen earlier trying to keep them back at the same time trying to get to her probably to ask her if she was okay. Hannah sighed. She really didn't want to be in the limelight. She moved to step forward when the roaring of an engine filled her ears as something raced towards them. Hannah spun around and sure enough there was the red Lamborghini streaking backwards.

The passenger side door popped open. "Let's go, Hannah!"

"What are you doing? Just go without me! Your brother is gonna _kill_ you!"

"Freeze! Get out of the car right now!"

Hannah spun around to see that both cops had drawn their guns, aiming them at Sideswipe. In an instant, she was standing in the way, but it was only until after the cops put their weapons down that she realized she had just put herself in front of two 9mms.

"S-Sides, I think you should, uh, _go_."

"Not. Without. You."

"What's the matter with you?" she hissed, "Are you insane? Who cares?"

"I care! And so does Sunny…a little…Will you just get in!"

"I'm only causing you more trouble."

"I don't care! You're our friend and we're not leaving you behind! We're getting to Tranquility with you, not without you."

Hannah bit her bottom lip, shifting nervously on her feet. One of the cops stepped forward. "Ms. James," he said gently, "think about what you're doing. Step away from the vehicle, okay? Just come over here."

She knew he was only doing his job, but she didn't like how he was treating her like a petrified child. She was standing in front of Sideswipe because she wanted to. And she was back up towards the open door because she wanted to. When one of the cops sprung forward to grab her, Hannah jumped in the car and the door slammed shut, even though the cop managed to grab it. There was no hologram in the seat when the gas pedal hit the floor. Tires spinning the car took off like a shot, heading for the exit where a yellow Lamborghini was waiting. Racing past Sunstreaker she heard an angry growl in the radio.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ he roared angrily.

"Running from the law!" came the disembodied voice of Sideswipe, "What a rush! Yee-haw!"

Hannah didn't think that as much. "Why'd you come back? They'll be after us now."

"Who cares?" Sides said, "We just have to get to Tranquility, meet up with Optimus and everything will be a-okay."

"_Not if we get caught," _Sunny growled, _"I hope you realize the situation you put us in."_

"Yep," Sides said with a smile in his voice, "We're _outlaws_ now."

"You might be, but I'm the victim of a kidnapping," Hannah pointed out. She looked out the back window nervously. What she saw made her whine loudly and burry her face in the back of the seat.

"_Sides,"_ Sunny growled, _"I'm gonna _kill_ you."_

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh?" Hannah cried, "That's all you have to say? 'UH OH'? This is a big 'uh oh' Sideswipe!" Five police cruisers were coming up on their rear, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Hannah slouched in the seat. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

Sides released a secretive chuckle. "Hannah," he said, "you might wanna put your seat belt on."

Hannah looked at the empty driver seat nervously, even though there was no one there. Sitting up she moved to pull on the seatbelt, but it moved on its own. She would've been freaked out if she didn't know any better. It jerked once to tighten across her chest. The police cruisers were getting closer and Hannah was getting more worried, especially since they were on either side of Sunstreaker now.

"Sunny?" Sides asked.

"_Hit it."_

"Hit what?" Hannah asked fearfully, "What are you hitting? Don't hit anything!"

Hannah was suddenly pressed into her seat as the car accelerated faster then she ever imagined, even for a Lamborghini. It was like she was on a rocket. She closed her eyes, unwilling to see them racing around trucks and other vehicles with grace. Hands in tight fists she just prayed that when she opened her eyes she'd be alive. She could hear Sides cheering and even Sunny sounded like he was having fun. She on the other had was ready to throw up, but she refrained from doing so, at least until they stopped and she could get out. Eyes clamped shut one couldn't tell she had lost consciousness since the giant increase of speed. She didn't know they left the police in the dust. She didn't know that they had gotten off the Ohio Turnpike and eventually made it to an entirely separate highway all together going south instead west.

* * *

I did like writing this chapter. I liked the idea of a character seeing themselves on the news in an apparent kidnapping. I love misunderstandings! Haha! So where are they heading now?? You'll just have to see. Sorry about the wait again and I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	7. Seeking the Truth

A/N: So last time I said it wouldn't take me as long to update and, well, it kinda did. I'm sorry. With everything going on around me at the moment I got caught up in a thing called life. I have not given up on this story and while I'm on the verge of writers block I still have a lot of ideas of what I want to happen and where I'm gonna take this. I have been reading a lot to gain some inspiration and it has helped. Iwon't tell you, but there was two ways I was gonna take this story and I finally decided on one so hurray! Sorry for the delay and though I can't make any promises, I'll try t get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for putting up with me!

Thanks to **Demonic Symphony** for beign my beta reader! She's a really busy lady and has other things to worry about and still took the time to help me out! I can't thank her enough!

I don't own _Transformers!_

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Seeking the Truth

Walking down the long hall Simmons was seething with anger. Banachek, carrying a familiar silver briefcase, was right behind him, also looking a little peeved. Reports indicated that a young woman from New Jersey named Hannah James had been kidnapped by some guys with the aliases "Sunny" and "Sides". Police spotted them and pursued them down the Ohio Turnpike only to lose them in a high speed chase in which the two Lamborghinis exceeded speed far beyond a normal vehicle. Simmons was currently marching down the hall of the precinct to speak with two detectives that knew more about Hannah James than what was on file.

In and out of foster homes, it was obvious that Hannah had been the victim of abuse since she was a child. Both her parents were in the system for drug possession or drunk in public. She had been fired as a secretary at Winters Co., but never filed for unemployment. From questioning her mother, her friend and her former employer she was timid, but kind and sweet and had no sense of fashion. That comment was delicately placed by Mrs. Winters, who was hardly sympathetic to the girl's predicament. Simmons knew that these two Decepticons were using the poor girl as leverage if they were ever caught and there was no way he was going to let them get away with that.

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots was the only one informed out of all the Autobots. Unwilling to risk more exposure because of Mission City, the President, the Secretary of Defense John Keller, the reformed Sector 7, and even Congress voted that this be kept secret for now from Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee which Prime agreed to under the condition that if the military couldn't handle it, they would allow them to step in to handle it. Keller rightly agreed along with the President, but Simmons thought he was the only one who thought that this should never go out of the US's hands, even if the Autobots were better equipped to handle a Decepticon Threat.

He entered an interrogation room in which the two detectives had seemed to just close up a case seeing the state of the man in handcuffs was in as he was taken from the room. "Detectives Johnson and Viglione," Simmons asked.

The two men turned to address him. "Yeah?" Viglione asked.

"Agent Simmons of Sector 7," he flashed his badge, "We need to talk."

"Sector 7?" Johnson said suspiciously, "Never heard of it."

_I love it when they say that._ "Never will. Have a seat."

Neither one of the men did. "Sector 7 doesn't exist," Viglione stated, "I'm checking this out."

Simmons merely rolled his eyes when Viglione shoved passed him but the young detective was immediately stayed by his next words. "You walk out that door, you'll never find out what happened to Hannah James."

Viglione spun around quickly. "You know where she is?"

"In a way."

The two detectives looked at each other, torn between protocol and curiosity and being more swayed by curiosity and a need to know. Viglione went to stand by his partner sending hard looking at both men in the black vested uniforms and strange badges they had never seen before. They sat down and didn't say or do anything when Banachek unplugged the camera hanging in the corner of the room and turned off the microphone. Simmons walked around the table and sat across from them in the chair that the suspect taken from the room has just sat in.

"What do you know about Hannah James?" Johnson asked.

"She was abducted," Simmons replied.

"We know that. By aliases "Sunny" and "Sides". We saw the report on the news," Viglione stated.

"Trust when I tell you that this is no ordinary kidnapping," Simmons said softly, "This is a governmental situation and threat to national security."

"How? Sure she's an innocent woman, but she's a just a civilian."

"It's not so much her that we're concerned with," Simmons said, "but who her abductors are."

Johnson leaned forward against the table, sending Simmons an understanding yet perplexed look. "You know who they are?"

"Never met them, but yes I know who they are and you'll thank me later for getting you off this case."

"What?" Viglione bellowed, "You can't do that!"

Simmons held up the badge. "This says I can."

Johnson grabbed his rash partner's shoulder and sat him down when the man threatened to leap across the table. "Can you at least tell us why she was taken?"

Simmons looked at the older man. "She was taken as leverage as far as I'm concerned. They need her because when they come across us they would be immediately terminated."

"You just can't kill them! They need to be tried and convicted!" Viglione said.

"It's a lot more than just a simple kidnapping or else we wouldn't be here," he said.

He looked over at Banachek who nodded. "Gentlemen," the mustached man started, "we have all of Hannah James' files. Her hospital records, social workers, everything. I'm afraid her kidnapping was a simple matter of being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How is this a threat to national security?" Johnson asked again.

Banachek looked at Simmons, as his hand tightened around the brief case in his hand. Simmons inhaled slowly and leaned forward in his chair. "The answers are in that case," he pointed to Banachek, "but if you see what's inside it, you'll have to consider a new career option."

"Excuse me?" Viglione blanched, "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Al," Johnson said sternly. He looked at the case and then to Simmons. "What kind of career?"

"A secret one," Banachek said coming around to stand by Simmons, "With Sector 7, which technically doesn't exist."

Viglione laughed exasperatedly as he ran a hand through his hair. "How's the pay?"

Banachek didn't share his amusement and fixed him with a hard stare. "More than you'll make here in a lifetime."

This made the man shut up. Johnson sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "What does this mean for us?"

"We have yet to obtain a branch of Sector 7 in nine states, New Jersey being one of them. You would remain here, working around your families and friends, but in complete secret. People will merely think you were transferred," Banachek explained, "It's not like we'll haul you away to some secret underground lab where you'll never be able to see the light of day again."

This made both of the detectives uneasy. Viglione didn't look so sure. He had a wife and two kids he was worried about but Johnson was more inclined to the idea. He was divorced two times with one son he never talked to for different reasons most involving a family feud. He really didn't have anything holding him back. So when he looked at his partner of eight years with a glint in his old hazel eyes he wasn't surprised when Viglione started shaking his head.

"If you don't want to be apart of this then get out of here, Al," Johnson said, "It's about time I retired anyways."

"This is fucked up and you know it Carl," Viglione hissed, "This is all bullshit! We've been partners since I was a rookie and you're just gonna throw that away?"

Carl didn't respond to the statement. "I'll be seeing you, Al."

The younger detective sighed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Johnson didn't so much as cringe at the loud noise. For the fifty-five year old detective he was ready for one last adventure before he kicked the bucket.

Simmons took the case from Banachek and placed it on the table, unlocking it, and turning it around. "Are you sure you want this?" Simmons asked again. He grasped the top of the lid ready to pull it open to show Johnson its secrets. "This is going to change your life forever."

Johnson looked up at both men before taking a deep breath and nodding. Simmons nodded as well and opened the case.

* * *

_She ducked in her closet clutching a ragged bear tightly, burying her nose in the dirty fur. The screaming was getting closer while there was a slam at the door. Someone was in her room now and she was pretty sure she knew who it was. Daddy had just left, but Mommy was looking for her now._

"_Where are you?" she shrieked angrily._

_She shivered and wished to melt into the wall she was huddled against. Her mother screamed angrily and threw the mattress off the bed, spilling whiskey on the carpet, cursing and saying mean things about her. She stayed quiet. Hopefully Mommy would just go to her room and fall asleep like she always did when she drank too much of that smelly stuff. But that was not to be. She wasn't sure how her mother found her. She was quieter than a mouse, but all of a sudden the closet doors were wrenched open and she was being dragged out by her hair._

* * *

"Hannah? Hannah, open your eyes. We're okay!"

The woman shook her head, keeping her eyes pinched shut. "No, no, no, no, no! We're not okay! We're outlaws! We're criminals! Criminals, Sideswipe! CRIMINALS! I can't go to prison! Who will take care of Botchy?"

"_Calm her down!"_ Sunstreaker said over the radio, _"She's making my processor ache."_

Sides laughed a little and placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder trying to get her to relax. Her skin was pale, a little sweaty, and she didn't look so good.

"Why did you come back?" she demanded, "You shouldn't have come back! Now I'm gonna be arrested and you're gonna be exposed and treated like an experiment! I've seen the movies! I know what's gonna happen!"

"I'm not gonna be a human experiment," Side reassured, "Just take deep breaths or something."

Hannah finally opened her eyes. She suddenly went a little green in the face. Hand clamped on her mouth she scrambled for the door handle. Throwing it open, she made it to a bush before she puked. Fortunately, her stomach was empty and there wasn't much to throw-up in the first place. The fast ride away from the cops had left her a shaking mess, her legs barely able to withstand her weight. She dropped to her knees panting heavily as she wiped her mouth.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Hannah looked over her shoulder at Sides who looked deeply concerned for her. She glared at him and smacked him in the arm. "Ow!" he protested, "What was that for?"

"How fast were you driving? My _God!_ I thought I was gonna _die!_ You got rockets in your engine or something?"

"Maybe…" Sides massaged his arm, looking offended. "And I wouldn't let you die _and _I'm not gonna tell you how fast we were going. You'll hit me again."

Hannah moaned miserably, her head throbbing painfully. Sides sighed and helped her to her feet encouraging her to get back to the car. Hannah didn't miss Sunny's grumbling but decidedly ignored it, even though she was tempted to kick him in the rear bumper. Slouching against the door, she closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them again, she looked around in confusion suddenly noticing something.

"Where are we?"

They were on a dirt road that was for sure, surrounded by trees and odd looking houses. She turned in her seat to look behind them. There was really nothing but country behind them either. She noticed how Sides' hologram seemed to shift uncomfortably on his feet, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. She turned to face him slowly.

"Where are we?" she repeated, "Sides?"

"Um, we passed a sign earlier."

"And what did it say?"

"…Welcome to Kentucky?"

Hannah's left eye started twitching.

"…Um, Hannah?"

"KENTUCKY? We're not supposed to be in KENTUCKY!"

"_We kinda figured that out on our own,"_ stated Sunny rudely.

"Well, just go back the way we came," Hannah suggested.

"And face all those cops?" Sides said, "I don't think so."

"Then we're lost?" Hannah asked, "Terrific! My directions don't take us through _Kentucky_, you know. How in the heck did we get here so fast anyways?"

"Um, that's why I didn't want to tell you how fast we were going," Sides pointed out, "We've been driving for a while."

Hannah sighed, "Well, if we can't go back that way," she gestured behind them, "then I guess we go forward. Let's try and find a gas station. Maybe they'll have a pay phone."

Sides frowned. "What for?"

Hannah's eyes narrowed dangerously and for the first time Sides felt a little twinge of fear. "There's someone I need to call."

* * *

Ken lifted the cat off the table for the forth time. "No, Botchy," he said sternly, "Do not jump up on the table."

The cat meowed irritably and struggled out of Kens grip, landing perfectly on his feet and taking off for the basement where his food and litter box were. Ken sighed and heading for the kitchen for a snack and something to drink. The phone suddenly rang. Groaning, he decided to ignore it and let the machine take it instead. The person hung up as soon as the machine came on through. He was walking back the phone with a turkey sandwich when it went off again. Looking at the caller ID it was a collect call. He answered it an after saying he would except the charges he was connected to the person calling.

"Hello?"

"_What in the heck did you tell them?"_

"Hannah! Oh, my God! Are you alright?"

"_Kidnapped? You think I was kidnapped?"_

"Where are you?" the man demanded, "Where have they taken you?"

"_They didn't kidnap me Ken! It's a road trip! My face is on the news, for crying out loud! Couldn't you have at least picked a better picture?"_

"Hannah, are they with you right now? Is that why you're defending them?"  
_"Yeah, they're right here, waiting on me again. Ken, why did you tell the police I was kidnapped?"_

"Because you were beat up! They forced you to get them directions! You don't hang out with guys with Lamborghinis, Hannah and you told me before that you didn't have any friends at work. What did they do to you? Did they hurt you?"

"…_You are the stupidest smart person I know,"_ Hannah stated, _"I wasn't kidnapped, they haven't hurt me, and I'm perfectly fine!"_

Ken didn't want to believe it. It just didn't add up. "I should've realized what was going on. I'm so sorry Hannah."

"_I'm gonna kill you when I get home for being such a moron," _she bit out,_ "I'm fine, Ken!"_

"Then why did you leave? Why are you taking a 'road trip' to Nevada of all places?"

"_Because they need to meet up with their friends and I wanted to get the hell out of Jersey! You didn't tell them where we were going, did you?"_

"…Yeah."

"_YOU DUMBASS! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T I EVER DO SOMETHING FOR MYSELF IN MY PETHETIC LIFE?"_

Ken was forced to pull the phone away from his ear at her shrill scream. When it stopped he hesitantly placed the phone to his ear again. "Hannah?"

He wasn't at the small Marathon gas station in Kentucky, but if he was he would've seen a bushy haired brunette pacing back and forth, cursing and grumbling to herself about stupid men who think women can't take care of themselves. When Hannah heard her name through the receiver she repeatedly slammed the phone on the steel box on the back of the phone booth that held the phone, worrying the two Lamborghinis that the owner of the gas station might come out.

Ken was once again forced to take the phone from his ear. "Ow! Hannah what are you doing?"

The woman seethed darkly. _"Since you aren't here for me to beat the crap out of you I'm taking it out on the phone and I'm freaking out my 'kidnappers' you stupid idiot! GOD!"_

Ken fell in his seat. "You really weren't kidnapped were you?"

"_That's what I've been saying the entire time, but does anyone ever listen to me? Oh, Noooo-no, they do not!"_

"Well, shit."

"_Um, yeah. Good call on that one, buddy."_

"Well, why don't you just report to the police and let them know it was all just a big mistake?"

Hannah grew silent on the other line. _"It's not that easy,"_ she whispered, _"We were already chased and we kinda, um, ran from the police."_

"…You're the stupidest smart person _I_ know."

"_We freaked okay? Sunny and Sides can't get caught by the police for reasons I cannot disclose at this present time."_

"Hannah, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"_Something big, okay? I'm in way over my head, but I can't leave now. Sides doesn't want me too, even though I'm the reason they're in trouble now because everyone thinks I'm kidnapped."_

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you."

"_I know. I appreciate that someone cares about me. So, um, does my Mom know?"_

"Uh, yeah. She was told."

"_Did she say anything? About me, that is."_

"Not that I know of. I wasn't even told much."

"_Yeah, I understand. I just thought that maybe, I dunno," she laughed, "I'm being stupid."_

"No, you're mother is stupid."

"_How's Botchy?"_

"Causing trouble. He jumps on the table and peed in my bed."

"_Aw! Good boy, Botchy!"_

"Hey…"

"_Hey, you reported me kidnapped. I hope that cat gives you hell."_

"So you're alright?"

"_I'm a-okay."_

"I'll call the detectives and tell them that. Where are you?"

"_I don't know if I should tell you that,"_ Hannah said. Her tone was joking if only to mask the true meaning behind her words, _"Don't want you telling them where I'm at."_

Ken let it slide all things considered. "Okay. I get it. I'll call them right away. If you're found dead in a ditch because you were kidnapped I'm never going to forgive myself."

"_If I was kidnapped I would've tried to think of some secret way to tell you. I'm fine, but I really gotta go. I'm holding them up."_

"Tell them I'm sorry for the mix up."

"_I will, but if they still feel like beating you up for what you did then I won't try all that hard to stop them."_

"Alright," he laughed, "Talk to you later."

"_Yep. Bye."_

* * *

Hannah sighed as she hung up the phone. Kicking some of the gravel, she made her way back over to the two Lamborghinis, waiting for her news. "Well," she began, "what now? Ken knows you didn't kidnap me, but the rest of the country thinks you're felons."

"It's okay!" Sides said, "We were already considered 'felons'."

Hannah looked a little worried. "Why's that?"

"You're looking at the Kings of Pranks," Sideswipe explained, "Especially on Ratchet. We get him every time. He usually throws things at us. Man, does that mech have an arm."

Hannah laughed a little and shook her head. "I haven't even met him and I feel bad for him."

"Back to the real issue," Sunstreaker said, "We're lost with no directions, wanted criminals and at this rate our energon reserves are gonna be drained by the time we get to Nevada."

"Energon?" Hannah asked curiously.

"It's an equivalent to blood and fuel in human terms," Sides explained patiently, "We'd rather not have to use gas. It's nasty."

Hannah nodded slowly in understanding. "Well, what should we do? I don't have access to a computer or anything. I don't want to tell anyone where we are anyways so we don't get cops on our tails again and people might recognize us from the news now."

There was a moment of silence before Sides voiced his opinion. "This sucks."

* * *

So there you have it. Sorry again about the wait. Thanks for reading.

Please Review!


	8. You Shouldn't Watch Too Much TV

A/N: So how POed is everyone? Been awhile huh? I'm not gonna lie, I know where I want this story to go, It's in my head, I just don't know how I want to write it yet. So after this chapter I don't know how long it will take for the next one. I'm really sorry, but I'M NOT GIVING UP!! I refuse to. Time after time I've read awsome stories only to have people give up on them a leave me hanging. I hate it and I refuse to do it myself. I will complete this story.

Whew. Okay. There's my little speech. I edited this myself so I hope it's okay. Let me know what you think and once again I'm really sorry for taking so long. I don't know if this will make up for it, but I hope so. Thanks for all your patience and support and please enjoy. I did have fun writing this one.

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
You Shouldn't Watch Too Much TV

The news was a great asset on this planet. Just turn on the nearest television, find the right channel and one could see what's happening all over the world. Of course, one had to be careful what stations they chose. Some were too conservative and some were too liberal, but this one was pretty reliable.

Watching the news was a habit he had taken to shortly after the incident in Mission City. Since their stay on Earth was going to be a permanent one, he saw no problem in adapting to some of their habits, and watching the news every morning was one of them. Sam often referred him as to being an 'old man' with nothing better to do than wait for the mail and watch the news in the mornings and evenings. While he was old in human standards, he wasn't getting any older for a very, very long time.

The thing was, even Ironhide and Ratchet, who were both older than him, thought his small addiction was unhealthy, especially when he started channel surfing. He couldn't help himself. Some of the ideas humans came up with were just to intriguing to turn off. There were all varieties of shows for every age group; cartoons, crime dramas, movies, comedies with life audiences, and even shows about average people. Though, honestly, he didn't actually trust reality TV.

Besides the news, the other programs that really caught his attention were the crime dramas like _Law & Order_ and _CSI_. Murder was an unfortunate part of society, but it sure made and interesting program. The other genre was the children's programs on _Nick Jr. _or_ Noggin_. Captain William Lennox often brought his daughter around the former Sector 7 base of operations, much to the delight of Bumblebee, who thought the infant was most interesting thing in the universe. Ironhide was in the same boat, but the hardened warrior would never admit it.

It was always a treat to see Annabelle Lennox. From the very beginning she wasn't afraid of any of the Autobots, merely curious. She was in the crawling stages of her development so at least one of them had a constant eye on her, mostly Ironhide.

He would learn the hard way that Annabelle had particulars to what stations he would flip to if she happened to be watching the gigantic screen that had been set up for them in the Hoover Dam. The only show that could keep her attention, however, was _The Wonder Pets_. She would giggle and clap her hands excitedly, maybe from just seeing the talking guinea pig, duck, and turtle and the songs that were sung. Unfortunately, he didn't need to look up the lyrics on the World Wide Web to have the words ingrained into his processor. On more than one occasion he found himself mauling over the lyrics in his head. It wasn't very pleasant.

But she was an infant and it was hard to be annoyed with her and her large eyes that looked up at him so innocently. The other show they endured was _Little Einsteins_. While The Wonder Pets preached the advantages to teamwork, _Little Einsteins_ was an educational show that discussed various subjects. It was a show, even Ironhide tolerated, because of the knowledge Annabelle was receiving. Unlike him, Ironhide was able to draw the line at _Wonder Pets_. Maybe he was just a pushover.

"You shouldn't watch too much TV," a familiar voice said, "you'll rot your brain."

Optimus Prime looked down at the young Samuel James Witwicky the seventeen going on eighteen boy that had saved the world from the Decepticons and nearly lost his life in the process. The boy hadn't changed much in the months they had spent together, but the boy had undoubtedly matured. Mikaela Banes, the young human girl that also aided greatly in the battle by saving Bumblebee, was currently on the other side of the room with Bumblebee and Ratchet. Bumblebee's vocal processor had been repaired, but still a little strained so Ratchet was merely doing a diagnostic.

Optimus returned his attention to Sam, his face lighted with amusement. "I do not believe my processor is in any danger, Sam."

Sam shrugged. "Still, you're a TV junky," he laughed, "What was I thinking when I thought you guys could use one. I've turned you into a genuine couch potato!"

It took Optimus a second to define what a 'couch potato' was exactly, but ultimately decided he was definitely not one of them. "There is nothing wrong with watching a little television."

"I take it you didn't have TV on Cybertron then," Sam observed.

"We had equipment similar, but it designated for different purposes. There wasn't much time for creativity in times of war."

Sam's expression went from an amused smile to grimace. Talking about Cybertron was still a touchy subject with all the Autobots. It was understandable. Without the All Spark there was no hope in restoring the doomed planet to its former glory, before the Great War. Cybertron was dead. And he took away the only hope his new friends had when he shoved the Cube into Megatron's chest. He tried telling himself that he did what he had to do, that it was necessary. Optimus had even ordered him to shove it into his own spark if he was unable to defeat Megatron, but that didn't make him feel any better. He had single handedly ended a race.

"Sam," Optimus said sternly, "I do not want you to blame yourself for what has happened. You did what was necessary to save your planet, your family and even me. Never regret what you did." Optimus' massive hand came around behind Sam, resting on the ground like he would pat him on the back. "We have made Earth our new home and we will fight to protect it. We have lost Cybertron, but we will not lose Earth," a gentle expression came to his face, different from the stern expression he usually bore. "Remember when Megatron knocked you off the building and I caught you?"

Sam scoffed, "Kinda hard to forget something like that."

"When we landed, you told me something. Something that is very true and real to our situation. I believe you refer it to be the 'old Witwicky motto'."

Sam looked up. "No sacrifice, no victory."

Optimus nodded. "Yes. We made the sacrifice and now the war has ended. We did what we had to do to survive. Neither I nor the other Autobots are angry with what you did. In fact, we are indebted to you. You saved us, Sam Witwicky. We could never be angry with you when you did the right thing."

"It doesn't feel like the right thing sometimes," Sam admitted, "Isn't there anything you can do for Cybertron? Or your race? Are you guys just gonna die out?"

"All species meet an end eventually," Optimus stated, "It's the way of life. Cybertron is gone, there is no changing that. As for our race," he bowed his head, "without the All Spark new sparklings cannot be created, in fact, Bumblebee is the last one."

Sam spun around quickly to look at his car. "Holy…Really?"

"Yes. While he is very old by human standards, by our own, one could assume that he is about you're your age, maybe a little older."

"Bumblebee's a teenager?" Sam squawked, "Okay, now I'm seeing him in an entirely different light," he shook his head, "Weird."

Optimus allowed himself a short laugh. "So while there will be no more of us born, those that remain will still be around for a very, very long time."

Sam sighed and nodded in acceptance, though he still felt guilty. Optimus supposed that even with time, Sam always would. Sam played the tough guy, but no matter how he tried the hide it, he was a caring boy with a bigger heart then he probably liked.

A pair of thin arms suddenly snaked their way around Sam's waist. "Hey, Optimus, sorry to interrupt," Mikaela smiled, "but I gotta steal my boyfriend for a minute."

Optimus smiled at both Mikaela's statement and the red hue that crept up on Sam's cheeks. It was truly amusing to watch Sam squirm when it came to Mikaela. They were young, but near death experiences tend to make a person grow up and Optimus didn't think that they would find anyone that could relate to them on varying levels.

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, big guy," he said as Mikaela started to drag him away, "Don't watch too much TV! It changes the best of us!" he called.

Optimus returned his attention to the large screen before him. The latest hype in US was the kidnapping of a young human woman named Hannah James. She was a thin girl, with thick eyebrows and bushy hair, nothing too special concerning appearances. She had a kind smile in her photo, however, a truly gentle creature she seemed to be. It was very unfortunate for what had happened to her.

They suddenly showed two Lamborghinis, red and yellow, racing down the highway, the footage obviously caught by a cameraman in a helicopter. The two sport vehicles were weaving in between cars, expertly, the police struggling to keep up. Optimus leaned forward and hit a button on a large control panel next to the screen, turning off the mute so he could hear the whole report.

"_Police identified the victim, Hannah James, before she entered in the red vehicle and this startling chase began. These two men are considered highly dangerous using their cars as their weapons. Now, this could come as a shock. Watch them closely."_

And Optimus did. He stared intently at the two racing Lamborghinis. Fire erupted from their exhaust pipes and they shot off like rockets, the cameraman in the helicopter immediately losing them. The two cars could eventually be seen in the distance as little dots still weaving through traffic before disappearing completely from sight.

Optimus' face was in a deep frown as they replayed the footage a few more times. He understood it would be hard for human eyes to pick up the sudden burst in speed, but not for him. No Earth vehicle could move that quickly even with all possible modifications made to it.

They were Cybertronians without a doubt.

His first speculation was Decepticons. Kidnapping humans was a big no-no for the Autobots and he relayed that in his transmission. There were still Decepticons out there, maybe not in action, but more than likely in belief. With Megatron dead they were divided and unlikely to establish leadership for a long time because of chaos and disagreement amongst the ranks. Perhaps the Decepticons could reestablish themselves, but Optimus didn't think it would happen for a long time.

If more Decepticons crash landed on Earth he wouldn't put it past them to taking a human hostage. The AEAC, or the Autobot-Earth Alliance Committee, was keeping tabs on all alien life on the planet, which meant the Autobots. He couldn't quell a little suspicion as to why he hadn't been told yet. AEAC was essentially a less intimidating way of saying 'Sector 7 wasn't disbanded! They only changed the name!' Keller was hesitant in this agreement, seeing that the Autobots helped save the entire planet, they shouldn't need chaperones, but Optimus accepted it. It was not their planet and if the humans felt safer by keeping tabs on them it was understandable.

Ironhide didn't like it though.

So why hadn't he been informed? A Decepticon threat was the Autobot's business as well.

But that was a suspicion, not fact. These two weren't Decepticons at all. And as soon as he saw the aliases of the kidnappers, he knew exactly who they were and his face contorted into shock and even a little bit of terror.

"Oh, no."

* * *

Hannah returned from the gas station with a map, glancing it over precariously. Climbing into Sides when the door opened, she held the map so his hologram could see it too. "Okay, we're here," she pointed to a spot on the map, "and we need to get there," she pointed again

Sides shrugged causally. "Doesn't seem too difficult."

"_Did you happen to forget we're wanted for kidnapping?"_ Sunny said through the radio.

"Well, the highway would be the quickest way to get there, but…" she sighed, "you'll probably get spotted."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"_Let's just take the highways,"_ Sunny said, _"There's no way they can keep up with us."_

"We can pick alternate forms," Sides suggested.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"The night we crashed, we scanned that Lamborghini across the street remember?" Sides reminded, "We could just pick a new form."

"_I like this form,"_ Sunny stated, _"It looks good on me."_

Sides rolled his eyes. "Well what do you wanna do, bro?"

"_How long will it take to get to Tranquility from here?"_

"Well," Hannah mused, "the straight directions from before said about three days, maybe a little less. But from here, we'll have to go through Missouri, a little into Kansas, Nebraska, Wyoming and Utah if we make a straight shot for Nevada. Probably a little more then a day."

"Do you think we can make it?" Sides asked.

"I think we can. I'll try not to hold you guys up."

"_Then let's get going."_

Sideswipe pulled out first followed by his twin. Hannah kept the map out as she directed Sides how and where to get back to the highway. Hannah grabbed a bottled-water and a chocolate bar in the gas station to tie her over until they could get back onto the road without the worry of being spotted.

Her mind went back to the event at the rest stop, how Sides came back for her saying that they were friends and he wasn't gonna leave her behind. She was rather surprised Sunny hadn't attempted to kill him like he said he would.

Casting a look at the hologram's out of the corner of her eye, she tried not to stare for long. No one had ever made her feel so wanted before, not even Ken. She loved her best friend dearly, but Sides had displayed a certain loyalty that she had never experienced before. It made her heart swell to know that even someone outside his own species meant something to him and that it was her.

"You're smiling. What's up?"

Hannah hadn't realized that she indeed had a smile on her face. She looked at Sides, whose expression bore curiosity. It made her smile widen.

"Nothing, really. I still can't believe you came back for me."

Sides frowned. "Why not? We're friends, right?"

Hannah nodded confidently. "Yeah, but still. I know I'm slowing you down, I know that you're in trouble because of me. You'd be a lot better off leaving me at somewhere. I wouldn't have said anything about what you are."

"I know," Sides shrugged, "But it didn't feel right leaving without you."

"You haven't known me for very long," Hannah pointed out softly, "You shouldn't care so much."

The look on the hologram's young face became angry. "Shouldn't? Why shouldn't I care? That's stupid, Hannah and you know it."

Hannah bowed her head. She hadn't meant to make him angry. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You say sorry too much," he retorted.

What should she say to that? The words came out before she could stop her self. "Sorry I say 'sorry' too much?"

Sides looked back and forth between her and the road, becoming amused again at the helpless look on her face. He laughed and shook his head. Hannah knew he was laughing at her, but she wasn't offended. She had been told she said sorry too much by others. It wasn't something she could really help.

"So I haven't known you for long," Sides started, "Not even an orn, but who cares?" He fixed with a hard stare, one she would associated with an over-protective older brother, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Hannah, okay? You stuck with us now."

"But I have to go home eventually," Hannah stated.

"What for? To a mother who doesn't give a frag about you? C'mon Hannah. You know you don't have to. You can stay with me and Sunny. Like I said, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll take care of you."

It should be easy to accept that. She could just let herself go and stay with them until she died, but she wasn't used to happy endings. She never got anything she wanted and she gave up on trying. Who's to say that something wouldn't take them away from her? Maybe they found more, better looking humans to hang out with? She didn't think she could handle being abandoned like that. Not again. Maybe she should just distance herself now, before she became more attached than she already was.

Her mother's voice filled her head.

"_No one wants you. You good for nothing father didn't want you and I sure as hell don't either. Everyday I see you I ask myself why I didn't get rid of you. Why are you still here? You're nothing, you'll never be anything. Just nothing."_

And she was right. Look at where she was in her life. All her dreams as a child were dashed. She couldn't afford to go to school. She didn't have a job and her mother blew her paycheck on drugs and alcohol. What good was she to the world?

Sides became angry again. "Don't think like that."

She was startled by how empty her voice sounded. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"It's all over your face. You're helping me and my brother even though you didn't have to. We owe you everything for helping us meet up with our comrades."

"More like holding you back."

"Stop it, Hannah! Take a compliment!"

Surprised by his outburst, she looked up at him. Maybe she should just stop beating herself up. It wasn't really her fault how things turned out. She did all she could for herself and her mother even though she never was praised for it. Maybe she was a good person. Maybe she deserved a little something for herself for once. Sides seemed to think she did and the other night at her mother's when Hannah told her how she really felt, Hannah seemed to think so too. But did she really?

She sunk in her seat, keeping her large eyes focused on Sides the entire time, trying to find a glimmer of regret in his eyes or disgust, anything to prove her point, but there was nothing. He offered nothing but friendship and she was looking a gift horse in the mouth.

She needed to except her weaknesses as well as her strengths. She was only human, she needed to eat and Sunny and Sides would have to stop in order for her to do so. If they wanted her to stick around, Sides at least, they understood this. She'd still feel bad about slowing them down, but anyone would.

She needed to stop being so paranoid about her abandonment issues. She needed to trust Sides when he said he would leave her behind.

This whole conversation was like coming up to the pearly gates and hearing the angels singing a heavenly chorus. Life was offering her something great. A once in a lifetime opportunity and she wasn't gonna turn it down. She may not be able to stay with them forever, she still felt like she needed to return to Jersey, but she was gonna live this moment like it was her last and she was gonna be selfish and think of herself for once.

Halle-frickin-luiah.

A smile pulled at her lips as her face flushed. Taking it as a good sign, Sides grinned and reach over to ruffle her hair. Hannah squeaked and pushed his hand away, trying to fix her frizzy hair.

"You sticking with us till the end, then?" he asked.

"Yep," Hannah nodded determinedly, "You're stuck with me now, too."

* * *

He could murder his brother at the moment and no one would think wiser. Sideswipe was risking everything for this human woman; their secrecy, their comrades, their lives and for what? So a pathetic, self-conscious female could feel better about herself? So she wouldn't be alone?

Sunstreaker thought it wasn't worth it. It was one insignificant human in a world population of more than 6 billion.

Sideswipe seemed to disagree. Over the past couple days, he had grown attached to the human and not in the sense of pet and master like Sunny had assumed. Sideswipe seemed to genuinely care about her.

And it pissed him off.

They had no time for this. They were now being hounded by human authorities because of the human girl and yet Sideswipe went back for her, knowing full well the implications of his actions. The entire country could know what they look like and now everyone would be looking for them.

It wasn't just that that aggravated him.

Sideswipe made a point to leave his shortwave radio on during every single one of his conversations with Hannah. Sunny knew this was deliberate. Sides knew how Sunny felt about the human and it was his way of allowing Sunny to learn who Hannah was as well. Hannah was oblivious to this.

The girl had an abusive upbringing. Not a war, but a hostile home where as a sparkling she was beaten, ridiculed, and neglected until she was old enough, by law, to live on her own. Even now, she allowed her mother to push her around for money for her substance abuse which Sunny had learned about from one of the conversations Sides and Hannah had on their road trip thus far.

He pitied the human. That was it. He didn't want friends, he didn't need them. Sideswipe was his brother, his twin, which was extremely rare in their species, and he was all he needed.

Hannah didn't belong in their world. Humans were their allies, but they lived in secret. Sides had this absurd notion that Hannah would stay with them once they reached Nevada. Sunny would see to it that she went back to her side of the country and out of their lives forever.

* * *

"You cannot be serious," Ratchet seemed to plead.

Optimus sighed heavily. "Indeed I am, old friend."

"Of all the—How could—What did I do to deserve this?"

The watched mutely as Ratchet stalked off, throwing things as he went, a tantrum befitting of a two-year-old. Optimus sighed heavily and shook his head at the older mech's behaviors. Both Ironhide and Bumblebee decidedly stepped aside to let the seething medic by since they valued their lives.

Sam looked at Ratchet strangely and maybe even a little worried. "Um, wow. What's his problem?"

Optimus looked down at the boy. "It seems two more Autobots have arrived on Earth."

"That's good," Mikaela said, "That's what we want, right? What's Ratchet crying about?"

"I'M NOT CRYING ABOUT _ANYTHING!_"

Optimus shifted on his feet as his arms crossed. "…Yes, well, the circumstances could have been better."

Neither teen missed how he seemed to be nervous, more so than they had ever seen him. "What's wrong than?"

"We had hoped we would have more time to…_prepare_...before these certain two arrived," Optimus explained.

Ratchet started mumbling curses under his breath, both Cybertronian and human, as he paced irritably. Who knew Ratchet could use human curses so effectively? At least he wasn't throwing his tools around anymore.

"I take it Ratchet doesn't like these guys, huh?" Sam pointed out.

"One could say that."

"Well, what are their names?" Mikaela asked.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The twins. Their young and rash, and very reckless, but are excellent warriors and loyal to their comrades, more so to each other."

"They sound cool," Sam shrugged, "What's they problem then?"

Ironhide's optics narrowed darkly. "You will see…"

"But right now, they're on the run from human authorities," Optimus said, "It seems they have been accused of kidnapping a human girl."

"That's not good," Sam said obviously.

"No it isn't, but I wouldn't put it past them. They won't harm her, that is for certain, but this woman may not have gone with them willingly."

"Did you try calling them?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes, but they haven't responded. Either their communications are turned off or they're not functioning. I'll go with the latter. The twin's maybe unruly, but they would respond to a call from me."

"Unruly?" Sam questioned, "What do you mean?"

The answer didn't come from Optimus. "Those slaggin ingrates are completely uncontrollable and do nothing but cause mischievous and mayhem," Ratchet hollered, "They pull idiotic pranks with no regard to the safety of others! They have no regard for authority, minus Optimus, and don't anything their told. If you thought you planet was doomed with Megatron, WELL THINK AGAIN!"

Sam and Mikaela bore opened-mouth stares at the medic as he threw a large tool resembling a welder across the room. Optimus cringed. He really couldn't blame the medic for getting so angry. If anyone could hold something against the twin's it was Ratchet.

"They know that humans are not to be harmed," Optimus said, "What they are doing with this girl is a mystery to me, but I don't believe it is not without cause. We need to get to them before the humans do, for everyone's sake."

* * *

A/N: So now the other Aubot's are in on the game. Hannah's character's growing a little and the AEAC are being jerks (Simmons!) so hopefully they get that all straightened out. So Sunny's being a little devious huh? Let's see if he'll succeed in getting rid of Hannah, well not if Sides has anything to say about it.

Thanks for reading and sorry about the wait. I will update as soon as I can.

Please Review!


	9. Makeover

A/N: Back again! Sorry for the wait again. Classes have started so I've been busy. Chemistry kinda sucks, acutally. I also got a new computer because my other one died. Maybe, those of you who read The Ties that Bind, remember when I had major computer issues? I had to replace the whole motherboard and stuff, well a year later and the thing crashes on me. Whipee. But now I'm okay, I got everything off it before that happened and my new computer is friggin GREEEN! And I love it!

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully, the my writer's block is coming to an end, but we'll see. I'm sticking to it though.

Thanks to **Dementa** for editing this for me! I appreciate the help! And I know _you_ appreciated reading it before everyone else lol.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Makeover

Carl Johnson was completely silent in the back of the black SUV. Banachek and Simmons were up front, both quiet as well. After what Carl had seen he had been given time to mull over it and yet he still found that a part of his brain was unable to accept it.

Aliens on Earth?

It was something out a bad sci-fi movie, though giant robots seemed to be a little better than the idea of aliens coming to Earth to harvest humans for some intergalactic barbeque. At least some of these guys were apparently good guys.

And the bad guys were the ones that kidnapped Hannah James.

She must've been so afraid. They probably threatened to kill her if she has said something to the police about their landing. And when he friend explained the bruise on her cheek it made her wonder what exactly they had done to hurt her. Now they were on the run with a human hostage. God forbid, any local authorities catch them. No doubt the hostile aliens would kill any other human who got in their way, including Hannah.

No, this was up to Sector 7 and though he wasn't an official agent, Simmons and Banachek decided it would be best for him to tag along.

"How you handling it, Carl?" Simmons asked, "Is it alright if I call you Carl?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah. And…okay, I guess."

Simmons had a strange smile. "Kind of cool, isn't it?"

Cool as in everything little boys' dream, yes. Cool in terms of a secret alien war being fought under the human races' nose, not so much. The fact that these guys could easily end this world with their war didn't settle with the weathered detective, not when the Earth seemed to be in a delicate struggle as it was.

"How did you keep this a secret? What about Mission City?"

"Fear and panic have a way of influencing people to believe whatever they want to believe. Would you believe it to be an alien war or a terrorist attack? With the fear of terrorism it wasn't hard to convince the public that that's what happened."

Carl couldn't help but think that it was very underhanded of the government to plant such a lie and then he thought 'wait, it's the government' and shrugged it off as something to be expected. But still. If he had seen the battle there was no way that he'd ever believe that it was terrorism. He was sure that others didn't believe it either and he wondered if anything happened to those people.

"What about the people that didn't believe you?"

Both Banachek and Simmons didn't look positively thrilled by that question. "When fear won't talk, money will."

"So how many of the tax payers' dollars are you spending exactly?"

"You don't want to know," Banachek sighed.

"But within reason," Simmons defended, "There is no escalation. They're paid off and when they push for more we push back."

Carl couldn't help but feel this was getting better and better and that was in a sarcastic way. "Push back how."

"Again, I don't think you want to know."

"You know, since I'm gonna be working for you guys I think you should drop the you-don't-want-to-know crap and tell the truth."

Simmons nodded understandingly. "The fear factor comes back into play, only we threaten to take away a lot more than just their livelihoods."  
Carl wasn't sure if he wanted to ask his next question but he asked anyways. "What?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Carl shook his head, a feeling a dread filled him. "No, I don't think you do."

Banachek's eyes flickered up at him in the rearview mirror. "With the kidnapping of this girl, we have no idea what these two are planning besides getting to Tranquility, Nevada. The thing is the Autobots are stationed in the Hoover Dam and Sam Witwicky, the boy responsible for killing the Decepticon leader, Megatron is still closely tied to them. If they are Decepticons-"

"They are Decepticons," Simmons interrupted, "Why else would they ignore our transmissions and kidnap a human?"

Banachek ignored him. "If they are Decepticons I can only imagine it's for revenge. Protecting Sam Witwicky is our highest priority. But if they're Autobots, they may just want to meet up with their comrades."

"If they're Autobots, why kidnap the girl?" Carl asked.

Banachek shook his head. "I don't know. But we can't just to conclusions," he glared at Simmons, "This could all be one big misunderstanding."

Simmons scoffed.

"So does the leader know about all this?" Carl asked.

"Optimus Prime?" Banachek supplied, "No he doesn't. That's where we're going."

Carl blinked dumbly. "We're going to tell him?"

"Yes. We thought we could handle this on our own, but a Decepticon threat is as much of a concern to them as it is to us."

"What will we do to save Hannah James if they end up being Decepticons?" Banachek and Simmons shared a grim expression Carl didn't like. Leaning forward in his seat his eyes shifted between the two in anger and disbelief. "You do plan on helping her, right?"

"We will do all we can for Hannah James," Banachek finally replied.

Simmons wasn't as sympathetic. 'But if this is a Decepticon threat our first priority is to eliminate it no matter the cost."

"You would just let her die?" Carl hollered, outraged.

"Lose one to save thousands," Simmons replied.

Carl wanted to punch the back of the man's head. He wanted to curse Banachek out for silently agreeing with him. He wanted to pull the truck over, get out and go back to being a meager homicide detective in Jersey. How could they say such a think about an innocent young woman? Let her die without even trying to help her? He silently prayed that Simmons was wrong, that those two weren't Decepticons and Hannah would soon be safe. If not and Hannah's life was endanger, Carl silently made a promise to himself. If no one else, he would do all he could to save Hannah James.

* * *

"Okay, you say 'Galileo' after me!"

"Huh?"

"_Galileo!"_

"…Galileo?"

"_Galileo!"_

"Um…"

"_Galileo Figaro-magnifico-o-o-o! I'm just a poor boy no body loves me!"_

"Hannah?"

"_He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life of this monstrosity!_ Sing with me!"

"I don't know how!"

"C'mon! Try!"

"I don't know the words!"

"_BISMILLAH! NO!"_

"What in the name of Primus is that supposed to mean?"

"_WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!"_

"I don't understand!"

"_LET HIM GO!"_

"…"

Hannah released a laugh at the confused pout on Sides' face. "Okay, you at least have to do the head-bang with me."

"Head-bang? That sounds painful."

Hannah never lost her smile. "It is. It's too bad you've never seen _Wayne's World_. I think you'd like that movie."

"How do you do it?"

"It's easy. It's like nodding your head really, _really_ hard."

"…Oookaaaay…"

Hannah sighed teasingly. "Okay, fine, just watch me and then you can do it."

As the voice on the radio rang out in a high falsetto for the words 'for me' Sides watch as Hannah reared back her head in preparation. As soon as the electric guitar picked up again, Hannah's frizzy hair went everywhere in a haphazard movement that probably killed precious human brain cells.

"Do it!" Hannah ordered.

"I don't…"

"DO IT, NOW!"

"OKAY!"

Sunny nearly swerved into another car on the road as he watched the two in shock and disbelief. What the Pit was that? Were they having seizures?

Finally, the head-banging part was over and Hannah was back to belting the lyrics as loud as she could while dancing in her seat. Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh out loud as Hannah seemed to cast her inhibitions out the window and have the most fun he had ever seen her have since he met her.

When the song was over Hannah flopped back in her seat, panting heavily, but with a huge smile. "Dude, as soon as we get to Tranquility we're renting _Wayne's World_ and you're watching it."

"It's too bad I can't connect to your Internet. I'd already know what it was if I could."

Hannah pouted. "Well that's no fun. You can't know about the movie before you see it."

Sides nodded with a grin. "Then you'll show it to me when we get there."

"You bet your metal butt I will."

"_Are you two dead?"_

Hannah snorted at Sunny's question. "No, silly!"

"I learned how to head-bang, bro!"

"…_That's great Sideswipe. I'm _so_ happy for you."_

Sunny cut the line leaving his companions to laugh.

"So do you think we can get back on the highway yet?" Sides asked.

Hannah grew a little more serious. "Maybe she should go through one more town. They're all pretty small and we haven't been noticed so far since we've been taking back roads."

"One more," Sides agreed, "Then we're moving on. I can't take going this slow."

"Just a little longer," she reassured.

Other classic songs came on the radio which Hannah softly sung along to while Sides listened. The were nearing another town, not that large, but one could see that the chains had already started in infiltrate. Hannah liked McDonalds as much as the next person but she really wasn't sure if there needed to be five all a mile apart from each other.

Having grown up in a more economically depressed side of New Jersey, she didn't know much about small town life, but compared to big time city life it was probably a dream. She didn't think she could handle the idea of everyone knowing her name, but it would be nice not to be surrounded by so many people and feel so alone.

Even in elementary school Hannah wasn't the best at making friends and it only grew worse from there, especially middle school. She was a complete outcast and though she had at least one friend on high school, Ken, it didn't get much better from that.

She ran a tentative finger over one of her bushy eyebrows. She remembered that for her interview with Mrs. Winters a year ago she had spent a large fraction of the money in her pay check to get her hair and eyebrows down and went shopping for a nice outfit to wear. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was obviously enough to impress Mrs. Winters. But then she let her self go again and apparently it's what got her fired.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hannah looked over at Sides and all his curiosity. It was endearing to see that he was so curious about her whether it was because she was human or her troubles, he always wanted to know and he always wanted to help.

"Nothing really," she said, "I just—STOP!"

Sides slammed on the breaks nearly causing his brother to rear end him. A few people looked over and the three sat in muted horror waiting for them to be recognized. The citizens merely shook their head, muttered under their breath about some 'crazy city slickers' as they continued. It was more than likely a stroke of luck that they weren't recognized.

"_What the slag is your problem, Sides? Why did we stop?"_

"Ask her!" Sides gestured to the blushing young woman in the passenger seat.

"Sorry," Hannah muttered, "I need an hour."

"An hour for what?" Sides asked.

Hannah didn't look at him, keeping her eyes on the building before her. If she did her math right she'd have just enough to get her through the rest of the trip and ever get gas for the two if it came right down to their dire need of it.

She climbed out of the car before Sides could lock her in. "Drive around, find a remote spot and stretch your legs. Meet me here at 3 o'clock."

"Wha? Hannah!"

She ignored them and rushed into the shop.

Sunny growled. "This is ridiculous. What can she possibly need in a _New Visions of You Beauty Shop_?"

Sides shrugged. "Let's just get going. We haven't been in our true forms in forever. I'm started to get a little cramped."

Sunny couldn't deny that he was feeling the same way. Sides pulled down the street and Sunny followed.

* * *

Hannah halted at the door and started into the hair salon nervously. Taking a breath she went to the desk and stared over at the young woman with unnatural blond hair. "Um, hi."

The woman looked up, an eyebrow so thin it looked like it was painted on, rose. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah I was wondering if you guys did walk in appointments."

"We sure do," the woman replied, "We've got one right now. Patty!"

A plump Italian woman came forward with a wide smile and friendly eyes. She looked to be in her late forties with dark-blond highlighted hair. She wasn't fazed by Hannah's frizzled hair and busy eyebrows. The woman was very forward, grabbing Hannah by the arm and hauling her towards the back where the wall was lined with sinks. Hannah couldn't get a word in edge wise before she was unceremoniously tossed into on of the chairs.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and said you want a wax and a major haircut," Patty stated as she started to wet and wash Hannah's hair.

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't be nervous, hon. Right when I saw you in the window I knew exactly what you needed and I have the perfect idea for your hair."

Hannah was still uneasy, but she was going to trust this lady to do the right thing. "Ok."

Patty finished washing her hair and wrapped it in a towel. Hannah was moved into another chair behind a small screen. The wax was already hot and ready to go. Sitting down, Patty pushed her shoulders back. Using a thin wooden thick she applied the wax to the problem areas with skill and then pressed the white strips of some sort of paper. Hannah's shoulder's tensed immediately, a sense of terrified familiarity welling up inside her.

"Relax," the beautician said, "This might hurt a little."

And then she pulled.

Everyone in the shop turned at the scream of, "SON of a BITCH!"

* * *

Sides was pacing. He didn't understand what Hannah was doing, what she was thinking in town. Why did she just run off like that? Was something wrong? Was she okay?

"Will you stop?" Sunny asked irritably, "It's annoying."

Sides glared down at his brother, but did as he asked, stopping on the other side of the small, at least small for them, area they had found surrounded by trees. Sunny had a use of the most basic of his scanners which were operating at only 46 capacity, but would do in case an unfortunate human decided to venture too close. Neither one of them liked being so blind.

"What do you think she's doing?"

"Who cares?" Sunny shrugged.

"I do."

Sunny looked up from where he was sitting, his bright optics narrowed in pure annoyance at that little statement. "How can you? You hardly know her. She's just one human out of billions."

Sideswipe turned his back on him and walked to the other side of the clearing, which only took a step and a half, really. "I don't need a lecture from you," he stated, "I appreciate what Hannah's trying to do. She helps me understand this planet and the cultures here. If you'd just take a nanosecond to listen to her—"

"I do listen to her," Sunny shot back, "You keep your short-wave radio on just so I can listen."

Sides fixed his brother with a stare that seemed unusually uncharacteristic for the happy-go-lucky Autobot. "You could have turned off yours."

Sunstreaker growled, obviously caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "How else am I to make sure you don't talk about me?"

"Oh, c'mon, Sunny!" Sides said exasperated.

"Drop it Sideswipe. Enough."

When Sunny used his entire name like that it meant he was angry. It was best for everyone to stop talking when Sunstreaker was angry and that included Sides. The last thing they needed was to start a fight that the entire state would hear, not to mention the damage it would cause to the surrounding area and the town. So Sides dropped the subject but the look he gave his twin indicated that it would be brought up again, very soon.

Three o'clock eventually rolled around and they left to meet up with Hannah, Sides leading of course, because if Sunny were, there was no doubt he would speed in the opposite direction of Hannah. Sides pulled into an open parking spot outside the shop and waited while Sunny sat a few intersections back waiting, not to draw attention.

Sides couldn't see Hannah in there though. When a single woman walked out of the shop he tried to peek around her to see if she was in the back, but there was still nothing. It was then that he noticed that the woman that had left the shop was standing at his passenger side door looked down at him anxiously.

By now he was used to people staring. He and his brother took the forms of extremely expensive foreign cars in this country. Some people have never even seen a Lamborghini in person much less two. But the woman wasn't moving on. She shifted nervously on her feet and clutched at the strap of her purse. When she tried to the door handle Sides was tempted to set of an alarm, but the nervous voice that came from the girl halted him.

"Sides," she hissed, "Open the door. People are staring."

"HANNAH?"

"Shh! Open up!"

The door immediately popped open, almost smacking her in the face. 'Hannah' slid inside and faced the hologram what was staring at her in an opened mouth stare. A looked of horror came to her face. "You don't like it?"

"What_ happened_ to you?"

"I got my hair done."

Hannah hardly looked like herself. In fact, if it weren't for the large brown eyes behind the thick glasses one could hardly tell. Her hair had been cut short, just passed her shoulders. It was no longer frizzy, but perfectly straight, falling in many layers around her face. Gone were the bushy eyebrows and were now thinner and perfectly arched over her eyes. They were still a little red from the wax, but it was slowly fading away.

Hannah looked _hot._

"Do you like it?" Hannah asked nervously.

Sides nodded stupidly. "You look so…different."

Hannah slouched in her seat. "Is that bad?"

"No!" Sides said, not wanting her to take it wrong, "Different is good. This different is good."

Hannah smiled. It was that smile that proved that she was still the same girl. "Surprised ya, huh?"

"A little."

"Sorry if it took too long. I just, well," she laughed at how stupid she felt, "I was just thinking that I was long due a little makeover so yeah. Sorry to interrupt the trip. We can get on the highway if you want since I already grabbed food."

Sides nodded, but he was still staring at Hannah in shock. Hannah understood why. She probably never looked this good before. She hardly recognized herself at first glance when she looked in the mirror when Patty was done.

"Sunny isn't mad is he? I probably should've waited until—"

"It's fine," Sides said, "It was nice to walk around for a bit."

"Next time you do I'll have to be there. I've only seen you guys in robot form once."

"Robot form?" Sides laughed.

"What? That's what it is," Hannah defended. She pulled her seatbelt on and nodded. "Let's get going."

Sides pulled from the curb and Sunny followed a few cars behind. None of them noticed Patty in the shop scrambling to get the phone. On the TV behind her was a picture of Hannah on the news once again with two other snapshots of red and yellow Lamborghinis.

* * *

AN: I guess if you wanna know what Hannah looks like you can think of Anne Hathaway from _The Princess Diaries_ before and a little older. That's who I picutre so if you want to see pictures I've made check out my site on my profile. Thanks for being patient and I hope y'all like it!

Please Review!


	10. Abandon

A/N: At least I updated within the same month. Whoot! Okay, I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I loved writing this chapter, as angsty as it is, and I couldn't wait to share it with you. So don't hate me. Please enjoy!

Anways, check out this story called _To Protect What Is Precious_ by Meiza. Only the first chapter is up, but it's so good already. It's kinda like this one, but there are obvious differneces. I'm eagerly awaiting the next chapter. So if you're reading this, Meiza, hurry up! lol!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Abandon

Sides peeked at Hannah for what seemed to be the seventeenth time since they got back on the road. It was both flattering and annoying. Hannah wasn't used to anyone staring at her, much less an alien, which made her blush, but on the other hand, why couldn't he star at something else?

"Sides," she said warningly.

"Sorry," the mech immediately replied, "It's just, well…"

"Just say it," Hannah encouraged.

"Well, why'd you change the way you looked? I thought it was fine."

Hannah looked over at him, oddly perplexed by the question, but then saw the sincere curiosity in his gaze. "Girls like to do this sometimes. It's fun to get pampered. It's makes them feel…pretty." Sides suddenly looked away from her, so fast that she knew that he was trying to hide something. "What?" she asked.

"I don't think you needed it."

Hannah frowned dumbly. "Huh?"

"I already thought that you were pretty."

Hannah turned fifteen different shades of red, so rapidly Side thought her head was going to explode. Hannah stared at his with extremely wide eyes, so wide that they were bulging.

"What?" Sides asked.

"You…thought I was pretty?"

Sides frowned. "You didn't think you were pretty?"

"Honestly, not really."

"What's that human saying? 'Beauty is only skin deep?' It's just not looks, though Sunny thinks so," he laughed a little, "I thing you are a beautiful person. You kind, generous, and fun. That's all that matters to me."

"Do you still like my makeover though? I didn't waste money, did I?"

"I think you look great. And before you say it, I've seen plenty of human females already and I still think you're the best."

A sincere, heartfelt smile came to Hannah lips. "Thank you Sides."

"No problem."

They sat in a short silence before Hannah spoke. "So tell me about your friends. What are they like?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, their names, their personalities, whatever you want to tell me."

"Where should I even start?" he asked himself, "Right now, there's four of them, plus me and Sunny making six and hopefully more are on the way. Our leader is Optimus Prime."

Sides went on to talk about the four Autobots individually. Hannah laughed as he described Ratchet's annoyance with him and his brother and awed at Bumblebee's apparent sweetness as the 'kid' of the Autobots. Ironhide made her a little nervous, but she understood that he was a hardened warrior with a lot of battles under his belt. She had an immediate respect for Optimus Prime. He was a loyal, noble leader and apparently the youngest one the Autobots ever had.

The more he talked about his comrades, the more his thoughts went to others that weren't on Earth. There were many names that came through. Hound, Wheeljack, Red Alert, Prowl were only a couple. He talked about them as well and the more he did, the more she hoped that she would be around to meet them.

"You've been alive for a long time, huh?"

Sides looked at her. "Not long for me, but yeah, long for you."

"Do you ever grow old?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't sure?" Sides said, "With the War and everything no one died of old age. If you were going to die it was in battle. I don't think even Ratchet is sure at this point."

A strange thought passed through her mind. "I don't think I'd want to live forever."

Sides looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Well," she shrugged, "I guess that forever just seems to be a long time. The world would change, people would change and I would stay the same. To me, part of life is change and experiencing new things."

"Humans don't live long, do they?"

Hannah noted the sad tone in his voice as she looked up at him. "Not compared to you."

"So you'll die soon?"

She tired to laugh to defuse the sad aura. "Not for awhile, Sides, but yeah, eventually."

"I don't want you to die."

Hannah reached over and took his hand resting between the seats. "Everything does eventually. But let's not think about it, okay? I've got plenty of time."

Sides didn't look entirely convinced but he nodded. Hannah moved to pull her hand back but Sides merely squeezed, keeping it in his grip. "Friends hold hands right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I saw two humans doing this in one of the towns we passed through."

Hannah tried to keep her voice level. "You did?"

"Yeah, male and female."

Hannah wasn't sure if she should tell them that the chance of them being in a relationship entailing a little more than friendship was really high. Instead she let it go. She was surprised at how real his hand felt. It really felt like skin. Her face warmed and she knew she was blushing again. She reminded herself that he wasn't human. He was at least 20 feet tall and was made of metal. He didn't understand what he was doing. He thought it was something friends did.

But still, as she turned her head to look out the window, she kept her hand in his.

"_Sides, company."_

Talk about a mood killer.

Hannah spun around in her seat to stare out the back window. Sure enough, there were four cop cars behind them, gaining speed and the sound of the sirens started to fill the air. People moved out of the way, giving them way, but Sides and Sunny only sped up. There was no way they were going to be able to keep up with two Lamborghinis. Sides grinned as he accelerated, Sunny easily following suit.

They weaved between cars with skill. Hannah pressed herself back into the seat and while she was better prepared for this time around she was still nervous.

Something to Sides left caught his attention. "More incoming."

Sure enough there were a few more police cruisers pulling into on the ramp. Hannah felt a foreboding sensation in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong.

"They're herding us," Sides confirmed.

"What do you mean?"

"They're trying to force us to go a certain way, but there not behaving like the cops from before. They don't want us to stop. Sunny?"

"_I thought only this country's government knew of our existence. Local and state authorities aren't supposed to know."_

"Maybe this is the government then," Hannah suggested, "Maybe this all just one big misunderstanding."

"It's possible," Sides admitted.

"_No,"_ Sunny growled, _"We can't trust them. We should just go."_

"But what if these guys could clear your names?" Hannah said, "Maybe they'll put out the broadcast that you didn't kidnap me and take us to your friends."

"I think we should roll with it," Sides agreed, "Let's see what happens."

"_I don't like this."_

"Relax, bro," Sides reassured, "If it's a trap we'll haul aft, okay?"

Sunny merely growled irritably.

Sides slowed down and allowed the police cruisers to surround him. Sunny allowed them to as well, but his engine revved threateningly. Hannah gulped nervously and they were herded towards the upcoming exit. Sides' hologram's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he focused on the road ahead of them, occasionally checking the police and his brother to make sure Sunstreaker didn't let loose on these guys.

They were led down an empty street. Surrounded by trees it didn't look like there were any houses in the immediate vicinity. There was a barricade up ahead made of a line of black SUVs. There seemed to be soldiers standing, prepared with some sort of variety of weapon. Sides' hands clenched on the steering wheel, but that was all. A man in a black suit stepped forward as they pulled to a stop. Hannah held her breath.

"We know who you are," the man said, "Let the girl go."

Hannah looked at Sides worriedly. "Should I get out?"

"Just wait," Sides whispered. "We didn't kidnap her," he said aloud to the man, "She's helping us."

"You expect me to believe that?" the man spat.

Sides frowned. "We are unauthorized to harm humans. Why would we kidnap one?"

"You tell me."

"_They're fishing,"_ Sunny stated, _"They want a reason to attack us."_

"Let's go," Hannah said, "This was a bad idea."

It was like they soldiers heard her. All of a sudden, at least two armed soldiers got out of every single cruiser and aimed at them. Sunny growled again.

"Let her go, now."

"Let me tell them I'm okay," Hannah said, "Let me out. I'll be fine."

Sides looked at her worriedly, looking tempted to just hightail it out of there instead. Sighing, he unlocked the door and it popped open. Hannah smiled and slowly climbed out. She hardly got anywhere before she was suddenly seized and yanked back by her arms. She cried out in pain and Sides yelled angrily.

Then all Hell broke loose.

"FIRE!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were pelted with sable rounds, that ammo burning into their armor painfully. The slammed into reverse, full throttle. They easily knocked the cruisers out of the way to give themselves enough room. Sides transformed first and quickly cast his optics to Hannah, who was screaming and crying for the soldiers to stop.

"Sides, let's go," Sunny yelled.

"What about Hannah"

"Forget her!"

"No!"

Sunny roared in anger, loudly cursing his twin's stupidity and transformed as well. "We're not allowed to hurt them."

"Doesn't mean we can't scare the slag out of them."

The moved to step forward but another round of sable round halted there advancement. Both mechs were surprised to see how much damage their armor had taken.

"No! Stop it!" Hannah screamed, struggling desperately, "RUN, SIDES!"

He looked at her and moved forward again.

"NO!"

A few rounds hit him directly in the chest. Sides yelled out in pain and was brought down to one knee. Seeing his brother down, Sunny grabbed two of the police cars and threw them, both landing dangerously close to the humans, forcing them to back off, if only slightly when the explosion created a great blazing wall for a momentary shield.

"Get Hannah," Sides grounded out.

"Forget the stupid girl for one second," Sunny said, "We have to go."

"Not without her."

"Transform. I'll get her," Sunny conceded.

The yellow mech turned his attention toward the humans that were holding Hannah, who was struggling wildly at this point screaming Sides' name over and over. He rolled his optics and strode towards them. They raised their weapons, but Sunny stomped once on the ground knocking them off their feet.

"I'll take that," he said causally, reaching down.

Hannah yelped when his hand came around her, lifting her from the ground and carrying her back over to Sides, who looked to be in considerable about of pain.

"Sides, you have to transform."

"I…I don't think I can."

Dread filled Sunny's spark. He knelt down beside his brother, dropping Hannah on the ground in the process. Pushing Sides' shoulders back he assessed the damage. The wound was close to Sides' spark. Dangerously close. These humans knew what they were doing.

"We have to go."

"Get Hannah," Sides said, "Get her and get out of here."

"The human is fine. You need to worry about you."

"Leave you, guys," Hannah said, "They have me now. Go!"

Sides smile down at her, reaching his hand out towards her. But then his optics flickered up, widening in alarm. "NO!"

He shoved Sunny to the side, the mech hit the dirt with a crash and a barrage of light hit Sides' chest, directing in the weak spot under the armor. Sides' optics went dark. His limbs were like rubber, slacking as he hit the ground and didn't move. Hannah screamed in horror. Sunny rounded on the humans with intent to kill but his protocol wouldn't let him. It was the first time in his long life that he hated Optimus Prime.

He looked at his brother, his optics filled with pain. Hannah was crying, telling Sides to wake up, but Sunny knew. As twins there sparks were connected and Sunny couldn't feel his brother anymore.

He reached down and grabbed Hannah and took off running. Sides wanted him to save the human so he was saving her. The humans pursued but Sunny was able to get far away enough to transform with a slick maneuver that landed Hannah directing in the passenger seat. He ignited his thrusters again and raced away from the scene leaving his brother behind.

* * *

Optimus looked up as the line of black SUVs rolled up in front of the entrance to the Hoover Dam. His comrades stood behind him, Sam and Mikaela at his feet watching just as anxiously. There was a small cry over by Ironhide. Annabelle Lennox was in her mother's arms beside her husband. Will looked angry, because, like him, Will was informed in what the government was up to, including keeping secrets from the other Autobots.

Optimus knew this wasn't going to end well.

If Simmons and Banachek came to inform him of what was truly going on, that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were being pursued by Sector 7 and not the AEAC, well then, unfortunately for them, John Keller, the Secretary of Defense, believed that he shouldn't be left in the dark and informed him that the AEAC was a sort of cover. Sector 7 was said to be terminated in documentation and by order of the President, but even the most powerful man of the free world was ignorant to what was happening right under his nose.

Simmons and Banachek got out of the first truck followed by an older man in a suit and beige trench coat. The badge on his coat indicated a detective but Optimus was a little surprised to see that he was a New Jersey cop. The Autobot Commander immediately put two and two together. Detective Carl Johnson, the leading detective in the disappearance of Hannah James must have been informed, because while he looked surprised to see them, he followed the two agents nonetheless with only a slight air of fear.

"Hey," Simmons greeted casually, "long time no see."

None of the Autobots returned his greeting, their human friends staying quit. The air was tense. Simmons and Banachek looked uncomfortable, as they should, but it seemed only Banachek was ashamed.

"I believe you have something you would like to tell me."

"Uh, right," Simmons stuttered, "Well, a young woman named Hannah James who lives in New Jersey was kidnapped by two Decepticons and—"

"Not Decepticons," Optimus interrupted, "Autobots. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Simmons agreed though he didn't look as pleased with the situation. Carl released a heavy breath, something Optimus took a slight note to, but he didn't have time to waste.

Banachek looked relieved as well as he said, "Then we'll call the AEAC off."

"I believe you mean Sector 7," Optimus supplied.

"WHAT?" Ironhide bellowed.

Simmons narrowed his eyes. "You are under a treaty—"

"Which you violated when you failed to inform me of the situation," Optimus stated, "I suppose I really am a citizen of this planet if I had to find out that two of our young comrades arrived on this planet through CNN just like everyone else."

Banachek, once again, looked relieved. "There. Now it's in the open."

"Sir," Ratchet began, "What's going on?"

Optimus turned slowly. "I am sorry, old friend. The AEAC was designated to replace Sector 7 in a more peacefully driven check and balance system for our stay on this planet and in this country. John Keller was also informed, but even the President is ignorant to some of the aspects of this agency. The AEAC is a cover for Sector 7, who are still driven by the same goals from the discovery of Megatron," he looked back at Simmons and Banachek, "Isn't that right?"

"The AEAC isn't just a cover," Banachek defended, "It exists completely and Sector 7 is merely the police force."

"You knew about this?" Ironhide asked Optimus.

"Only some in which I was sworn to keep secret from you by treaty. But that treaty was violated the moment we discovered that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on Earth. They thought I didn't know about Sector 7," he looked at his comrades, "I am sorry I didn't tell you."

Ironhide, obviously angry, turned his attention to the two humans. "You have some nerve, human."

"Hey," Simmons protested, "I was just doing my job."

"This is bullshit!" Sam suddenly yelled, "They saved all of our asses and you lie to them? Without them this entire planet would've been destroyed. They came to protect us and you're just trying to control them."

"Sam," Optimus said, but the boy was too angry.

"No! It's not fair! You don't deserve to be treated like this."

Mikaela took her boyfriend's hand and pulled him back to her, wrapping her other arm securely around his waist. "Sam," she whispered, "Calm down. They know now and it won't happen again."

Sam was calmed under Mikaela's soothing voice, but he still glared at the two agents in utter contempt. "Get rid of Sector 7," he demanded, "Completely. You don't need it anymore."

"Not your call, kid," Simmons stated arrogantly.

"No, but it's mine."

They all turned to see the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, himself, striding forward, with an authority that left no room for argument.

He handed a document to Simmons and grinned. "Under the order of the President Sector 7 has been terminated entirely. The AEAC will remain, but with no police force. Call them off."

Simmons and Banachek scanned the document and nodded. Banachek whipped out his phone and dialed a number. Simmons looked downright disappointed, but merely kept his focus on the document, while Banachek walked a little ways to issue the order.

Keller looked over at Carl who looked confused. "Who are you?"

"Detective Carl Johnson, sir. I was on the Hannah James case."

Keller nodded. "I see."

"She's going to be all right, isn't she?" the older man looked up at Optimus, "They won't hurt her, right?"

Optimus offered a reassuring expression. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both know that they are under protocol not to harm humans. It seems she has gone with them willingly, but we will see when they arrive," his voice took on an edge, "They will have a lot of explaining to do when they do."

"WHAT?" Everyone turned to see Banachek pacing, his form rigid. "We told you not to engage! What in God's name have you done? How much damage? No, but you better pray that they don't decide to step on you." He slammed the phone shut. "Our agents cornered them to ge the girl and they defended themselves. They captured one, the red one."

"Sideswipe," Optimus said, "Was he hurt?"

Banachek bowed his head. "Yes. They are bringing him hear."

"What about Sunstreaker?" Ironhide growled.

"He escaped with the girl."

Ironhide glared at the humans. "For your sake, you better hope he lives."

Simmons scoffed. "Is that a threat?"

Keller stepped forward. "Sounds like it. Simmons, you're fired. Banachek you're in charge."

"What?" Simmons squawked.

Keller rolled his eyes and gestured for two guards. "Get him out of here." And they did with Simmons shrieking his protests the entire way, so loud is was difficult to pick up what Keller was saying. "What do you need?"

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Just make sure you get him here in one piece," the medic said, his voice thick with anger, "I can take it from there."

"I am truly sorry," Banachek said, "We didn't mean for it to happen like this."

"Next time, maybe we should just rely on trust rather then treaties," Keller stated, "They don't seem to be doing us any good in this situation."

"What was Sideswipe's condition when your agents reported in," Ratchet asked.

"Heavy damage to his chest," Banachek admitted, "They used the same tactics to bring him down like this did in Mission City."

A series of curses flowed through the Autobots, but it was Ratchet that spoke. "Then we'll have our work cut out for us. If Sideswipe's spark is as damaged as I think it is, then we don't have much time."

* * *

Hannah sat in startled silence in the passenger seat. She looked over at the empty driver's seat, her eyes welling with tears. It felt wrong to be in here without Sides smiling at her. The interior looked the same, but she didn't need to remind herself that this was Sunny. It was cold feeling, an unwanted feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sunny didn't want her here. He never wanted her here from the very beginning, Sides did and she'd give anything for Sides to be here right now.

But he wasn't. They took him away.

What if he was dead?

The tears spilled over her cheeks. She felt the air tense around her even more, the car seeming to shake in anger. They weren't moving. Sunny had pulled off the road to lay low for awhile. Police raced by, but Sunny was well hidden despite his bright coloring.

When the hologram appeared in the driver's seat she pressed herself against the door, finding the handle with her hand just incase she needed to make a quick get away. He sent her a scathing look and Hannah immediately opened the door falling out onto the leaf covered ground. She was barely inches from him before he started to transform. She scrambled to her feet and stared up at him as it finished. Piercing blue optics glared down at her, but she remembered what Sides had told her. They weren't allowed to harm humans.

She had a sickening feeling that Sunny might disobey those orders.

"This is your fault," he spat.

Hannah didn't reply. She sure as hell felt like it was.

"I told him to leave you behind. I told him you'd be nothing but trouble."

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up! You slagging human! Why did Optimus ever think to save your pathetic planet? We should've let Megatron destroy all of you. My brother is dead because of you."

Hannah's face tore into agony. She stumbled back, her knees going weak. She didn't get far though. A massive had swooped down and caught her around the middle yanking her roughly up making her feel like she was on a rollercoaster. She couldn't even scream she had the wind knocked out of her so fast. She didn't struggle though in both fear and a strange sense of deserved justice as Sunny squeezed her in his grip. It was making it difficult to breathe and no doubt he knew this. So he was going to kill her.

Her eyes closed as she prepared to resign herself to death, but Sunny yelled angrily. His hand was tight, but not crushing. Opening her eyes she watched as he fought some internal battle.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"I'm trying."

She didn't flinch. She merely bowed her head. "Is he really dead?"

"Yes."

"There's no chance he's still alive?"

Sunny growled. "We're twins. Out sparks are connected. I can't feel his anymore. He's dead."

Hannah's mind reeled, pain filling her to the point where she was sick. "No, there has to be something…something we can do."

Sunny growled again, his hand tightening around her again making her gasp desperately. "There's no we, only me and I am finished with you."

Then he dropped her.

Hannah landed on the ground roughly, her legs throbbed and left wrist screamed in pain and for the looks of it, it was broken, but she kept her mouth shut. Sunny was walking away from her. Hannah began to think she was suicidal because all of a sudden she was on her feet and running after him.

"Sunny, wait!"

"Beat it, human."

"Will you just listen?"

"I don't need to hear anything you have to say."

"Are you just gonna leave Sides behind?"

Now he stopped. Hannah actually ran into the back of his foot, falling back on her bottom. She stared up at him and if it was possible he was even angrier than before.

"You have a death wish, don't you?"

"We can get him back," Hannah said, "We need to get to your friends and maybe they can help."

"That's what I was going to do, but that doesn't concern you." She shivered when he voice dropped down to a deadlier tone. "Sides said to get you out of there, I did and now you're on your own. I don't need you to retrieve my brother's remains."

"W-What?"

"Sideswipe made a mistake, one we're paying for now. You should have never come with us. You did nothing but waste time. If not for you we'd already be in Tranquility with our comrades and would have forgotten all about you. You're nothing, nothing but a waste of time and space. And now Sides is dead because of you."

With that he transformed and sped away, kicking up dust as he did. Hannah watched his retreating form as sadness swelled within her. It was all she could do not scream for him to come back, not to leave her alone. But she was alone. As his engine faded it was replaced by the sound of crickets and birds.

Hannah stumbled back as loneliness crept in on her. Stumbling, she wandered aimlessly through the woods with no destination in mind.

Why was she such a screw up? Sides was wrong to believe in her like he did. She was nothing but a failure. Even her family thought she was nothing, telling her more than once growing up. Sunny thought she was nothing too. But she wasn't crying anymore. It was startling as well as frightening to see that even though she should be crying she wasn't.

She wandered for a long time so it wasn't a big surprise that she ended up lost. Once again she was unfazed. Casting her gaze around her she noted that it was getting late, it was getting colder and all she had for protection was a weathered jean jacket.

Hannah sat down at the base of a large tree, leaning back against it as she pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't move. She hardly seemed to breathe. She just sat feeling empty and alone. Feeling like that child hiding in the closet as her parents tore apart her room in search of her. Her hands clenched tightly. Even now she could hear them, yelling at her, telling her she was worthless and hurting her.

But there was another voice joining them and that was Sunny's. He seemed to be the loudest now. Hannah's hands lifted to her ears covering them, ineffectively, trying to block them out only to fail.

* * *

A/N: So how depressing what that?? I'm cruel. As I see it, Sunny and Sides really don't understand human culture all that well so that's why I had him hold Hannah's hand. They are friends. That's it. If I do put them together it will not be in this story. Maybe I'd write a oneshot or something but in this Hannah sees someone she can finally depend on and Sides sees a girl who just needs a friend. Sunny is a jerk, but he will come around.

Thanks for reading and try not to hate me too much for "killing" Sides. See those quote marks? Don't hate me.

Please review!


	11. Up She Goes

A/N: Sorry for the wait. You wouldn't believe how much writing I got for this story in three days. This chapter took one and then the others were created when I realized that the other were just way too long.

So, I'm in the market for beta readers, haha. I thought I just ask people before I started begging people through messages. I would really appreciate the help. I know everyone has their own lives to live. So obviously, I edited this chapter by myself. I read it outloud a few times and tried my best. My roommate wanted to know who I was talking to. Yeah. So I hope you enjoy this and all its depressing goodness!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Up She Goes

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine…Going up she goes…Up she goes…Balance yourself like a bird on a beam…"

She paused her mumbled singing with a frown when she realized she couldn't remember the rest of the words. Her grandmother would be disappointed in her. She was the only one who gave a damn about her and took care of her as best she could on her fixed income with a crack addicted daughter who stole money from her during every visit until her death. Her grandmother had sung that song to her before bed when she managed ran away from home to escape the realities of her house. Since her mother was too doped up to remember to feed her or even notice, she was usually there for a few days before her mother came to claim her. Her stays at her grandmother's house were a relief. She had promised her grandma she wouldn't forget the words.

Yet another person she had disappointed.

Her dirty fingers were entwining themselves in the scarce grass beneath her head. She just lay there in the spot where she had originally sat after Sunstreaker left her a few hours ago. Peering through the trees, she could see the stars, even though she had dropped her glasses sometime ago. Shining so bright and beautiful, she wondered which one was once the planet of Cybertron Sides told her so much about. She probably wouldn't be able to see it, but she still would've liked to know the direction it was in.

She hummed the melody of the song. She at least knew that part. It was just a whisper of breath in the air that came from her mouth it a cloud if she happened to remember the words and sing them aloud.

Her body roared with hunger. It had been doing that for sometime now, but once again she ignored it. She didn't bother with that anymore.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to embrace the cold rather than shiver from it. Shivering was what was her body was doing to try and keep her warm, but it was irritating. She didn't like that she was shaking so hard that she was losing control of her limbs. So she clasped her hands together, despite how the move hurt her throbbing wrist, and rolled onto her side, keeping them pinned to her body to keep them from moving. Her shoulders started to shake instead, almost convulse.

She gave up. As time rolled on she knew it was getting colder and colder. Her breath was getting thicker and thicker and she was beginning to lose feeling in her toes and finger tips. She subconsciously curled into a ball and tucked her chin to her chest. She was still irritated with this whole situation.

Why did dying take so long?

* * *

"Ratchet!"

The medic turned to see Sam running towards him. "What is it?"

"He's here," Sam panted, his voice filled with worry, "and he doesn't look good. Ironhide says he's dead."

Ratchet's optics narrowed at that particular comment. "We shall see about that."

Ratchet and Sam entered the hanger that had once housed the All Spark. Even now, some of its energy remained and reminded the Autobots of what they had lost and what they had gained in return. There had been some drastic remodeling, including a wall that cut the hanger in half to serve for two different purposes. One held various weapons for humans and Autobots alike and the other served as Ratchet's medical facility.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were already there, all looking grim as they stood over Sides who was still strapped securely to the trailer of an 18-wheeler. Even from a distance, Ratchet could see that the damage was severe. Sideswipe's armor was riddled with variously sized holes, the edges of which were charred black. His left arm was particularly damaged, like he had held it up to shield himself when being attack. Most of the damage was to his chest. The metal was dented, twisted, and black. His spark casing was buckling in on itself from an onslaught of gun fire. Sideswipe's optics were dark, his limbs lifeless. He really did look dead and the prospect actually made Ratchet falter in his steps.

"Ratchet?"

Stone-faced, Ratchet approached and knelt down beside the truck. Pressing a digit to his temple, a translucent blue light moved across Sideswipe's body from head to toe and back again, making a few more passes. Ratchet's processor was immediately under the onslaught of data, all of which describing his younger comrade's injuries to the percentile in which Sides could recover in.

"Is he alive?" Mikaela asked softly.

Ratchet heaved a heavy sigh as he stood. "Barely. Help me get him on the table, but be extremely careful. On false move and his spark will be crushed under his armor."

Ratchet gently unhooked the straps that held Sideswipe to the truck. With two Autobots on each side they carried him over to the high table that Ratchet used to examination purposes and repairs. Sam and Mikaela looked on worriedly, not knowing the mech personally and yet still fearing for his life.

"I can't believe he's alive," Ironhide murmured.

Ratchet didn't comment, but, honestly, neither could he. "His main operation system is on complete shutdown. His spark is far too damaged to sustain him and is functioning at the lowest possible level. I can try to sustain it independently from his body," Ratchet looked at Optimus, "but the chances of sustaining it long enough are 1 in a billion. Mikaela," he looked down at the dark haired girl sternly, "do you remember everything from your lessons?"

Mikaela stiffened nervously and all eyes were suddenly on her. Since settling in the Hoover Dam, Mikaela expressed an interest in Cybertronian mechanics and often asked questions. Finally, Ratchet suggested that he teach her everything she wanted to know and, in essence, became his assistant. Her skill with cars was a great asset when it came to the Autobots, because, though they were very different, by comparing and contrasting she was able to utilize her skills with car engines to the inner workings of the Autobots.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this, Ratchet," she said, "What if I do something wrong? What if I kill him?

"Mikaela," Ratchet assured, "you are a very bright young woman and I will be here as well, but I need your help if I'm going to repair him. Some things are meant for smaller hands."

"But…"

Sam's arm came around her. "You can do it. I've seen you fix the most impossible hunks of junk out there."

Mikaela sent him an exasperatedly irritated look. "This is different, Sam."

"But still," the boy continued unfazed, "You have the skills. Put them to good use."

Mikaela looked up timidly at the Autobots. She wasn't exactly comfortable having a life put in her hands and being unfamiliar with the life saving business.

"We would be greatly appreciative, Mikaela, if you did this for us," Optimus said.

She took a deep, uneasy breath. "Okay," she sent a pointed look at Ratchet, "Don't let me mess up."

Ratchet nodded. "I won't."

"What can we do?" Optimus asked.

The gears in the medic's processor churned. "Repairing him will take time, time I don't think we have. It's not his body I am worried about. Even if I can externally support his spark I do not think it will recover as easily."

"What do we have to do?" Ironhide asked gruffly.

Ratchet looked down at Sideswipe, his expression continuously getting darker. Without warning, he grabbed a sort of hand-held clamp tool and, as gently as possible, tried to pry the armor around Sideswipe's chest back. With the spark exposed, Ratchet was able too see how the light flickered in and out sporadically, like a dying light bulb. Sometimes it would die out entirely for a few seconds before struggling to relight.

He had very few options, one involving a machine, equivalent to a human respirator system, but putting Sideswipe on 'life support' had serious repercussions. A spark just wasn't an electric current that past through their bodies to keep them going. It was the heart and soul of a transformer. Autobots and Decepticons, alike, relied on their sparks to be sentient life forms. Every Cybertronian started out as a spark. But there lies the problem. It was the heart _and _soul. Just like a human brain being deprived of oxygen for too long, if Sides went onto life support, part of his spark could slip away and essentially, he would be 'brain dead.' This action was always a last resort and not many recovered without missing something of their personality, whether is be a sense of humor or even something as severe as emotions such as compassion or hate. Most died.

It all depended on chance. And Ratchet, despite what he may have thought of the twins from time to time, was not willing to risk anything that made Sideswipe who he was to chance. So Ratchet knew his best option.

"I need Sunstreaker," he stated, "He's the only one who can really save Sideswipe now. Mikaela and I can repair the external damage, but that is not the problem," he looked back at Optimus, "If I can hold off putting him on life support I will, but I can only do that for so long."

"Why Sunstreaker?" Sam asked, "What can he do?"

"Sunny and Sides are the only set of twins in our entire species existence. It was a fluke that they were even created and no one knows exactly how it happened. I've done as many tests as I could to try and conclude the why's and how's, but I can only determine one thing. Their sparks are exactly identical, no matter how differently they may act from each other. They are totally connected on a level I don't believe even they fully understand. They are able to sense each other by their sparks, but I wouldn't be surprised to think that Sunny thought his brother was dead, the pulse is so weak. I may be able to use Sunny's spark to, basically, jumps start Sideswipe's."

"Won't any spark work like that?" Mikaela asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Every spark is different, like a human fingerprint, I suppose, only, unlike human twins who have separate fingerprints, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are completely identical. Since they are the same and connect on such a deep level it's my theory that only Sunstreaker's spark can power Sideswipe's at such a dangerous level."

Optimus' frown was deep and concerned. "Nothing like this has ever been attempted, correct?"

"Not to my knowledge and I have no idea if it will actually work. It's just a theory, but it is something I have suspected from these two for a long time," Ratchet looked down at Sideswipe, "But a hunch is all we have right now. No matter what I do for Sideswipe's spark now will amount to nothing in the end. Sunstreaker is the only chance he has."

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, "Go find him. You are the fastest."

"Yes, sir," the scout replied.

"I'm coming with you," Sam announced determinedly. He turned towards Mikaela and unabashedly kissed her. "Good luck."

Mikaela was a little pink in the face as she watched her boyfriend get into Bumblebee and speed off towards the exit, tires squealing, but came back down to Earth and stepped towards Ratchet. The medic knelt down and picked her up to place her on the table next to Sideswipe.

"Alright," she said, "What do you want me to do first?"

* * *

Part of her was still unwilling to accept that Sides was dead. It was probably wishful thinking, but the idea of him being alive made her smile. She could picture him there, standing with his brother as they greeted their friends and she was proud that she had the chance to travel with them, even if it only slowed them down. Sideswipe would smile at her and even Sunstreaker, who hated her so much, would manage to mumble a thank you. If that were true, she would at least say that she did something great with her life, no matter how small it may be.

She rubbed her fingers into the dirt. It was a strange feeling. Her fingers were practically numb and the soil was just as cold. She was bored just waiting to die.

It was morbid. She couldn't deny that the thought of suicide hadn't passed through her mind on occasion. She lived a tough life and sometimes it was too much. She couldn't drink away her problems. She couldn't stomach the alcohol and the drugs she could have easily slipped from her mother were out of the question. She tried to run away from her problems, but those always crept up on her to bite her in the ass. When she thought to confront them, she always wished she had just taken to running instead. So death seemed like the next best option. But she had always ridiculed herself for such thinking. That was the easy way out and she had a lot of look forward to if she could just get herself on her feet.

But she was giving up now. She was a coward, but hey, she tried, right? Not many people could claim to go on a road trip with aliens to Nevada so they could meet up with their buddies. Though she really didn't help them as much as she wished she could have, she'd like to think she and Sides had a good time until the end.

Until that part where he died.

"Come Josephine…in my flying machine…Going up…she goes…Up she goes…Balance yourself…like a bird…on a beam…"

Sides was dead. She just had to accept it. Sunny was right. It was her fault. If she hadn't been there, they would've been in Tranquility. If she hadn't been there Sides wouldn't have felt the need to protect her. She wouldn't have ruined their lives and hers would have never changed from being a nobody who couldn't keep a job because of bushy eyebrows.

Her laugh was wheezy as a peculiar thought came to her head. Mrs. Winters probably would've had a heart attack if she could see her now. At least if she was going to die in the wilderness she would have nice eyebrows.

* * *

Sunstreaker was racing down the highway, not bothering to be inconspicuous anymore. Obviously, the humans knew of his existence on this planet. Optimus Prime had said that their terms with the humans were peaceful. Was it all a lie? Was it a farce to lure them to Earth and then kill them? It seemed unlikely when their weapons were so primitive compared to the Autobots from what he had seen thus far. But he wouldn't know until he got to Tranquility.

He didn't activate his hologram as he drove, weaving through traffic at breakneck speed. His couldn't waste energy. He was already running low and it was his anger that pushed him to complete his journey. He still wished he could have crushed the human girl. It was all her fault and as far as he was concerned, she deserved it.

He needed to get to the others first. Once there and once he explained things, surely Optimus would change his mind about his policy on humans. They murdered Sideswipe. They had to pay. His eagerness for revenge grew at the mere thought of it. With the protocol in place, Sunstreaker was helpless against it, like a higher power physically prevented him from crushing the human. It was the will of Prime that the humans remained unharmed and no matter how much he hated them or how he wished he could hurt them he couldn't act on his aggression. Only Optimus could retract the protocol's hold on the Autobots and allow them do so.

But Optimus had to. Sideswipe's death go not be ignored.

Sunny felt his spark throb, at the thought of his brother. It had all happened so fast that even his processor was having a hard time coming to terms. He couldn't believe that Sides was gone. His other half, the only one that ever made him feel wanted, the only one that really cared about him, was gone. Sides rarely got angry with him, always trying to make him laugh and lighten up. He felt empty. With Sides' spark diminished it felt like half of him had been ripped away and in a very literal sense. It was physically painful.

But Sunstreaker couldn't stop now. He was driven by rage and determination. He wanted, no needed, revenge on all the creatures of this horrid species. And if Optimus refused…

Well, there was always the Decepticons.

* * *

She wondered what Sunstreaker was up to right now. No doubt he was suffering even more than her. She was responsible for getting his brother killed. He was probably devastated. She hoped he made it to his friends, that way they could help him.

Yes, despite what he did, she still cared. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He had every right to be mad at her. He had every right to hate her. It was her fault, after all.

She flexed the fingers on her left hand and cringed a little. It was becoming difficult to move that hand and since it was broken it meant that it hadn't been easy to move in the first place. Even in the darkness, she could see that it was extremely swollen, so no doubt bruised and her hand sat oddly on her wrist. She sighed. How inconvenient.

There was a rustle in the dead leaves behind her. She couldn't turn to see what it was. She was too cold to move. She managed to turn her head and was surprised by what she managed to see in streaks of moonlight blocked by trees. It was a deer, well two deer, a mother and her baby. The mother stood in front, staring down at her. She honestly couldn't believe how close they were to her. Living in Jersey, she had never seen deer like this before. She couldn't help but think they were beautiful.

Her mistake was trying to move. Instantly, the doe was running, her fawn falling closely behind. She felt a little disappointed, but watching them leap off into the darkness was just as beautiful as seeing them so close.

So now she was alone again. She was grateful for the company even if it was only for a few seconds. At least she saw one more remarkable thing before she died. Exhaustion was creeping up on her and she didn't think that she'd be able to fight any longer. Maybe if she fell asleep she wouldn't wake up again. She could only hope.

"Come Josephine…in my flying machine…Going up…on all…goodbye…"

* * *

A/N: This chapter is depressing I know. It's gets better, I promise. So if you want to help me out with the beta reading thing please let me know. Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	12. Revival and Anger

A/N: Okay. Last chapter was extremely depressing I know. I just wanted to put an emphasis on how Hannah really has reached her limit. She really doens't see a point in going on if everyone she's ever cared about ups and leaves her, her parents included. I have to say that this story is turning out a lot more differently than I expected, but I still like it.

I'd just like to announce that I have already started an outline for a sequel. It's not a multiple chapter story though, probably only a one shot, but a long one shot. Let me know if I should go ahead and write it, because I'm very mixed about it, though it would be a lot of fun.

Another thing. There's this thing I have about Guardians that your gonna get a glimpse at. People have asked me if Sides and Hannah are gonne get together and I both hesitant to say yes and no. I originaly itended for this to be more of a friendship story and the role of guardian is no different. Just because your someone's guardian doens't mean that automatically your together. But where my mind if taking me, might change this a little so as to the question of Sides and Hannah's relationship, I haven't decided yet so you'll see!

I'd like to thank my betas (cause I got myself 3 of em) **Dementa**, **Alana Xavier1**, and **Khalthar**. Thanks a lot, you guys!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Revival and Anger

"Where the hell is he?" Sam growled out impatiently.

"All my tracking systems are functioning at their maximum capacity, Sam. We'll find him," Bumblebee assured.

"How do we even know where to look?"

"Sunstreaker is heading this way. There are only so many ways to get to Tranquility. Assuming that a few various navigation systems aren't working, he's using the directions the girl gave him and this is the most likely way he'll take."

"But how do we know where's he at. Maybe he's coming through Arizona or something," Sam argued.

"I will be able to tell if he comes from another direction. Don't worry Sam."

"How can I not? You heard Ratchet. We don't have a lot of time."

"I understand that, but what else can we do. We have to be confident in Ratchet and Mikaela and Sideswipe's willingness to fight."

Sam sighed and conceded. He wasn't making himself feel better by arguing with Bumblebee about the situation. All they could do was wait and hope that Bee picked up Sunstreaker in time to get him to his brother. Hours rolled on. It was intensely aggravating to wait. Every minute that passed made them both exceedingly more uneasy, but neither said anything, preferring the tense silence.

It was four hours later and Bee's entire body seemed to jump with excitement. "Found him," he announced, "Incoming at 120 miles per hour."

"Holy shit," Sam muttered in astonishment. He lifted himself in his seat and looked around anxiously as Bumblebee sped up. "Where is he?"

Not five minutes later a yellow blur streaked by on the other side of the highway, going in the opposite direction of them. He didn't even slow down.

"There he goes," Sam said.

"Hold on."

Sam sat back in his seat immediately. Bumblebee, in an intricate display of technical driving, spun around, driving backwards at 75 miles per hour, to keep up with the traffic that was coming at him. Cars swerved and honked. Sam held on for dear life as Bumblebee swerved drastically into the median and then rocketed forward entering the other side of the highway going west with ease. He weaved through other drivers, reaching the same speed as Sunstreaker within seconds until he was right beside the fellow Autobot.

"Sunstreaker," Bee said, "Do you read me?"

Static.

"Does he know it's you?" Sam asked.

"He should. His sensors would've alerted him of that. Let me try and shorter wavelength. He maybe more damaged than we thought." There was a brief pause as Bumblebee switched transmissions. "Sunny? You hear me?"

"_Bumblebee,"_ a smooth voice acknowledged.

Sam sighed in relief and Bee's voice was also more relaxed. "Good to see you. Are you damaged?"

"_I'm fine."_

"Alright. Follow me. I'll lead you to the base."

"_Base?"_

"Yeah, at the Hoover Dam. We'll explain later. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet are there, working on Sides. He's still alive Sunny, but he needs your help."

Sunstreaker almost swerved into Bumblebee._ "…He's alive?"_

"Yeah," Sam said eagerly, "So let's hurry up, okay?"

Sunny growled. _"No one said you could speak, human."_

"Watch it," Bee said, "This is Sam. He's my friend and my ward."

"_You're his guardian? But he's human."_

"Last time I checked you were traveling with one as well," Bee pointed out, but there was a frown in his voice, "I don't detect her. Where is she?"

"_I ditched her. Not my problem anymore."_

"Harsh," Sam muttered.

"_It's her fault Sideswipe was hurt in the first place," _Sunstreaker spat, _"She was nothing but a hindrance. If Sides had gotten rid of her when I told him to we wouldn't be having this problem."_

Bumblebee was obviously not very happy with Sunstreaker's assessment. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, your brother needs you and we need tohurry. We're running out of time."

Bumblebee cut the transmission and streaked past Sunstreaker and led the way to the Hoover Dam. In the silence in Bee's cab, Sam couldn't help put point something out very sarcastically. "Well, he's sweet enough to rot your teeth."

"Sunstreaker has never really been one for friendly small talk," Bee replied sheepishly.

"He doesn't like me very much."

"He just doesn't know you yet."

"I don't think he wants to," Sam said, "I think he hates humans. He wasn't talking very nicely about that girl he was with."

Bumblebee sighed. "We'll have to find her to make sure she's alright. I'd like to think Sunstreaker would've made sure she was in a safe location, but perhaps we can have that Detective Johnson look into it. After all, he was on her case."

When they arrived at the Hoover Dam, the only thing that kept Sunny from hesitating was the fact that his brother was obviously inside. Any human unfortunate enough to stray to close was chased off with a loud growl of Sunny's engine. They drove through the hangers of the base until they reached the medical hanger. Sam got out and the two yellow mechs transformed and Sam got a chance to see what Sunstreaker looked like compared to his brother.

They were exactly alike but different in color and the location of their various weapons. They were both a little taller than Bumblebee with longer legs and bulkier shoulders. Sunny's armor was a little black in areas with some holes, but no where near as bad as his brother's. Sam cringed when he saw what Sideswipe was hooked up too. It looked like Ratchet couldn't wait any longer.

Sunny didn't greet his comrades. This wasn't a happy moment. Instead he went over to his brother and Sam was surprised to see the agony on the mech's face as he stared down at Sideswipe. Even if it was his brother, the look was still shocking to see on his face. Mikaela went over to Ratchet. She had long since ditched her jacket, leaving her arms bare in a tank top and had pulled her dark hair into a ponytail. Sunstreaker's optics flickered to her for a moment, with obvious hate seething, but they refocused on his brother within the second he averted them.

Ratchet held out his hand to Mikaela and she climbed on. Setting the human girl on the ground she went over to her boyfriend, who put his arm around her, even though she was sweaty and coated in a film of grease and grime.

Sideswipe's open chest cavity was full of thick cables hooked up to a massive generator. Sunstreaker knew what this was without having to ask. His hate for the humans was growing, but his concern and anxiety for his twin was growing faster.

"I tried to hold off on the support system for as long as I could," Ratchet explained, "Mikaela and I were able to repair more of the significant damage. As long as his spark recovers he'll make a full recovery."

Sunny didn't like the idea of the human girl working on Sides, but he remained silent. "What do I need to do?" he asked softly.

Ratchet's optics were grim. "Everyone out," he ordered. As soon as everyone was out Ratchet made a point of locking the door. Sunstreaker felt a little unease growing. "Get on the table and open you spark chamber," Ratchet said stoically.

Under normal circumstances, Sunny would have immediately resisted. It was his goal in life to irritate the slag out of the medic, as well as a favorite goal of his brother's, but this time Sunny wordlessly got on the table adjacent to Sides and opened his chest in a harmony of clicks and whirling gears. He didn't ask Ratchet what he planned to do. Being in such a vulnerable position made Sunstreaker uncomfortable, but all he did was star his brother's blank, dead face.

If he could, Ratchet would be sweating bullets. He came around from the locked down towards his two comrades. He didn't look at Sunstreaker as he grabbed what looked like a thick electrical chord with a three pronged claw on each end. In the middle of the chord was another one and that was hooked up to some sort of generator Sunstreaker didn't recognize. In fact, a lot of the equipment Ratchet had set up was unfamiliar. Ratchet stared at one of the claws, trying not to betray anything, but worry was creeping up on him.

He looked at Sunstreaker sharply. "I'm going to use your spark to revive Sideswipe's."

"Whatever it takes," Sunny replied softly.

"It's going to hurt."

"I can handle it."

"I'm going to have to restrain you."

Sunny's optics finally left his brother's face. That was something Sunny absolutely hated. It was bad enough his spark was exposed and now Ratchet was going to bind him down? He looked at his brother and nodded. He could handle it. For his brother, he would handle it. He could endure it if it was going to save Sides.

Ratchet nodded once as well. He came around to a tall control panel and pressed a simple blue button. Within the second there were metal bands around Sunstreaker's hands and feet, his upper arms and thighs and even his hips and chest above his spark. He went rigid, but said nothing.

Ratchet returned to Sideswipe and took the cables out of the unconscious mech's chest, taking him off of life support and with a loud clang fastened one of the claws. He went over to Sunstreaker, his face sympathetic.

"I'm sorry."

He quickly stuck the opposite end into Sunny's chest and flicked a switch on the generator behind him. It was foreign and intrusive, making him shift uncomfortably. Ratchet's eyes never left his work. The machine whirled to life and finally Ratchet looked at him. There was a piercing clang.

Then pain.

Wave upon wave of excruciating pain.

It was a good thing that Ratchet had restrained him. Sunny screamed in pure agony, his spark flashing brightly and wildly in his chest as if amplifying his pain. He pulled against the restraints, anything to get away from it. Ratchet stepped away to a monitor, trying to ignore the agonized screams, but it was difficult. He pressed his finger into a sequence on the keypad and Sideswipe's body jerked.

Sunstreaker was in the greatest pain in his life. It was enormous and unending. He felt as if the clamp on his spark was draining him entirely. He was beginning to forget what had led to this. Why was he in such pain? What had Ratchet done to him? It tore and yanked at him, ripping and draining until he felt utterly lifeless and yet completely aware. His limbs were numb to him and yet they were engrossed in pain. The energy in him was being pulled inward towards his spark and being drained outward through the cable. Eventually, he couldn't fight the restraints anymore since he couldn't control his body anymore. He just laid there and endured the pain. His optics flickered in an out as he turned his head and he saw his brother.

This is why.

Sideswipe's entire body seemed to be shivering, like a tremor of electricity was flowing through him. There was a sudden intense pull on his spark and he yelled in agony again.

Then Sides' optics lit up.

And Sunny's went black.

* * *

When her eyes peeled open to the bright sun and chirping birds she was disappointed and yet, somehow, relieved. She had managed to survive the night. She had expected to freeze to death before morning. Now she was too hot under the rising sun in contrast with the cold air around her, still showing her breathing as a wispy white cloud. The fingers on her broken wrist twitch slightly. The pain that she had grown accustomed to served for nothing but a dull ache now. She sighed and closed her eyes. _I guess I just have to wait again._ How inconvenient.

* * *

He was very sore, but that was an indication that he was alive. His optics didn't come online, despite his efforts. What returned first was his audio and Primus have mercy he really wished it hadn't.

"Ow! Doc that hurts! Ow!"

"Oh, quit complaining. I swear, you're more like sparkling every day."

"Oh, yeah? Well you still have that stick up your—Ow!"

"Shut up, you big baby."

"You shut up, you evil medic."

Sunny moaned. "Both of you shut up."

The yellow mech activated his optics to see Ratchet and Sideswipe staring at him. Sideswipe was staring at him. Sides was alive!

"Hey bro," the red twin greeted, his vocal processor hoarse, "How you feeling?"

"How am _I_ feeling? How are _you_ feeling?"

Sides shrugged. "Like I got shot a bunch of times."

Sunny couldn't help it. It may have been a lame attempt on Sides' behalf to be funny, but he laughed anyways. It was a laugh of relief and joy that Sides was alright. Ratchet was doing the finishing touches on Sides' armor. It was odd, because it looked like a lot had been accomplished since the worst part had been over with.

Sunny frowned. "How long was I out?"

"About nineteen hours. No longer than I expected," Ratchet replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Drained," Sunny admitted.

"You will be for a little while longer, but you should be able to stay conscious now," Ratchet had never looked up from his work. "Alright, Mikaela, come on out."

Sunny watched in mute horror as the same female girl from before popped out of one of the holes in Sideswipe's armor. Sides seemed unaffected as she hauled herself out and let out a breath.

"That one is all set," she said. She looked at Sides. "Is it bothering you anymore?"

"No, not at all," he said, "Thanks a lot."  
"No problem."

Sunny didn't like it. "What was she doing?"

Ratchet looked over at him. "There are something's that I do not have the proper tools to repair yet and Mikaela is small enough where she can perform the repairs I couldn't."

"You trust a human to fix him?"

"Ratchet taught me," she said defensively, "I know what I'm doing."

Sunny looked away. "Whatever. Just stay away from me. I don't need you messing with my insides."

Mikaela made a show of rolling her eyes at him before she slid of Sides' chest before climbing into Ratchet's hand as he leaned away. Sideswipe sighed at his brother and looked apologetically at Mikaela and she got the feeling that this was a common occurrence. Sunstreaker was the rude asshole and Sideswipe was the polite one that apologized for his brother's behavior.

"Don't move," Ratchet said, "We'll be back in five minutes. That should be enough time. And Sunstreaker," he said sternly, "There are a few spots that I will not be able to repair with the tools I have available so unless you want permanent scars to your paint job you'll let Mikaela take a look when we get back."

Sunny glared scathingly and Mikaela smiled victoriously. Ratchet walked out, carrying Mikaela in his hand and shut the door behind them.

"Mikaela is a nice girl," Sides said, "She really handles herself well. It kinda tickled when she crawled around in there," he gestured to his chest, "You know, when she wasn't repairing that damage. That stung."

Sunny ignored his statement with a sigh. "I thought you were dead, Sideswipe. I couldn't feel you anymore."

Sides, as always, tried to keep the situation light. "Hey," he waved casually, "I'm fine. Ratchet and Mikaela did a good job and you…" he smiled sincerely, "Thanks, bro. You really saved me. I owe you one."

"Believe me," he grinned, "I'll hold you to it."

Still too exhausted and drained to even try to get up, they settled for reaching over for a high-five. They laughed lightly, but there was something still plaguing Sideswipe's processor. Beneath his smile was worry and confusion and Sunny knew what it was about. Closing his optics briefing he came up with his excuse and waited.

"Where's Hannah?"

"Don't worry about her," Sunny assured, "She's fine."

"Where did you leave her?"

Sunny paused. "Somewhere safe."

Sideswipe's optics narrowed. "_Where_?"

"I don't know. There weren't any signs. After you went down I took her away, like you told me to. When the coast was clear I left her."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"She'll be fine on her own," Sunny said exasperatedly, "Apparently she's endured a lot more then getting left in the woods."

But Sides was getting upset. "You couldn't have at least taken her into a town or something? You just left her in the wilderness?"

"Look," Sunny bit out harshly, "she was nothing but a nuisance. She did nothing but slow us down and get in the way. I did what you couldn't do."

There was a tense silence. "What did you do?" Sides asked softly.

"I told her how it was," Sunny answered unabashed, "Her pathetic human needs got in the way and if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have almost died."

"We needed her, Sunny," Sides stated, "She helped us."

"No, you needed her and I will never understand why. Having her around did not help us. She wasted time."

"She was my friend!"

"She was your pet," Sunny shot back, "We never needed her to get here and I wasn't going to take care of her with you gone so I got rid of her. I did what I had to do."

"Enough." The twins turned their heads to see Ratchet standing by the door, looking peeved. "Neither of you are in any condition to be arguing. Save it for later."

But Sideswipe was already pushing himself up. "I have to go."

"Don't be an idiot," Sunny snapped.

Ratchet immediately pushed him back down. "You're not going anywhere, youngling. You're not tearing open everything Mikaela and I have worked for hours to fix. The poor girl is exhausted and you would keep her up longer to repair everything again?"

"You don't understand," the red mech protested, "The girl that was with us. I have to go find her!"

"What is with you and that human?" Sunny asked angrily, "She's useless!"

Sideswipe, all of a sudden, tried to tear himself away from Ratchet to attack his brother. The medic had the higher ground and was able to hold him down, but with some difficulty in trying to prevent further injury. In his condition, however, Sides was pushed back down.

"I said enough," the medic repeated forcibly, "If you two do not stop, I will separate you."

Sideswipe sank down onto the table. No matter how furious he was with his brother, no matter how much he would've liked to slug him in the face; he didn't not want to be separated from him right now. Sunny must've agreed, because he looked away, pointedly at the high ceiling, infuriated that even without the girl here she was still causing a problem.

Sideswipe turned his head away. "You better hope to Primus she's alright," he bit out angrily. He looked up at Ratchet. "Hurry up and finish. I have to go find someone."

"The human girl you two are arguing about?" Ratchet clarified. He examined Sideswipe's remaining injuries with a frown. "You can't rush these things."

"Then I'll leave now."

"If you as so much as try it I will weld your aft to this table."

Sideswipe sighed forlornly. "I have to make sure she's alright, Doc."

Ratchet stepped back and crossed his arms. "Your connections with the human girl were all over the news, I'll have you know. Hannah James is her name? You have a lot of explaining to do to Optimus as well as the government of this country."

"Why do we have to explain ourselves to the humans?" Sunny spat.

Ratchet fixed him with a fierce stare. "Because they are the ones that are permitting us to live here and they would prefer us to live in secret for the time being."

"She was helping us get here," Sides said. Sunny snorted in disbelief.

Ratchet frowned deeply in thought. "Why do you need to find her? How do you not know where she is?"

Sides glared at his brother. "Ask him."

Ratchet looked back at Sunstreaker. "Sunstreaker? Where did you leave her?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, causally, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Was she damaged?" the medic pressed.

"She seemed fine to me."

Sides was becoming utterly miserable as heard his brother talking about her in such a cold, nonchalant way. Ratchet noted this and sighed. "I'll inform Optimus. We have a detective from New Jersey who was the head in Hannah James's kidnapping case. Perhaps he can locate her. The AEAC will more than likely do that as well."

"I have to go," Sides said, "She needs me."

Ratchet's expression was shocked by such a proclamation. "What are you talking about?"

"Hannah doesn't like to be alone. If she's lost I need to find her."

"You are in no condition to—"

"Then do a patch job and fix me later! Please, Ratchet, I have to go."

Ratchet couldn't tell what surprised him more; the fact that Sideswipe was so desperate to find this girl or the fact that he actually said 'please'. Sunstreaker was glaring between him and his brother, back and forth, silently demanding that he not give in Sideswipes pleas. But it wasn't Ratchet's call.

"Let me discuss this with Optimus," he said again, "I will see what I can work out. If you two are fighting when I get back, you're both offline and will not be leaving this med-bay for a month."

Then he left again and there was cold silence. Neither one of them felt like talking. Sides was feeling betrayed and Sunstreaker was feeling irritated. Sideswipe didn't even want to be mad at Sunstreaker for this. After all, his brother had risked his life to donate precious energy from his own spark to save him. How could he possibly be mad, but his processor was also very occupied with his concern for Hannah.

No doubt that Sunny had been harsh to her when he left her. Hannah couldn't handle that, she was too fragile. Sideswipe needed to protect her, that's why he refused to leave her. She was his friend and she needed him and she was the only one who had agreed to help them out, even if she was the only human that they spoke to. He couldn't imagine any other humans doing as such.

Guardianship wasn't exactly something that was chosen regularly. In a variety of cases it was, like assigned wards, but his feelings towards Hannah had been immediate, enough to frighten him a little bit. Sunny probably sensed that and didn't like it. Whether Sides liked it or not he was Hannah's guardian. It wasn't something that he could help when the feeling, the instinct to protect her was so strong. At one time he thought guardianship only extended to those of his own kind, but he was proven wrong the moment he rescued Hannah from the human men, when she threw her arms around him and cried and all he could do was hug her back as she cried. Whether or not he acknowledged it then, he did now. He was Hannah's guardian and he'd be damned before he let anyone else hurt her again. Even his brother.

So he had one thing to say to Sunstreaker. A repeated warning filled with malice and promise. "You better hope she's alright."

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Sides is a guardian, not by choice, but very happy. Yes, he loves Hannah, that's obvious, but it doesn't mean they're together, but like I said, we'll see. I kinda like the idea of where my mind's going lol. Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	13. Guardianship

A/N: Finals are coming up. Yay... But here's the next chapter. I thought I'd get it up before some hardcore studying.

Thanks for **Alana Xavier1 **for editing this.

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Guardianship

Optimus thoughtfully pondered Ratchet's words. "Did Sideswipe say anything else?"

"Not really," replied the medic, "He just keeps saying how he needs to find her. If that's not guardianship, I don't know what is."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "If Sides has unknowingly assumed guardianship then we really have no choice."

"You can't be serious, sir," Ratchet said, "His major injuries are not healed completely yet and I haven't had a chance to even take care of some of the minor ones. He shouldn't be moving much less transforming. He could seriously damage himself."

Optimus sighed. "We do not have a choice, Ratchet. He is a guardian. To tell him that he can't find his ward is like telling Bumblebee he can never see Sam again. It's something out of our control. We cannot meddle in matters of the spark. You know this."

Ratchet fumed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, but I don't have to like it."

"Do what you can for Sideswipe. I'll alert Ironhide and Bumblebee and the Secretary. If we can the AEAC on this as well it will help. Did Sunny happen to remember where he left her?"

"No. He says he wasn't paying attention," Ratchet said gravely, "But really, I don't think he was Sideswipe to find her."

Optimus frowned. "Why do you day that?"

"Sunstreaker is very angry. From what I can sense, he is afraid of losing his brother. In many ways it's understandable. Nothing has ever come between before now. Not to mention Sunstreaker is getting feelings he doesn't quite understand because of Sideswipe's feelings for this girl."

"I see," the commander said softly.

"But Sunstreaker is being petty," Ratchet said, "He and Sideswipe are far to connected to split from each other. Think back to Cybertron. Every time they were split up they only thought of each other, if the other was alright. Even with the girl coming into the picture Sides would never abandon his brother, but I think that's what Sunny fears."

Optimus crossed his arms. "That makes sense. I would try not to separate them for long unless it was entirely necessary. They hated it. But this is out of Sunstreaker's hands as well as Sideswipe's. Neither can fight what has already been decided," he looked at Ratchet sternly, "Do a patch job on both of them. I'll talk to Sunstreaker and see if I can get a general location on where he left Hannah James, but first I'll alert Keller and Banachek."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

When Ratchet announced he'd be doing a patch job on both of them, Sunny was gravely disappointed and Sides was overjoyed. Sunny was patched first and told that Optimus wanted to speak to him. It was hard not to roll his optics. He knew what is was going to be about and if he could he was going to keep from telling them where Hannah was. He didn't need her in his life or Sides and he was doing his brother a favor by keeping her out of the picture.

Still, if Prime wanted to see you, you went to see him. Following directions from Ratchet, Sunstreaker was able to navigate through the base to the location Prime was in. His main navigation systems and communication were out still, but he didn't need those. As he walked, he fumed at the base teeming with humans. They were everywhere, like rodents scurrying around his feet. Would it hurt to just step on one?

Much to his dismay, two humans in particular caught his attention. The female that was fixing Sides and the male that had been within Bee when they found him. Sam and Mikaela were their names. They were holding hands and talking. They stopped when they saw him and their smiles fell. He glared down at them. It was obvious they were the closest to the Autobots.

A brow rose on Sunny's face when the boy stepped forward. "How are you feeling?" he asked, "It's good to see you on your feet."

"Save it, maggot," Sunny spat, "I don't need your compassion."

He expected the boy to back down. In fact, he expected the boy to grab his apparent mate and run for it, but no. Instead, the boy rolled his eyes. "Fine. Asshole."

"Sam," the female hissed.

"What? I don't need to take crap from him," Sam said.

"Run along now, human," Sunny mocked, "Your female is getting irritable."

Mikaela was livid. She stepped around her boyfriend, "What the hell is your problem? What did we do to you? I helped save your brother's life and I don't even get a thank you?"

"Were you expecting one?" Sunny shot back.

"Kinda," she said, "I'm not trying to be greedy for the thanks, but you could be a little nicer. If you haven't noticed, you're on our turf."

"Do you think I'm afraid of your pathetic species?"

Mikaela straightened. "No, you're not. That's good, because we don't want you to be afraid."

"Then you have lost your argument," Sunny said.

He moved to step away when something Sam said made him pause. "He's more like a Decepticon than an Autobot."

Sunstreaker spun around quickly, intent on crushing the stupid humans, despite what one may have done for his brother when a booming voice stopped him.

"Sunstreaker, stop."

Sunstreaker growled under the power of protocol. Optimus hated using such power over his Autobots, but ones such as Sunstreaker, who had no regard for the consequences of their actions, needed a tighter leash. Optimus hoped for a day where he wouldn't have to lay down the law and leave Sunny to his free will, but now was not the time. Sunstreaker's body was quivering as he fought against his programming, glaring at Optimus openly.

Optimus sighed. "Sam, Mikaela, perhaps you should leave."

"You got it," Sam said a little nervously.

Grabbing Mikaela by the hand he pulled her away, the girl a little shocked. Sunny watched them leave, angry that, once again, the vermin escape his wrath.

"Follow me," Optimus said.

Sunstreaker really had no choice. He followed Optimus through a few corridors and massive hangers. Humans looked at them, but not for long, obviously used to see mechanic aliens walking around. It made him wonder why they were secret from everyone else on this planet. As far as he knew, only the US knew of their existence. He wondered what the rest of the countries in the world would think about that.

Eventually they were alone in a smaller room, but large enough to fit them both. The silence was thick. For the longest time, or at least it seemed like it, Optimus didn't speak and Sunny wasn't one to get the ball rolling.

"You know my policies on humans," Optimus said lowly, "They are not to be harmed."

"Your policy is wrong," Sunny bit out aggressively, "They nearly killed my brother."

"Those humans are being held accountable by this countries justice system. They were ordered not to engage you and they did," he stepped closer to the younger mech, "If you want to blame someone for what happened to Sideswipe, blame me. I signed a treaty with the humans, unbeknownst to the Autobots to not tell them that Sector 7 was operating within the Autobot-Earth Alliance Committee. Sector 7 violated that treaty when they failed to inform me that you had landed. I trusted a man by the names of Reginald Simmons when I should not have and I am sorry, Sunstreaker."

Damn him to the Pit. Sunstreaker's mouth was clamped tightly down as he refrained for yelling and attacking his leader. Prime wanted to take the blame for the humans? Fine. But that would not lessen the degree of hate he had for them.

"Now," Optimus said, "where is Hannah James?"

"I already told Ratchet. I don't know."

Optimus' piercing blue optics narrowed darkly as he took another step towards him. "You do. You know the general area at least."

Sunstreaker met his gaze. "I don't."

"You won't lose your brother to her."

Sunny recoiled as if hit. "What?"

"Ratchet and I have our suspicions as to why you would keep your brother away from the one his spark has chosen to protect. You fear that he will leave you."

Sunstreaker scoffed a laugh. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You do. Sides would never leave you behind, you know this. If this is about sharing your brother…"

"Sharing?" Sunny cried, "I don't think of him as something to share. He's my brother!"

"And he's Hannah's guardian."

Sunny's optics widened. "No."

"Yes," Optimus said, "All the signs are there. Why he wouldn't leave her, why he needs to find her now. It's a new bond, but a rather strong one all things considered." Once again, Optimus took on the stern authority of Prime. "You are hurting you're brother by keeping this from him."

"She's a human," the Autobot warrior stated scornfully, "We cannot become guardians to vermin!"

"You should see Sam and Bumblebee," Optimus said, "See how they are together, practically inseparable, the best of friends. Even Sam, as a human, would do all he could for Bumblebee. Sides and Hannah are the same way. You've seen them together, Sunstreaker. You know this."

Sunny was still in denial. "No."

"Where is she?"

"No."

Optimus sighed, shaking his head and he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Is she safe at least?"

Sunny cringed. "I don't know."

Optimus looked up, startled. "I know you left her in the wilderness. Was she injured in the attack?"

Sunny's optics became a little distant. "I…I don't…"

"Sunstreaker," Optimus said gravely, "Do you know what this will do to your brother is if she dies? Do you have _any _idea?"

Sunstreaker did have an idea. Guardianship wasn't a game in their kind. If you became the guardian of another, by choice or assignment, the failure and resulting death of your ward hung in your processor and spark for the rest of your life. It was rare to see a mech recover completely from such a loss. Part of them would have slipped away. And if someone like Sides lost a ward…Sunny would feel the repercussions for as long as his spark pulsed in his chest.

"Where is she?" Optimus asked again.

"In…Kansas. We made it into Missouri when we were attacked," he relented, "After Sides was…taken I took her into northern Kansas. That's where I left her."

Optimus was visibly relieved. "Thank you."

He walked away and left Sunstreaker alone.

So, Sides was a guardian and didn't even tell him. He couldn't deny that it didn't hurt a little, but he should've expected as much. He wasn't bound to his brother, they were connected. They could go off and live their own lives, but they chose to stick together through thick and thin. They were connected enough for Sunny to tell that something had changed when they met Hannah, especially after the incident in her parking lot. But Sunny was beginning to believe that Sides honestly hadn't realized what had happened. Neither one of them would've thought he could be the guardian of a human.

Sunny wanted to run his own little investigation. He wanted to confirm what Optimus had told him. He wanted to see mech-human guardianship in person and recognize it for what it was.

Finding Bumblebee wasn't hard. He kind of stuck out in a crowd of humans. He wanted to be surprised to see Sam and Mikaela there with him. The two humans were completely relaxed. Bumblebee, in a way was too, but he was relaxed in a sense that if there was a threat he would immediately put himself in front of the two young humans. But Bumblebee looked content.

Bumblebee detected Sunstreaker even when Sam and Mikaela didn't see him. Bumblebee didn't look at him though and Sunny was grateful. He didn't need any scrutiny at the moment. He couldn't help but make some comparisons between Bumblebee and Sam and Sideswipe and Hannah. For not recognizing it when he saw it, Sunny felt ignorant and stupid.

This did not change his opinion. To him, humans were useless meat sacks and a waste of universal space and until he was proven otherwise, his opinion would not change. Even if Sides was Hannah's guardian, no matter if he liked it or not, he still hated the female. He cursed the day they met her. He cursed his brother for asking her to come along and cursed the girl for agreeing. It all could have been prevented if he had just forced Sides not to confront her in the first place for directions.

But it was too late now. Sides was in deep and in result so was Sunstreaker. He left Bumblebee with his two humans and headed slowly back to Ratchet's medical hanger. Sides was getting off the table, rather slowly when he came in. Optimus was there as well and was explaining how they were going to round up a search party for Hannah. The grateful look on Sides face was actually heartbreaking to see.

But the grateful look fell away when he caught his twin's eyes. Immediately, Sunny stiffened. The anger in Sideswipe's optics was frightening. Never had Sides been this angry with him before. Part of him couldn't believe it. It wasn't hate, but it was pushing it. He thought back on his warning. He wondered what it would come to if Hannah wasn't okay. He wondered what Sides would do.

He couldn't let Sides see how this was affecting him. "Are we going to get her or what?"

"Sunstreaker," Optimus said tersely, "perhaps you should stay behind."

"No way," Sunny replied, "I wanna see this guardianship slag in action."

Sideswipes glowered.

"Let's go get your pet," Sunny said, turning from them and leaving.

* * *

"Alright," Detective Carl Johnson said, "we're looking for a twenty-three year old, Caucasian female roughly 5 feet, 6 inches. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her name is Hannah James. She was last seen in a small town in Kentucky at a beauty salon and, according to ones she was traveling with, she changed her appearance slightly so these pictures may not be entirely accurate anymore."

When Keller had put him in charge of Hannah's search and rescue, he leapt at the job. He had a lot of sympathy for the girl. Her record indicated years of abuse and in and out of foster homes, always returning to her mother. Her father split and after her grandmother passed away the abuse escalated until she turned eighteen and moved out. Part of him wanted to do one last detective act and find this girl, make sure she was safe. So many children we abused and neglected and here was a survivor. He wanted to make sure she was saved.

"Those are your orders. Any questions?"

None.

"Good. Let's move. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Carl had wanted to call the Kansas state police, but had been shot down. Hannah's involvement with the Autobots had to be kept a secret and for a reason that was not disclosed him, the Autobots had to be the ones to search for her, one in particular. One of them, the red one, had agreed with him, wanting her found as quickly as possible. Keller wanted to keep this hush-hush.

Soon they were on the road. The Autobots leading, Optimus in the front. The semi's speed was unfathomable. A semi shouldn't be able to go as fast as he was, but then he remembered that this wasn't a normal truck. Sam and Mikaela were with Bumblebee and Ironhide had called Captain William Lennox to join them. The soldier had been eager to help his new friends and immediately agreed. The one named Sunstreaker had been shocked to see that Ironhide had been assigned to the Lennox family as their guardian and the Lennox's daughter, Annabelle, was in love with the mech. Well, as in love as a two-year-old could be.

With a police escort the highway was practically clear for them and if not, people pulled over and out of the way, left in the dust to wonder what was happening. Their speed cut the travel time in half even when the normal cars had to stop for gas. Eventually they reached Kansas and the general location in which Sunny said he had left Hannah. Instead of transforming, like he thought they would, Carl watched as men he had never seen before climb out of the robots, men he hadn't realized had ridden with them. He would realize that these weren't men at all.

The one from the Hummer went over to the one from the semi. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," the semi driver said, "Ratchet, keep your scanners open. Sideswipe," he looked at the man from the red Lamborghini with the shaved head, "we'll find her."

Sideswipe glared at his exact replica, the driver from the yellow Lamborghini. "Yeah. We better."

Sam saw the confused look on Carl's face and grinned. "Holograms."

Carl awed in realization and nodded. "Of course. Holograms."

Optimus nodded towards the crowd. "Let's get to it."

"Optimus," Bumblebee said, "We have a problem."

Everyone turned on the blond, spiky haired boy in a black and yellow biker jacket. His bright blue eyes were alight in worry.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"There's a heavy cold front moving in rapidly," he said, "It's going to get very cold, very fast and if she's been out her for more than twenty-four hours…"

Optimus looked grave. "She'll freeze."

Sideswipe staggered on his feet and into his alternate mode. Sunstreaker pointedly avoiding accusing glances from a few in the crowd including Ironhide.

"Then we have no time to lose," Optimus clarified, "Sideswipe," he said sternly, "get it together. You're not doing her any good. Autobots, move out and search."

* * *

A/N: De-Nile is more than a Rive in Egypt Sunny. Haha! So this guardian concept is very deep, especially if your spark picks the one it wants to protect, not necessarily fall in love with, but it's common. But don't expect Sam and Bee having a thing because he's Sam's guaridan. Friends are a good thing too. The cold front is a freak incident due to Mother Nature. Weather's been really crazt lately so I'm rolling with it. Thanks for reading. I hoped everyone liked it.

Please Review!


	14. Hannah

**A/N:** Happy Holidays! Here's my gift to you. It's kinda sad so it doesn't really fit the season, but hey, I'm updating.

Thanks to **Khalthar** for editing it. You went above and beyond and really helped me out.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Hannah

She was dying. She knew she was dying, because she wasn't shivering anymore, even though it was freezing outside. Frost had settled on the ground and even in her hair. Her chest was tight. It hurt to breath. Her movements were slow, at least the ones she could make. Her lips were parted and chapped; she closed her eyes.

How pathetic was she. She hadn't moved from this spot in an entire day, even more. She had lost track of time, but she watched the sunset from this spot, she had watched it rise and set again. It was utterly pathetic. But then, it was to be expected from her.

She sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately. She was bored laying here while at the same time she wasn't motivated to do anything else. Even if she wanted to at this point she couldn't. She had sung random songs softly to herself, but she always reverted back to "Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine" because she wanted to force herself to remember the words so she could do her grandma proud. She almost had all of them.

"Hannah!"

Her eyes peeled open, glassy and distant. She frowned. Did someone just call her name? She attempted to roll over to peer over her shoulder, but she was literally frozen to the ground and too weak to hold herself in that position. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the many flashlights, but she didn't voice her location. She had been waiting here a long time to die. She wanted to die, because she knew that she deserved it. She was surprised there were even people looking for her.

Well, if they wanted to find her, they could do it without her help. Letting herself go limp, she waited. Her body was wet and coated in thin frost with her breath coming out in long, shallow puffs while she waited. She waited to be found, she waited to be left alone, whatever came first. Whatever happened would happen.

"Hannah James!"

There were so many voices calling her name, none of which she recognized. She sighed yet again, but it sounded more like choking. For crying out loud, was she really that hard to find? Was she so covered in frost that she blended in with the environment?

"Where is she?" a man asked.

"Will!" a voice shouted distantly. "To your right. She should be right around there."

"Han—! Oh, my…SIDESWIPE! Ratchet! I found her!"

Her brown eyes widened considerably. Sideswipe? But Sideswipe was dead, and she had caused it.

She felt herself being rolled over gently. Her wrist screamed in protest, but she didn't make a sound. She stared up into the light colored eyes of a worried man in his mid-thirties. She supposed he had to be Will. He had civilian clothing on, but he was obviously a soldier from his appearance and build. But he had a kind aura, one that let her know that he was here to help her, not hurt her. He looked like he cared. He shouldn't. No one should.

"Hannah?" he said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Fingers were pressed to her neck, checking her pulse. She was breathing wasn't she? She could see her breath, but better safe than sorry she supposed. She didn't answer his question, even though it would probably be for her own benefit to admit who she was but she was more focused on what he had said before. He said 'Sideswipe'. Was he alive? Was he here?

She could hear the running footsteps, swift and steady. They skidded to a halt in the dirt behind the man that was holding her. "Oh, no," the voice pleaded, desperately, as he got closer. It was the voice of an angel. "Please, no. Hannah? No, no, no! Is she…"

"She's alive," a new voice said. "But she's suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, exhaustion, and exposure. She's in very critical condition." The voice was grave and sympathetic. She felt a warm hand on her broken wrist. "Her wrist is broken."

There was a gentle hand on her forehead, smoothing back her greasy, dirty hair. She wanted to tell them not to touch her. She was filthy and she didn't want to get them dirty either, but the hand was so soothing that the words died in her throat. It would be all right if she was a little selfish, wouldn't it?

The hand felt so familiar. Her glassy eyes shifted ever so slightly to the face of the owner of the hand. It was an angel alright. A weak smile came to her face and she watched as he responded in turn with a relieved smile himself.

"Sides," she tried to say, but it came out in a choked whisper that was hardly understandable.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Will said somberly.

He moved to pick her up but Hannah whimpered and grabbed Side's shirt with her unwounded hand. Sides face was in agony as he gently took her from the ground and cradled her far too skinny form to his body. Hannah's dirty fingers clenched into his shirt tightly as she hid her face, her body shivering against the cold with this new source of heat to keep her warm. Sideswipe's arms were secure around her tiny shoulders and under her thin legs. She couldn't help but smile. He was alive. He was okay. She didn't kill him after all.

But her smile would fall when Sides' body went rigid. There were footsteps coming towards them, light on the ground and still confident. The crowd didn't utter a peep as the footsteps came to a stop before them. She felt everyone staring. She didn't like it, so she tried to hide deeper into Sides' chest. Surely he'd protect her from their stares even though she was responsible for getting him hurt.

"Happy?" Sides asked.

"I didn't mean for this to happen and you know it."

Hannah's eyes opened in enlightenment as well as fear. Oh, no.

"You didn't? I figured you wouldn't have cared if she lived of died. That's why you left her out here alone."

"N-No," Hannah whimpered. Her hand went to Sideswipe's face. Taking his chin securely, she tried to pull it down so he'd look at her, but she was unable to. It was Sides who turned his eyes towards her in the end, seeing her intent. "It's okay. It's okay, Sides."

"No, Hannah," he growled. "It's not."

Sunny looked down at the girl he had abandoned, seeing her practically a skeleton in his brother's arms. She looked at him cautiously out of the corner of her brown eyes. It was difficult to see him in the dark, but he could see her so clearly. She was skinnier than before, like he said, practically all bone, and she had been an unhealthy weight to start with. He cringed. She was filthy, covered in dirt and she was soaking wet as well, but he wasn't disgusted so much as he was yeilding under the onslaught of guilt. They way she looked at him was out of fear and, shockingly, concern. It was like she didn't want him to feel guilty about what he had done. It made him feel worse. He had done this to his brother's ward.

He took a cautious step forward, even as Sides cringed back, his hands tightening protectively around her. "Hannah…"

"S'okay," she repeated. "I deserved it."

Sides gasped and Sunny felt horrid. Hannah didn't seemed to be affected by their reactions. She sank back against Sideswipe's chest, just seeming to be content there for the time being, her broken wrist resting limply on her chest. He had done that. When he dropped her, his sensitive audio was able to detect the vicious crack when she landed. It would seem he found a loophole in Optimus's protocol. He couldn't say he was overjoyed with this knowledge. Not while he was seeing the results of what he had done.

Sideswipe couldn't look at his brother anymore. He was angry and the only thing that was keeping him from outright attacking his brother was the fact that he held Hannah. He walked around him, intently trying to make it back to his real body. Hannah needed to be taken to a hospital.

The girl was unusually quiet now. The only indications that she was alive were her slow heartbeat and shallow breathing. Her head was tucked under his chin, her face hidden in his neck. Making it back to his body, the door popped open and he set her inside, immediately starting the engine and turning on the heat full blast. Hannah looked around her familiar surroundings. The fine leather bucket seat was also warming up. She realized that she was getting it dirty and attempted to climb out, whining softly when Sideswipe held her in place.

"No, Hannah, stop," he said. "You're safe now."

"I'm dirty," she stated, looking disgustedly at her hands. "I'm getting you dirty."

Sides sighed and pushed her mused hair from her face. "You're fine. Just relax. We'll get you better."

As if on cue, Ratchet's hologram was standing there, looking very much like a doctor. Sides got out of his way. Kneeling down, Ratchet didn't have to touch Hannah in order to examine her, his scans were enough. The only thing that required contact was her wrist. Hannah didn't make a peep as she watched him work, casting worried glances at Sideswipe every so often.

"She needs medical attention now, Sideswipe," he said. "I believe she should ride with me back to base."

Sides went rigid, but didn't argue, Hannah did that. "No, I'm okay. I want to stay with Sides," she stated.

"Hannah," Ratchet said gently. "You shouldn't even be conscious right now. The sooner we have you on fluids the better. I want to combat any kind of infection now and I want to mend your wrist."

Still the girl shook her head wildly.

Sides took Ratchet's place and took her uninjured hand. "I'll be right behind you, Hannah. We'll keep the radio open so I can talk to you, alright? You need to go with Ratchet."

Hannah was nearly in tears. Her breaths were bordering on panicking. She looked absolutely terrified at the prospect of behind separated from him. Sunny watched from a distance, stoically. Internally, he was writhing in guilt. His connection to his brother was allowing him to feel everything his brother was feeling from rage at what Sunny had done to terror that Hannah wasn't going to cooperate and, in the worst case scenario, die. He didn't say anything as Hannah argued with both Sides and Ratchet, her uninjured hand clinging to Sides' shirt at the same time as she tried to hide within the car, curling up in a pathetic attempt to shrink away.

He didn't look at Optimus when he stepped up beside him, just whispered a simple sentence. "I didn't think it would be this bad."

"What did you expect?" Optimus asked, equally as soft. "Detective Johnson provided me with her records. Did you know that when Hannah was born she went through withdraws because of the illegal substances her mother had taken?"

Sunny finally looked at his commander, but he was confused at to what he meant. "Withdraws?"

"Hannah was born already addicted to an illegal substance called cocaine. Her mother is an addict. Hannah nearly died as a child. I suspect that's why she's so thin." The commander sent him a dark look. "She is very frail and fragile, both mentally and physically. How could you not expect something so drastic from an abused child?"

Sunny tried to control his expression as he looked back to Hannah. He knew all about Hannah's upbringing. She lived in an abusive household with a lunatic, doped out mother and left as soon as she was able to. Hannah had gotten the short end of the stick on life and he had made it worse. From the looks of it, she had finally cracked.

Cautiously, he approached. Hannah was the first one to notice him and immediately fell silent, her tears stopping like someone flicked a switch and she just stared at him. She quickly averted her eyes, however, curling up on herself again. Sideswipe, confused about her sudden change in emotion tried to get her to speak, but she was quiet, occasionally risking glances at Sunstreaker. Sides spun around quickly, his face already in an expression of rage. Ratchet was poised to stop Sides if he went in for the strike.

"Sunstreaker," the medic said, "back off."

Sunny ignored both of them. "Hannah, I'm sorry."

Hannah shifted in her seat, her big brown eyes flickering up hesitantly. "S'okay."

"No, it's not," Sunny stated. "What I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you here. I shouldn't have tried to keep where I left you a secret."

But Hannah continued to shake her head. "I'm not mad."

"But you should be!" Sunny stated fiercely. "Get mad. For once, get mad at someone who did you wrong. Get mad at me."

"I don't want to."

Sunny sighed. Sideswipe watched him cautiously as he drew closer and spoke again. "Hannah, don't forgive me yet. Don't forgive me until you really consider what I've done."

But she still shook her head. "I don't want to be mad at you."

"But I want you to."

She looked up, clearly surprised.

"In our race, we have this state of guardianship," Sunny explained taking another step closer towards her. "Being a guardian means that your spark, or soul, has chosen someone to protect for the rest of your life and you become what the one your protecting chooses you to be; a bodyguard, a friend, a sibling, whatever your ward needs you to be." He looked at his brother. "Sideswipe's spark chose you, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that someone would have the power to take my brother away."

Sideswipe, of course, wanted to reassure him. "Sunny, I would never—"

Sunny held up a hand. "I know you would never ditch me, bro. But still. I was afraid." He looked back at Hannah. "I recognized this even before Sides did, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. Acknowledging it would've been acceptance. I recognized it because we're twins. Our sparks are connected and how he felt for you was rubbing off on me. I didn't want that to happen."

Hannah nodded. "I can go away."

"No," Sunny said. He knelt down before her, happy to see she wasn't cringing from him like he thought she would. "You can't go away. That will kill Sides and I'll have to be the one to deal with him after that." The teasing got an eye roll out of Sides and a small laugh out of Hannah. "I was wrong, Hannah, and I don't usually admit to something like this so don't get used to it." He sighed again. "It wasn't your fault what happened to Sides. I blamed you because I hated you and was angry at the way you were coming between us. But I have to accept that you're going to be around for a while now."

"Do you still hate me?" she asked softly, almost afraid to.

"No, I don't hate you. I just need time to get used to you," Sunny admitted. "Can you give me that?"

So he was compromising. He still didn't like what Hannah would be doing, but he couldn't stand in the way. It would be better for all three of him if he just stood back and let whatever would happen, happen. Hannah seemed to accept his terms. A small smile came to her face.

But then Ratchet shouted.

Hannah's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward.

Sunny caught her and Sides cried her name.

Ratchet pushed Sunny out of the way and gently laid Hannah on the ground. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. One of the AEAC field members came forward with various medical supplies, including an air bag, a container of vials holding various medications and a portable defibrillator. Ratchet had already started chest compressions. Sunny grabbed Sides and hauled him back to keep him out of the way.

"No, no, no!" Sides cried. "Sunny, she can't…she can't!"

Sunny didn't say anything as he held his brother back. Already he could feel the repercussions of what was happening in his spark. While Hannah faded, Sides was cracking. So Sunny silently encouraged Hannah to wake up, to live, at least for his brother's sake. Every time they shocked Hannah Sides would jump, his hologram would flicker. After a few tries, Sunny was beginning to think that they were too late, but Ratchet didn't want to give up, even when the human medical personelle seemed ready to do just that.

"Come on, Hannah," Ratchet encouraged.

But it wasn't working. Hannah's pulse never returned and her face had grown even more pale that before, practically white. Ratchet sat back and stared down at her, seeming shocked by what had happened so quickly.

Everyone was silent.

Sides was shaking, his entire body shivering uncontrollably. Sunny cringed under the assault of grief that was being fed to him in Sideswipe's anguish. He was like a zombie, staring at Hannah's body and her alone like no one else was there. He had failed her as a guardian and just as Sunny suspected, he would never recover from it.

But then he whispered something. "What have you _done_?"

Sunny knew it was directed towards him. Before Sideswipe could begin his onslaught, Prime and Ironhide were there to haul him back. Sunny could see the hate in his brother's eyes and it tore him apart. What had he done? Sides screamed angrily as he fought, waiting to tear Sunstreaker apart and Sunny didn't blame him. While Optimus and Ironhide tried to control the grief stricken young warrior, Sunstreaker focused on Hannah, suddenly angry at the girl for dying, even when he was partly to blame.

He ignored Ratchet's confused question as he knelt on the ground next to Hannah and gently picked her up. Sideswipe lost it entirely, becoming so aggressive that he couldn't even fathom the idea of returning to his real body and crushing Sunny for real. Attacking a hologram wouldn't do that much damage. So Sunny ignored him and leaned down towards Hannah's ear. Not even Ratchet could hear what Sunny had whispered, even though he could see his lips moving. With that said Sunny leaned back and stared down at her for a moment, seeming to wait.

And then Ratchet heard it.

It was a light thump, like the lightest tap on a drum, slow, weak and short, but he knew what it was. Slowly, but surely, it increased in speed and volume and he saw Hannah's chest rising with a slow but deep breath. Sideswipe was silent. Hannah didn't awaken, but she was alive. Sunstreaker actually grinned, triumphantly would be the only way to describe it as he looked at Ratchet's shocked expression before his brother's.

Hannah was immediately placed on a stretched, pumped full of antibiotics and even intubated. She was loaded into Ratchet where he could keep an eye on her. Sunny watched as he drove off, lights flashing, Sideswipe in hot pursuit.

"What did you say to her?"

Sunny turned to see Optimus standing before him. "What makes you think I said something?"

"I may be old, but I'm not a fool," Optimus stated.

Sunny merely grinned and looked as though he wanted to argue it, but refrained. "I told her that she better live. I didn't want to have to deal with Sides if she died and Sides would be destroyed without her, dying slowly inside a little bit at a time. Then I asked her if she really wanted to do that to him."

Optimus actually grinned a little. "I see."

"It worked," Sunny shrugged. "Now, Sides can't say I never did do anything nice for her."

"We still have your punishment to consider."

Sunstreaker openly groaned. "Are you serious?"

Optimus crossed his arms. "Very."

Sunny sighed and nodded in acceptance to his fate.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope the wait was worth it. I know I built up to finding Hannah and I hope you liked it. So, once again, Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading!

Please Review! It can be my present!! XD


	15. Rise and Shine

A/N: Teehee...sorry it took me so long. The chapter was done but I let it sit for awhile and I decided I didn't like it and rewrote it in a day. I like this version much better. Plus classes are killing me. Busy, busy, busy. I've also been working on other stuff, original and not so original. _Of Sparks and Hearts_ it doing pretty good. For some reason though, I've written around a chapter. How weird is that? I literally skipped a chapter because I didn't know what do to with it. And I've also been working on a _Twilight_ story, just for the heck of it, but people have expressed some interest in reading it. I have NO idea what I'm going to call it yet.

This story is rapidly coming to a close. I expect there will be a few more chapters before it ends. The sequel I have been playing with may or may not happen, but I'm hoping it will. I think it would be very fun.

**HELP WANTED!** I need a beta for _Of Sparks and Hearts_. I put up the preface without one, because it wasn't that hard to edit on my own. So if you would be interested in editing it, please send me a message. Thanks a bunch!

Thanks so much to **Khalthar**,once again, for being my hero!

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Rise and Shine

When they returned to base, Ratchet immediately rushed Hannah to the human medical facility in the base. Unfortunately, he could only venture so far from his body before he was unable to sustain his hologram. Both he and Sideswipe were forced to watch from a distance, Ratchet putting his input in whenever he deemed necessary. Sideswipe was a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth, his eyes locked on Hannah.

Hannah never woke up. For three days Sides would stand where he could see her from a distance, visibly frustrated when he couldn't get any closer. He never left her even with the glass separating them. Only when Bumblebee brought him energon, did he allow himself to return to his body and consume it before resuming his vigil. But Sides didn't take in energon regularly enough and his systems were having a hard time supporting a hologram and keeping himself awake for seventy-two hours straight. Optimus was forced to intervene.

"You will do her no good if you can't even function," Optimus had said.

Sideswipe hadn't replied. He knew Optimus was right, but what if Hannah woke up and he wasn't there? So Ratchet came up with a solution. Hannah was moved to another room where Sides would be able to actually sit with her in his hologram with his real body not to far away. Sides liked the idea, but only if it didn't put Hannah at risk. Though the girl had yet to wake up, Ratchet assured him that Hannah was recovering steadily.

So Sideswipe was healthier now since she was closer. For hours, he sat at her bedside holding her hand, just waiting for her to wake up. Thankfully, her wrist was a clean break and was easy to mend. Still, seeing it bound in a cast was unsettling to him. He was a horrible guardian. He shouldn't have let her out when the humans demanded her. He should've fought the protocol not to hurt humans to save her.

And his brother…

Sides glowered at the mere thought of him. He didn't understand how Sunstreaker could be so cruel to her if he had an idea of what was happening. Even if the mech had apologized, Sides was fighting the urge to forgive him. He had never been able to stay mad at Sunny, until now and he wasn't going to let go of his rage just yet.

But what had Sunny done when Hannah had, technically, died? Sideswipe shuddered at the thought, feeling a disgusted feeling creep up in his spark. For almost two minutes, Hannah's heart had stopped. Ratchet was sure there were no lasting effects on her brain, but he still worried. But when Sunny had picked her up and whispered into her ear he wondered what his twin had said. Whatever it was, Sides was a firm believer that it brought her back.

Maybe he should forgive his brother. Sunstreaker still was uncomfortable with the idea of Hannah being around, but he was willing to accept it if only to make Sideswipe happy. And he did save Hannah in the end.

"How is she?"

Speak of the devil.

Sides looked over his shoulder as Sunny cautiously entered. He still wanted to be angry. "You suddenly care now?"

"Not now, Sideswipe," Sunny bit out. "I care because of what she means to you."

Sides somehow wished Sunny could have just cared for Hannah for himself instead of what Sides felt. Sighing, he looked back down at Hannah. Her face was still rather pale, but she had always been so. Her arms were still thin and her shoulder bones stuck out, but she looked healthier. She looked alive and that's what Sides cared about.

"A little better. She's breathing on her own at least."

Sunstreaker nodded and finally came to stand beside his brother. "I'm sorry, Sides."

"You should be."

"I just…" the blond haired twin sighed, "I just didn't want to lose you. We've seen what happens to mechs when they become guardians. All that matters is their ward. Everything else seems not to exist."

"But we're different," Sides said. "I'm different. I couldn't leave if I tried. You should've known that."

"I know. I was stupid and I'm sorry. I want Hannah to be alright. I really do."

Sides looked up at his brother. Sunny rarely allowed these emotions to show; sincerity, guilt, and sadness, even to Sides, but if anyone did see these certain emotions it was always Sides. So the red twin sighed and nodded. Sunny pulled up another chair and sat down beside him, staring down at the hand that clasped Hannah's so gently.

Part of him wanted to tear them apart. He still feared that his brother would leave him. As a vain mech, he was always, in a way, insecure about being left behind. But his other half knew better, the half that wanted Sideswipe to be happy and, in a way, Hannah to have to joy in her hard life as well. So Sunstreaker smiled a little. He could be tough enough to stand back a little and if Sides ever got it in his processor to run off with Hannah into the sunset, Sunny would beat the scrap out of him.

When Sunny's hand came over Sides' and Hannah's, Sideswipe looked up in surprise. Sunny would never vocally consent to something like this but the fact that he was demonstrating it was enough. It was in this moment that Sides forgave his brother and offered a smile of his own. Sunny still had a lot of making up to do, especially to Hannah, but apparently his punishment, which had not been disclosed to anyone, was pretty sucky.

"C'mon," Sunny encouraged. "You need to drink some energon before you keel over."

"But…"

"I've already talked to Ratchet," Sunny assured. "He'll watch over Hannah for a while. You're killing yourself Sides. What kind of guardian would you be if you starved yourself?"

"Just bring me some. I'm fine," the mech argued.

"No, come on. Would Hannah want you doing this?"

He sighed. "Probably not."

"Then let's go. For her."

Sides sent him a scathing look. "That was under the waist."

"I think you mean 'below the belt'," Sunny clarified. "But you know I'm right. It'll take fifteen minutes, tops. Besides, I'm on probation."

Sides grinned a little. "Optimus let you off the hook."

"Not yet, but he thought I would be the only one to convince you to stretch your legs for a longer than a minute. Ratchet will call if anything changes."

So Sides hesitantly left the room. Getting his hologram to fizzle out was the hardest and when Sides transformed, Sunny had to pull him by the arm. When the two entered the main hanger, in which everyone was sitting, minus Ratchet who had taken up watch, Optimus was relieved to see the twins together, talking, even though Sides looked ready to bolt back to Hannah.

"How is she?" Bumblebee asked.

Sideswipe smiled a little. "Better. Just waiting for her to wake up."

"Her recovery is impressive," Optimus said. "Much faster than I'm sure even Ratchet was expecting."

Sideswipe nodded, but it wasn't good enough. He wasn't going to accept her recovery until she was up and smiling at him again. Then he would promise her never to let anything bad happen to her again.

But it still took Hannah a very long time. A week passed and though her health was recovered, she just wouldn't wake up. Sideswipe had no idea what to expect. Ratchet said something about 'a coma' and with his ability to link to the Internet restored his spark ached at what it meant. What if Hannah remained this way for months? Years? He didn't want to think about it. Ratchet, and even some human doctors said, that it wouldn't take that long, that she should wake up soon, but what if she didn't?

His negativity wore off on Sunstreaker. He was surprised that his brother came to sit with him at least twice a day, to bring him energon or just talk to him. Sunny was worried about Hannah for an entirely different reason than Sides. Sunny wanted her to wake up for Sides' sake, not so much that he wanted her wake for her own. Sideswipe didn't comment on this, merely accepting his brother's support.

It was Mikaela Banes whose visit surprised him the most. Though both she and her boyfriend Sam, who Sides found himself liking a lot because of his easy to panic personality, she was the one to tell him to actually talk to Hannah. There was no concrete proof that speaking to those in a coma actually worked to bring them out of it, but there had been documented improvements.

So Sides immediately started talking. It was somewhat embarrassing when Sunstreaker came in to finding him doing this, especially when Sunny thought his brother had gone off the deep end, but Sides didn't stop.

He talked about Cybertron, telling her everything about it that he hadn't already told her. He told her about growing up with Sunstreaker and the things they had gotten into as younglings. He mentioned how his creators had died during the war, and like so many other younglings, they were orphaned. How they were found by a mech named Prowl, who hadn't arrived to Earth yet, but they hoped he would. He talked about starting their training to join the Autobots, how he and his brother were top of their class. He even mentioned when they had first met Optimus.

"You have to meet everyone, Hannah. They'll love you," he stated.

But Hannah was silent. She looked rather peaceful. He was sure she heard him on some level. She had to. He sighed. He had been at this for days. They were going into week two of her condition.

"Wake up, Hannah, please."

Nothing.

His blue eyes flickered to her hand that he held. It was pale white, though with more color than when they had found her in the woods a week ago. But it was limp. He wanted her to squeeze it, give some indication that she was listening to him.

"C'mon," he whispered. "Just move a little."

But she didn't and Sideswipe was really starting to believe she'd remain like this for the rest of her life. It made him shake.

"Anything?"

Side didn't look up as Sunny entered the room. "No."

Sunny sighed as he stepped up beside him. "Let's get you fueled up, then."

"No."

"Sides—"

"No!"

Sunny shrank back a little at the nearly hysterical refusal. Frowning at the back of his twin's head, worry was beginning to grow on him. "You can't starve yourself. What good will that do Hannah?"

"You can stop with that," Sides said softly. "It doesn't matter. It won't work anymore."

Sunny's eyes narrowed. "You're giving up?"

Sideswipe didn't need to answer. His silence was more than enough conformation than Sunny needed.

"She'll wake up, Sides," he said. "Ratchet said—"

"I don't give a damn what Ratchet said."

"Don't give up on her now. If you do, she'll have no reason to wake up."

Sides bowed his head, his eyes remaining on Hannah. He couldn't give up now. What kind of guardian would that make him? He squeezed her hand and a smile came to his face. "Thanks, bro."

Sunny was visibly relieved. "No problem. Now get something in your system before you keel over."

"I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

Sunny looked like he wanted to argue, but refrained. He nodded even though Sides wasn't looking at him and left the room. Sides listened for the door to shut with an audible click. His eyes flickered up to Hannah's face. He smiled. It really just looked like she was sleeping. Like she wasn't stuck like that. Occasionally, he wondered if he just shook her shoulder that she would wake up.

His other hand went up to her face, his fingers lightly touching her soft cheek. It was warm, and indication that she was alive. He suddenly cringed as he felt a pull on his hologram. His real body was, basically, growling with hunger. He did need take in some energon before he keeled over. He hadn't realized how low he had gotten until Sunny said something. It was probably because he wasn't taking in as much as he should when he got the chance, too worried about getting back to Hannah.

Sighed as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

Hannah didn't answer, of course.

Again, his hand came gently to her cheek. He didn't hesitate. Leaning down he placed a light kiss on her forehead. It was a human gesture, but all the same, it was appropriate. Finally, he let his hologram dissipate.

* * *

The beeping wasn't loud so much as it was irritating. It rang in her ears, like an alarm clock; so naturally, she grabbed her pillow and covered her head. She managed, but she couldn't believe how hard it was. Her arms felt like lead. One hand was much warmer than the other was. She swung her hand out, trying to find her alarm clock to turn it off. She didn't care if she was late for work. Mrs. Winters, the hag, could kiss her—

She gasped and sat up quickly. It all came rushing back in a tidal wave. She lost her job. Her eyebrows were too unsightly to be a secretary. There were two Lamborghinis in the parking lot, red and yellow, that crashed in her parking lot, destroying her car. They needed to get to Nevada. They were aliens looking for their comrades. She went with them. The red one got hurt. The yellow one hated her and left her alone. But they came back. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Her eyes moved around the room frantically. Everything was so white. Where was she? It smelled like a hospital. She was alive. Was she in a hospital? Where was Sideswipe?

Hannah moved her legs. Much like her arms, they were heavy. She managed to swing them over the side of the bed. She was still attached by an IV in her hand and a heart monitor on her index finger. She pulled the IV out first. She probably shouldn't have. The heart monitor came off next and immediately the room was filled with a long, shrill tone.

She could hear shouting on the other side of the door. Hannah tried to stand up, but her legs buckled and she fell to the floor painfully. She stared at the ground, even her bound wrist, a little shocked by the uselessness of her legs. She could hardly see without her glasses, only things that were directly in front of her face.

Her arms shook under her weight as she tried to push herself up. The door opened and her eyes snapped up at the blurry figures that were coming in. From what she could tell there were three of them, all male, and a lot bigger than she was. Colors ran together and when one dropped down beside her and grabbed her, she immediately started fighting.

"Hannah! Hannah, stop!"

She froze, panting as she slumped against the one who held her. "Sides?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice filled with happiness and relief, "I'm right here."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't see."

"It's okay," he assured. She found comfort in him stroking her hair.

"Let's get her back into bed," a new voice said.

Hannah didn't protest when Sideswipe picked her tiny frame up and laid her gently in the bed. Even with her blurry sight, she could still make out the intensity of Sides' brilliant blue eyes. They were unnatural to humans, but beautiful to her. She wished she could see his face clearly.

"Hannah," the new voice said, "my name is Ratchet and I—"

"I know you," she exclaimed. "Sides likes to pull pranks on you."

Sides laughed aloud, his hand still clasped firmly in Hannah's. Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "He told you that did he?"

"You throw wrenches at him."

There was a smile in Ratchet's voice. "And never miss."

Hannah smiled, even though she couldn't see. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Hoover Dam," Ratchet provided. "At our base."

"Base?" she asked.

"We'll explain everything later," Sides said gently. "Right now, we just need to worry about you."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sides said. "You know when your heart monitor went off like that you almost scared the spark out of me."

"Sorry," she said again.

Sides sighed. "What have I told you about that?"

Hannah smiled. "That I apologize too much." She looked in the direction where the last figure was standing closer to the door. "Who else is here?"

Sideswipe stiffened a little and Ratchet cleared his throat. Hannah didn't need them to answer, especially when the third figure was heading out the door.

"Sunstreaker, wait!"

The figure stopped, but didn't turn to face her.

"Thank you," she said.

He shifted on his feet. "For what?"

"For talking some sense into me."

Sunstreaker frowned as he turned to face the half-blind girl smiling at him. "What did I say?"

Hannah continued to smile. It was one of the things that stuck in her mind the most clearly. "Don't even think about dying. You can't. Sides needs you. Come back."

Sunny's voice was filled with angry embarrassment. "You remembered?"

Sides, on the other hand, was surprised. "Bro…"

Sunny stomped out of the room, the door slamming behind him. Hannah jumped and Sides' arm came around her reassuringly. Biting her lip she averted her eyes. She hadn't meant to make him mad.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," Sides responded. "He'll get over it. He's just easy to embarrass."

"Alright," Ratchet interrupted, "Sides, maybe you should go. I need to speak with Hannah alone." Neither one looked pleased about the prospect, but Sides was the one that openly glared at him. Ratchet sighed. "Fine. I'll be back in five minutes."

Sides' glower deepened.

"Then come get me when you're done," Ratchet said irritably.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Sideswipe confronts Hannah on why the heck she laid there and waited to die. "Because the author likes to write depressing crap!" Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait. I hoped you liked it, though I don't know if it was worth the wait. I'll try to update sooner next time. If you wanna beta _Of Sparks and Hearts_ please contact me.

Please Review!


	16. Three's Company

**A/N:** Repost. I forgot to turn of the editing thing when I uploaded it. Sorry. So here we go again!

I don't own _Transformers_.

Thanks, **Khalthar**

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Three's Company

Hannah had half-expected Sideswipe to give her a lecture on what had happened. They both knew damn good and well that Hannah could've gotten up and at least tried to find help. Instead she lay there for more than a day, waiting for death. He was probably furious with her.

She was proven wrong when, as soon as Ratchet shut the door, his arms were tightly around her, hugging her securely to his chest. Hannah gaped. Sides didn't say anything. Hannah's arms came up and wrapped around his waist, sighing into his chest, her eyes closed lightly and she relaxed.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"A week."

"I smell bad."

"You smell fine."

"Don't lie to me," she laughed.

Sides laughed as well, but then they were silent for a moment. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop with that. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Hannah sighed. "I thought you were dead. When Sunny told me—" Her mouth snapped shut and she cursed herself.

"What did he tell you?"

"That he couldn't feel you anymore. He said you were dead."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing."

"So you can lie to me?"

She pulled away so she could look at him, well as best as she could without her glasses. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're alive."

"Hannah," he replied. "It does matter. It matters to me."

"It was my fault," she said softly after a moment. "I shouldn't have been with you guys. I only held you back. None of it would've happened if I hadn't been there."

"Hannah—"

"No, I'm right and you know it. The kidnapping, the police chase, everything wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been there."

Sideswipe watched the guilt form on her face. "Sunny told you that didn't he?"

"It doesn't matter what he told me," she said. "It was my fault."

Sideswipe was angry with his brother, but realized, whether or not he said something to her, Hannah would've blamed herself regardless. It didn't make him feel better, but it made him able to forget it for the time being and focus on Hannah. The girl had pulled away entirely to sit against the headboard of the bed, with her knees to her chest. She was so…frail and fragile looking. She would be easy to break, even in this form. She looked even worse then when he had first met her. Now, she was just a skeleton with skin, nothing more.

"Do you remember what Sunny told you a week ago? Before you…" he couldn't even say it, "went unconscious?"

Hannah looked up hesitantly. "Everything's kind of hazy. He said he was sorry," she whispered the apology. "He said something about a guardian. I really can't remember."

"That's alright," Sides interrupted, before she could apologize. "I'll remind you and maybe you'll understand that having you with us was the best thing that could ever happen to me." Hannah stared, open mouthed at his words and he smiled a little. "A guardian is something that is chosen by chance or assigned. Being assigned to someone to protect is a little different, it's in our programming, but sometimes our sparks are able to pick someone to protect one their own, from just one meeting. At first, though, it can be hard to recognize unless you know what to look for. After that night, when those men attacked you, is when it started for me."

Hannah shook her head slowly. "You weren't assigned to me. You didn't even know me at the time."

"No, my spark chose."

Hannah just didn't seem to be able to grasp the concept. "Why?"

"You never know why when it happens like this. When your spark chooses someone, it can be very different from when you're assigned. Assignments can end and guardianship can be revoked, but when it happens like this…I can't leave you. My processor and spark won't allow it."

"But what if—"

"Think of it like this," Sides said gently. Leaning forward, he took one of her hands. "I was designed for you. Everything that I am, everything that I can be, is for you and in anyway you would have me. I can be whatever you need from me whenever you need it and I am happy to do it. In a way, I don't have a choice. I'm bound to you till the very end."

"You don't have a choice?" she asked hoarsely. "That's not fair. I can't expect that from you."

"You don't understand," he said. "It doesn't matter. I'm happy making you happy. It's what I was made for."

"This seems a little bit deeper then just protecting me."

Sides smiled a little. "I suppose in a way that it is. The same thing happened to Bumblebee with a boy named Sam. You'll meet them later. They're best friends, practically inseparable from what I've seen, which isn't much since I've been in here with you for a week."

"Sides, I can't expect that from you," she protested. "Don't you want to go off and do your own thing without me? You're with your friends. You don't need me anymore."

"You're wrong. I do need you. Wherever you go, I have to go too. Maybe I didn't have a choice when my spark picked you, but it did and I can't and don't want to fight it. Whatever you need from me Hannah, you can have it. All of me is yours."

Hannah stared, opened mouth, feeling a little overwhelmed. "You just offered every girl her dream."

Sides blinked confusedly. "I did?"

Hannah laughed. It was shaky and uneasy. "Yeah. Every human girl is dying for a commitment like that." She still sighed. "But it's not fair. I'm nothing special. You shouldn't have to be stuck with me. I'm the only human girl you've ever met. How can you spark choose me out of billions without having met any others?"

Sides shrugged. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter to me."

"But it does to me."

"You're special, Hannah, whether you want to admit it or not. I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you with everything I have."

"But what happens when I die? What then?"

Sideswipe's face broke into absolute agony. For most, it would've been hard to watch and it sprung tears to Hannah's eyes. She immediately regretted her words and automatically slid closer to him, pulling him closer. Sides took it, dropped his head onto her thigh as she stroked her hand over his head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to sound like that."

"I don't want to think about it," he said shakily, "I can't…I don't want you to die."

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. What else could she say?

"It doesn't matter," he said, "When that happens, I don't know. I don't think I could go on, you know? My purpose for living would be gone."

Hannah was absolutely mortified. "No! You can't do that to your brother!"

"Hannah—"

"No," she said again. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look at her and he was startled to see that she was crying. "You're not allowed to die like that. Ever. What about Sunstreaker, huh? You just gonna leave him?"

"But you're—"

"Can your spark choose someone else after I'm gone?"

"I don't know. Only two of our kind has ever chosen a human. Usually when a ward dies the guardian follows suit, because many mechs guard their spark mates and vice versa, which lasts forever."

"But I'm not a spark mate right?"

Did Sides look a little disappointed? "Right."

"Then maybe I'm not the 'one' you think I am."

"But you are."

"Promise me you won't leave Sunstreaker like that."

Sides didn't answer. His arms around her waist tightened. His eyes averted from her pleading brown ones. Hannah shook his chin slightly to get him to look at her again.

"Please, Sides. What will Sunny do without you?"

He did promise his brother that he wouldn't leave him because of Hannah. Did that extend to her death as well? But how would he cope with her dying? Sunstreaker would be able to feel everything he did. Would that hurt his brother?

So he forced the words. "I promise."

Hannah relaxed, visibly relived. "Wow," she said. "Kinda overwhelming stuff."

"You're telling me," Sides gritted out, spark still churning from his last sentence.

"So," she said, "does this mean I can't go back to Jersey?"

Sides looked up. "Do you want to? We can if you want."

Hannah smiled when he said 'we'. "You'd go with me?"

"Um, what part did you miss about me being bound to you forever and going wherever you go?"

Hannah laughed. "No. I don't want to ever go back." She frowned a little. "I'll miss Ken," she admitted, "and Botchy, but Ken can take care of him. And my mom…She's never needed me for anything other than money."

Sideswipe watched as she mulled over her thoughts aloud. He cringed at her thoughts stuck mostly to her mother and what the woman would do without her for a source money. Would she be able to feed herself? She even contemplated in giving what little was left in her bank account to her to make sure she could, but laughed at her stupidity in thinking she'd save the money for food instead of drugs.

"Hannah," Sides said, "you're mother doesn't deserve your kindness."

"But she's my mom," Hannah defended.

"Has she been a mother to you?"

Hannah laughed. "Of course not. But still she is my mom, biologically at least."

Sides knew there was no arguing with her, but at least she was staying with him. A huge smile came to his face at the prospect. Hannah looked at him strangely, but he never lost it and soon Hannah was smiling as well.

"I need a shower."

"I think Ratchet wants to talk to you first."

She groaned. "But I smell like old, sweaty gym socks. And I still can't see. I have an older pair in my bag," she said, "Do you still have it?"

Sides cringed. "Uh, you see, when I transformed that day, you know, when we kinda got separated, well the bag was in my trunk and…it may have gotten destroyed."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Like, completely annihilated?"

"Pretty much. Sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "We were kind of in a bad predicament."

"We'll get you something so you can see," he said. "Maybe I can find you some glasses while you're talking to Ratchet."

"Okay, but then I want a shower."

Sides nodded. "No problem." He got up from the chair and moved to head to the door, but stopped. Turning back around, he kissed Hannah's forehead again, realizing that first time that he liked it a lot. "I'm glad you're back."

Hannah's face was beat red. "I am, too."

"I'll get Ratchet."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Sides, seriously. I'm okay."

Sides was still hesitant, but he left and Ratchet came in. Hannah couldn't see very well, but she smiled at the blurry figure.

"Alright, Hannah," Ratchet said kindly. "I just want to check some things out and we'll see when we can let you out of here."

* * *

Sideswipe was back in his real body, fully transformed when he bumped into Sunstreaker. The mech was staring at him rather angrily, arms crossed defiantly. Sides really didn't want to talk to him, his processor still fixed on how Sunny blamed Hannah for what happened. Sides tried to walk around him, but Sunny's hand snapped out and grabbed him.

"You were thinking of going back on your word," the yellow mech stated.

Sides rolled his optics. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She's human. Her lifespan is a lot shorter than ours. When she dies you want to follow her?"

Sides turned on him quickly. "You were listening?"

Sunny didn't admit to it, but he didn't need to. "You were going to go back on what you said if she hadn't made you promise."

Large hands clenched into tight fists. "That's none of your business."

"It is."

"Well it doesn't matter!" Sides yelled. "When she dies I'll still stick around, just for you, _bro_, so you have nothing to worry about!"

Sunny didn't react to his statement. In fact, Sunny was rather torn. Sure he was only getting minute feelings from Sideswipe where Hannah was concerned but he had felt it when Sides promised her that he wouldn't die, just because she had. Sides had hated what he promised, but he was obligated by his spark to make her happy in anyway possible, even in something so morbid. But Sunny also understood the repercussions. Perhaps Sides could move on, but it'd be difficult. Sides hadn't been over exaggerating when he said that his point of existence would end with Hannah. Guardianship, chosen by the spark, was rare in itself. There was a lot that they didn't understand about it, but there was one thing that everyone knew;

When you found the one your spark yearned to protect, and in a lot of cases, loved and bonded with, there's was no coming back from it. Sides, in a sense, belonged to Hannah and everyday that would grow stronger and Hannah may try to resist some aspects of it, but how could you turn down the type of commitment such as that of a guardian? The only think that Sunny could really hope fore in the event that Hannah would die was that Sides could move on, if only a little perhaps because Hannah would want him too.

"I'm sorry," Sunny muttered.

"You should be," the red one said, "You told Hannah it was her fault? It was no ones' fault but the humans that attacked us."

"I was a little distressed with the fact that my brother was dead," Sunny snapped. "Forgive me if I needed a scapegoat."

"It didn't have to be her," Sides responded.

"No, it didn't," the other relented. "But it was and I'm sorry."

Sides suddenly sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose like he had a headache. "I know you are. It's just…It's hard," he said. "It's not like I've had time to stop and think about what was happening to me, it's just that everything is about her. I can't stop thinking about her, I can't stop worrying about her, and everything that I am is hers." He looked up at his brother. "And when that day comes where she dies I know you'll be there, bro, I just don't know if it will be enough. You don't understand how it feels to know that one day she won't be here."

"I do," Sunny said. "You might not think I do, but everything you feel for her is transmitted to me. When she is gone, I don't want to think about what will happen to you, to the both of us."

"I wish there was a way to, you know, keep her," Sides said softly. "I don't want to lose her to something so stupid."

Sunny sighed. His brother was getting rather upset. "Maybe you should focus on the here and now and try not to worry about the future."

"It's hard not to."

Sunstreaker nodded. "But still. Do you really want all the time you spend with her to be about you worrying what happens when she gets older?"

"No."

"Then be a guardian and 'man up', as the humans say. Don't waste time worrying about it. Carpe diem."

"What's that mean?"

"You can link to the Internet. Look it up."

He did and frowned. "Seize the day?"

"The Internet is very useful, you know, once you've managed to bypass all the porn sites. It was a phrase I just stumbled across," his voice dropped and lost humor. "Live the days you have with her, not worrying about what will come. You know that I'll be here for you and it may not be enough, but I'll still stick with you."

"I know you will."

"So what pulled you away from her bedside?" he teased. "I thought you'd be attached at the hip now that she's awake."

"She can't see without her glasses," Sides laughed. "She doesn't like it and I'm trying to find something for her."

"What happened to her glasses?"

"She lost them, I think."

"So how are you gonna find her another pair?"

"I don't know. But I can't just not do anything. I'm her guardian."

Sunstreaker actually laughed. "You're whipped."

Sides outright smiled. "Yep."

"Well, talk to one of the humans. Maybe they'll have something."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sunny watched as his brother walked off and headed in the direction he had come from until he stood outside the door that led down a hall to Hannah's room. Ratchet's body stirred and transformed. Upon seeing Sunstreaker standing there, the medic was immediately cautious.

"Sunstreaker," he greeted. "What are you doing here? I thought you would've been off in a huff after Hannah reminded you of your more compassionate nature."

Sunny's optics narrowed. "I just came to talk to her."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea."  
"You want to supervise? Fine. I'll only be a minute."

"Does Sideswipe know?"

"Yeah."

Ratchet looked doubtful. "I will supervise. Watch what you say because I will be committing it memory."

"Wow," Sunny scoffed. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Given the fact that you abandoned this girl in the wilderness with a broken wrist and with an already damaged mental and emotional state I will have to disagree. You can speak with her, but if you say anything upset her Sideswipe will not be the one you will have to worry about."

"So why are you even letting me in the first place?"

"Because," Ratchet sighed, "I believe that you are under good intentions by wanting to speak to her. Part of you must care about her a little if you were able to convince her to live when it seemed like she was already dead."

"I did it for my brother."

"Of course."

"Seriously, old-timer," Sunny growled. "I don't care about her."

"I understand."

Sunny reverted back into a Lamborghini and his hologram climbed out of the car, still obviously angry that Ratchet didn't believe him.

"Remember, Sunstreaker," the medic said. "I'm going against my better judgment. I will be able to hear everything you say."

"Whatever."

Sunstreaker entered the door and walked down the stark white hall. Hannah's room was the third on the left, closest to the corner and much bigger than the others. It didn't have windows since they were within the Hoover Dam, but there were a few plants and even flowers at her bedside, brought in by Sarah Lennox who thought Hannah would appreciate waking up to smelling flowers.

He entered the room without knocking and, sure enough, Hannah was sitting up in bed, her thin fingers touching the colorful display of flowers on the table by her bed. She paused and looked over her shoulder at who entered. She didn't smile. In fact, she immediately brought her hand back to her lap and stared at him. And Sideswipe said she couldn't see.

"Hi, Sunstreaker," she greeted quietly.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. How are you feeling?"

She tried to smile, but it was timid. "Dirty and gross, but okay. I want to take a shower, but Ratchet said I should wait a little longer till I can stand up without falling."

"What's wrong with your legs?"

"I haven't used them in a week."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry about embarrassing you earlier," she said. "I just wanted you to know that what you said meant a lot to me."

He cringed in remembrance. "It's okay."

"Are you and Sides okay?" she asked. "I thought I heard you guys arguing out there."

"You heard us?"

"Only a little. I really couldn't hear the words just that you were getting angry with each other."

"It's nothing."

Hannah immediately shrank back. "Okay."

Sunny sighed. It was a little annoying how timid she was. She never stuck with a conversation that was eating at her curiosity. He stepped closer, taking the chair that Sides had been in for the past week. Hannah kept her hands tightly clasped in her lap. Sunny leaned forward on his elbows that rested on his knees.

"Sides told me more about being a guardian," she said.

"He did?"

"Yeah. It's a big commitment."

"So I've heard."

"When I'm gone, you'll take care of him right?"

"No you, too," Sunny sighed again.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"I just had this conversation with Sideswipe. About you dying."

She frowned a little. "And?"

"Don't worry about it for now, okay? You have time, he has time, so both of you quit worrying about it. It's driving me nuts."

"Driving you nuts?" she asked.

"Remember how I told you that me and Sides are connected? Everything he feels for you is passed onto me, including his worries about the 'what if's and the future. I don't like feeling worried for something that isn't my problem."

Hannah cringed. "Sorry."

Sunny's eyes shifted from the wall to her face. "Don't be," he said softly. "It's not something you can help, but try. Just try and keep Sideswipe optimistic and not for my sake. I don't want him to be depressed."

"I'll try," she said, "But still, will you promise me that?"

"You like to make people give promises, don't you?"

He was surprised by the hard look that came to her face. "Where Sideswipe's happiness is concerned, yes."

"Then I promise. Not that I need to. I was going to whether or not you wanted me too."

She just smiled. "It makes me feel better."

"So what now?" Sunny asked.

"Well, I'm over it," she said, obviously referrring to what had transpired between them, "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Then alright. We should be good. You don't want me to come in between you and your brother and I never wanted to in the first place. We'll be like that TV show. Only instead of two unrelated girls we'll have a set of male, robot twins."

Sunstreaker frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"That TV show from the 70s. I watched reruns of it all the time before my TV broke," she frowned in concentration, "Ah, what's the name? John Ritter was in it."

Sunny looked up the descriptions she had given. "_Three's Company_?"

"Yeah," Hannah smiled, "Like that."

"Do we have to convince our landlord that you're gay?"

Hannah gaped at him for a moment before she burst into laughter. "I can't believe you said that."

Sunstreaker, himself, had a grin on his face. "You said you wanted to be like the show."

He watched as Hannah laughed, looking at him in a mixture of shock and amusement. Perhaps it wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be to get used to her. He had been pushing so hard to keep her away for his own sake more than anything. Sure, there wasn't as strong of a bond between them as with his brother, but maybe Sunny could make room too. Clearly Sideswipe could, whether it was voluntarily or not.

But Hannah was here to stay now. And as he watched her wipe the tears caused by laughter from her eyes he couldn't but feel a sense of accomplishment that he had managed to make her smile like his brother did.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully that's better. Sorry again!

Please Review!


	17. Interlude

**A/N:** Yes. This is obnoxiously short. But I feel like it is still appropriate. So, I've been working. A lot. And I consider myself lucky to have my job. But I am exhausted. That is really my only excuse for taking so long. I have time for work, sleep, and food and that's really it haha. The next chapter is already half done so I'll get it up as soon as I can. Thankfully, I have a couple days off to really work on it.

As you can see I didn't have this beta read. So I know there are mistakes. Just read over them. If there's something you really don't understand go ahead and call me out on it. Bring. It. On. lol! I hope this will tie you over until I get the next chapter up. Just so you know, Hannah is not out of the woods yet.

AND HOLY CRAP THIS STORY IS OVER A YEAR OLD! I just noticed. :P YAY! I'll be wrapping it up in about...2 to 3 chapters. That's all it should really take. Anyways, enjoy this sorry excuse for a chapter after almost three months of not updating!

I don't own _Transformers_. If I did, work would be _**AWESOME!**_

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Interlude

Hannah's recovery was much faster once she had woken up. Sideswipe was happy to see her arguing with Ratchet about getting out of her prison. Eventually, Hannah resorted to planning a breakout with Sides. When the red twin felt comfortable with the idea of her leaving, he agreed. But Ratchet wasn't a fool and caught them in the act. Hannah, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt generously donated by Mikaela, was half-way off the bed and half-way into Sides' arms as he lifted her from the bed.

Hannah's reaction to Ratchet's inconvenient entrance had been pretty standard. "Crap."

Ratchet's hologram had sighed and said, "I'm sure you understand, Hannah that I am only concerned about you wellbeing."

"She's fine," Sides had defended. "She just doesn't want to be cooped up in here all day anymore."

"Sideswipe," Ratchet lectured, "she's still recovering."

Hannah had actually pouted as she pushed her new glasses up her nose. "But I want to go outside. Wouldn't that be better for my health?"

Ratchet still hadn't looked sure, but her jutted lip made his resolve weaken. "I am only trying to do what's best for you."

"Fresh air and sunlight is a good start," Hannah had reasoned. "I'm seriously lacking some vitamin D."

Ratchet laughed and shook his head. "Can you even stand?"

At the time, Hannah hadn't even tired since her initial panic when she woke up. She and Sides looked at each other cautiously before she nodded determinedly. Sideswipe had placed her on the ground, standing by if needed. Standing on her own two feet, she controlled her wobbly knees and walked forward, raising her eyes proudly to Ratchet's.

"Ha!" she boasted victoriously.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Congratulations."

But it was proof enough and Ratchet agreed that some fresh air was a good idea, as long as she didn't over exert herself, had a chaperone (Sideswipe) and remained in a wheelchair. Hannah hadn't liked the last part, but she bit her tongue and remained grateful.

As soon as the door closed behind the retreating medic, Hannah turned towards her guardian with desperate eyes and whispered frantically, "Catch me, catch me, catch me!"

Sides' arms came around her as her legs shakily gave out beneath here. "You okay?"

Hannah was watching the door for Ratchet to burst back in with an 'I told you so'. "Yeah. I can make it outside."

Hannah never went back to her room, vouching for one less hospitaly. Soon, she was well enough where she didn't need Sideswipe to help her get around, but that didn't mean the Autobot didn't follow her just in case she ever needed him. Ratchet monitored her health and she listened to his occasional grievance when it came to the twins. Something Ratchet always noticed was that she always smiled politely and kindly no matter what. Having a history such as hers, one of the human physicians, Dr. Maria Landon suggested that she see a psychiatrist. Ratchet agreed, Hannah did not. She didn't want everyone to think she was crazy. It was the double-team-up from both Sideswipe and his brother that convinced her to go. Even then, she went kicking and screaming.

Ratchet and Dr. Landon consulted each other on the diet that would allow Hannah to gain weight in a healthy manner. She still didn't each much, but the weight she did gain was satisfactory and did her a lot of good. Sideswipe was overjoyed to see her getting to a healthy weight and encouraged her to eat the foods that were recommended. It took time and she never reached the average weight for her height and age, but she was much more fit now, with more energy and she definitely seemed less fragile.

She even went to an optometrist and got contacts. She didn't have to spend a dime, which was what she had been worried about, but for her thanks in helping to twins to Tranquility, as well as an apology for the roughness of Sector 7 agents, John Keller saw no problem in fitting the bill for her with part of his huge government salary.

A few more days passed and eventually it was time for Hannah to meet the Autobots. Sideswipe and Hannah made their way across base in the style of a red Lamborghini, his hologram driving. He had smiled over at Hannah in the passenger seat. "Nervous?"

Hannah had exasperatedly glared at him. "What do you think?"

Sides just laughed. "You don't need to be nervous."

She bit her lip as her hands twisted in her lap. "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you," Sides defended. "You're perfect."

Hannah frowned. "You're only saying that because you're my guardian." There had still been a distinctive redness to her cheeks.

Sides remained confident and took one of her hands in his. "Relax," he said. Her hand was moist with sweat and shaking. "Ratchet already thinks you are the most patient human on Earth for putting up with me, Mikaela has leant you clothes and I don't think she would do that if she didn't like you, and Sunny…Well, Sunny is Sunny."

Hannah smiled at the mention of the other twin. He had come a long way since the incident after Sideswipe was captured. He was much friendlier and even smiled at her sometimes. Well, they were more like grins and smirks and they were usually at her expense for some brainless mistake, but it much different from before. He always kept a distance from her though.

Sides explained that it was because Sunny was still unaccustomed to the feeling he was experiencing thanks to the bond the twins shared. That, and Sides was ridiculously overprotective at times, especially where his brother was concerned. It would seem that Hannah forgiving Sunny only helped a little with the grudge Sides still had against Sunstreaker. She could only hope that Sides would let it go eventually.

"But I'm gong to meet your boss," she practically whimpered. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Optimus?" Sides asked. "He's the only who got Sunny to spill where you were. He forbids us from hurting humans. He's a great and noble leader and he's wanted to meet you for a while. He was just waiting until you were ready."

Hannah flushed. "Really?"

Sides nodded, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "They all want to meet the little human that managed to reel me in," he grinned, "if only a little."

Hannah took a deep breath as they had neared the hanger in which the Autobots had gathered. After her almost involuntary sessions with the therapist she had to admit that she felt better. Explaining her childhoods had gotten a lot of weight off her shoulders. And telling the therapist made it easer to tell Sideswipe.

She told him about every incident of violence, showed him a few 'battle scars', and told him how many times she had been taken from her home by social services only to fall through the cracks of the system and be sent back. Sideswipe had listened silently. The only comment that he made was over how much he wanted to get revenge on her parents. She didn't doubt that he would do it if he could.

She felt flattered that Sideswipe would do something like punishing them for her. But they were still her parents. They never did a damn decent thing for her and she couldn't say she loved them with all of her heart, but she felt a disgusting loyalty to them, a bond that she couldn't sever no matter how much she wanted to. It frustrated her. As a child, when she had been taken away, she only wanted to go back. The life she had with them was all that she knew. She didn't know it was wrong until she was older.

So when Sideswipe proposed squishing them for her she hugged him and said, "Optimus wouldn't like that."

They had driven into the hanger slowly. Hannah had been able to see the massive feet and long metal legs of the Autobots. Sides never let go of her hand, until she was forced to get out so he could transform. She could see Sunstreaker standing the furthest back. There were humans around, some she recognized, some she didn't. Sam, Mikaela, and Sarah Lennox were the ones she recognized, as well as Sarah's infant daughter Annabelle. There was a soldier standing near her looking vaguely familiar and then she remembered him as the one that had found her. She felt bad he could remember her name.

But her eyes were mostly drawn to the Autobots as they towered over her, looking down. Ratchet, she already knew and he bore that usual reassuring smile he had when she first awoke in the hospital. Sunstreaker had his arms crossed. His face was still stoic, his animosity towards humans hadn't completely faded yet, but he was becoming used to the ones in the base. He looked down at her with a similar expression as Ratchet's only more reserved. Hannah smiled at him and Sunny offered a flash of a grin. A silent hello was all that she needed.

"Guys," Sides began, "this is Hannah."

Hannah's breath hitched in her throat. "H-Hi."

The tallest of them knelt down and she knew that it was the leader, Optimus Prime. Sideswipe had also told her that he was fierce warrior, one of the best, but always preferred a more peaceful solution as opposed to fighting. He was strong and proud, but not arrogant. He had a gentle aura that allowed Hannah to relax, but she knew that that aura could drop in the blink of an eye and it would be in her best interest not to get on his bad side.

Optimus held out a finger to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hannah," he said.

It was with that simple, welcoming statement that Hannah knew she had nothing to worry about. She took a deep breath and smiled. Stepping forward, she had placed her hand on the tip of his finger. His index finger completely dwarfed her.

As she 'shook his hand' she had said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

* * *

**A/N:** I really thought about writing more dialogue between Hannah and the res tof the Autobots and making a whole scene out of it, but nothing seemed to work. So I just decided to leave it to your imagination what was said. So, despite it being so short and all that, I hope it was good enough. Chapters for this story just don't get that long, but I don't want to force anything and make it bad. Thanks for reading! Until next time!

Please Review!


	18. Three Months Later

**A/N:** Yay! Saw _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_, absolutely, friggin' loved it. I almost died laughing a few times. If you haven't seen it...GO NOW! Read this later! I took the NEST idea from the movie, so it's in here.

This chapter obviosuly jumps ahead a few months into the story. I got stuck writing something that happened right after Hannah met the rest of the Autobots so I wrote this instead and while it might not be perfect it's a heck of a lot better then what I had originaly. Ignore the grammar mistakes, I edited it myself, but if there's something you don't understand just message me. Sorry if this was a long wait. We're getting closer to the end! I can't beleive it!

I don't own _Transformers_. Darn it.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Three Months Later

"So, I was just thinking we could, you know, go out for dinner and a movie, sometime, maybe. I'd completely understand if you were busy. I hear that you don't have the easiest job here looking after the twins." Insert nervous laugh here. "I mean, yeah, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are great guys…robots, don't get me wrong, but they're just a handful, right? Okay, enough about that. So, I thought maybe this Saturday, if you weren't doing anything we could so something. But only if you aren't busy."

Hannah flushed from the tips of her ears to the ends of her toes as she twirled a lock of chestnut hair between her fingers anxiously. Who would've though that she would be getting asked out on a date by one of the cutest marines on the base?

Riley Adams was a young special OPS with William Lennox and Robert Epps, part of the newly recruited taskforce called NEST that was designated for assisting the Autobots with hostile NBEs, also known as Deceptions.

Riley had been screened and tested rigorously on and off the field, preparing him for what he would eventually become apart of; the largest secret of United States military history and he was the only marine out of fifty that passed.

The taskforce moderately large with twenty to thirty men and women designated as full time employees so to speak. All were expertly trained in combat with regards to enemies that were ten times their size and with much more advanced technology and weapons. Ironhide, the Autobot's weapons specialist, had been commissioned by Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, to assist in training the small, specialized army. Though as much as Hannah listen to Ironhide complain about it, she knew that he was having a pretty good time.

For the past three months Hannah stayed at the Hoover Dam with the Autobots. The former Sector 7 HQ had been gutted and remodeled for the Autobots use. The AEAC, or Autobot-Earth Alliance Committee, completely terminated any remnants of Sector 7, but would not be without some sort of defense, which is where Riley and his comrades came in.

NEST was not only a defense against the Decepticons. With the alliance between the United States and the Autobots still pretty new, NEST was the best defense against any NBE that threatened the planet. The Autobots didn't fault the humans for being over cautious, given the situation, but the humans that were close the Autobots knew that they would never, ever hurt the humans.

A new treaty was drawn up to replace the POS that Sector 7 had commissioned and practically forced Optimus to agree to. The knew contract was much more suitable and fair this time around, but even when the humans asked, Optimus had refused, once again, to not turn over their advancements in weaponry. Hannah couldn't have been more grateful.

Most of the base was still under renovation, but important sectors were fully operational thanks to their newest arrival Wheeljack, the Autobot's self-proclaimed scientist. Thankfully, after the first couple of explosions, Wheeljack had made a lot of progress, along with Ratchet's help.

Hannah remembered when Wheeljack had crash landed, not long after she had woken up and started getting around on her own, but with Sides still tailing her everywhere she went. It was a few days after that that she and Riley were introduced and thus began their shy and timid relationship. She couldn't help but feel a little surprised that as a strong, healthy, and very good looking marine he was still shy. She thought all army guys had unwavering confidence in themselves and that nothing as simple as talking to a girl could spook them. But then she considered who she always had looking over her shoulder when she talked to Riley. For some reason, Sideswipe insisted that she not be alone with Riley. Sunstreaker, much to her shock, had agreed.

Riley was twenty-six years old, a couple years older than her. His hair was brown, cut in the usual military style. He was tall, reaching 6'2". His eyes were almond shape and deep green. Of course he was very fit, with the chiseled arms, chest and, uh, lower extremities. In high school, he would've been way out of her league. But she had long since ditched the glasses for contacts and the frizzy, uncontrollable hair for something more controlled and loosely curled. She no longer bore the busy eyebrows that had cost her her last job. She had also gained a healthy amount of weight so she didn't look like a walking skeleton in baggy clothes. With this change came a little bit of confidence, but Hannah would also be that shy young woman that had left New Jersey not too long ago.

Which is why she still felt surprised that Riley was even asking her out on a date. He was a very polite gentlemen, but with the pride that any soldier would have. Still, his green eyes shifted anxiously over the room looking for at least one of the Terror Duo. It made her smile. Even though he felt intimidated, even threatened by the twins, he was still risking it all to ask her out. It was unexpected, but…sweet.

Hannah wouldn't deny that she had always kind of silently hoped that he would ask her out. They had talked on more than one occasion, flirting a little, but before he could ever work it up to ask her one of the twins, usually Sideswipe, would step in and both would have an aura of do-it-and-die-squishy. The first couple of times she figured that it to be a coincidence, but after this continuously happened, she began to believe that they were plotting against her.

Sideswipe she could understand. He was her guardian and, therefore, extremely protective to the point that if she wasn't within eyesight of him, he'd pretty much freak. Ratchet told them that the 'quick to panic' modes would lessen over time. But Sunstreaker was different. It could have been because of the bond that he had with his twin. Sunny had come to accept her over the past three months, but never went out of his way to please her like Sides did. In fact, he made it a point to stay clear and observe her from a distance. Hannah figured it was a mutual understanding between them and made sure not to step on Sunny's toes, so to speak.

Going back to the matter at hand. She should probably give Riley her answer before one or both of the two decided show up with an intervention. Looking around cautiously, they were no where to be seen. "Sure," she said softly. "Uh, what time?"

"I, uh, was thinking around six, maybe?"

Hannah smiled. "Sounds great. Meet you at the entrance?"

"Sounds great," Riley mimicked with a more confident grin on his face. He looked a little relieved as he scanned the area. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out who he was looking out for. "Alright," he said. "I guess I'll see you later."

This would be the part where they would walked away from each other trying to look casual and confident, while shyly waving, smiling and blushing at each other, going over in there heads on what they were going to wear. But in their case, as it turned out, they were going in the same direction. Laughing nervously, Hannah pushed her hair behind her ears and Riley rubbed the back of his neck.

"There you are."

Both humans looked up at the fair-haired hologram of Sunstreaker, who had his arms crossed, currently glaring at Riley, his unnaturally bright blue eyes narrowed in warning. The hologram was tall, a good six inches over Riley. His hair was blond, its length reaching his neck. He put a male model to shame, that was for sure. His brother was a near exact replica except that Sides preferred to have his 'hair' buzzed to his skull.

Hannah beamed happily at him, mostly because he was too late to stop Riley from asking her out. "Hey, Sunny. You were looking for me?"

Sunny's eyes shifted from Riley to her and, if one knew what to look for, they softened considerably. "Yeah. Sides is looking for you."

Hannah frowned. "Is he okay?"

"What do you think? Go calm him down."

Hannah sighed. "Of course. You know, I love Sideswipe to death, but I need personal space, too, you know."

Sunny shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Hannah wasn't fazed by the hardened words. She smiled at Riley, shyly. "Okay, um, I'll see you this Saturday?"

Sunny twitched.

"Saturday," Riley agreed. The young soldier smiled and looked over at Sunny, waving. "See you around, Sunstreaker."

Sunny's glared.

Riley promptly turned on his heels and walked away. Quickly.

Hannah looked back at Sunny when Riley finally dodged around the corner, crossing her arms. "Why do you always do that to him?"

Sunny looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You and Sides, both. Quit trying to scare him."

Sunstreaker grinned arrogantly. "Oh, we're not trying. He just makes it so easy."

Hannah sighed and walked over to him, punching him in the arm as she did so, knowing that it wouldn't really hurt him, but just get her point across.

"So what's happening this Saturday?"

Hannah flushed. "I'm going out on a date."

"With that guy?" Sunny scoffed. "Sides isn't going to like that."

"Well, Sides will just have to get over it."

"Let me rephrase that. Side's isn't going to _let_ you."

Hannah gapped. "Sides doesn't get to decide what I can and cannot do just because he's my guardian."

Sunny still had a stern look on his face, like an older bother lecturing his younger, more naïve sister. "I don't like it either. He can't take care of you."

"He is a marine, you know," she said irritably. "He's a tough guy and he managed to get accepted into NEST easily enough." She rounded on him defiantly. "And who says I can't take care of myself?"

A thin, skeptically raise brow was her answer.

Hannah huffed and stalked away. "Where is the worry-wart anyways?"

"I'm right here."

The brunette turned to see Sides walking towards her. She could see his eyes already scanning her checking for any possible abnormalities. She had gotten used to that after a while and it had somewhat lessened when she had been permitted to leave the hospital ward after her short coma.

She wanted to be mad at him. If Sunny was right, which he usually was, Sides would give her a hard time over Riley. So she stood defiantly arms crossed, ready to defend herself, but the happy look Sides had on his face upon seeing her made her falter. She ended up smiling too, especially when Sides wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"And I'm not that much a worry-wart," he said.

Sunny scoffed and Hannah rolled her eyes.

Sides pouted. "I've gotten better."

Hannah grinned up at him patting his cheek. "Yes you have and we're all very proud of you, but there is still some room for improvement."

"I just want to make sure your safe," Sides defended. "Bumblebee is the same way with Sam."

"Not exactly the same," Sunny muttered.

Sideswipe tossed an irritated glare in his brother's direction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sunny turned with his arms crossed. "Wait until Hannah tells you want she's got planned this Saturday."

Hannah who had been frantically gesturing for Sunny to, for all intense and purposes, _shut up_, sighed heavily and smacked herself in the forehead. Sideswipe looked between his brother and his ward, back and forth until his curious eyes settled on Hannah.

"What's he mean? Are we doing something this Saturday?"

Hannah lowered her hand and smiled timidly. "Uh, kinda. I mean, I am. I, uh, have a, uh," she coughed into her hand, "datewithRiley."

Sides' eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms, looking very much like a father denying his teenage daughter from taking the family car to meet with a boyfriend. "Excuse me? A wha-za with who-za?"

Hannah took a breath for courage. "A date. With Riley Adams."

There were a lot of things Sideswipe could have said in that instant, like 'no' or 'I don't think so' or even maybe something along the lines of 'I'm gonna go kill that fragger for even thinking about it' but he was quiet and in Hannah's opinion that was the worst response of all. Sides' face was blank and Hannah, for as good as she was reading people, couldn't get anything on radar as to what he might be thinking. She looked to Sunny for some help by the blond had a simple look on his face that Hannah could read a plain as day.

"You're on your own, kid."

"A date, huh?" Sides asked. "Where you going?"

Hannah blinked rapidly in surprise. "Uh, dinner and then a movie. You know, standard stuff. Nothing special."

Sides nodded. "Okay. Do you need a ride or is Riley gonna drive?"

From behind Sides, Sunstreaker's mouth hit the floor. Hannah's surprise was wiped from her face as a huge smile broke out. She jumped up and hugged Sides tightly. The mech sighed and hugged her gently back. Hannah laid it on extra thick by placing a huge kiss on his cheek and practically skipping away.

"What the hell was that?"

Sides looked over his shoulder at his brother. "What?"

"You said _yes_. How could you say _yes_?"

The red twin frowned. "Why wouldn't I say yes? Not that I technically said yes. I merely asked her where she was going. She doesn't need my permission to do anything."

"Oh, that's a load of crap and you know it."

Sides shrugged. "What's the bid deal? It's just a date."

"Do you have any idea what this could mean?" Sunny asked. "She could end up mated to that guy."

Sunny noted how Sideswipes hands had clenched into fists. "Not after one date."

"I still can't believe you're letting her go."

"Drop it, Sunny," Sides ordered. "Hannah can do whatever she wants as long as it's safe."

"Don't let her go."

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" Sides demanded. "It's not like it's your business."

Sunny decidedly stepped back, his face set in a deep frown. "You're right. It is none of my business."

Sideswipe nodded approvingly. "Alright then. It's just one date. It's not going to hurt anything."

As Sides walked away after Hannah, Sunny stared hard after him his shoulders rigid. "Wrong."

* * *

Hannah tracked Mikaela down and dragged her away from her boyfriend. "What's up?" the dark haired girl asked.

"I have a date," Hannah said.

Mikaela smiled knowing. "With Riley Adams, right? He finally asked you?"

Hannah nodded. "I need help. I've never been on a date before. Pathetic? Yes. Moving on. I need you to help me pick out an outfit."

"No problem. Do you have anything in mind?"

Hannah looked down at herself. Right now she was wearing simple tattered jeans an old black and red t-shirt that Ken had been kind enough to ship her. They were still trying to work out a way for her to get Botchy back. Ken proclaimed that the cat was driving him crazy and that if she didn't come get him he was going to drop kick the little cat out the door. Hannah threatened to sick Sideswipe on him if he did and even not knowing that Sides was a giant alien robot she knew that he wouldn't risk getting his butt beat.

"Well, my clothes don't get much better than this."

"I think I have something you can borrow," Mikaela answered. "It might be a little big, but we'll see what we can do. If we don't find anything, we'll go shopping!"

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Thanks Mikaela. I really owe you one. I keep on borrowing your clothes. I'll make it up to you."

Mikaela shook her head with a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I don't mind at all. There are some outfits you can pull off better than me anyways."

"Hannah!"

Hannah looked to see Sides approaching. "Gotta go. Thanks again, Mikaela."

"Don't mention it. When's your date?"

"Saturday."

"Come by my room tonight and we'll see what I have," the younger woman said. "We'll work it out from there."

Hannah nodded and turned towards Sides while Mikaela went back to Sam. "What's up?"

"Planning your date already?"

Hannah shrugged. "I have to get something nice to wear."

Sides frowned. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?"

"Sides," she said exasperatedly, "this is not something you wear on a date. I look like a hobo in this."

"You do not. You don't have to get all dolled up for him you know. You look fine the way you are."

Hannah smiled. "Thanks for saying so, but remember what I told you about getting dressed up? It makes a girl feel better about herself just spend a little time on image. Don't worry, I won't overdo it."

Sides still didn't like it but moved on. "Anyways, Optimus needs to speak with you."

"Optimus?" Hannah gaped. "To me? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not! But he didn't tell me."

"Then how do you know? Did he say anything else?"

"I know that you didn't do anything wrong Hannah. Optimus really likes you. He just said he needed to speak to you."

"But this is _Optimus_. He _never_ needs to talk to me, at least he's never asked to talk to me _privately_. I've talked to him in front of other people, but now he wants to see me _alone_? I bet I _did_ do something wrong. I bet I _am_ in trouble."

"Hannah!" Sides took her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "You didn't do anything wrong. Let's just go see him. I'll go with you if you want me to." He thought for a moment and then grinned at his absentmindedness. "Scratch that. I'm going with you whether you want me to or not."

Hannah smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You're too protective."

Sides winked. "You love me for it."

The human girl sighed dramatically and walked away. "Well, someone has to. You know, besides your brother."

"Haha, yeah…_Hey!_"

* * *

**AN:** So there you go. What does Optimus want? You'll see. Hannah's got one more drama speedbump and then it will be rainbows and puppies. I hope you like the filler chapter! Thanks for reading and go see _Revenge of the Fallen_ if you haven't already!

Please Review!


	19. The Triangle

A/N: Holy crap can you believe it? I'm updating within the same month! Trippy...

Okay, as I've said this story is really, truly almost over. I already have the last chapter in the works and I'm considering writing a little epilogue or something. I know there's been talk about a sequel, but I don't know quite yet. I kinda wanna take a break for this and work on other things. If I do come up with a good idea for a sequel y'all will be the first to know. After this I'm gonna focus on _Of Sparks and Hearts_. I need to kick that story into gear lol.

I'd like to thank **ikldmrogers** for beta-ing this for me.

And I don't own Transformers. I'm getting really sick of telling y'all this b/c everytime I say it I die a little inside...

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
The Triangle

Hannah stood before Optimus, anxiously rocking on her feet with her hands clasped tightly behind her back. Optimus towered over her, even though he was speaking through his hologram; a handsome man, looking to be in his thirties. His hair was dark, his eyes the trademark bright blue and his face ruggedly attractive.

With him was the former detective turned AEAC operative Carl Johnson. But as far as Hannah knew, Agent Johnson had gone back to New Jersey. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see him. Carl was a friendly man, fatherly almost. It was disheartening that neither of them looked happy, which was what had Hannah so nervous.

"So," she said meekly to Optimus, "you wanted to see me?"

The leader of the Autobots nodded. "Please sit down, Hannah."

Hannah swallowed and stiffly sat in the chair that Optimus had gestured to. She looked at the door of the room, wondering how many times Sideswipe had paced by it since she left him in the hall. Optimus had made it very clear that he need to speak to the young woman alone and that her guardian would have to wait outside. Sides had been less then thrilled, but relented. Of course, they were on a five minute time limit before he would break down the door.

Agent Johnson took a step forward. "Ms. James—"

"Just Hannah," she corrected with a smile.

Agent Johnson returned the smile, but it didn't reach his weary eyes. "Hannah," he rephrased, "I am not here on a social visit. There is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"It's about your mother."

Optimus silently watched Hannah's reaction: from the stiffened shoulders to the tightly clenched fists and the skip in her heart rate. Despite these reactions, Hannah rolled her eyes with a huff, as if she was annoyed more then anything. "What about her? Did she get busted for possession? Did she throw a beer bottle the neighbor kid's head again? I told her not to do that."

"No," Agent Johnson said tightly.

Hannah felt realization creep up on her. The solemn faces of Optimus and Carl weren't doing much to hide it. She felt herself nodding in understanding, though she hadn't voiced her theory yet. She felt her chest tighten and a smile come to her face, but it wasn't a happy one. Finally, she said, "She's dead, isn't she?"

"I am very sorry, Hannah. It happened last night."

Sometimes traumatic news doesn't hit someone at first. They stare blankly with a fake, forcibly plastered expression. Hannah's expression happened to be an exhausted smile that she was fighting to keep up, so a look of devastation and sadness wouldn't take over when it was clearly undeserved.

Hannah didn't know what do say. Multiple times her lips parted, words forming in her mind, but they were getting caught in the back of her throat. Her hands were red in her lap, wringing together so tightly that they shook.

Finally she laughed. It was bitter and exasperated. Rubbing her eyes, Hannah leaned forward, dropping her elbows onto her knees. "How?" she asked.

"Overdose," Agent Johnson replied. "Meth."

Hannah looked up, clearly surprised. "I didn't even know she did meth. What about her boyfriend? Where is he?"

"It seems that he had moved out a while ago. There wasn't anything to indicate there was a man living there."

Hannah started to nod again, acceptingly. "Alright." That was all she said.

Optimus felt a swell of sympathy for the girl. "Hannah, I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, but—"

"Relieved," Hannah interrupted. She looked up at Optimus and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm feeling relieved. I don't have to worry about her anymore. No more paychecks funding her bad habits while I'm living hand to mouth everyday. I don't have to take care of her. I don't have to listen to her. She's gone, I'm free, so the only thing I'm feeling is relieved."

Optimus studied the young woman from her shaking hands to her trembling shoulders to the tears that were welling unwanted in her brown eyes. He sighed regrettably. "No. No you're not."

"Dr. Warner is outside, Hannah," Agent Johnson said. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

Hannah scoffed rudely at the name of her prescribed therapist. How many times had Hannah discussed her mother to that woman? Now that she was dead and out of her life, Hannah didn't see a need for the good doctor anymore; the bane of her existence wasn't alive to motivate their discussions.

She stood up. "I think I've had enough with shrinks, thank you very much."

That being said, she briskly turned and walked out the door, ignoring Agent Johnson, Optimus and even Sideswipe as she passed him in the hall. She didn't bother to acknowledge her psychiatrist even though Dr. Warner acknowledged her.

Hannah was on a mission to get to her room, lock the door, and have a fit. She wanted to break something. She was feeling angry more than anything. It wasn't anger directed towards her mother's death, but more to the fact that she felt like the woman had gotten off easy. She made Hannah's life a living hell, something no child should ever have to go through. She had two parents who obviously hated her; the repercussions of her upbringing would affect her for the rest of her life, and the woman gets off, virtually, scot-free with an OD?

Hannah couldn't remember ever feeling so aggressive before. Something akin to hate was swelling, growing into an untamable beast that made her chest tighten and ache as it fought for release. Hannah was tempted to start running, but she didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself, even though Sideswipe's worried yelling had already done the job.

She could already see Bumblebee and Sam watching the scene, curiously, along with other humans on the base that were directly associated with the Autobots. Ratchet and Ironhide stood off to the side in their true forms. Hannah dared to look at the medic for merely a half a second, and through his bright blue optics she could see how concerned he was for her.

Hannah walked faster. She didn't want any pity.

Then someone grabbed her arm. Hannah turned with fists swinging like an animal caught in a trap. The last thing she wanted was to be touched. She fought valiantly against whoever was holding her, but it was useless. Whoever it was seemed completely unaffected. She couldn't see them, her eyes were blurry. Her face was oddly hot and wet. She felt light headed, but she could hear screaming. It took her a minute to realize that she was the one screaming and also crying.

When she blinked and tears flooded down her face, she also managed to see that the one she was trying to pummel was Sunstreaker. Intensely bright blue eyes were wide in shock, one of the most vulnerable expressions Hannah had ever seen him wear, and it made her mind falter for a minute. She heard Sideswipe call her name and automatically reached for him. Sunstreaker released her like she had burned him.

In Sideswipe's chest she repeatedly rambled, "She's dead, she's dead, she's dead."

Sides sighed and hugged her. "I know. I'm so sorry."

"She's dead and I'm crying."

"It's okay," he assured. "You can cry. It's okay."

"But…But I don't want to cry," Hannah explained. Her voice was light, like a child who didn't understand. "I want to be happy. Why can't I be happy? She can't hurt me anymore."

She felt Sides' hand run through her hair. "I'm sorry, Hannah."

"I want to hate her," she rambled. "But I can't. I want to hate her so much, but she's my mom. I can't hate my mom." The anger that Hannah had tried to use as a shield melted away into pure sadness. Her sobs were broken and breathy. "I still love my mom! I don't want her to be dead!"

Sideswipe inhaled on a shaky breath, like he was going to cry himself, but really he was probably feeling the side effects of the bond they shared. Hannah could sense that Sunstreaker was behind her, feeling as helpless as his brother.

"I-I don't know what to do," Hannah admitted more clearly. "I don't know how to plan a funeral. I can't even afford one!" She yanked away from her guardian's comfort and pulled at her hair. "I need to go home. I have to go back to Jersey."

Sides looked desperate as he reached for her. "Hannah—"

Hannah promptly stepped back and went silent, her face a blank slate, and her mind jumbling through emotions. "I want to be alone for a while."

Sides opened his mouth to protest, but Sunny's hand on his shoulder stayed him. Angrily, Sideswipe turned on him, but Sunny wasn't looking at him. He was watching Hannah with a calculative expression and Sides backed down.

Hannah took a few steps back. "I'll be in my room. I'll see you later."

She turned and fled the hanger, leaving the twins standing together, both looking eager to follow her.

Optimus, who had followed Hannah out of the office, sighed heavily and stepped up beside his two warriors. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, if Hannah plans to return to New Jersey I will want both of you to accompany her."

"You don't have to tell me that," Sides said softy.

Sunstreaker nodded.

"Ratchet," Optimus called. "I want you to monitor Hannah's room."

Sunstreaker turned towards his leader. "She wants to be left alone."

The Autobot Commander and Sideswipe stared at the yellow twin in shock, but Optimus quickly shook it off. "Hannah is not in the right state of mind."

"What?" Sunny bit out. "You'll think she'll hurt herself?"

Sideswipe shook his head confidently. "She wouldn't do that."

"Still," Ratchet voiced softly, "it would be better to be safe than sorry."

Sideswipe's hands tightened into threatening fists as he looked back and forth between Optimus, Ratchet and his brother, his eyes remaining on Sunstreaker the longest. To anyone else, Sunny would have looked stoic and unaffected, but Sides was very much intone to what his twin was feeling.

Worry.

Anger.

….Longing?

Sideswipes glared darkly at his brother. Everyone knew that along with Sideswipe's bond to Hannah, he had a preexisting bond to his twin. Emotions tended to be shared or reflected on the other, but Sides knew without a doubt whose feelings were whose. His bond with Hannah sorted that all out for him. As to what emotions he was picking up from Sunny right now? Sideswipe knew damn well that they were not his being reflected on the other.

Sideswipe took a step back from his brother, who addressed him in surprise. The past three months seemed to be making more sense now. Sunstreaker continuously avoided Hannah. Sides had assumed it was because Sunny was still bitter or unaccustomed to her and respected his twin enough to not impose on her. But now, Sides understood a completely new reason.

"So," he said, "that's why you've been staying away from her."

Sunstreaker was confused for a moment, merely a moment, before a horrified realization came to his face. Sunny had always been guarded and twice now he had let the feeling show unadulterated on his face. "Sides—"

"Don't." Sideswipe was on the verge of seeing red, his voice seething and angry, warning his brother to back off or heads were going to roll. "Just…_don't_."

The silently tense moment between the twins went unnoticed to the others. It was like they were suspended in void in which only they existed in. Sideswipe was fighting to keep his fists at his side and away from Sunny's face. Sunny was nearly ready to fall to his knees and beg his brother to forgive him, and for a mech with a lot of pride, that was saying a lot.

Sideswipe didn't seem to feel it, probably because he was so enraged, but Sunny felt a depression in his chest, his spark flickering as he felt it strain and pull. It didn't take him long to figure it out that somehow, someway Sideswipe was trying to break away. Sideswipe was immune to it, but it was hurting Sunny in more ways than one.

Sunstreaker had only seen Sideswipe overly aggressive in a few instances, most involving battles against the Decepticons in which a comrade was either seriously injured or killed. Sideswipe was fiercely loyal, probably more so then his brother, and seeing those he cared about hurt was something he couldn't stand for. Sunny felt that way only about his brother and now Hannah and Sideswipe knew that.

Sunny couldn't remember seeing such hate in his brother's expression until this moment, even on the battle field. Ratchet mentioned that it was possible for Sideswipe to feel overly protective as well as aggressive when it came to Hannah since she was a female. True she was a different species, but Sideswipe's bond with Hannah was much more different that Bumblebee's bond with Sam. Though there were many reasons for that, for one, females of the human species, on average, tended to be physically weaker then males.

But personally, Sunny didn't believe it had anything to do with gender or species. That was just a theory. As the only two to have a bond with humans, Bumblebee and Sideswipe were the guinea pigs. What none of the other Autobots knew was that while Bumblebee clearly cared for Sam, loved him enough to sacrifice himself for him like any guardian would, Sideswipe was _in_ love with Hannah to the point that he would bond with her entirely if her could. Hannah didn't have a spark so that was entirely impossible.

To Sideswipe, now, Sunstreaker was nothing but a traitor. Though Sunstreaker would have never made a move on Hannah given their history and the fact that she belonged to his brother, Sunny wasn't even sure what feelings he had. For all he knew, Sideswipe was rubbing off on him more than he realized.

But that way Sides was looking at him now made him feel like there was a little more to it than that.

The other Autobots didn't know why Sideswipe suddenly allowed his hologram to fade away. Sunny was left standing alone, looking alarmed, guilty, and pained. The pull at his spark had left him, but there was still that throbbing as a clear reminder of what Sideswipe had subconsciously tried to do. Sunny took a step back, but his legs gave out from under him and he stumbled.

Optimus quickly grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sunstreaker?" he asked. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing," Sunny lied. "Nothing's happened. Go check on Hannah. Make sure she's okay."  
Optimus looked at Ratchet, who nodded and went in the direction Hannah had run off in. Optimus kept a strong hold on Sunstreaker who stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Optimus didn't pretend to understand what had happened, if anything had happened at all.

"I understand that you feel what your brother feels through the bond you share," Prime said. "Is that happening right now? Concerning Hannah?"

The smile that came to Sunny's lips made Optimus lean back in surprise. It was positively devastated. "Yeah. That's exactly it."

"Perhaps you should rest," Optimus suggested. "We'll talk about this later."

Sunny didn't argue, which was startling in itself. He dismissed his hologram and his true body came to life on the opposite side of the room. Sunny transformed and left the hanger quickly and quietly.

Sam stepped forward. "Okay. What the hell just happened?"

Optimus rubbed his human looking eyes tiredly. "Hannah's mother overdosed last night on methamphetamines. She's dead."

Sarah gasped. "Oh, God."

"So Hannah's going back to New Jersey for the funeral?" Mikaela asked.

"More than likely," Optimus said. "I'm afraid this couldn't have come at a worse time. Hannah's condition is still very delicate."

"We'll go with her," Mikaela stated.

Optimus looked unsure. "Mikaela—"

"No," said the raven haired girl. "Hannah's my friend and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't go to her mother's funeral. Bee?" she asked, looking up at the scout. "Will you take me?"

"_I will go wherever you will go…"_

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. My parents would understand."

Will looked over at Sarah who held their infant daughter, Annabelle, securely to her chest. "Well, we're in. Ironhide?"

"There's no way I am letting you drive across the country in that 'family car' of yours." His arms crossed over his bulky chest, his gaze to the floor and a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sure she could use the support."

Optimus' hologram smiled proudly ever so slightly. "Then it's settled. We will all go to New Jersey."

* * *

Sunstreaker found himself doing the opposite of what Optimus had suggested. Sunny was going after his brother. It probably wasn't the brightest idea he ever had, but Sunny felt the need to clear the air. He didn't want Sideswipe jumping to the wrong conclusions…

"Who am I kidding?" Sunny muttered to himself. "What wrong conclusion?"

Sunny could only blame himself for letting this happen. With the bond with his twin it was no surprise that Sideswipe's feelings for Hannah would rub off on him, that was a given. Ever since this whole guardianship thing started, Sunny had been resisting those feelings. They weren't his and he didn't want them. But it would seem that accepting Sideswipe and Hannah was all it took for the defenses he had installed to crumple like a tower of dominos. Now, Sunstreaker wasn't sure what feelings were his, which were Sideswipe's and which ones they shared.

Did he love Hannah? It sure felt like he did. But Sides loved her, too. Was this feeling for her Sunstreaker's or Sideswipe's?

So why did he wish that these feelings were his own? Why did he feel the need to protect Hannah from everything and everyone, including Sideswipe? It was wrong and he knew it. Sideswipe was Hannah's guardian, not him. Not to long ago, Sunny had wanted to kill her! So just within three months he does a complete one-eighty?

Sunstreaker was torn. It didn't matter if Sunny genuinely cared about Hannah or not. She wasn't his to protect. Getting between a guardian and a ward was a death wish. He didn't want to make Sides chose between him and Hannah. Maybe because he already knew who Sideswipe would chose in the end.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

How could this have happened? Why hadn't he kept his guard up? Not only could he lose his brother this way, but Hannah…

Not his responsibility! Hannah was not his to worry about!

But he couldn't help it.

Sunny didn't realize he had gotten to Sideswipe's quarters until he was standing out the massive door. It would be polite to knock, but Sides wouldn't answer. Not now and especially not for him. Any look of anguish was wiped from Sunny's face. He had to make this believable. He had to keep up his pretenses and make Sides think that this was just a huge misunderstanding.

He shoved the door open. He never got a chance to step inside, however. He never got a chance to explain himself, because Sides rushed him from within the confines to his room, throwing his body into Sunny's and into the adjacent wall. Sunny, too shocked to react, was mercilessly pounded until Sideswipe threw him away, sending him rolling down the hall.

Sunny looked up at his brother from the floor. Sideswipe was leering at him, seething with rage that made the easy going twin look demonic.

Sunstreaker's surprise was replaced with anger to match his brother's. This was Hannah's guardian. This was the one that got to keep her. This was the one that protected her. When all Sunny wanted to do was leave her behind, Sideswipe fought to keep her around. Now Sunny wanted what Sideswipe had, whether or not they were his wants or Sideswipe's. But Sunny wouldn't get that.

Hannah would never care for him the way she cared about Sideswipe and he had no one to blame but himself and what he did to her.

Still, that thought didn't stop the yellow mech from swiftly rising from the ground to tackle his brother and beat his faceplates in, yelling as he did so. Sideswipe was momentarily stunned, not really expecting a fight, but quickly retaliated, knocking Sunstreaker off him and kicking him away so he could get back on his feet.

They faced off, trying to stare each other down, but aggression would lead to another charge and Sunstreaker caught his brother around the neck forcing him to bend over as he kneed him in the gut. Angrily, Sides used his foot to push off the wall and throw Sunny into the other one, forcing him to release his hold and giving Sides the opportunity to slug him in the face and send him teetering.

Sparks continued to fly and metal whined and scratched as the two continued their never-ending brawl. They didn't hear the shouting that was coming their way or if they did, they ignored it. Sides was about to deliver a kick to Sunny's side when two sets of arms wrapped around him and dragged him back. Wheeljack and Ratchet bolted past him to seize Sunstreaker as he got to his feet to rush him.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe struggled against their captors as they were dragged away from each other, their bright blue eyes flashing dangerously with rage and hate.

"That's enough!" Optimus bellowed.

But the command fell on deaf ears. Sideswipe tried to twist away from Ironhide and Bumblebee, but the weapon's specialist and the young scout held fast, the elder growling at the red mech's defiance.

"I SAID _ENOUGH!"_

They both stilled. Optimus looked torn between anger and regret. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Optimus had used the influence of the protocol on their processor to tame them, leaving them virtually helpless and restrained against their will. But Optimus swallowed any sympathy he had for them and held his head up high.

"Ironhide, Bumblebee; take Sideswipe to the other side of the base. Keep him there."

Both nodded. "Yes, sir."

Sideswipe didn't fight as they dragged him away, even if he wanted to. Sunny twitched, clearly fighting the influence he was under. Even as Sides disappeared around the corner, Sunny didn't ease up.

"Wheeljack, go with Ironhide and Bumblebee. Help them keep him there."

Wheeljack nodded, but hesitantly released Sunstreaker. Optimus took the scientist's place and Wheeljack left.

"We'll keep Sunstreaker on the opposite side. I will not allow them anywhere near each other until they have both calmed down," Optimus said.

"Yes, sir," Ratchet agreed. The medic was already doing preliminary scans of the damage Sunny had sustained.

Optimus looked down at Sunstreaker in obvious disappointment. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, **flammingmarsh** totally called it in her revew lol! Hannah's mom bit the dust. Raise your hand if you're sadden by this. *crickets* Yeah, didn't think so. Yeah we can all feel bad for Hannah, but I created her mother's character and I wasn't bothered in the slightest when I wacked her. Don't you love the classically corny love triangle? I know I do! Mwuahahaha! Evil... Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	20. Severed Bonds

**A/N:** You know what? I'm not gonn say anything until the end. So start reading.

Thank you **ikldmrodgers** for your help.

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Severed Bonds

Within the confines of her room, Hannah sat on her bed, her knees pulled tightly to her chest, curled into a ball. She stared at the wall across from her, the room dimly lit by a bedside lamp. The room was spacious; the bed was a queen sized pillow top, very nice and comfy. There wasn't a variety of decorations to objectify her personality, minus the picture that was on the nightstand illuminated under the lamp.

It was a picture of her, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker a few weeks ago. Sarah had given her a picture frame as a welcome present and Hannah immediately knew what picture she wanted to fill it with. Getting Sides to agree to pose for the picture had been easy enough. After all, he would bend over backwards to please her if she asked him.

Sunstreaker, however, had been more difficult. It was as if he knew what Hannah and his twin were planning. He spent the day avoiding the two until they cornered him. Hannah remembered trying to use the 'puppy eyes' look on him. Sides tried too, but Sunny hardly took him seriously. After a little nagging Sunstreaker agreed, but only for one picture, so whether or not it turned out good didn't matter.

Hannah had been meticulous in placing them. Keller had been adamant about the twins using their holograms for the picture. They didn't want any physical evidence that there were aliens on Earth, and if a picture of a human girl with two giant robots leaked somehow, it would raise all sorts of hell for everyone.

So, Hannah stood between their holograms with a genuinely happy smile on her face, one arm around Sideswipe's waist the other around Sunny's. She had been very hesitant in placing it there, but Sunny hadn't said anything. He didn't even react like she thought he would. Sides was pretty much mirroring her expression, his arm around her shoulders, his smile bright and huge. Sunstreaker was much more reserved. He had a smirk on his face, his arms crossed as he mildly glared at the camera, or maybe he was glaring at Sam. Sam was the one who took the picture and he had been doing all sorts of incriminating things to get Sunny to smile.

As soon as the picture had been taken Sunstreaker had dodged away and left them. Hannah could still remember him walking fast, like he was late for something. To her, it seemed that Sunny was still uncomfortable with the whole guardianship thing, so Hannah didn't want to bother him. She was just grateful he had posed for the picture. Hopefully he would move on from the issue.

But Hannah's mind was reeling away from the happy times within the duration of her stay at the Hoover Dam. Part of her still couldn't believe that her mother was dead. She shouldn't have been surprised. Her mother's bad habits were bound to put her in an early grave, but living on the Autobot's base kind of made her forget her life in New Jersey, not to say it wasn't in the back of her mind. Talks with her psychiatrist had been a hazing dream that didn't fully register or stick with her throughout the day. Her previous life had started to become a distant memory, a past she had escaped from.

But her mother was doing what she did best, which was dragging Hannah right back into the middle of it, being the painful reminder that you really couldn't escape your past completely.

Hannah laughed quietly to herself, her voice tired and hoarse as she wiped her eyes. "It always has to be about you, doesn't it Mom? You can't let me be happy for a minute, can you?" Laughing again she closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead, messaging her temple. "Conniving bitch."

Hannah flinched under the power of her own words. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard with too much force, but not enough to make her bleed. She sighed and dropped her forehead to her knees.

She wouldn't let herself take back those words, though. She felt bad, but she needed to say them. It wasn't like her mother intentionally killed herself at a precise moment to spite her daughter, but Hannah wanted to hang onto something. She had never been allowed a moment's peace without the raving woman complaining how Hannah made her miserable and ruined her life, not even recounting all the times Hannah had carried her drunken ass to the toilet and cleaned vomit off of her. None of _that_ seemed to matter.

Hannah's sadness melted to bitter anger. She wanted to be pissed off. That would have been easier to deal with. She felt even more miserable then she had when she found out.

There was a knock as her door. Sighing, she realized that she had been sitting in her room for a while, so Sides was bound to come by sooner rather than later. She knew that he was worried, but for God's sake, she didn't need to be so sheltered.

Still, she couldn't ignore him. He'd break down the door.

So she got up and went to the door. "I told you I wanted to alone Side…" she opened the door, "…swipe."

Riley blinked stupidly at her. "Uh…"

"Oh, jeez, sorry!" Hannah apologized. She rubbed her eyes quickly, trying to remove any traces of her crying, but Riley had clearly already noticed, given his expression. "I thought you were Sides," she said.

Riley's frown was concerned as he shifted in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Hannah opened her mouth for the usual 'I'm fine', but exhaustion left her sighing, her shoulders sagging, and her head shaking. "Not really."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah," she said. "It's just that…Well, my mom…" She took a deep breath. "My mother died last night." That wasn't too hard.

The marine's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, God, Hannah, I'm so sorry."

His pity irritated her, but he was only trying to be nice. "Thank you."

The young man suddenly looked awkward. "Do…Do you want me to leave?"

Hannah did want him to leave, but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings. "No, it's alright. Did you need to tell me something?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Hannah frowned confusedly. "What?"

Riley looked surprised. "You mean you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About the twins. They, uh, they just got into a huge fight."

Hannah's eyes widened. "What do you mean huge fight? Are we talking like name calling and witty insults or they beat the crap out each other."

Riley shifted on his feet. "The second one. I didn't see Sideswipe, but Sunny looked pretty beat up."

Hannah, forgetting all of her manners, pushed past Riley and ran down the hall like the devil was at her heels, her mind going a mile a minute. She ignored Riley calling after her, determined to see if the twins were alright. She ducked around corners and slipped past base operatives until she reached one of the major hangers. She could see Optimus and Ratchet standing over Sunstreaker, who was on the ground. The yellow mech was covered in scratches and blue liquid seeped through some of the deep lacerations in the metal of his body.

"Check him over, do what you can, and then see to Sideswipe," Optimus ordered. "He looked a little better, but let's be on the safe side."

None of them noticed her enter the hanger, at least not until she screamed, "What the hell happened?"

The three mechs looked up startled. Sunny tried to get up, but Ratchet pushed him back down. "I don't think so," he lectured. "You've caused enough trouble for one day. I will not let you make your injuries worse."

"Hannah," Optimus began gently, "perhaps you should return to your room. Everything is under control."

But Hannah was feeling oddly defiant. "I already know about the fight. Why?"

Optimus sighed. "We don't know. Sunstreaker, here, won't tell us."

Hannah looked to the said mech for answers, but Sunny averted his optics away from her. She quickly approached him and purposely stood in his line of sight. "Why did you fight?"

But Sunny still didn't answer her. He couldn't. She would be devastated if she found out that they fought over her. Hannah's greatest fear was causing a rift between them and inadvertently she had. Not to mention the fact that she had enough on her plate as it was. This would just be icing on the cake.

"It's nothing to worry about," he said, his vocal processor hoarse. "Sibling rivalry." It wasn't totally untrue.

Ratchet snorted. "It seemed a little more then that to me, considering you were practically trying to kill each other.

Hannah's hands flew to her mouth to muffle her gasp of horror and Sunny glared at the medic. "You're over exaggerating. It's fine. It's over."

Optimus narrowed his optics on the warrior. "By no means, whatsoever, is this over."

Hannah stepped closer to him. "Are you alright?" She hesitantly reached out a hand like she wanted to touch him, but was too afraid, either that she'd hurt him somehow or he'd yell at her.

Sunny nodded. "I said I was fine."

"You don't look fine," she argued. "You're bleeding…that _blue_ stuff."

Ratchet chuckled at her. "Energon," he corrected.

"Yeah that."

Hannah finally resolved herself to placing her hand on his leg, away from any lacerations. Sunny stiffened and Hannah moved to retract her hand when Sunny slowly lifted his, extending a finger to touch it. He flashed a quick reassuring grin and dropped his hand again. Hannah sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him about what had happened, but his gesture had been sweet and for Sunstreaker it was unexpected.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go check on Sideswipe. I'll be back in a bit." She looked up at Optimus and Ratchet. "Where is he?

"Other side of the dam," Ratchet answered. "In the All Spark hanger."

Hannah nodded. She looked to Sunstreaker again, her face disappointed and concerned. "We'll talk later, right?"

Sunny couldn't stand her disappointment. It stabbed at him much more than her anger would have. He knew that she cared, maybe even loved him, but not the way she loved Sideswipe. So Sunny scoffed at her, falling into his character perfectly once again, the role he had assumed three months ago when she first met him.

"Whatever."

Hannah flinched and backed away, hurt and confused by the shift of mood, but shouldn't have been surprised given that this was the Sunstreaker she was used to.

Sunny wanted to take it back, but he couldn't for her sake and for his brother's. Still, he watched with agonized optics as she turned and ran from the hanger to be with Sides, leaving him for his brother, as it should be. Not too long ago, Sunstreaker had loathed her. He wanted to get rid of her. He was worried that he would lose his brother to her. Now, he'd give anything to have her back with him. She was losing her to Sides

Bitterly, Sunstreaker smiled. Lose her? He never had her in the first place.

Sunny silently cursed the bond between a guardian and his ward as well as his bond with Sideswipe that forced him to feel all these emotions, confusing him as to what were Sides and what were his own. It was a bond he couldn't sever, not matter how much he wished he could at the moment.

"What was this all about, Sunstreaker?" Optimus demanded.

"Drop it," he replied.

"Drop it?" Optimus mocked. "You two almost killed each other! Comrades, brothers! What in the name of Primus got into the both of you?"

Sunny closed his optics and sucked in a deep breath through his ventilation system. "Please, sir. Just…just don't ask me right now. Please."

Optimus wasn't sure what surprised him more; the fact that Sunstreaker said please or the fact that the proud warrior had so desperately begged. Optimus noticed how much older Sunny looked and given that their species took thousands, if not a couple million years to age, it was saying something.

"Alright," Optimus relented with a heavy sigh. "Against my better judgment I will leave this discussion for tomorrow. Ratchet, assist Sunstreaker to his quarters. Sunstreaker, you are not permitted to leave your quarters until I come to fetch you. Is that understood?"

Sunstreaker, despite his ordered confinement, looked grateful and he nodded sternly. Ratchet helped the younger warrior to his feet and assisted him out of the hanger.

When the two were gone, Optimus wearily rubbed his tired optics. Deep in his spark he had a theory as to why the fight broke out between the only set of twin their species had to offer, at least to his knowledge. Sunstreaker had thought he was masking his emotions well, but in his attempt to keep Sideswipe oblivious to them, he tended to drop his guard when his twin wasn't around and Optimus, as well as the other Autobots, were able to see how thoroughly exhausted and melancholy Sunstreaker had become.

Optimus couldn't even begin to imagine the torment that Sunstreaker was feeling. But he knew the yellow mech well and knew that it had been Sideswipe who had started the fight. Sunstreaker valued his brother above anything; more then the Autobots and their cause and more than himself. He would do anything for him, even join the Decepticons, and Optimus knew that the loyalty Sunny felt for his brother could be both one of his strongest allies and one of his most deadly enemies.

But it seemed that there was something, or better yet, someone, that could wedge themselves between the twins and put a strain on the bond that held them together for so many years and her name was Hannah James.

* * *

Sideswipe growled, jerking under the hold of his comrades, Ironhide and Bumblebee, as they held him down. "I said I was fine. Let me go."

Ironhide laughed mockingly. "Oh, yeah? And let you have another go at your brother? I don't think so."

True, going after Sunstreaker was on Sideswipe's to-do list, but neither the weapons specialist nor the scout were going to let him up. Slumping back against the wall, Sides sighed softly. Part of him still couldn't believe how he and Sunny had fought. Sides couldn't deny that he had seriously wanted to hurt his twin in more ways than one. Sideswipe knew how Sunstreaker felt about Hannah, _his_ Hannah, probably more then the yellow mech understood himself. It was a guardian's nature to be overprotective. He tried to give Hannah her space, even letting her go out with a human male, but when his own brother, the mech who had wanted to _kill_ Hannah three months ago, starts to have the same instinctual feelings for her that Sides had, the red twin just couldn't handle that.

Still, it was his brother and Sides knew that Sunstreaker was much more beat up than he was.

Sideswipe's optics slid shut as he shook his head. "This can't possibly get any worse."

"Sides! Are you okay? What happened? Why did you and Sunny fight?"

Ironhide smirked maliciously. "Oh, yes it can."

Sideswipe shoved himself from the wall. "Hannah!"

Hannah came to a halt at his feet, panting from her run across the base. "Are you okay?"

Sides nodded. "I'm fine."

Concerned melted into disappointment. "Well, that's good for you, I guess. Sunny's a mess!"

The sound of a pin dropping would have pierced the silence that was created by such a simple statement. Sideswipe was easy going, carefree it seemed. He was never one to rise quickly to anger or violence, not to say that he couldn't, especially given what he had done earlier. But there was one person he never thought that he would get this angry with and that was Hannah. Jealous anger was building within Sideswipe's chest, making the pulse of his spark quicken and his hands tighten into fierce fists.

"You saw him."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I passed him on the way. What did you two fight about?"

Sides ignored that question as red seemed to swim before his vision. "You saw him _first_."

Instantly, Bumblebee stepped back from the red mech to stand in front of Hannah, using a hand to gesture for her to back up. "Back away, Hannah."

The young woman was confused as she stared up at him. "What?"

Sideswipe's glare was seething as his bright optics focused on Bumblebee. In a flash, Sideswipe was on his feet, more quickly than Ironhide could have anticipated, knocking the bulky mech back. "Don't protect her from me!" he yelled. "I'm her guardian!"

But Bee didn't move. "You are not in the right state of mind, Sideswipe. You might hurt her."

"I would never do that!"

"You're jealous she saw Sunstreaker first, aren't you?"

Sides growled, fingers twitching at he sides, looking ready to bypass Bumblebee by any means necessary. Instincts were screaming for him to get to Hannah, but in the back of his processor he knew that he was walking a fine line. Hannah didn't fully understand what being a guardian was all about. She didn't, _couldn't_, understand why Sides was behaving the way he was. And while he was enraged with her, he also didn't want to scare her.

Even now, her expression was completely shocked as she looked up at him worriedly. "Is that true?"

Sideswipe didn't trust himself to speak, but he couldn't stop the electronic growl that slipped through his vocal processor.

Ironhide stood on the fringes, ready to block Sideswipe if he made a move. "Perhaps you should leave now, Hannah."

"NO!" Sideswipe bellowed.

Hannah leaped at the bellowing of his voice. "What's the matter with you?'

Sides suddenly began to pace. Back and forth, back and forth, his metal body quivering. Both Ironhide and Bumblebee stood defensively; the scout remained in front of Hannah, keeping Sideswipe away while keeping Hannah back at the same time.

Still, Hannah took a step forward, feebly reaching her hand towards him. "Sides—"

"You're my ward, not his," the red mech spat at her. "Why did you see him first?"

Hannah swallowed audibly. "I-I just passed him on the way. I didn't…. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because you're mine!" Sides roared. "MINE! Not his!"

Hannah reared back in surprise and realization. Sideswipe had never yelled at her before. She had never been afraid of Sideswipe like this before. The fight had been about her.

Old feelings and instincts were surfacing. She ducked her head, kept her eyes to the ground like a beaten dog that didn't want to get hit again. She was aware of what she was doing, yet she couldn't make herself stop as much as it disgusted her. She felt sick to her stomach, ready to throw up, but holding it back with heavy swallows.

Bumblebee took the initiative and stepped in front of her, blocking her from Sideswipe's vision with his leg. Hannah couldn't have been more grateful to the scout.

Sideswipe realized what he had done far too late. "Hannah—"

"It was because of me," she said meekly. "You fought your brother because of me."

Sideswipe wanted to see her, but Bumblebee wasn't budging. "No, it wasn't like that. I'm sorry. We were just—"

"What?" Hannah cried. "Messing around? I saw the shape Sunny was in Sides! I'm seeing you now and I know that you were really trying to hurt each other! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bumblebee looked alarmed and looked down at her over his shoulder. "Hannah, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she screamed. "Why? What could he have done to make you hurt him like that? And don't deny it! The way your acting now makes it pretty obvious that you're the one who started it."

Sideswipe was devastated to see Hannah so mad and hurt by him. He wanted to blame his brother, but it was difficult to when he knew whose fault it really was. But he was still angry. He didn't want to lose Hannah to Sunstreaker and while within their species it wasn't a possibility, Hannah was human, and therefore didn't bond like they did. Hannah could leave Sides if that was her choice. So, Sideswipe's instincts compensated for the fact that Hannah couldn't bond with him and he became competitive.

To Sideswipe, Hannah belonged to him and him to her, a mutual ownership, but not based on force or subjugation. It was a partnership, it gave him something to fight for, live for in some cases, and the fact that Sunstreaker was starting to feel the same way… And Hannah being who she is would try to make everyone happy. But Sideswipe was possessive. Sunstreaker could not be allowed into the picture.

"I can't share you," Sides admitted.

Hannah blanched, as her eyes were flooded with angry tears that spilled down her cheeks. "_Share me?_" she demanded. She walked around Bumblebee to face him. "Who the hell are you to treat me like I'm—like I'm some sort of _possession_?"

Sideswipe looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's it?" she sobbed. "My whole life, I've had people telling me what to do! My mother, my father, my boss, now you? I've had enough! I'm sick of people trying to control me!"

"I never tried to control you," Sides pleaded. "I'm you're guardian. I just want you to be safe."

"I don't give a damn about this guardian crap!" she screamed. "I'm done with it! If it's about controlling me, then I don't want it. I don't want any of it!" Panting she stepped back to rub her eyes, trying to remove traces of her crying. "I'm going back to Jersey. I have a funeral to plan and I can't deal with this right now." She looked up at him, her large brown eyes hurt and angry. "Don't bother following me. I'm not coming back."

And just like that, Hannah turned and walked from the hanger. She did not want to be the driving force that would rip Sideswipe and Sunstreaker apart.

Sides felt his spark drop and his body shake. "HANNAH!"

He moved to run after her, but his legs gave out from a combination of his injuries from the fight and the sharp physical pain in his chest cavity. Bumblebee caught him and set him down gently, but Sides struggled to get away, his thoughts were only on getting Hannah to come back. Sideswipe could even hear Bumblebee's voice. His processor echoed with Hannah's parting words. He didn't know that on the other side of the base, Sunstreaker was in an equal amount of agony, echoing his brother's through a bond that couldn't be as easily severed.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't hurt me! You know I'm not gonna let this story have a bad ending. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	21. The Twins

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I just moved into my new apartment, classes start TOMORROW, and I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off. Yay!

Thank you **ikldmrogers** for editing for me.

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
The Twins

It had been nearly forty-eight hours since Hannah had left the base. Agent Johnson had been most kind in escorting her to the airport where she boarded the next flight to New Jersey. She had apparently called Ken with the news and he had graciously offered to put her up while she arranged the funeral.

Hannah hadn't said goodbye to anyone. She just packed what meager belongings she had and climbed into the back of an AEAC issue black Escalade without any explanations. Mikaela had been visibly upset, both hurt and angry, over her hasty departure and Optimus had been quite frank with the possibility that Hannah may not come back.

Everything that had happened was out in the open, minus the fact that Sunstreaker was actually in love with Hannah, not so much he was siphoning Sideswipe's feelings. Sunny confessed, in his vulnerable position, what kind of influence the bond between Sides and Hannah had and explained that that was what caused his behavior. It was very difficult to get the answers the Autobots needed out of him. Only Ratchet knew what Sunny truly felt and that was because the damn medic had a sixth sense when it came to his own kind. It was very difficult to hide things from Ratchet.

According to the medic, Sideswipe was virtually catatonic. The happy-go-lucky mech was gone, leaving only a shell behind. No amount of prodding was going to snap him out of it. At first Sunstreaker found it hard to believe, just because the bond wasn't complete, Hannah couldn't do that, so Sides shouldn't have been affected so much.

But Ratchet had sighed. "That doesn't matter. In Sideswipe's eyes the one-way connection was complete."

"So what are you saying?" Sunny had scoffed. "That Sides loved enough for the both of them?"

Ratchet had looked up at him, his optics dark. "Yes. Hannah couldn't have said anything worse then what she did. Denying him as a guardian? Sides seems to have lost his purpose."

Ratchet always had been the most knowledgeable of the situation with the twins and even what he knew as very limited. He had become more suspicious of it when he noticed how Sunstreaker behaved, one, when Hannah was near, and two, when his brother was not. Sunny purposely would distance himself from the both of them. Sideswipe noticed only briefly and it was because he was distracted by Hannah.

Ratchet had consulted Bumblebee, the only other Autobot to have bonded on a level, with a human. Bumblebee was able to shed some insight. Being that Cybertronians bonded with their sparks, it was difficult to have, in a sense, a one sided bond with a human, who would be incapable of such a thing. Bumblebee's bond was much different than Sideswipes'. Bumblebee's bond had stemmed from an order from Optimus Prime and friendship, rather then a romance, which Sideswipe hadn't tried very hard to hide. One could assume that Bumblebee was also Mikaela's guardian as well, given the way he behaved. It wasn't common to have multiple wards, but it was known to happen.

So besides that one-sided bond with Hannah, Sideswipe was also bound to his brother, but not like a guardian. They were twins. The spark that had started the creation of one mech had been split in two under unknown circumstances. Despite their own personalities they were copies of each other. Through his bond, Sunstreaker had developed a connection with Hannah, which he had resisted for the duration of the road trip, during which he turned to anger rather then acknowledgement, and even went as far as to get rid of Hannah to solve the problem.

It was something out of a sci-fi soap opera. A love triangle. It wasn't the most original page in the book, but nonetheless, it was a good description for the issue.

Hannah still didn't understand the intensity in which Sides and even Sunny felt for her. She might not ever know since she's human. She didn't understand that, naturally, Sideswipe would feel competitive and protective when other Cybertronians were considered. He felt the need to defend her against everything and everyone, including Sunstreaker and Sunny was starting to behave in that manner as well, but he was much more controlled given who bonded with Hannah first.

Hannah didn't want to split them up, and by leaving she probably thought she was doing them good. Yes, everyone knew why Hannah truly left and even though planning her mother's funeral was part of it, they all knew the big reason. What Hannah didn't know was that her staying or leaving didn't matter. From Ratchet's perspective, the twins' bond couldn't be severed. Period.

In the case that Hannah would have to choose, everyone knew who it would be. Sideswipe was the first to ever, truly want her around. He nearly died to save her. Sideswipe's world revolved around her now. Sides and Hannah were meant to stay together in any kind of relationship, friendship, love, whatever it may be, and with Hannah being gone, as corny as it might sound, Sideswipe's world was starting to crumble.

"No medical expertise I have will help him," Ratchet had told Sunny. "There is nothing I can do."

The twins were still separated. It wasn't like they had any energy to fight each other, but Optimus was not taking any chances. He was still rather put off with his leniency after the fight that resulted in Hannah leaving. Ratchet had stuck to monitoring Sideswipe, since the red mech was in a much more fragile state. The injuries he sustained in his scrap with Sunstreaker weren't superficial, but they were not to be taken lightly. Not refueling or recharging was taking its toll and Ratchet was having more and more of a difficult time trying to get Sideswipe stable.

So, sitting alone on a secluded side of the base, opposite of Sideswipe, was Sunstreaker, staring at the wall since he had nothing else to stare at. Ratchet wasn't telling him everything about his brother and when Sides tried to subconsciously separate from him, Sunny couldn't help but feel he had succeeded if only slightly. Sunny felt that Sideswipe was fine. He didn't feel any physical pain, just a throbbing that was associated with Hannah leaving. Was that it? Ratchet said that Sides was fading away in the way that would be an utter disgrace to a warrior, but given that he had just lost his ward, it was all very tragic.

It looked like Sides wasn't going to be keeping his promise after all.

Not that Sunny had anyone else to blame but himself. He should've known the repercussions of his actions. He should've left Sides alone for a while. But the need to explain himself dominated all other reason. If he had waited until Sides was ready talk, ready to listen, they wouldn't have gotten into that fight and if the others hadn't shown up, Sunny would have surely lost. And yes, while he was almost trying to kill him, Sunny knew that his brother would've regretted it for the rest of his existence. As a guardian, Sides had much more to protect.

_Had been_ a guardian.

Sunstreaker was very aware of Hannah's departure though he didn't see her leave. He didn't need to. The pain that Sideswipe felt was immediately transferred to him and he knew what had happened. He blamed himself for it. Sideswipe was probably blaming him too. Maybe everyone was. He had intruded on something scared and though he tried not to he had failed epically.

Sunstreaker allowed his optics to fall shut. He wondered what Hannah was doing now. She was probably still trying to make arrangements for that horrid woman who birthed her. She was probably trying to get through it all with a smile if not to let herself slip into depression. Sunny couldn't understand why Hannah cared so much about her mother, but it wasn't his place to question it. Perhaps that no matter what, some family bonds could never be severed.

He thought of all the smiles that Hannah had. There were the ones where she was timid or shy or when she had a bit of confidence. There was even this one for when she felt awkward or unsure. He thought of her laugh and the sound of her voice. It was light and airy, like chimes. Her singing wasn't bad, from what he remembered on the road. It wasn't a trained voice like the celebrities, but it was soft and soothing. Then he thought of her eyes. They were large, milk-chocolate brown. She had always tried to hide within herself, but if you looked into her eyes long enough you could almost see exactly what she was thinking.

These were the thoughts he should _not_ be having. He already had done enough damage.

Was there anyway to fix it? Hannah was a forgiving person. She forgave Sunstreaker for attempting to kill her for Primus's sake! She couldn't let everything go because she was upset with Sideswipe's possessiveness. Though the incident couldn't have come at a worse time, given that she had just been told that her mother had killed herself, though it hadn't been determined if it had been intentional or unintentional. It really didn't matter. Hannah was already on that overwhelming emotional rollercoaster and the twins made it worse.

But Sunny knew she hadn't meant it. She would forgive Sides. It was obvious to him, but not to the others. They didn't understand the kind of person Hannah was. They just knew about her hardships and associated her with a battered child.

It was Sides who gave up before he even tried. He just let her go. Sunny could only be angry at his brother for being so stupid. For someone who claimed to know Hannah the best, he clearly missed something.

Sunny knew Hannah was afraid of coming between them. It was a little late for that, but it hadn't been intentional. In all reality, Hannah did nothing but be herself. Sunny and Sides had allowed the rift to form. She had been innocent through it all.

He couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't let his brother stay like this and he couldn't let Hannah live the rest of her life alone. No matter what it did to him, he had to make sure that she came back and not just for his brother's sake. He would deal with it. His feelings for Hannah were intensified by Sideswipe's. Maybe he would be able to move on.

Ha! Right…

Sunstreaker's thought process was interrupted when Ratchet entered the small steel room Sunny had been isolated in by choice and by direct orders from Prime. Ratchet's face looked grim, oddly aged and utterly frustrated. Ratchet had done his best to help the twins throughout this whole ordeal, but neither Sunstreaker nor Sideswipe seemed to be very grateful, not that Ratchet was surprised, of course. He didn't say anything. He just stood at the door and stared at Sunstreaker with the usual calculative expression.

Sunny was annoyed. "What?"

"Your brother is not improving."

Sunstreaker grimaced. "Is that so?"

"Don't you care?"

"Of course I do."

Ratchet was silent for a moment, expecting a 'but' that never came. He sighed and paced slowly in front of the door. "There is nothing more I can do for him. Physically, he is moderate. The injuries he sustained are easily treatable, but other than that I can only diagnose his condition as critical."

Sunny's hand tightened into a tense fist. He lifted his optics from the ground and they glowed in the dimly lit room. "What do you want me to do about it? I can't fix him this time."

"Maybe not," Ratchet admitted. "But there is something you can do."

"What? Go bring Hannah back?"

"While that is a possibility and I don't doubt that she would return the moment she learned of Sideswipe's condition, he won't last that long."

Sunstreaker's optics were now very much alarmed. Was Sides worse then he thought? He thought he knew everything about his twin, but clearly Sides had actually proven Ratchet wrong about their bond.

"What do you mean?"

"Just as it sounds," Ratchet replied. "He's dying."

Sunny leapt to his feet in anger. "What is this? Some sick, romantic tragedy? What's killing him?"

Ratchet crossed his arms, addressing the younger mech with annoyance. "There had been a lot of damage sustained to his spark. His close call with death three months ago didn't help. Sparks take a long time to heal, you know this." Ratchet stepped closer to him, his voice in a deadly whisper. "There is more damage now that I cannot account for and it cannot be explained by Hannah's departure, though I have a feeling that it doesn't help that she left him the way she did."

Sunstreaker's shoulders tightened. "What kind of damage?"

"Exhaustion, strain, tearing," the medic said. "Sideswipe tried to separate himself from you, didn't he?"

Sunny hesitantly nodded.

"What did it feel like?"

"Like someone was trying to rip my spark right out of my chest."

Ratchet nodded. "Given that you could hardly stand afterward I am not surprised."

"Is that's what's wrong with him?" Sunny asked.

"More or less. You two are connected on a level that can never be fully understood, not even by the two of you. Sideswipe trying to separate from you was like trying to separate from himself. I highly doubt he knew what he was doing. I suspect that while you might have had felt the damage, Sideswipe was the one to sustain it."

"So Hannah…"

"Hannah's departure is icing on the cake, so to speak. She's human, therefore there is no physical bond to be reciprocated. Had there been one, Sides would surely be dead already."

Sunstreaker nodded slowly. "Would Hannah coming back help?"

"Undoubtedly."

"But there's not enough time to get her?"

"No there isn't. Her cell phone number has been deactivated."

"Then Sides needs to go get her."

"What part of my diagnosis did you not understand?" Ratchet said. "He would never make it."

Sunny groaned to himself, rubbing the sides of his head aggressively. "There has to be something we can do! We can't just let him die!"

"He will not respond to anyone, not even Optimus. Perhaps he will respond to you."

Sunny scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll love to see me. He knows, Ratchet. I couldn't hide it from him anymore. He won't want to see me."

"Then your presence will get a rise out of him. At least it's something."

Sunstreaker paced the small room, much more quickly then Ratchet had done earlier. Sunny didn't know how this was going to work, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. It was either try to save his brother or just let him die.

"Alright," he relented. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Hannah didn't think that picking out a headstone could be so difficult. There were so many varieties and so many things you could had engraved on them. She wanted something simple, nothing extravagant or huge, just something to mark where her mother would be laid to rest.

Ken had wanted to go with her, for moral support, but she had politely declined. She wanted to be alone for a while. Ken was a great friend, but he could be a little suffocating with the best intentions. He was only trying to help, but he was trying too hard. She just needed a little space.

Upon coming back to Jersey, she had hugged Ken and thanked him for letting her stay with him. After pleasantries were exchanged and she arrived at Ken's house, she snagged her cat, who had greeted her with all the excitement of a dog, much to her pleasure. Botchy purred and nuzzled her chin, more then content to be with her when she locked herself in her room to cry. Botchy cuddled with her all night.

Hannah didn't know whether to be grateful or ashamed that she wasn't crying over the death of her mother. She still couldn't believe what she had said to Sideswipe before she left. She hadn't meant a word of it, but she had just been so angry. She didn't want to come between the brothers and she didn't want them fighting. With all her heart she knew she wanted to go back, but she couldn't. She had to move on. She had used Ken's phone to deactivate her cell so no one could get in touch with her. She wouldn't go back. She couldn't.

Hannah listened to the man drawl on about the designing of headstones and she mockingly wanted to call out that they were just pieces of carved rocks with fancy words on them. Finally, she decided on one that would lay face up in the ground, one more likely to be overgrown with grass and be forgotten. She wouldn't have anything fancy written on it, no readings from the Bible, not even a R.I.P. There would only be a name, a date of birth, and a date of death. It would be simple, straight, and to the point. It would still cost a pretty penny, but she was satisfied. It would be on the plot at the cemetery the day of the funeral.

Hannah climbed into Ken's truck and drove to the funeral home where Janet James was being prepared for her burial. Hannah thought about a viewing, but decided against it. It wasn't like people would actually attend. Still, Hannah would have a priest hold a small ceremony for her mother, no matter how miniscule it may be. She just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

As much as she had detested it, Hannah returned to her home of origin to try and find something nice for her mother to be buried in. In the back of the woman's closet had been a decent blue dress, but it would probably be too big on her given all the drugs and alcohol she survived on. With all the funeral arrangements, Hannah couldn't afford a new dress.

Checking in with the funeral home had been quick. She just needed to know that her mother was going to be ready for the next day when she would be laid to rest. Everything was a-go, so Hannah drove back to Ken's where Botchy was patiently waiting by the door for her. Hannah felt horrible for leaving her cat for so long, but pleased that he hadn't forgotten her. Ken had pretty much let the cat eat anything he wanted, not wanting to be bothered with it and Botchy had gained some weight, but it was nothing that Hannah couldn't handle. She had immediately started the fatty on his new diet. Botchy was less then pleased, but he endured.

Hannah dropped her bag and hefted the cat into her arms. "Hey, baby," she greeted, carrying him into the living room.

Ken, apparently, wasn't home. She didn't know where he could be, but she wouldn't be surprised if he went to his newly established office building that he was so proud of. Hannah smiled at the memory of Ken excitedly explaining his new plans for his computer repair shop.

Botchy meowed when Hannah absentmindedly stopped scratching his ears. Hannah kissed his head as he purred, the vibrations rumbling through his body.

"You know, Sides really wanted to meet you," she said to him. "He wanted me to bring you out there. He said he wouldn't mind having a pet." She laughed. "He would've loved you. You're so much alike it's kinda scary."

Botchy looked up at her like he was listening, but he was probably just pretending to listen so she would keep scratching his ears. The master of manipulation.

"I don't know how Sunny would've felt about you. He would've freaked over the cat hair," she said teasingly, "but I don't think he'd squish you."

Botchy meowed again as if he was saying, "He better not. Punk."

Hannah wiped her eyes before any tears could escape. "Too bad it's never gonna happen, huh?"

* * *

Ratchet discretely escorted Sunstreaker to Sideswipe's quarters. There was no time to get the move approved by Optimus, so they had to be careful. Ratchet looked up and down the hall before nodding sternly to Sunny, giving him the go-ahead. Sunny slipped into the room while Ratchet stayed on the outside, prepared to jump in if Sideswipe found the strength to try and pummel his brother again.

The room wasn't dark like Sunstreaker had expected. In fact, it was fully lit. Sides was lying on a berth attached to the far wall. He was fully conscious, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, a very casual, human pose. He looked perfectly fine. Sure he looked deep in thought and saddened, but physically he looked healthy.

Hesitantly, Sunstreaker stepped forward, not really sure how his brother was going to react to him. Well, he was expecting the angry demand for him to leave or there would be a forceful extraction involved, but instead he got something completely different.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Sides—"

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here."

"I'm sorry."

Sides finally looked over at him, his optics narrowed. "I figured you say something like that. Even if it's hard for you to apologize to people, even me, I knew you were going to say that."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't think you did."

"I would understand why you would hate me."

"Which I don't."

"And I…What?"

Sides sighed heavily as he moved to sit up. "I don't hate you."

Panicked, Sunstreaker rushed over to push him back down, ignoring the purely confused look on Sideswipe's face. "Don't move around too much."

Sides pouted. "Why not? I'm—"

"Look, you can't let Hannah stay in New Jersey," Sunny said quickly. "She doesn't belong there. She belongs with you. She can't survive there on her own, even with that friend of hers. You have to get her back."

Sideswipe stared at his brother, not really surprised, but not really expecting his declaration, and all he could muster as a rebuttal, "What about you?"

"I won't try anything if that's what you're worried about," he replied. "It's not my place. You are Hannah's guardian. I'm just siphoning feelings off of you."

Sides scoffed bitterly, clearly still not pleased about the situation. "I'm not an idiot. They all aren't mine."

Sunstreaker stiffened. "It doesn't matter."

"It does!" Sides said firmly. "It's not just about Hannah now. What about _you_? You're on the outside looking in, Sunny. That can't be easy."

If Sunny was shocked by that proclamation he didn't show it. Stepping back he crossed his arms. "Why do you care about that?"

"I was mad," Sides admitted. "Hn, more than mad. I was seeing red. I probably would've made Megatron wet his pants. But I've had some time to think about it all and I've decided that Ratchet is right and I—"

Sunny blinked. "Ratchet?"

"Yeah, Ratchet. He convinced me to hear you out. I know you didn't mean for what happened to happen and I appreciate that you tried to stay away and, you know, not try to take her and all."

Sunstreaker nodded. "I'd say no problem, but…"

Sides grinned a little. "It has got to be the hardest on you. I didn't know you would be affected this much."

"Neither did I," the yellow mech said heavily. "But it's not something you have to worry about. I never had any intention of interfering."

"Good," Sides said, "because if you did I would have to kill you."

Sunny allowed himself to laugh, because the idea of Sideswipe actually killing him was ridiculous, but as he thought about it for a moment, he really didn't think that Sides was completely joking. It was a fleeting thought, but where Hannah was concerned, Sides would probably take down everything and everyone that was in his way, including his brother if he had to. Sunny supposed that it was for the best on more then one level that he wasn't going to get in the way.

Sides suddenly shifted, sitting up and pushing Sunny's hands back before he could push him back down. "Ratchet told me what I did," he said softly. "How I tried to break away from you. I'm sorry."

Sunny flinched. "Don't apologize. I know you didn't mean to."

"It doesn't make it any better. When I did it I was wishing that we weren't brothers and that I hated you. I had some pretty nasty thoughts, bro."

"I said don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me."

"That's not what Ratchet said."

Sunstreaker silently cursed the medic with a roll of his optics. "Yeah, well Ratchet doesn't know everything."

"Uh, yeah. He almost, kind of does."

Sunny stared at his brother sadly. "It didn't do any damage to me. Can't say the same for you though."

Sides laughed. "Yeah, Ratch told me. I didn't even feel it."

Sighing, Sunny sat down on the edge of the berth. "You need to bring her back before she does something stupid." He looked at his twin seriously. "You can't die."

Sideswipe frowned. "Who told you I was dying?"

"Ratchet. Just get better so you can go get Hannah."

"Get better? But I feel fine."

"No, you're not. Ratchet told me that you were almost catatonic. That's why he sent me. He thought I could snap you out of it."

Sides stared stupidly. "What in the name of Primus are you talking about?"

"Dammit Sides! I know you like to put the tough guy act on, but stop playing. I know you've given up because Hannah left, but she was just angry. You know she didn't mean any of it! I can't believe you would think that she would leave you over something so stupid!"

Sides pouted again. "I know that."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sideswipe's frowned thoughtfully. "Ratchet told you I was dying?"

"Yes because of the damage to your spark."

"…_You_ think I'm dying?"

"I know you are. Ratchet told me everything."

"…Dying?"

"Dammit…_Yes_!"

Sideswipe started laughing. "Holy Primus, you think I'm dying? How can you think I'm dying? Can't you feel it? I'm fine!"

"…Excuse me?"

"You got played, bro. _Bad_." Sideswipe shrugged and jumped up. "I am not dying. The damage that was caused was pretty major, considering it wasn't physical, but I'm fine. I've just been sitting in the dark, wallowing in self-pity and thinking about what happened. Does that sound catatonic to you?"

Sunstreaker stared. "You're not dying." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Heck no. I know Hannah didn't mean what she said. I just wanted to give her some time."

"…You're not dying."

"I just said that I wasn't. Ratchet lied to you."

"…I'm gonna kill him."

Sideswipe laughed and yanked his brother to his feet. "Looks like we'll have to be more careful around Ratchet from now on. He's a sly old dog, ain't he?"

"…I'm gonna _kill_ him."

Sides placed his hand on his brother shoulder. "He was only trying to help."

"I thought you were dying."

The red mech sighed. "Why? You should've been able to feel that."

"I…I-I thought that when you tried to break from me you, I don't know, did some damage. I thought that I wasn't really feeling all of you, I guess."

"Trust me," Sides said. "I didn't do anything to our bond. It's still there, perfectly fine. You're stuck with me forever, glitch head." He leaned back and held out his hand. "Brothers?"

Sunny grinned sheepishly and clasped the extended hand with his own. "Brothers."

"Alright, now that the touching moment of sibling love is over, I have a girlfriend to rescue."

"Girlfriend?"

Sideswipe's smile was cheeky. "You bet. She'll get used to the idea."

"You are so whipped."

"Yup and damn proud of it."

The two hadn't noticed that door had opened and Optimus was in the doorway. "If you two are done, there's a plane ready to take us to New Jersey."

Sideswipe looked up surprised and excited. "A plane?"

The Autobot Commander nodded. "It's much faster then driving there."

"Wait a minute," Sunstreaker growled. "Was everyone in on this?"

Optimus smiled.

"Get mad later, Sunny," Sides said. "We gotta go."

Sunstreaker looked hesitant. "You actually want me to go?"

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I could think of a few good reasons."

"It's alright. You can't help it and it's partly my fault as well," Sides said softly. "Hannah loves you, I know she does. She doesn't want you to be unhappy and neither do I. Besides, I know it will make her happy to see that we've kissed and made up."

"I ain't kissin' that ugly mug," Sunny scoffed.

"We're twins stupid."

"Whenever you're ready," Optimus interrupted.

As Prime slipped out of the room, Sunny thought silently for a moment, thinking back on the fight he had with Sides and Hannah's hasty departure. Sideswipe was so easy to forgive. It was in his nature, but even Sunny knew that even though his brother was not one to hold a grudge there would always be that underlying aggression towards him and Sides would never truly trust him around Hannah, not that he did in the first place. He still felt like that Sides had been waiting for him to come clean just as much as Sunny had wanted to. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Sides grinned eagerly. "Ready?"

Sunny nodded. "Ready."

* * *

**A/N:** I've had a lot of crazy emotional roller coaster ride throughout this story, but actually having Sides start to die b/c of Hannah leaving was _way_ too much, so I decided to try and trick everyone. We all know Hannah didn't mean it. I mean, come on. Duh. Anyways, I hope it was worth the wait. I've been working on the final chapters almost every day. Thanks for reading and see you at the next update!

Please Review!


	22. Bury Your Dead

**A/N:** So close to being done. Seriously. I can't believe it. There's one chapter left after this one and then an epilogue thingy. Dang.

ANYWAYS! Please enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it.

Thank you **ikldmrogers**!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Bury Your Dead

It was a bright, sun-shining day, unbefitting for a funeral. The forecast had said to expect some rain, though that didn't seem possible, given the there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Birds chirped in the trees and there a nice, cooling breeze blew through the cemetery, which seemed strangely empty minus Hannah, Ken, and the priest, not mentioning the person who lay in the casket.

Hannah stood in a black dress. It came down to her shins when it should have just made it to her knees. Ken was dressed in a black suit, standing by her side as sturdy as a rock. Hannah was eternally grateful.

Since she had returned to New Jersey, everything had seemed like a blur. She woke up not remembering what she did the day before. She was just going through the motions, trying to make the arrangements as quickly as possible, trying to get everything that needed to be done, done.

Unfortunately for her state of mind, Ken had a thousand questions for her, mostly centered on why she hadn't come back sooner. Hannah knew that he was hurt by her not returning when she had said she would, but she finally had the opportunity to make a life for herself and she tried to take it, even if it was with aliens.

Ken wanted to know about Frank and Joe, better known as Sunny and Sides, the ones that had 'kidnapped' her. Hannah didn't tell him much, not because she couldn't, but because she wouldn't. She just said that it didn't work out, which wasn't a complete lie. When Ken asked if she was staying, however, Hannah couldn't say yes.

I didn't mean she was on the next flight back to Nevada when this was over to beg them for forgiveness. But maybe she wanted to go someplace else, like down south. She really didn't have the money for that, but she felt like staying in Jersey was going to be the kiss of death. There were just too many bad memories and not enough good ones. She just had to find a soothing way to let Ken down so he didn't fly off the deep end when she told him.

Hannah hadn't even realized the ceremony was over until the priest approached her with a kind smile and his sympathies. She had drifted off more then she had thought. She shook his hand gratefully and he left her to say her goodbyes in solitude.

Ken took the hint as well. Hugging her firmly, he said, "I'll be by the car."

Hannah nodded. "I'll just be a minute."

"Take all the time you need."

Ken squeezed her again before walking away, up the hill and towards his truck. Hannah waited until he was out of earshot before she resolved to face the casket.

What to say, what to say? She didn't want to disrespect her mother on the day of her funeral, but it wasn't like she anything nice to say either.

Hannah suddenly lost control of her brain-to-mouth coordination and started speaking before she really felt like she had thought of something to say. "Well this is it," she found herself stating. "Hate to say I told you so, but…you know." She laughed a little at her joke. "I don't know what I can really say to you now, probably because I don't have anything left to say except…" she sighed, "I loved you, Mom. I really did, despite everything and how much I wish I hadn't. That's all I'm going to say. Goodbye."

It felt good. It was a small piece that got the point across and wasn't disrespectful. Hannah took a deep breath and fought back angry tears. She couldn't cry. She had cried enough for this woman. She just had to let it go. She just had to step away and that would be the end of it. She didn't know what kind of life she would lead from this moment on, but it would be one without the hate and scorn of a mother who wanted nothing from her but obedience and money.

But she wasn't moving. Damn it, she felt rooted to the spot. Maybe she needed someone to take her hand and pull her away, because she was seriously starting to doubt her ability to do it on her own.

As is someone was listening to her thoughts, a smooth hand slipped into her. She moved to give Ken his much deserved thankful smile, but it wasn't Ken holding her hand.

Sideswipe's hologram smiled down at her. "Hi."

Hannah's eyes widened. Her mind suddenly had a hard time comprehending what was actually happening. Perhaps she had finally lost her mind. Maybe she was seeing things. She distinctively remembered telling Sideswipe not to follow her, yet here he was. She knew he was stubborn but she figured that she had said just enough to get him to think she didn't want anything to do with him. It was probably because it wasn't true that he was here. More then likely, he hadn't believed her.

But Hannah wasn't giving up quite yet. If she could put on an act convincingly enough, maybe it would be enough to get him to leave. He'd be hurt, but she was doing what she thought was best for him. She was human. She would grow old and die and that was if she was lucky enough to avoid any kind of disease or an accident. This would also be helping Sunstreaker, who never wanted her around in the first place.

With as many issues as Hannah had, she knew how to recognize when someone had their own problems. Sunny was one of those. Sides was his only support system and she wasn't taking that away from him because she was selfish. They fought over her, her nightmare realized. She didn't know what the fight was exactly about, but it involved her and that was all she needed. She was not going to split them up.

Hannah didn't try pulling her hand away because one, she couldn't and two, she found herself having a hard time letting go despite her resolve to do so.

She focused intently on the casket. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. I'm taking you home."

"I am home." The words tasted sour in her mouth.

"Don't lie. You hate it here."

"Maybe I hated Nevada too."

Sideswipe's bright blue eyes darkened irritably. "You're still lying."

She rolled her eyes. "What? Suddenly you're an expert on me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I think I know you the best."

She sighed. "You would say something like that."

"Hannah—"

"You shouldn't have come here. I'm not going back. I don't belong there."

"You belong with me."

This time she did try to pull her hand away, but just as she expected, she failed. "I already told you. I don't belong to anyone. I'm not your possession!"

"I know that. I didn't mean how it sounded."

"I don't know how much clearer it can get then that."

"I was angry then."

"I know. I was there."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to control you. I'm sorry I made it sound like I did."

_Don't believe him. Stay angry!_ "Right."

But Hannah knew he wasn't lying. She knew that Sides had been angry. He never wanted to control her. He had only wanted to make her safe and happy. What happened a few days ago was the result of Sideswipe's bond with her. Sure, he could be a little overbearing at times, but he was just protective. While it could be just a little annoying at times, like the interruptions with Riley, it was endearing to see how much he cared for her. It warmed her from the inside out.

"Hannah," he said softly, "please come home with me."

Her chest tightened and her eyes burned. She didn't want Sides begging her. She opened her mouth to say yes, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped herself. She had to think of Sunny. She wasn't going to take his brother away.

When she didn't answer, Sides looked back at someone and nodded. She didn't want to turn to see who it was, probably because she was afraid to see who it was. She felt another warm hand slip into her other and squeeze gently and tentatively.

Out of the corner of her eye, it was the blond hair that made her pause. Looking up, she was flabbergasted to see that Sunny was standing there, holding her hand, and staring down at the casket before them with hard eyes. Any words Hannah could've said at that moment died in her throat.

Sunny looked down at her mildly annoyed, nothing new, but he also looked pleadingly like his brother. Hannah felt double-teamed. She shook her head in a mixture of disbelief and denial. She managed to look over her shoulder and saw a line of familiar trucks and cars lined up on the hill overlooking the sight. She thought about questioning how a semi managed to get itself through the gate, but refrained.

Ken looked utterly confused, but seeing that he more than likely recognized the two Lamborghinis he merely watched from afar. Hannah also noticed how Mikaela, Sam, Will, and Sarah stood with him and the holograms of all the Autobots. Mikaela offered a small wave and a smile.

Hannah felt tears well in her eyes for the first time that day. Facing the casket again, her feelings of being outnumbered grew and she found herself more and more willing to give into her true desires as well as what the twins were clearly asking of her.

But there was still one issue that needed to be addressed. "Why?"

Both of the twins knew what she was talking about and looked at each other. Their fight, after all, was the driving force behind her leaving. Looking at each other, the brothers seemed to question the other. Who was going to answer that question? Sides opened his mouth to speak, but Sunny beat him too it.

"It was over you."

Hannah flinched, ducking her head. "I already knew that."

"The side effects of Sideswipe's devotion to you rubbed off more on me then we originally thought."

Sides frowned. "And?"

Sunny stared pointedly, his eyes saying all that needed to be said. "Shut up."

Sides suddenly understood why his brother was stopping there. If Hannah knew that Sunny may have his own feelings for her, independent from his brother's, then Hannah may feel inclined to try and make them both happy. As long as Hannah didn't know, she wouldn't feel like she had to be shared between them. Neither wanted her in that position.

In Sunny's eyes, Sideswipe knowing was all he needed. Hannah would be much happier living in ignorant bliss and Sunstreaker would have to go back to watching from afar, keeping up a demeanor of disinterest. The Autobots didn't fully understand either, though Ratchet had his own suspicions he trusted Sides not to blab. For Hannah's sake he wouldn't say a damn thing.

Hannah looked up at the blond twin. "And what?"

"There's nothing else," Sunny said to her. "The side effects of the bond were strong then we anticipated."

Sunny was torn between relief and disappointment when Hannah bought it. "Are you okay now?" she asked.

He offered a tentative smile. "I'm fine."

Hannah looked at Sideswipe. "No more fighting?"

The red twin laughed. "Can't promise you that," he admitted. "But I can promise not to try and kill him again."

Hannah frowned worriedly. "That's not funny."

Sunny, however, grinned at his brother. "Like you could. You caught me off guard. I'd kick your aft any day of the week in a fair fight."

Sideswipe scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Okay!" Hannah said with a laugh. "I get it."

The twins focused back to the young woman. "So?" Sides asked.

"Will you come back?" Sunny finished.

Hannah wanted to. She wanted to go with them more then anything, but there was something holding her back from saying yes. She felt like there was something being left out of the story. Sighing she closed her eyes, trying to get her mind to slow down, to think it all through clearly.

"It…It's not that simple, you guys. I-I can't just up and leave."

"You did the first time," Sunny reminded.

"That was when I had nothing to leave behind."

"And what do you have holding you back now?" Sideswipe asked. "If you ask me, it's even less then last time."

That was…true. Her now deceased mother had been the only thing that could've kept her in Jersey. But as she looked up the hill at Ken, who was looking more and more anxious by the second, she knew that he was an important factor. She knew what he was thinking. He didn't want her to leave again. They were best friends. They had done everything together. Could she really ditch him again?

"What about Ken?"

Sideswipe flinched and Sunstreaker seethed jealously.

"Would he be mad at you for leaving again?" Sides asked.

Hannah bit her lip. He would be hurt, that was for sure, probably even more then the first time. True, she wasn't planning on staying in Jersey for much longer, but she told him she wasn't going back to Nevada. It wasn't like she was going to not keep in touch with him and he wouldn't be entirely alone, not with his business and all. Jersey was where his computer shop was established and he couldn't afford to relocate on the other side of the country and suddenly drop all of his employees.

"He didn't like it the first time," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Given that both twins and Hannah were looking at him, it wasn't hard for Ken to realize who they were talking about. Awkwardly, he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. He was standing with a bunch of people he didn't know, driving the oddest batch of vehicles he had ever seen sitting in a cemetery; two Lamborghinis, a GMC Topkick, a Chevy Camaro, a Hummer H2, a blue Jeep Gladiator, and a semi truck.

The crowd of people that were lined on the hill focused on the three at the grave. If they noticed him, they didn't bother acknowledging it and given that most of the men standing there were big and tough looking, especially the one standing by the black truck, he was grateful for being small and insignificant. They all looked like military guys, Marines or something.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the twins were talking to Hannah about. He knew that they were Sunny and Sides. As he studied them, he really didn't think the names Frank and Joe suited them. It was probably why they went by their nicknames.

"Hi."

Ken turned toward the young raven haired girl with the bright blue eyes. Looking left and right anxiously, Ken tried to smile. "Uh, hi."

"You must be Ken," she said. She held out her hand graciously. "I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Hannah's."

Ken shook her hand, wondering when Hannah started hanging out with high school students. "Nice to meet you."

The initial meeting drew the attention of the rest of the group, the army guys looking slightly curious. Ken wanted the ground to swallow him up. Cautiously, he waved. Some waved back, some nodded, but all quickly turned their bright eyes back onto the scene below. What was with the glowing blue contacts? Ken released a relieved breath.

Mikaela smiled sympathetically. "Don't take it personal. They have to work on their social skills."

Ken nodded understandingly and looked back down at Hannah. The girl was still looking at him, torn and it wasn't hard to figure out why. He didn't doubt that Sunny and Sides were trying to convince her to return to Nevada with them. She had told him that things hadn't worked out, but that was according to her. He wondered what their side of the story was.

Hannah wanted to go, he knew that. She had Jersey. Her life had been miserable here. She never sounded happier then over the phone while she was with them. Ken may have wanted to be selfish and convinced his best friend to not leave, but not only did he think Sunny and Sides would have a few choice words for him if he tried, he couldn't do that to Hannah.

Ken didn't want to interrupt whatever moment was being shared between the three at the bottom of the kill, so he smiled as widely as he could, hoping Hannah would be able to see it and nodded, knowing that Hannah didn't necessarily need his permission, but merely wanted his blessing.

Hannah's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She faced the twin with the shaved head and nodded. The man whooped excitedly and picked her up into a massive bear hug, spinning her around. The blond haired twin politely stepped back with a very satisfied smile on his face, standing on the fringes and keeping his distance for a reason Ken didn't understand.

It was behavior not typically appropriate at a funeral, but Ken couldn't help but smile at seeing Hannah so happy. He watched as she was set down and as she quickly rounded on the blond twin, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist before he could stop her. Immediately the blonde's eyes went to his brother, whose smile became tight, but nodded despite any dislike that might have been felt with Hannah hugging him. The blond gently wrapped his arms around Hannah, though with not as much enthusiasm as the other, but nevertheless, please.

The scary, tough looking dude standing by the black truck titled his head to the side. "Who's that?"

The crowd on the hill turned their gazes towards the man in a beige trench coat, heading down the hill, towards the grave of Janet James. Ken studied him. It was an older man in his early forties. The fact that he was coming from a nice looking Beemer was an indication that he was pretty wealthy, but Ken couldn't help but feel like he knew him from somewhere.

It was when Ken did realize who it was that he felt icy fear seize his chest. "Oh, God, no…"

* * *

When Sunny frowned over Hannah's shoulder, Sides turned to see what had caught his brother's eye. He frowned curiously at the man that was heading towards the grave; though the man didn't seem to care that they were there. Seeing the apprehensive frown on Sunny's face, Hannah turned as well and her smile fell into worried curiosity.

Hannah didn't really think anyone would come to her mother's funeral besides her and Ken. To see such a nicely dressed man coming down the hill to stand on the other side of the coffin and stare at it as if he recognized it was surprising. The man didn't look sympathetic or saddened by the death of her mother. In fact, he looked amused. He was grinning like her death was funny to him. Despite her past aggressions with her mother, Hannah felt like she had to defend her and the dead deserved respect.

Stepping forward, she addressed the man with a hard stare. "Can I help you?"

He finally looked at her and Hannah was greeted by the same dark eyes that flooded her nightmares once upon a time. A childlike compulsion to run and hide made her heart pump and her chest heave like she was already running and the cold sweat already started to slide down the back of her neck.

Upon seeing his ward's body stiffen in absolute terror, not at all unlike a dead body in full rigor, Sideswipe purposely stepped in front of her while Sunny took up the rear. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he tried to get the attention of her wide brown eyes, like a doe caught in headlights that stood out from her ever paling skin.

"Hannah?" he pressed gently.

The man's eyes momentarily flashed in recognition and in surprise.

Both Sunny and Sides watched as Hannah took a fearful step back, trying to shrink behind her guardian, but still remaining where she would be able to see the man clearly, if not to keep an eye on him. Her whole body was starting to shake, the classic beaten dog behavior she slipped into was she was scared reared its ugly head. She swallowed audibly as she stared up at the monster of her childhood.

"Dad."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooooh! Booyah! I feel so evil right now. And I like it. Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	23. No Reins

**A/N:** I can't even begin to tell you how much fun I had writing this chapter. By far, this was my favorite for sure. What goes around comes around...

Thank you** ikldmrogers**, who edited this for me.

I don't own _Transformers_ or the song _No Reins_ by Rascal Flatts. I love country!

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
No Reins

There were many things that Sideswipe wanted to do the instant Hannah let that little parental endearment slip, most involving physically harming the human male before him in a sickening variety of ways.

Bryce James officially divorced his wife soon after he left. Meeting the right people and getting the right connections allowed him to open his own car dealership, where he sold luxury vehicles like Mercedes Benz and BMWs. His ex-wife and their meek, little daughter were a distant memory, always in the back on his mind, where the not so fond memories lay dormant.

Bryce still lived in New Jersey. He didn't know what compelled him to read the obituaries that one morning, but upon seeing that Janet James was now decreased he had been overcome with sick laughter, and a deranged desire to visit her grave; if not to dance over her soon to be decomposing body. Bitter and angry, Bryce relished in her death. It was one less thing to be on his mind. He still needed to gloat one more time. But he hadn't expected his daughter to be there. In all honestly, he thought that she was dead. She had always been pathetic, weak, always crying, wide-eyed little Hannah with her bushy eyebrows and large rimmed glasses and awkward body.

He would admit that he didn't recognize her at first. She wasn't wearing glasses and her eyebrows were well maintained and thin above her wide brown eyes, not to mention that her frizzy hair was smooth and gently curled. But her eyes are what gave her away. No matter how many years passed with them not seeing each other, Hannah was still terrified of him. He got some sick pleasure out of it and when he smiled at her, he got his desired reaction. Hannah ducked further behind the man that stood protectively in front of her. A boyfriend, maybe? Or a bodyguard.

Bryce laughed out loud at the thought. Hannah may have changed her outer appearance, but she was still the timid little girl that used to hide in her closet, hugging that tattered teddy-bear of hers. He remembered when he finally took it away and threw it in the garbage. Hannah had never acted out against him before, but when he took that bear to the garbage truck she never fought so fiercely or so hard in her life. The beating she received afterward made sure that she would never do that again.

"Hannah," he greeted.

Hannah stiffened and stepped forward ever so slightly, compelled by fear to listen to him. "Dad," she said softly. "How…H-How are you?"

"I'm fine," Bryce answered smoothly. "How are you?"

"G-G-Good."

Bryce was surprised when one of the men, twins apparently, stepped back in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Bryce addressed the young man with distain. "Excuse me; I was talking to my daughter."

The man seethed angrily. "You don't deserve to even look at her!"

Hannah, ever the faithful daughter, grabbed the man's arm. "Its okay, Sides."

Sides (interesting name) turned towards her horrified. "Don't you dare defend him, Hannah!"

Hannah meekly backed off, too intimidated to say anything else. Sides realized his mistake too late.

Amused, Bryce chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you, Hannah?"

Hannah looked like she wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth shut, learning at a very young age that talking back to rhetorical questions tended to get you slapped.

Bryce addressed the set of twins that were currently glaring at him. "Name's Bryce James." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sideswipe stared down hard at the hand extended towards him, wanting to rip the whole arm out of its socket. On the hill, he knew that Optimus was watching and still, not under any circumstances, were humans to be harmed. The Autobots beating a human to death, which everyone knew that the twins were very capable of doing at this time, would result in repercussions that would only bring disaster, no matter how much this current human may have deserved it.

Bryce pulled his hand back when it was clear that Sides wasn't biting. His brother didn't look all that enticed to be friendly either. Bryce had a feeling he knew what kind of problem these two had with him from their protective behavior of Hannah. He wasn't old, but even if he had been in his twenties like those two, he would've undoubtedly gotten his ass beat. Bryce, the coward that he was, knew when he was outmatched.

But Hannah's quiet question made him pause when he moved to leave. "What are you doing here, Dad?"

Bryce shrugged carelessly. "Closure I guess. Needed to make sure she was dead for myself."

Hannah inhaled sharply. "Oh."

"Well," he said with a casual way, "I guess I'll see you around, Hannah."

Sideswipe growled, loud enough for Bryce to hear and take the hint. Translation; "Like Hell you will." Sure Optimus had the protocol in place, but that didn't mean Sides couldn't try to scare the hell out of him.

The twins watched Bryce retreat up the hill with alert eyes, like he was two seconds from pulling a grenade launcher out of his coat and shooting it at Hannah. The coward may not have stood a chance against them, but he was a force to be reckoned with when it came to Hannah. In such a short visit, no more then five minutes and just in his mere presence, had Hannah rearing back into her childhood past of abuse and pain. It was like the progress she had made in the three months of her therapy was utterly wasted.

Sideswipe could only watch Bryce leave with so much desire to kill the man, but knowing that he couldn't. Guardian instincts were in high gear and despite any kind of physical bond with Hannah they were more then enough adaptations to help him do his job efficiently. He took his eyes off Bryce for a moment to addressed Optimus, who was looking less then pleased by the whole situation as well as the other Autobots. All of them were watching Bryce.

There was a sudden rush of brown and Sunny shouted Hannah's name in alarm.

"Dad, wait!"

Sideswipe's eyes widened in shock and horror. He didn't want to believe that Hannah was actually chasing after he abusive father. "Hannah, no!"

But Hannah was ignoring him. She raced up the hill, catching her father before he got into his car. Panting she watched at he turned to face her, keys in hand, looking mildly irritated. Hannah suddenly forgot when she wanted to say.

Bryce watched his only child stupidly open and close her mouth as she thought of something to say and rolled his eyes. "Well?"

"I…I-I…Uh, I just…"

"Just what?" he pressed. "What do you want?"

Hannah stepped back timidly. "I-I don't know."

Bryce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if getting a headache. "Damn," he said. "Fifteen years later and I still can't stand when you say that."

"Sixteen."

Bryce looked up at the small voiced young woman. "What was that?"

Hannah was suddenly very angry. She watched the man whom she called father treat her with annoyance like someone would display towards a common house fly buzzing in their ear. After all the damage, physical, emotional, and mental that he inflicted on her he couldn't give her the time of day? He ruined her childhood and _he_ was irritated with_ her_?

Hannah straightened her shoulders. "It's been sixteen years. Sixteen years since you left."

The fact that she corrected him made his hand tighten into familiar fists that made Hannah dive for her closet. Why did she always hide in there? He always found her.

But instead of getting angry like she thought, he nodded, conceding. "Right. Sixteen years. How could I forget?"

Hannah couldn't stop herself. "It wasn't like you gave a damn about me or Mom so I'm sure we weren't too hard to forget."

Bryce went rigid. This girl was trying his patience and the more she spoke the more he wanted to lash out at her. He wasn't refraining for her sake, oh no, it was because of the crowd that was gathered and though they were at a distance, it wouldn't take them long to reach them and he almost positive that they were all friends of Hannah's.

"Watch your mouth," he warned.

Hannah's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Bryce looked proudly satisfied and turned towards his car, ready to get in, but Hannah's voice stopped him again.

"You never asked how she died."

Bryce rolled his eyes again and faced her. "Did it ever occur to you that I might not care?"

Hannah shrugged. "No, I know you don't. But I know that you're curious."

Bryce couldn't deny that he was at least a little curious. The fling he had with Jan way back when was only supposed to have been a one-night-stand with a wayward teen that was barely of legal age. They were both so wasted when they actually had sex that neither remembered it. It was a hysterical phone call from Jan eight weeks later that he learned she was pregnant and that the baby was his and his parents, just to be on the safe side, ordered a paternity test.

Jan's parents refused to let their daughter have an abortion and would not stand for their daughter being an unwedded mother and his parents wouldn't let him get away with knocking up some girl so both sets of parents, needless to say, forced the two to get married. There hadn't been a huge ceremony with friends and family, no wedding cake, and no champagne. There was just a judge, a pen, and a piece of paper with a couple of signatures.

In her anger and despair, Jan started delving hard into more potent narcotics like heroine, cocaine, anything she could get her hands on. She used while she was pregnant so it was no surprised that Hannah nearly died when she was born two months early and underwent severe withdraws. He didn't know who prayed for Hannah for the following months of intense care, but somebody must've been listening. How Jan managed to keep custody of her was a mystery as much as Hannah's survival.

Jan's drug abuse didn't stop and Bryce became a heavy drinker and the drunker he got the angrier he got, if he was still able to walk. At first, he could only take it out on Jan. She fought back with slurred curses and the nice china her mother had given her as a wedding gift, trying to maintain a sense of normalcy. Bryce had lost count the amount of times Jan actually came at him with a knife.

Hannah grew up in a house of violence. She merely had to ask for some apply juice and she would get smacked in the face in return. If Jan was too drunk or high to beat up, Hannah became a more and more appealing substitute as she grew up.

Bryce grinned bemusedly. "How did she die?"

"Meth overdose."

He tossed his head back with a booming laugh. "Wow! Meth, huh? Who got her into that, huh?"

"Her boyfriend, I think."

"Well, good for him," Bryce said boisterously. "Do you have his number? I should thank him."

"No, I don't have his number," Hannah answered simply. "So, what's with the car? What are you doing nowadays?"

Bryce snidely smiled at the abrupt change of topics as well as Hannah's seemingly desperate need to know her daddy. "I own a car dealership. Luxury vehicles."

"Good for you," she said smoothly.

Bryce heard an underlying tone that he didn't like. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, since you've been making a good living for yourself I'm just wondering how you managed to duck out of paying child support when I was a kid."

He scoffed disgustedly. "What do you want? Money? Fine."

Hannah was very startled when he whipped out a check book from pocket inside of his coat. He opened it up and started scribbling.

"How much do you need? One hundred, two hundred bucks?" He didn't wait for her answer as he scribbled an unknown amount. Ripping it out, he handed it to her. "There you go," he said. "That should be enough for you."

Hannah held the check loosely, not bothering to look at it. "I don't want you money."

Bryce watched as she defiantly started to rip the check apart before tossing the flecks of paper into his face. This defiance streak seemingly came out of nowhere. Hannah's face was utterly expressionless. It was her eyes alone that depicted her anger and disappointment. Bryce laughed again, a little uneasy this time as he watched the last of the scraps hit the ground. He wouldn't admit that it was Hannah's disobedient behavior that was affecting him.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

That was the problem. She wanted so much. Hannah didn't know where to begin. She wanted a mother and father who loved her, who would never lay a hand on her, but that wasn't going to happen. She wanted to erase her past and paint a new one of her choosing. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. She wanted to stay with Sideswipe. She wanted to be friends with Sunstreaker. She didn't want them to fight. She wanted a life for herself. She wanted…

"Closure," Hannah mocked with a startling confident grin. "When I first came up here, I guess I wanted a father. For some reason, it's now that I finally realize that I'm never going to get that." She took a brave step forward. "I'm tired of being afraid of you. I want to know where you are so I can avoid that place like the plague and never have to see you again. I've busted my _ass_ for people! I've tried my hardest to make people happy and what do I get for it? You _beat_ me. You hurt me and sent me to the hospital so many times I've lost track!" She leaned back. "So what do I want from you? I don't want a Goddamn thing! I just want the knowledge that I can now move on with my life and you'll just be a bad memory."

Bryce laughed mockingly. "Whatever floats your boat, sweetie."

Hannah scoffed shaking her head. "You know what? My whole life I've been called pathetic, meek, little Hannah. You want to know what's really pathetic? What's really pathetic is a grown man that beats his wife and daughter and drowns himself in alcohol because he's too miserable in his own sad existence and can't face the fact that his life is a fucked up mess. Still is, isn't it, Daddy?"

The first flew up from his side and with the back of his right hand Bryce struck Hannah's right cheek. Hannah's head snapped to the left so hard her necked cracked. Hannah reared to the side and nearly dropped to her knees, but managed to stay standing. Bryce was seething, seeing red. The taste of blood was bitter on her tongue. Hannah's hand immediately went to her bleeding lip, holding her mouth as it throbbed in pain she hadn't felt by his hand for sixteen years, but a very familiar pain all the same.

Hannah was very much aware on how angry Sideswipe was now. Angry actually probably wasn't the best word for it. He was yelling and more then likely having a hard time maintaining his hologram. She heard Ken yell her name and she knew people were running towards her. Despite the throbbing pain in her mouth, the initial panic that had settled in had faded and her mind was startlingly clear. Instantaneous fear had melted in unfazed anger and resolve. She stared at the blood on her fingertips. The same hand that was stained with her blood was the one that turned into a quivering fist.

Then a fist came out of nowhere, rounding in a powerful arc in the same fashion Bryce's had. A much smaller fist collided with the evil man's jaw and since the man hadn't been expecting the blow faltered on his feet, his back hitting his car before he hit the blacktop.

What happened next was a blur of aggression and passionate hate. Her face hurt and her right hand her, but was numbed by pumping adrenaline. Someone was kicking Bryce over and over again, forcing him to curl up into a feeble ball. The fetal position; human instinct dictated over rationality and when threatened and afraid people tended to curl into this comforting position remembered from days in the womb like it would save them.

It took Hannah a minute to realize that it was her shoes that were repeatedly wedging themselves into Bryce's face and gut. And it took her even longer to realize that she was the one screaming things like 'I hate you', and 'you sick bastard', and 'fuck you, you son of a bitch', and it all felt really good.

But as soon as she felt like it had only started, it ended when she was grabbed from behind and yanked away, kicking and screaming as she was dragged from her beaten and bloody father. Sides was the one who had pulled her away and was now trying to gently talk her down while Ratchet begrudgingly checked on Bryce. Hannah wasn't in the mood for gentleness and was compelled to break away to have another go at her father.

With another burst of strength, she broke away from Sides, stumbling away. Within seconds she started pacing like a caged animal, watching as Bryce wobbled on his feet and desperately searched out his car keys that he had dropped. Sides was the only one who stood in her way, not that he needed any help. She tried to think of way she could get past him, fake him left or right and rush past him, but Bryce had found his keys and was climbing into his chair, choking on his blood and slurred his words do to damage to his jaw. She hardly understood him, not that she cared, but she did pick up on something about being sued.

Slamming the door shut and still cursing, Bryce sped out of the cemetery, tires squealing and Hannah watched him go, still pacing, but when he turned out of the black gates at the entrance and his taillights disappeared, the throbbing in her jaw and hand were taking precedence of her Incredible Hulk moment. Sideswipe looked eager to get closer, but was keeping his distance, waiting anxiously. It wasn't until Hannah grabbed the wrist of her injured hand and meekly yelped 'ow' that Sides decided that it was safe to move in.

Sides studied her injuries, his eyes glued to her bloodied lip. He reached towards it, the contact made Hannah flinch away from the stingy pain.

"I'm fine," she said. "I've had worse, believe me."

Behind Sides, Sunny stood looking smugly proud and it made Hannah grin confidently, but it hurt her jaw so she quickly stopped.

"Let me see," Ratchet said as he slid past Sideswipe. He gently held her jaw feeling for any breaks, not that he was expecting to find any, before he gently took Hannah's injured hand to examine it, carefully feeling over her knuckles and then he sighed. "Well done Hannah," the medic said irritably. "You've managed to break two of your fingers."

Hannah blinked. "I did?"

Ratchet smiled endearingly. "But I can assure you that your father is a lot worse off."

Hannah eyes lit up. "Really?"

Sides smiled at her, though still worried about her bleeding lip and broken fingers, he could see that she was more than okay. "Good job."

Hannah laughed and wiped the blood away from her lip with her uninjured hand. Staring down at the blood, she laughed again. The small laughs grew into a hysterical crackle willed with dark excitement and caused her eyes to well with tears. She was forced to lean over she was laughing so hard, holding her stomach as her muscles burned from the effort.

"Uh…" Ken said worriedly. "Hannah?"

Hannah waved him off and wiped her eyes. Hannah was crying and laughing at the same time from relief. Shaking her head in what seemed like disbelief to the situation; she abruptly turned and headed back down the hill towards her mother's grave. There was a rose on the ground, next to her purse. Picking up the rose, she stepped towards the casket, gently placing it on the chestnut brown cover to lay with a small arrangement she had ordered for the burial. Her rose stood out against the array of white and blue flowers decorated the coffin.

Pressing her hand flat against the wood her smile calmed, the laughter stopped, and the tears ceased.

"Bye, Mom," she whispered.

Then she turned away without a second glance and smiled when she saw that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were waiting for her. Both twins were relaxed and smiling in their own way from Sideswipe's happy-go-lucky grin to Sunny's confident smirk. Hannah walked up to them, taking a hand in each of her own, mindful of her broken fingers and started back up the hill towards her friends, human and Autobot alike.

Hannah knew that there may be some issues she would never recover from, but she wasn't about to let that dictate her life from now on. As she squeezed the hands she held, she got the same response, she knew that she wouldn't have to face her problems alone.

Her whole life she felt alone, no one truly understood her. She would always bend herself over backwards to please people, she never did anything for herself until one day she decided that she wanted to be selfish and do something for herself.

What she got in result was the most dedicated friend she could have possibly asked for. Sure there were some problems along the way, but none of that mattered. Freedom was right ahead of her and she was taking it. She wouldn't let the troubles of her past hold her back.

Ratchet took another look at her hand, setting her fingers and wrapping it securely. He gave her a cold compress for her face and ruled her good as new when the swelling went down. The damage to her fingers was swift and clean and wouldn't take long to heal. Until then, Hannah would have difficulties writing, typing, or punching anyone else since she was right handed.

Ironhide, though impressed with Hannah's audacity and courage to actually take a swing at her father, offered to teach her how to punch correctly so she wouldn't hurt herself next time. Hannah was enthusiastic, Sideswipe was not. It took some convincing with Hannah's big brown eyes and compromises, including letting Sideswipe supervise, which Ironhide didn't have a problem with. He wanted to help Hannah with self-defense, but didn't want to inflict the wrath of an overprotective guardian.

Hannah sat in the familiar passenger seat of a familiar red Lamborghini that was currently driving down the road towards Ken's house. Sunstreaker was behind them and behind him was Ken in his truck. They were driving to Ken's so Hannah could pick up her belongings and Botchy. Ken was adamant that the 'little monster' was to be taken out of his home and life forever. The other Autobots and humans were waiting for them at the nearest Naval base for the return flight to Nevada.

Sideswipe pulled to a stop by the curb and Sunny parked behind him while Ken took the driveway. The four got out and headed for the house. Botchy was immediately there to greet them, amber eyes bright in curiosity as he studied the newcomers. Hannah cooed happily as she picked her kitten up. The little guy went to seeking attention, rubbing his face under her chin, purring loudly.

Sunny noted how much hair the creature was shedding onto Hannah's clothes and flinched. "Please tell me you have a cage for that thing."

Hannah laughed. "I have a cat carrier, yeah." She held out the feline to Sunstreaker. "Hold him for me."

Sunny hesitated before gently taking the creature into his hands, holding him at a distance. Botchy meowed irritably, not liking being suspended in the air.

"You have to hold him closer and support his feet," Hannah said.

"I don't want any hair on me," Sunny stated.

"It won't stay there forever," Sides said.

Sunstreaker sighed and held the cat closer against his chest. Botchy, ever the affectionate kitty, started to purr again. Sunny looked up some key places cats liked to be scratched like the ears, under the chin, and their back. So, Sunny started scratching and Botchy's eyes closed contently.

Sideswipe laughed. "Wow. Who knew you were so good with animals."

Sunny smiled mockingly at his twin. "I get enough practice with you."

Sides pouted and Hannah laughed.

"Just wait," Ken warned. "That cat is a demon. Just give it a few days."

"Just for you," Hannah reminded. She grabbed her best friend by the hand and pulled him. "Help me pack. You two wait down here. Keep Botchy entertained."

The two disappeared upstairs. Sideswipe kept his scanner locked on them, not liking the fact that Hannah was alone with a male, but he would refrain from addressing the issue out lout. He looked back to his brother, who was still studying the cat with mild interest. Sideswipe looked up some basics about cats from all species from lions to common house cats like Botchy and then by breed from Scottish folds to calicos. But there was one little know fact that interested the red twin.

"So apparently, all cats can land on their feet," he pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you think that Botchy can do that?"

"I don't see why not."

"…"

"…" Sunny sighed. "You want me to throw the cat, don't you?"

Sides smiled sheepishly. "Not hard. Just get him high enough and we can see if he lands on his feet."

"I think that's considered animal cruelty."

"Okay. Well then, just drop him."

"I don't want to drop him."

"You're no fun."

"No, I'm being smart. Do you have any idea what Hannah would do if she saw us throwing and/or dropping her cat?"

Sideswipe frowned thoughtfully. "Oh, right."

"There are plenty of videos of cats landing on their feet," Sunny said. "There are also a lot of funny cat videos on YouTube."

Sideswipe started streaming some and quickly started laughing. "These _are_ funny!"

* * *

Upstairs, Hannah was fishing packing what meager belongings she had brought with her into a single duffle bag, which mostly consisted of clothes and a picture with her standing between Sunny and Sides, smiling brightly, the happiest Ken had ever seen her.

Ken didn't want to believe Hannah was leaving again. He was used to seeing her on a daily basis and even when she was gone for three months, he never got used to it. Occasionally, he would find himself waiting for her to burst through the door. It was when she called that he remembered how far away she really was.

He remembered very well the day she had come to him, needing to use his computer to get directions for her new friend. He remembered when she came back that night, batter and bruised, with her kitten in her arms, asking him to take care of the evil feline while she went on a road trip. Then there was the kidnapping issue and then her calling him to tell him that she was staying in Nevada for a while. He hadn't thought it was much of a big deal until she asked if there was a possible way she could get Botchy back. That alone made it seem very permanent.

Now Hannah stood before him, her smile mixed between happy and sad as she looked at him, waiting. Ken smiled and stood from the bed to hug her again, knowing that while they would always keep in touch, they would not be seeing much of each other from here on out. It wasn't that Ken was going to be left entirely alone. He had other friends, but none as great as Hannah.

"You'll visit me?" she asked.

"You know I will," he replied softly. "Don't forget to call me. I know you'll be busy but don't forget me okay?"

"I could never forget you," she said. "You're my best friend."

Ken squeezed her gently before pulling away. Taking her hand he left her out of the room towards the stairs. Hand in hand they walked down together, pausing on the third stair from the bottom when they saw what the twins were doing. Both were sitting on the couch with one of Botchy's toys, a fuzzy looking thing at the end of a string attached to a strong. Sides was tossing it around as Botchy tried using his feline speed and agility to catch it. Sunny was reading a computer magazine, casually flipping through the pages.

It wasn't an odd scene. Hannah did that kind of thing all the time, but to Hannah, knowing they weren't human, it was very strange to see.

Sides looked up first and stood. "Ready to go?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah."

Sides stared at her and Ken's hands and frowned, but quickly smiled to cover up his jealously. Hannah couldn't help but feel a little flattered that he was trying not to get jealous for her. Ken released her hand to allow her to join the twins. Sides immediately took her bag, ever the gentlemen, and Hannah was able to pick her cat off the ground to gently put him in his cat carrier.

Sunny walked out the door first, followed by his brother, but Hannah hesitated. Turning, she hugged Ken again, as tightly as she could without crushing her cat. Ken hugged her back.

"I'll call you when I get in, okay?"

Ken nodded. "Talk to you later."

Hannah turned and walked down the steps of Ken's house, stroking Botchy for comfort. Hannah stood at the passenger side door and opened it, but didn't get in right away, looking at Ken one more time.

There was a flash of a memory, something that occurred three months ago when Hannah talked about two meteors crash landing in her parking lot destroying her car. There had been two robots, both turning into hot sports cars before driving off. The more Ken thought about it, the more his eyes widened and the more he couldn't believe it.

"Hannah!"

The brunette, who was slipping into the car, paused to look up at him. "Yeah?"

"I believe you."

Hannah frowned for a moment, wondering what he friend meant. But then she noted how he was looking at Sides and then Sunny. She smiled brightly. Holding her finger to her mouth, the universal sign to 'shh' as she smiled and winked cutely. Ken pulled an imaginary zipper across his lips.

Ken didn't go back into the house until the two cars disappeared around the corner. Grinning to himself and shaking his head, he went inside, shutting the door softly behind him.

Hannah was still smiling when they pulled onto the highway. "Thank you," she said.

Sides looked over confusedly. "What for?"

"I know I said some horrible things," she answered. "I told you that I didn't want you for a guardian. I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to come between you and Sunny. I'm sorry for what I said."

"I'm sorry for how I acted too," Sides replied. "I can be…a _little_ overprotective I guess."

Hannah stared at him skeptically.

"Okay, maybe a lot," he conceded.

She reached over and held one of his hands. "So we forgive each other?"

Sides reassuringly squeezed her hand. "Yeah."

"Good."

Hannah leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek. She probably lingered longer than she intended to and sure took her sweet time leaning back. It was a good thing that Sideswipe didn't actually need his hologram to watch the road to drive, because his eyes were completely off the road, on her, staring unyieldingly. Hannah blushed shyly and leaned back into her seat, Sides still watching her.

"Uh," he finally said. "Wanna listen to some music?"

Hannah nodded, grabbing the lifeline like she was drowning. "Yes, please."

Sideswipe switched to the radio and Hannah's smile returned. She still held Sideswipe's hand, all the way to the base. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. Who knew what would happen from this moment on? She didn't know what kind of life she would live with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and the other Autobots, but she knew that she it would be much better then her previous life. She was making her own plans, plans for herself and no one else. She supposed that in a way, she had been broken free from New Jersey. She hadn't done it alone. She had mostly Sides to thank for that.

Hannah James was never one to stand up for herself. She let people walk all over her and did whatever she was told. But her life was changed forever when a certain set of twin autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron crash landed in the middle of Trenton, New Jersey and on her car. Unfortunately for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, they were on the wrong side of the country and very far away from their comrades with damaged navigation and communication systems with no way to getting to their fellow Autobots. Well, it wasn't like Hannah had anything better to do. And just like that, a single road trip changed the course of Hannah's life, giving her so much more than she could have ever asked for. One little girl, beaten, neglected, and broken had been given her happy ending.

_Life a painted wild mustang,_

_Flyin' out across the open range._

_She finally gets to live her life that way._

_No fear, no fences, nobody – No Reins._

* * *

**A/N:** There's still an epilogue thingy, guys. Don't spazz. You don't think I'm gonna leave Sunstreaker all emo and heartbroken do you? C'mon! I hoped you liked seeing her father get beat up as much as I liked writing it. I'm a violent person. But don't you kinda think he maybe, possibly, sort of had it coming? Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	24. Sunny, Meet Maggie

**A/N:** This is it. The end. Enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

Twin Times the Fun  
Sunny, Meet Maggie

It wasn't becoming any easier. In fact, it was the exact opposite. It was becoming more and more difficult to be in the same room as them, but that still didn't stop him from establishing an unhealthy habit of watching them from a distance—something that hadn't gone unnoticed by his brother.

Sunstreaker was sulking. It was the best adjective to describe what he was currently doing, in a corner, away from everyone, and quiet. Watching Sideswipe and Hannah, seeing them so perfectly content in each other's company, made him increasingly jealous. It wasn't something he could help and he couldn't keep himself from not dwelling on it. Once again, Sides knew this and despite his half-hearted attempts to include Sunny, because let's face it, even the happy-go-lucky twin didn't want to put up with the yellow twin's mood, Sunny wasn't biting. He knew very well that it would be better for everyone, including himself and especially Hannah, if he just stayed away. Being that close to Hannah and not…

Well, you get the point.

Right now, Hannah was sitting with Sides on a couch in the lounge area for the civilians on the base. Sides, of course, was in his hologram. Hannah was reading, but not very well because Sides kept on interrupting her. Hannah would pretend to be annoyed, but when she lifted her book to hide her face, Sunstreaker was able to see her sweet smile and red cheeks. Sideswipe noticed it too, which was why he continuously tried to distract her.

Sunstreaker, who was also in his hologram, watched Hannah. He had gone from wanting to kill her, to tolerating her, to downright loving her in a matter of a few months and now, a year later, his feelings have only grown. When they brought Hannah back to Nevada, after her mother's funeral, Sunstreaker went right back to avoiding her. He hated to see the hurt expression on her face every time he was cold towards her, but he had to remind himself that it was for the best. Hannah never seemed to give up on him though. And he didn't know whether to be grateful for that or frustrated. After all, she was only making things more difficult. He used to think that she'd give up eventually, but not anymore.

His spark shivered every time she entered the room, and he found it hard not to smile when she did. He wasn't usually a cold mech. War tended to harden people and years ago he was a lot like Sideswipe. But now, he had a reputation, and that reputation was what kept him safe and others away. Hannah was the only person in the universe, besides Sideswipe, he could ever let his guard down around, but as stated before, that could not and would not happen.

Hannah belonged with Sideswipe, and him with her. There was nothing he could do about it, and while it hurt, he wouldn't interfere, even though he probably could.

Sideswipe deserved happiness, no matter how brief it may be, considering that human life spans were a blink of an eye to them. Given Sunstreaker's cold, aloof attitude, many assumed that he had to endure many hardships during the War, and endured he had, but just as much as Sideswipe. His brother, more optimistic and seemingly carefree, had to suffer through the same trials as Sunstreaker. Sides just seemed to handle things better. Or was he sheltering himself with a peppy attitude? Sunstreaker felt that it could be a combination of both.

Sideswipe needed Hannah, maybe more than she needed in him in some ways. Everyone knew what kind of people pleaser Hannah was. If Hannah knew how Sunstreaker felt she would do anything she possibly could to help him. He wouldn't deny that they idea of sharing had come up in his processor, and despite Hannah refusing to be treated in such a way he knew she'd reconsider if it came up again, if only to make Sunny happy.

But there were two very good reasons why that would not be happening anytime soon. One; Sides would never allow it. He would fight his brother for Hannah, as proven before. When it came to 'matters of the spark', even to spark twins, who were virtually the same, sharing was _not_ an option. And two; neither of them would want Hannah to go through that. As far as he knew, most humans were not into the idea of sharing in such a way. Perhaps in a sexual nature when a human prefers more then one partner at a time, but not in terms like these. Not too mention, Hannah would feel like she was being pulled into two different directions. Sure she cared about Sunstreaker and his happiness, but Sunny knew who she really wanted to be with, and it wasn't him.

Sunstreaker was just going to have to accept that. Hannah was with Sideswipe for the rest of her life. Period. The end.

Sunstreaker's fists tightened as he watched Sideswipe poke Hannah in the side. She was very ticklish there, but she was more ticklish behind her knees. If Sides really wanted to get her going, he should try there.

Damn. He was doing it again.

He shouldn't know Hannah's ticklish spots. That was Sideswipe's job. If knowing Hannah's tickle-spots could be considered a _job_.

Hannah finally put her book down and Sideswipe's face lit up like a puppy about to get a treat. Hannah addressed him in mock annoyance and a roll of her eyes, demanding to know what he wanted. All Sides wanted was her attention. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her off the couch and towards the door. Sam and Mikaela, who were sitting at the table in the kitchenette, eating, asked where they were going. Hannah didn't get a chance before Sides pulled her out of the room, eager as a child on Christmas morning.

The small lounge room where the humans could eat, sit, watch TV, and do other things humans like to do was fairly large, and the Autobots could venture in as well, as long as they were in their hologram forms. Bumblebee was sitting at the counter, patiently waiting for Sam and Mikaela to finish their breakfast. A lot like Sideswipe, you would never find Bumblebee too far away from Sam, and therefore never too far away from Mikaela. It would seem that, in a way, he assumed guardianship over Sam's girlfriend as well. Some human relationships were fickle, but Sunstreaker had to hand it to the young couple. They seemed to be in it for the long haul.

Sunstreaker dropped the car magazine he had been pretending to skim through now that his brother had taken Hannah away again. Feeling a gaze on him, he looked towards Bumblebee. Bee had assumed the form of a teenage boy, not much older then his wards, with spiky blond hair and the infamous bright blue eyes, the only telltale sign that he wasn't human. He stuck true to his colors, with a black and yellow biker jacket, jeans and a black short sleeved T-shirt.

Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes on the younger mech, knowing damn well what he was thinking. Bumblebee's eyes were sympathetic. Sunstreaker couldn't stand it so he got up and left the room in a hurry, knowing that Bee was watching him the whole time.

Now on the outside, Sunny released a breath. He looked towards his real body, not something that he easily adjusted to, given the fact that he was on the outside looking in at it. Sideswipe was gone, both his hologram and his body. Sunny stared at the yellow Lamborghini that served as his disguise. Then he looked at his hands, his human hands.

Both he and his brother had been spending most of their time during the day in their holograms, Bumblebee as well. The other Autobots stuck to their true forms, but weren't against using their holograms in given situations. It made it easier to interact with humans without scaring the living daylights out of them.

The Autobots were ably to make their first trip to the movies in their holograms. Sam wanted to see _G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra_ and got all the Autobots to join in. It was a very human experience, and while the movie had been completely unrealistic, giant, alien robots from a human's point of view was even more unrealistic. Sunstreaker imagined what kind of movie their story would have made. No doubt it'd be a blockbuster hit.

But why did he need to spend so much time in his hologram? He didn't have a human ward. But he still found himself switching to it the moment he awoke from recharge. It was easy to power now that his systems had been completely repaired. Perhaps, while he still held a lot of distain for humans, living as one of them was easier. Besides, Hannah was human and if he could at least look human then maybe—

No! No, no, no, no!

Sunny sighed, rubbing his eyes like he had a headache, a very human gesture. He was suddenly very irritated with the body he was in. He dismissed it and felt the relief and comfort of being back in his own skin, so to speak. Transforming, he realized that the time was coming on 0900 and Optimus had ordered a meeting at that time. Whatever Sides was doing with Hannah would have to wait.

Sunny began to make his way over to the Autobot's conference room, or at least the hanger designated for it, but that would be lasting much longer. Not long after Hannah came back to Nevada, the Autobots and NEST were moved to Diego Garcia where NEST set up its new headquarters. And as per the terms of their alliance with the humans, the remaining fragment of the Cube that Optimus had pulled out of Megatron's chassis was also housed there under heavy human guard. The area was more secluded from unknowing humans, but it would be much more open where the Autobots wouldn't have to be as careful hiding themselves. Other then that, Sunny didn't really care too much about the details.

Sure enough, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Wheeljack were already there quietly discussing whatever old timers like to discuss. Sunny noticed Major William Lennox, one of the leading commanders in NEST, standing by Ironhide, holding his daughter, Annabelle, who was staring up at the Autobots in open mouth fascination. Sunstreaker didn't know where the child's mother was, but Lennox looked a little desperate.

Sunny's approach stole the child's attention and she smiled charmingly. Sunstreaker quickly learned that human babies were very entertaining, just not when they cried or needed their diapers changed. Annabelle was no exception. This was the time when humans were the most innocent. Anna didn't understand war or the fact that her father's truck was actually not a real truck at all. She was all smiles and laughter and a breath of fresh air for the Autobots, Sunny included, and a reminder of what they were trying to save.

"Dada!"

Will sighed. "Yes, honey?"

Annabelle leaned heavily on her father's shoulder, looking as cute as possible. "Can I have my apple juice now, please?"

"Sweetheart, you have to wait for Hannah. She'll take you to get your apple juice."

A stern frown replaced the cute pout. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, her bright green eyes daring. "I want my juice now, Dada."

"You said you didn't want it when we left," Will reminded her. "Now you have to wait for Hannah."

"I want it now, Dada!"

Will sighed again. "She's only like this because Ironhide spoils her."

The said gruff mech looked down scathingly. "I do not."

"You flip out if I so much as come near you with a cup of coffee and yet you let Anna eat her Cheerios in you. Most of them end up on the floor rather then in her mouth."

Ironhide mumbled something sounding like 'well unlike Cheerios, coffee stains.'

Annabelle didn't like being ignored. "DADA! I want JUICE!"

Will cringed from the high pitch of her voice.

Ironhide flinched a little too. "Demanding little thing, ain't she?"

Optimus chuckled and shook his head. Looking towards Sunstreaker, he nodded. "Sunstreaker," he greeted. "Where's your brother?"

"Here I am!"

Sideswipe came into the hanger, in his true form, Hannah on his shoulder. Gently, he lifted her off his shoulder and sat her on the ground. Hannah smiled and greeted everyone politely as she made her way over to Will and Annabelle. Sunny noticed how her eyes lingered on him longer then they should have had. Sunny quickly looked away, but he still managed to see her hurtful expression, but it didn't last because she now had her arms full of two-year-old.

"Let's got get your juice," Hannah suggested.

Annabelle's arms wrapped tightly around Hannah's neck as she moved to leave sending a stern glance to Sideswipe, a reminder that she could handle being on her own for more then five minutes. Sides still looked like he wanted to follow. As they left, Annabelle waved to everyone over Hannah's shoulder, her bright eyes locked on Ironhide.

Bumblebee was the last to arrive, pointedly avoiding Sunstreaker, knowing that the mech would not appreciate him standing so close. Neither Sam nor Mikaela were with him. Unfortunately for them, civilians were not allowed to attend these meetings.

"Alright," Optimus began, "now that we are all here I would like to start out with the incident in Shanghai."

Sunstreaker already knew where this was going. He hadn't been there when the defeated Decepticon uttered his final words about someone called the Fallen and how he would be returning and how the planet was doomed blah, blah, blah. The damages to Shanghai, however, had been catastrophic, not to mention the multiple human casualties, military as well as civilian. Needless to say, about a dozen US families were having their loved ones shipped home in a casket.

Sunny's attention was drawn back to Will again, who stood with his human team of fighters trained in how to kill Decepticons by Ironhide himself. There was a faraway look in his eyes, something akin to guilt, it would seem. Not surprising. Every time his people were killed he felt responsible given that he was the leader of the combat unit.

Sunny noticed that one of the main members of the team, Wade York, was not standing in his usual spot during their debriefings. Then he remembered. Wade had died in Shanghai.

"So what's all this about the Fallen?" Epps asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"One can only speculate," Optimus answered. "Out history is long and vast and it could mean any number of things."

Will shifted on his feet. "Well, I hope it isn't who I think it is."

Those who were present for the battle in Mission City silently thought back on it. Sam running through the city with the cube being chased by Megatron, Optimus getting is aft kicked trying to keep Megatron back as well as protect Sam, Jazz being torn in half, and, of course, Sam shoving the All Spark into Megatron chest, sufficiently killing him. Sunstreaker had to hand it to the kid, he hadn't been there to witness it, but that took guts.

"I don't see how the Decepticons could revive Megatron," Ratchet assured. "And we do not think that is what Demolisher means by the Fallen."

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be good," Sides said. "Did he say anything else?"

While Sunstreaker hadn't gone to Shanghai because of a previous injury he sustained while in Africa, Sideswipe had and while there managed to kill Sideways, but missed what the Demolisher had said before Optimus blew his faceplates apart.

"No," Optimus said. "That was all."

"How's damage control?" Sunny asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid," Prime said. "The United States government is not exactly thrilled about this. There will a national security advisor here later in the week. He will not be bearing good news, I'm sure."

"That's NSA for you," Graham muttered.

"There has also been a proposal of changing our location to Diego Garcia in the Indian Ocean," Optimus added.

"Wonder why they wanna do that," Ironhide mused sarcastically.

"Our presence is becoming increasingly difficult to hide and Sec Def thinks it would be best for us to move our headquarters out of the continental US," Optimus explained thoroughly. "And I agree with him."

"Boss, you can't be serious," Sides said.

Yes, it was no surprise that Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Ironhide would be put off by this situation. All three mechs had wards they had to look after but as civilians, Optimus was unsure if the government would permit them to live at the base like the soldiers.

But it would be unfair to ask Sam to give up his dreams of college and Mikaela's father was just released from prison and she was trying to get him back on his feet. It was already hard enough on the young couple that Sam was heading over to the opposite side of the country to continue his schooling. Will wouldn't want to move his family out of the country and Ironhide wouldn't be able to stay with Sarah and Annabelle. Hannah seemed like the only civilian that may be able to make the move.

"I'm not leaving Sam," Bumblebee said.

The room fell into a tense silence in which Optimus stared at his youngest soldier calculatingly. He knew that this move didn't mean that Bumblebee would never see Sam again, but it would undoubtedly be difficult on both of them. Ironhide would adjust. Will was still under his protection and that would settle any uneasiness in his spark. That and knowing that Will's wife and child would be safer with them not there.

Finally, Optimus sighed. "I will talk to Mr. Keller."

Bumblebee looked a little more relieved, but not by much.

"But on a lighter note," Optimus started again. "We will be having two new additions to NEST in the cyber unit. Major Lennox?"

Will stepped up to the plate with the air of authority associated with a soldier such as himself. "Alright, their names are Glen Whitmann and Maggie Madsen. They should be arriving any minute now. Together, they determined the purpose of the sound that Blackout used to hack our military database almost two years ago and cracked the code, therefore learning all they needed to know about Project: Iceman, Sam's great grandfather, and Sector 7." Will grinned approvingly. "Both of them are good at what they do and I mean really good and not in the legal sense. It took a lot of convincing to get them to join us, but we are really going to benefit from their help."

And Sunstreaker was bored. He didn't need any middle aged computer geeks with no social lives coming in on this. Hell, as Sam and so delicately put it, the Autobots had 'ridiculously high tech super computers' for brains. But whatever. Optimus had already agreed so there wasn't anything he could do about that.

It wasn't long after the meeting was adjourned that they were alerted that their new additions had arrived.

Sunny hung back like he always did. Sarah and Hannah returned, Annabelle walking on her own, happily sucking back her apple juice out of her favorite _Dora the Explorer_ sippy-cup. She smiled brightly when she saw them and rushed up to Ironhide in a wobbled stride, despite her mother telling her to slow down. Ironhide watched her carefully. Given that full grown humans were already much smaller then them, having a two year old at the feet of the Autobot was uneasy. Will quickly picked her up and she settled for being close to her favorite friend.

A black SUV rolled to a stop in front of them. The back door opened and two occupants hesitantly slipped out. One was a heavy set African American, wearing a jersey and jeans and tennis shoes, presumable Glen Whitmann. He had a nervous look in his eyes as he pulled at the lanyard around his neck. His openly scanned each other Autobots individually before he looked through the back of the car towards his companion.

Sunstreaker's optics moved from Glen to the woman, Maggie, as she climbed out the other side. She was tall in her high heels and her hair was sandy blond. She had large hazel eyes and tan skin. She wore a long sleeved jacket over her white shirt and shorts ending at her knees. She looked much more excited then her friend and Sunny got the feeling that it had been Maggie to convince Glen into this situation rather then the other way around. She was very attractive by human standards and the small stud in her nose, while taboo in government work, did nothing to hinder her looks.

These two humans were not what he had been expecting.

Sunny's optics remained on her longer then he would've liked.

Will passed his daughter over to her mother and walked over to the two computer geniuses. "Mr. Whitmann, Miss Madsen; welcome to NEST HQ."

Maggie tore her eyes away from the giants around her and smiled generously at Will as she shook his hand. "Thanks."

* * *

It was after introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged that Maggie and Glen were able to retire to their temporary rooms. They were well aware of the impending move out of the country. Glen was a little more reluctant then Maggie. After all, Glen had his grandmother to worry about. Sure his cousin was there, but out of the two, Glen was the more responsible one. Unfortunately, that wasn't saying much.

Maggie on the other hand had no family in the States. Her family remained in Australia and every once in a while she was able to fly home to see them. Moving out of the country was not that big of a deal.

Maggie didn't bother setting up her room. She kept everything in her suitcases. Instead she decided to explore a little. There weren't many limitations to her stay at the dam. She was pretty much allowed everywhere. A lot of it she remembered from her first visit two years ago when Megatron had busted loose. Oh, she remembered only too fondly on the four-on-one fight with Frenzy, the little, deranged mech giving them quite the problem as they tried to contact the Air Force. She shuddered in remembrance.

No one paid any attention to her as she wandered through the hangers. There were a lot of people, more than she was expecting given that this was supposed to be a secret operation. She noticed that most of the people seemed to be packing equipment and some rooms seemed a lot emptier then they should be.

She didn't know much about Diego Garcia other then that it was located in the Indian Ocean. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like living on the base as a civilian. Technically, though she and Glen were apart of this whole shebang, they were still considered civilians like Sam and Mikaela and Hannah.

Maggie didn't know the Autobots very well, nor the human associated with them, but she wasn't blind. She noticed how close Bumblebee remained to Sam and Mikaela and she noticed the same for the one called Sideswipe when it came to Hannah. Maggie could only speculate what that meant. She remembered when Sam had demanded for his 'car' back when they had been forced to go to the Hoover Dam. She remembered how Sam behaved with Bumblebee, how the massive robot, as he held his cannon up on defense, would look down at him for some reassurance as Sam tried to calm him down.

Bumblebee and Sam were close and because Sam and Mikaela were together, Bumblebee was therefore close to her. It was probably the same for Sideswipe and Hannah and Maggie even noticed how Ironhide stayed close to Major Lennox's family and how his daughter looked at the huge mech with adoring eyes. Maggie had a lot of to learn of the Autobots.

But there was one mech that had caught her attention. Apparently, robots could have siblings, twins nonetheless. Sideswipe was the one to introduce his brother Sunstreaker, the lean yellow mech that stood in the back, farthest away. He had stood with his arms crossed, seeming uninterested with the whole situation, completely opposite from his brother.

He had glared at Glen first and then her. Then he stared. It made her feel kind of awkward and it wasn't until she tried to discretely duck behind Glen that the mech looked away and then left the hanger. She hadn't seen him of for the rest of the day. Sideswipe had sighed disappointedly and Hannah looked saddened, but no one said anything.

Besides Sunstreaker, however, Maggie was touched that the Autobots were so willing to accept her and Glen. Sure, Ironhide seemed to have some rough edges and he was undoubtedly intimidating, Annabelle seemed fine around him so she didn't see a problem.

Optimus was everything a strong, noble leader should be. She couldn't help but feel a little inspired by him. Ratchet was intimidating in his own way as well. He was the bluntest person she had ever met. He didn't keep anything to himself and had immediately started asking her about her nose piercing after only knowing him for ten minutes at the most. Poor Glen had gotten a lecture on his diet.

Wheeljack was next. He was kind of out there, always thinking, always mumbling to himself about possible tests he could run, inventions he had been working on. Maggie felt like he fit into the 'mad scientist' department. Sam made a point to warn her and Glen not to be alone with Wheeljack if he was in his designated hanger and if he ever asked for assistance, to say no because it could be days before he'd let you go. None of his experiments were harmful, but some times, his equipment malfunction, or he'd break it, and it usually resulted in a big boom.

Bumblebee was an obvious sweetheart and very charming. Sam had rolled his eyes and called his guardian a player. It was pretty clear that Bumblebee was the youngest, but that didn't mean he wasn't an experienced warrior. Bumblebee was a great deal older then he acted and she was sure that when it came to being serious about a tense situation Bumblebee would be right up there with the older Autobots.

Overall, Maggie was having a difficult time containing her excitement and trying to remain professional. She had always been the more adventurous type, confident and eager to try something new. Even after the incident with Frenzy, which despite the Decepticons less the menacing size unlike his comrades, had been a terrifying event.

Eventually, Maggie found herself outside, though still out of sight from the public eye. The sun was going down and everything was calm. Maggie inhaled deeply and relaxed. The relaxation was short lived by a deep condescending voice.

"If you haven't noticed, this spot is taken."

Maggie spun around to see a tall man with blond hair, leaning against a yellow Lamborghini, his arms crossed, his bright electric blue eyes narrowed irritably. Maggie immediately recognized him, even though he wasn't standing at his usual 25 plus feet and made out of metal.

"Sunstreaker, right?"

"Yeah."

Maggie frowned slightly, clearly picking up on how antisocial this particular mech seemed to be. But confident and not be deterred, Maggie got a little closer. Sunstreaker watched her closely, mixed between irritation as well as curiosity.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Well, since I'm going to be working here for a while with you and your friends I thought maybe we could talk," she said causally. "Just to get to know each other a little better."

Sunny unabashedly scoffed at her, his optics rolling. "Is that so?"

Maggie squared her shoulders, nodding firmly as she crossed her arms. "Yes."

He looked down at her, his gaze demeaning. "Well, hate to break it to you, _Maggie_, but I'm not interested in getting to know each other a little better."

Maggie tried not to look offended as she shrugged, turning away to leave. "Your loss."

Sunstreaker couldn't help but be a little surprised by her bold statement, watching her with wide optics as she sauntered away. "How is it _my _loss?"

Maggie turned around, walking backwards as she waved sweetly, completely ignoring his question as she rounded the corner.

Sunstreaker was left with his mouth hanging open and utterly confused. Who the hell did she think she was? First she invades his privacy then she just abruptly leaves with no explanation for her actions? Sure he pretty much told her to hit the road, but still. Who says something like that and just leaves?

Sunny growled irritably as he slouched against the wall. Stupid, infuriating female didn't know what she was talking about.

Sunstreaker was too distracted, pondering what had just happened to notice the approach of Optimus Prime. The taller mech was forced to clear his throat, a totally human behavior, but effective nonetheless to get the warrior's attention.

"What?" the yellow mech asked moodily.

Optimus brow furled at the attitude. "Is there a problem, Sunstreaker?"

Sunny resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes at the, in his opinion, stupid question as he got to his feet. "No, sir."

"Good," Optimus said curtly. "I have just discussed protection details of Mr. Whitmann and Ms. Madsen with Mr. Keller. We have decided that to ensure their protection we will be assigning Guardians."

And Sunny's spark clenched in agony, knowing where this was going.

"You will be assigned to Ms. Madsen."

Already, he could feel the protective instincts start to arise, drowning out Optimus's further orders. This was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to be a guardian to anyone other than Hannah, despite that role being filled. He was vaguely aware that he should be happy about this situation. It meant that he wouldn't have to worry about Hannah anymore, that he would be free of her, but it did nothing but make him ache all the more.

This was getting out of control.

"Sunstreaker? Sunstreaker!"

Sunny's head snapped up to address his leader. "Y-Yes, sir?"

Optimus frowned concernedly. "Is there something wrong with this arrangement?"

Say yes! Say yes! "No, sir."

"Alright. You are to begin your duties immediately. You are to be aware of Ms. Madsen's location at all times and—"

"I know what I need to do," Sunny said tiredly. "I know already."

Optimus ignored the interruption. "Good." Stepped forward, he placed a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "I am doing this because I believe that you would make an excellent Guardian," he said. "That and I believe this will provide a good distraction for you. You have been…out of sorts as of the past months."

Sunny wanted nothing more then to throw Optimus off him, but refrained, opting to nod understandingly, hoping that Prime would leave him to his solitude.

"Ms. Madsen is a witty young woman," Optimus added with an amused tone. "I'm sure she'll be able to keep you on your toes."

At this, Sunny genuinely scoffed at the notion. "We'll see."

Optimus left him after that. Sunstreaker leaned heavily against the wall and took large intakes of air, circulating it threw his systems. If Hannah had been far out of reach before, she was even further now. His optics slid shut and an image of a smiling Hannah appeared in his processor.

"Umm…Hi."

Sunstreaker looked down at the fair haired woman with bright hazel eyes. Gone was her confidence, replaced with shy uncertainty. For a moment she resembled Hannah. Now she would have to answer for her earlier parting words. It looked like they were going to get to know each other very well now.

"I'm sure you know," Sunstreaker said.

"Uh, yeah. Came as a surprise, but yeah," she said awkwardly. "I don't know the details of this guardian thing, but Optimus said that you'd explain it to me."

Sunstreaker sighed. "Of course he did. Look," he said exasperatedly, "basically I'm supposed to protect you. Wherever you go, I go."

"Oh," Maggie said. "Well, I kind of figured that part out from the beginning. Optimus said that there was a little more to it that you'd tell me about."

Sunny felt a little betrayed by his leader at the moment. He didn't want to get into the _complexity_ of guardianship, not when it was still so new.

"We'll talk about that later."

"So…what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, I think you can explain what you meant by how not getting to know you was my loss," Sunstreaker challenged, watching in smug satisfaction as Maggie's face reddened.

"Nothing," she answered.

A metal brow rose skeptically. "Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Well, it was."

"I'm your guardian. You can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"I think you are."

"I'm not lying!"

Sunstreaker genuinely laughed at her outraged expression. "Can dish it out, but you can't take it, huh?"

Maggie confidence was renewed as she straightened up and crossed her arms. "I can take _anything_ you dish out."

Sunny's grin was darkly arrogant as his mirrored her stance. "We'll just see about that, won't we?"

* * *

**A/N:** And now...prepare yourself...for a pretty dang long Author's Note.

Thank you,

anna547, Alana Xavier1, Aliah McKnight, AyameKitsune, Akatsuki-No-Nemo, another nameless reviewer, Ameri, autobots1219, autobot grl Cassa01, Birdman45, Blue, brittbrat89, brmngirl, Bumblebee's Girl, Bumblebeezgirl, Caeseria, CamaroGIrl16, Cici-chi, Clifjumperfangirl, crazyroninchic, Cybernetic Mango, D00dlebugg, Dandyparakeet, DapperCrapper, Darklight8121, DemonicSymphony, Detective Huckle, Dinogrrl, don't have one yet ^^, Duvet, Dvana, EdwardCullen4President, Elita One, Eyes of Isis, Fae Child19, Falling Right Side-Up, Fantasyfan4ever, Final Genesis, Fk306 animelover, flamingmarsh, flarey phoenix, Flarire, FoghornLeghorn83, fourlane, FoxLuvr, garnetvy, Ghost of the Robot, girlrock250297, Goldendreams257, GrimlockX4, GrimlyMystical, GundamnGirlie456, Hemlock Dalise, hermonine, Heaven's Archer, 'HURRICANE'Hannah, IAmYourPhobia, IBrokenSpirit, ice around the moon, idntlikeurpants, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, Iliada, Independent.C., Inspire165, IrresoluteSongbird, ishmaranara, Isis the Sphinx, JillianandIronhide, KAssi89, Keitsu Han'ei, Khalthar, Kiashi Goldbeak501, Kikizehfox, KimTheKat, KisaraCrystal, Lady Hatchet, LadyGrimR., Ladyofthedrgns, Lady of Winter, Liliesshadow, Linariel, MajinBakaHentai, Mara-Chan2010, megagenie, Meiza, MidNight Astrum, Mischievous Crystal, Miss Hiss, Mistress Starscream, MixChick, Momma Lici, Moonlight Eagle, Nameless Daydreamer, Narnian Sprite, nix, October Autumn, ODD CANDY, Optimus Toast, Orrunan, OurLoveIsForever, PandylBas, peygoodwin, Prime Revolver, Psc8850, Psionic Star, RachelMNiner, Randomchick1995, random fan, Raven the Guardian, Refracted Imagination, Remenyke, Rika113, Rindesayu, Rob Lockster, rosegrl234, Rubyswordmaster, S1SKA, Saberfrost, Sagibunu, Samantha-san13, Senri Shiki Fan, Serindarkwolf19, ShadowedBlossom, Shaymayca1, Shizuka Taiyou, Sienna, Silvera Hikari, Sin-Skyeon, Siren3264, SkedarHeir, snow246, soaringphoenix86, StarscreamFan, Starseeded, Starseeker347, Starstreak 777, StarSwoop, steella-the-huskey, Stesuna the Dragon, steella-the-huskey, Storm, TFSTARFIRE, ThatOneFan,TheAngryPrincess13, The Copper Arabian, The Elemental Alchemist Reyna, TheMidnightThorn, The Pumpkin Guardian, theshadowcat, Tiri Li, Topkicker26, trackStar321, Trickster91, Trigger, Trans 7.4.7 Formers, transformers!!, TransformersFreak01, Trapped in Reality, Truth of Barricade, Vampire Girl, Vampiress icefire, ViolentBigGrl, Viper, VolturiGirl, whitedino, windofawhisper, WingsOfStardust, Witch08, won't be the victim, XRaiderV1, XxGPxX, and xXKaira-himeXx

I'm sorry if I missed anyone! I can't thank any of you enough for taking the time to read my story and review it.

I'd really like to say thank you to ikldmrogers, DapperCrapper, Khalthar, DemonicSymphony, Alana Xavier1 who beta read for me once or twice or lots of times. I really appreciated all of your help!

To Meiza, it was a huge honor that you like the road trip idea from this story enough to write your own. I love you story, by the way, so if none of you have read it, go read it! It's awesome! It's called _To Protect What's Precious._

To DapperCrapper, you've been a friend to me on this website and I always have fun talking to you and exchanging ideas! I hope you update _Shape and Form_ soon. Seriously. Crossovers are hard and you're doing sooooo well! I can't wait to read more! I'm not gonna tell you to hurry up, because that would be hypocritical of me given that this story took more than a year to write…hehe…oops…

I would also like to thank KimTheKat for her awesome drawing. I was super excited when she told me that she drew for my story and after some technical difficulties I got to see it and it was awesome! You should really check it out!

Now, for a little business. There has been talk of a sequel. I've talked about it, you've talked about, we've all talked about it. I would LOVE to write a sequel, I really would, but the idea I had for one didn't work out at all. It was really, really bad. Yuck. I'll toy with some ideas and see what I can come up with, but please don't hate me if there ends up not being one. I have a lot of plans for _The Ties that Bind Series_ with the main plot as well as my interviews with the Autobots and the one-shots I have so right now I really need to focus on that. If I do come up with a great idea for a sequel, _trust me_, you will be the first to know.

I really do appreciate all the support from everyone who read and/or reviewed, added my story to their favorites or their story alert. I see how many hits I've gotten on this and part of me really can't believe you like it so much. This story was a challenge to right, because it started off going one way but manifested into something I hadn't expected. Sometimes I really can't believe how well this did. I'm not gonna pull a Sally Field on you so don't worry lol. But really, thank you all so, so much!

Sincerely,

Ray


End file.
